Daunting Time
by LaPushWolf
Summary: Quil/Claire. Claire is frustrated at the rate which she is growing up. She finds herself trying everything possible to prove she isn't just little claire bear anymore. Rated M
1. The Time When Claire Stalled

**Daunting Time **

A/N: Quil/Claire story. Claire knows about the wolves but they have managed to keep the secret of imprinting from her so far.

Thanks to AsagariMelody for being my beta for this new creation.

Chapter 1: The Time When Claire Stalled

(Claire)

I spun my pencil around on the tabletop, watching it twirl out of control. I mentally calculated the amount of time it took, for it to make it all the way around five times, and attempted to beat my record of four seconds. I patiently waited for it to come to a rest, so I could repeat the process over again.

A pair of hazel eyes peered at me from across the table, full of amusement, before they glanced over my shoulder. A warm hand ran across my back, and I knew it was my aunt Emily without even looking up. I had felt that warm embrace many times, since moving in with her and Sam two years ago.

My mom remarried when I was fourteen, and planned on moving us to Salem where her new husband's company was based. I was under the impression that I would be moving there with them, until I was promptly informed two days before the move, that hence forth, I would be living with the Uleys. I still don't understand how that decision had been made, but I had heard quite a few hushed arguments behind closed doors. They all seemed to end with Uncle Sam stating, "you can take her, but she will come back."

"Claire," she cooed breaking me out of my memories, "are you having trouble with your homework?"

Ellie, the owner of the hazel eyes across the table, looked over at me and snickered. She knew I was stalling, but I didn't really care.

"No, I'm fine," I smiled up at her, picking my pencil back up, pretending to study the math problem in front me.

"Okay," Emily smiled, patting me on the shoulder and returning to the stove.

Ellie was now covering her mouth, to hide her smiles. I stuck my tongue out at her, and returned to my pencil spinning challenge. Ellie was used to my antics by now, she'd been my best friend, ever since our very first day of kindergarten. She understood that I wasn't a normal sixteen year old. Normal sixteen-year-old girls spend hours putting on make-up and fixing their hair. They pass notes in class, and go out on Friday nights, scoping out the hottie from fifth period.

I'm not that girl. I don't wear make-up, and for me, fixing my hair consists of simply grabbing the nearest ponytail holder I can find. My Friday nights were spent at my aunt Emily's house, because no boy at my school, could even compare to the hordes of man meat, that passed through this house on a regular basis.

That horde of man meat, was exactly the reason why I was wasting time. If I finished my homework too early, I would miss the blissful experience of my daily tutoring session with my favorite wolf.

Yes, I said WOLF.

It's just one of the many other reasons, why I am not a normal sixteen year old. Ellie had not the slightest comprehension, of the secrets that surrounded my make shift family. But I knew everything. The legends of the Quileute tribe, were never just legends to me. It's kind of hard to deny their truth, when you learn how to walk, holding on to the thick fur of a wolf. I understood that my life was protected by warriors, bound to this land through blood and their love for its people. I respect these warriors. I admire these warriors. Above all, I love these warriors.

It were these warriors, whom I so anxiously awaited. My weekdays came and went like clock work. I went to school in the mornings, suffering through the busy work and making small talk, with people whose names I still couldn't remember. After school, I met up with Ellie. Ellie's aunt drove her down from the Makah rez, almost every single day. It was our good fortune, that her aunt had a Quileute boy toy, that she couldn't do without.

We always came to my house, or well, Emily and Sam's house, to do homework. I always stalled, having an average of solving one problem per twenty minutes, until about twenty minutes to six. That was the key moment. It was at that moment, that our now quiet and calm kitchen, would be bombarded with nine over grown wolf boys, who were usually covered in mud, and ready to scarf down anything eatable in a two-mile radius. It was without a doubt the absolute highlight of my day.

The annoyed huff I let out, when impatiently glancing up at the clock, realizing I still had to wait another five minutes. Was soon followed by a condescending snort, coming from Ellie, who was very studiously finishing up her homework.

"What," I accused, "don't act like you're not looking forward to it too!"

She desperately tried to shrug her shoulders, in an attempt at looking nonchalant. Ellie wasn't much of a talker. That was fine with me though, because I was a talker and we fit together quiet nicely. However, there was no need to say out loud, what was clearly written all over her face, every time those boys walked through that door. I knew, because I got the exact same look on my own.

"So you're telling me, that you wouldn't be just A LITTLE disappointed, if Embry Call didn't come over today?"

She tried to keep her face straight, but she did not succeed. I smiled. "Thought so," I stated smugly, giving my pencil one last spin across the table.

She took a cautious glance at Emily in the kitchen, to make sure she couldn't hear us, before leaning towards me.

"You know he might get suspicious, if you never finish your homework on time," she whispered, "it's getting a little obvious."

I gave a casual flick of my wrist, "if Quil doesn't want to help me with my homework, he doesn't have to, it's not like he's being forced to do it."

Quil always helped me with my homework, it was just one of the many reasons why he was my favorite wolf. Yeah he was a great tutor, but there were at least a thousand other things that were great about him. For instance, the way he always smiles when he comes into a room, the way he can't seem to stop talking, even when his mouth is full, the way he likes to pull my hair bows out, whenever I'm not looking, the way his shorts hang low, revealing the slight edge of his boxers, fueling my fantasies for that day, and most importantly his abs. Oh mother of all things lickable, did that boy have nice abs. Quil Ateara's abs, are credited for my passage into woman hood.

I will remember that moment for the rest of my life. We were at first beach picking out rocks for my new fish bowl, when he pulled his shirt off. It wasn't the first time I'd seen him without a shirt, but it was the first time that the little lady down stairs actually registered the visually stimulating perfection, and she informed me that we were now his number one fan. Essentially it was the day I bought my first thong. I haven't worn it, but its there in my top drawer, with Quil's name written all over it.

Ellie was still giving me skeptical looks. She was much more realistic about her unadulterated wolf man lust. She at least admitted to herself, that it would probably never actually happen for her and Embry. I mean, we were sixteen, and they …..weren't. I hadn't exactly explained to Ellie, that yes, the boys were twentyish, but contrary to what she was expecting, they were going to stay that way, so we would eventually catch up to them. That was my main hope. One day Quil and I would finally be the same age, and I would magically sprout a chest more glorious than his, that would make him want to give me a nick name a little more sensual than Claire bear. Its what I asked Santa for every year: boobs and Quil. I didn't think it was that much to ask for.

I looked back up at the clock, to happily find it sitting at the desired time. I straightened my ponytail, and sat up a little straighter in my chair. Ellie instantly rolled her eyes.

"Five bucks, says that Embry is shirtless today," I proclaimed pulling an empty chair conveniently next to mine.

"You actually want me to bet against that?" She laughed, blush filling her cheeks.

Ellie and I tended to make a lot of bets with money we didn't actually have. It was a habit we'd picked up from the two boys, whom most of our bets centered around.

"Okay," I amended, "five bucks, says he's wearing that green, pin striped t-shirt you love."

" That isn't a fair bet," she explained, " statistics show that Embry wears that shirt at least once a week."

" Only because you told him he looked hot in it," I teased.

Her mouth dropped open, and she turned around checking on Emily's where abouts again.

"I did no such thing!" She hissed, "I merely pointed out that green compliments our skin tone very well."

"Yeah, but we all know that when you say our skin tone, you really mean Embry's smooth, flawless, softer than a baby's newly powered…"

"Shut it!" She warned, as we heard a familiar stomping coming around the house.

I pulled my books closer to me, straitening my papers. "Do we have a bet or not?" I asked, leaning back to look through the kitchen at the backdoor.

The knob turned. "No," she rushed, "I spent my imaginary five bucks on new lip gloss."

The back door flew open, and a herd of hotness bounded through. I sat back up in my seat, pretending to focus on my books, but tuning my hearing to the voices filling the kitchen. I smiled up at Ellie who quickly returned it. "The best part of the day," I mouthed and she blushed again.

Voices roared into the kitchen. "Emmie," the familiar voices of Brady and Collin greeted in unison.

Brady and Collin were the youngest in the pack. When I say young, I mean they phased when I was like two and half. Even though they were technically sixteen years older than me, I had still managed to mature faster than them. They were the resident pack perverts. Quil constantly warned them to behave themselves around Ellie and me, but his efforts were in vain. Every time we managed to be alone with them, we traded dirty jokes. Well technically I told them dirty jokes, and they explained why they were funny. Most of the time I ended up wishing I hadn't asked, and then I would blush every time I looked at Quil for a whole week.

Next, I identified the voices of Paul and Uncle Sam. Uncle Sam was basically the greatest man I've ever known, he's been the only father figure I have ever known, and like his other responsibilities, he doesn't take that job lightly. Sometimes I wish he was a little more lenient, but then Quil always reminds me its for my own good, and well, I can't argue with Quil. Paul was like my second father, except I refused to look at him like that. Mostly because I couldn't bare to refer to someone so hot, with a term that would insinuate that they were my relative, because then I would feel weird checking out his ass every now and then.

They were soon joined by Jared, who sounded like he was trying to slowly ease himself out of the conversation, and toward the food Emily was surely placing on the table. Jared was my partner in crime. If Quil was pestering me, I could always count on Jared to aid me in a counter attack. I shall owe him indefinitely, for gak attack of two thousand and four. Quil scrubbed green goo out of his ears for a month.

Then I heard Seth bouncing through the door. I didn't need to see it, to know it had to be Seth, he was the only wolf that could bounce and get away with it. He was like Tigger on crack. I loved him though. Seth was one of my closet and trusted friends, aside from Ellie and Quil. Sometimes I think he knows about my thing for Quil, but he's just too afraid to actually ask me for confirmation. He catches me staring sometimes, and will give me the quirkiest grins. I'm glad he hasn't asked though, because I would sure hate to have to lie to him. There is no way in hell I was telling that kind of secret, to a guy who shared a mind with Quil sixty percent of the day.

Bringing up the rear, were the poster boys for the wolf pack highlight reel. First I heard the quiet, calmness of Embry. Embry shared the same personality traits as Ellie, which is probably why I like the guy so dang much. Embry tended not to talk that often, but boy could he give off some facial expressions. Embry could say more with one look, than I could in five minutes. That's not to say Embry was a goody goody, or anything of the sort; it just meant that he preferred to create trouble on the down low. I mean when your best friend is Quil Ateara, you are bound to create trouble. Embry's words finally broke through the rest of the chatter.

" I've got five bucks on Jake," he announced.

That's when I heard it, a distinct scuffling sound on the other side of the door. My curiosity got the best of me, and I leaned back to look at the door. The tiny back door was overflowing with wolf. Squeezed between its small frame, were Quil and Jacob. They were both fighting and pushing to be the first to make it through. Jacob seemed to gain an inch, but then Quil would quickly pull him backwards again, through the door. Quil made a quick lunge, but Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"Stop," Jacob urged and my mouth dropped open.

Quil's body stiffened, and it was evident what Jacob had done. Jacob darted around Quil and, through the door raising his hands in victory. Quil dragged himself in slowly behind him.

"Five bucks," Embry stated holding his hand out toward Quil.

"No!" I yelled pushing back from the table, "he cheated!"

I don't know what came over me, but I was in the kitchen standing toe to toe with Jake, before I even realized what I had done.

"Technically," Embry smiled down at me, " we didn't say Jake couldn't use his Alphaness during this particular challenge."

I ignored Embry and his rational rule abiding bull crap. "You cheated," I accused looking Jake in the eye.

"It's okay Claire Bear," Quil whispered behind me, and I felt his hand swipe at my ponytail, "if that's what Jake needs to do to beat me for once, I guess I can let him have this one."

I crossed my arms and continued to stare at Jacob, I wasn't backing down about this. Jacob took one look over my head, and then grinned down at me.

"Fine," he smiled, "I won but Quil doesn't have to pay up. Can you agree to that?"

"Admit you cheated," I added.

He looked over my head one more time. "Sure, sure," he laughed turning towards the table. I turned around satisfied. Embry was smirking as inconspicuously as he could manage, and Quil just beamed at me.

"Good evening," he grinned. I smiled sheepishly, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Done with your homework?" He asked tilting his head back towards the dining room table. My heart soared.

"Not really," I admitted, " I'm still finishing up my math." He made a funny face that made me laugh, as he instantly started walking towards my homework table.

"You should eat first," I told him, but he didn't stop.

"I'll get us something," Embry stated heading toward the feast, " save me a seat at the table."

Quil hopped in the seat that I had set up, just for him, and started examining my books.

"Calculus," he asked with his nose practically rubbing the pages, "damn. When did you get old enough to do this stuff?" Ellie eyed him from across the table, but managed to keep her focus mainly on her own work.

"I've been doing calculus all year," I pointed out sitting down next to him, "you act like I'm still in middle school." He turned around looking at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"I know you are not in middle school anymore Claire," he stated seriously. His seriousness lasted all of about two seconds. He brought a finger up, and flipped my nose. "Kid," he teased before turning back to my book, checking to see what problem I had made it to.

Embry entered the room carrying two full plates of food. "Thanks man," Quil stated reaching out for a plate.

Embry pulled the plates back, giving Quil a look that clearly was meant to state that neither of those plates belonged to him. It wasn't until the disappointment became evident on Quil's face, that Embry smiled and handed it to him. He trotted over taking the only other seat left at the table. He pointed toward a stack of Ellie's books, asking permission to move them, to which she slowly nodded her head. He carefully stacked them up in the middle of the table, before sitting down and digging in.

I couldn't stop smiling, as I watched Quil's face contort in what looked like immense discomfort, as he read down the pages. Something in my peripheral, caught my attention, Embry was sneaking a peek at Ellie's paper, out of the corner of his eye. She noticed as well and finally looked up. He leaned closer inspecting the writing at the top.

"Portfolio?" He asked.

"Personal narrative," she nodded. He leaned closer pointing to a specific spot on the paper.

"Comma," he whispered.

She looked down at the paper and back to him. She pushed the paper towards him raising her eyebrows. He nodded, slightly reaching over taking the pencil from her hand, and pulling the paper closer to him. He focused intensely on the paper as Ellie sat watching.

"Claire," Quil said shaking my knee under the table, " earth to Claire."

"Huh? What?" I said turning back to him.

"Whats up with you today kid?"

I shoved his hand off my knee, " stop calling me that!"

His eyes narrowed and he pulled back away from me, "okay."

I grabbed the pencil from his hand, and started rushing through the problems on my paper. A large hand wrapped around the pencil holding it in place.

"Claire," he whispered.

I closed my eyes as chills ran up my spine. Why did he have to say my name like that? Did he know I couldn't resist him?

"Are you upset with me about something," he continued. I didn't answer, I just kept my eyes closed and tried to breath, as his thumb ran over the back of my hand.

"Because I should remind you, that according to an iron clad pinky promise, you are not allowed to be mad at me." I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes. Quil would bring that up, I shouldn't be forced to abide by a promise I couldn't even remember making. I focused on the paper unable to look him in the eye.

"Just don't call me that," I told him.

"Is Claire bear still okay?" I finally turned, catching the line of his eyes that were filled with worry, and broke all resolve I thought I had.

"Yes," I sighed, "Claire Bear will always be okay." He smiled and squeezed my hand before letting it go.

"So I think it's time I admitted something to you," he said seriously narrowing his eyes at my book. I raised my eyes unable to ask and trying not to get my hopes up. His grin widened.

"I have no freaking clue, on how to do this crap," he laughed. My heart sank back down but I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's okay Quil, you can go, you're officially off the hook."

"No," he said scooting up closer to the table, "I just mean you are going to have to teach me."

"You serious?" He nodded before leaning his chin down into his hand, "take it slow though, calculus scares me."

"You are so weird."

Still not knowing why, Quil sat there, and listened to me do my homework, and pretended that he was totally amused by the whole process, but I was glad he did. Honestly, I didn't understand why Quil did a lot of things. Quil and Embry had to leave soon after dinner, to go run patrols with Paul and Jared. Jacob went to pick Leah up from work, followed by Sam and Emily's departure to check on Rachel and the new baby. Once Ellie's aunt picked her up as well, I was left alone with the three stooges.

"So what are we doing tonight," Brady asked stretching out on the couch.

"What we do every night," Seth sighed positioning a pillow under his head.

"Friends re-runs it is then," Collin announced flipping through the channels, "these never get old."

"That's what she said," Brady yawned.

"No," I blurted out. But they ignored me, and continued to get comfortable in their usual spots.

"No," I stated louder.

"What is it Claire?" Seth complained wiggling into his pillow.

"We are doing something different tonight," I explained, "so don't get comfortable."

"What do you have in mind," Brady asked curiously.

"Whose car is here?" Seth slowly raised his hand, "mine's here."

"Good. Grab your keys and lets go."


	2. The Time When Claire Drove

Chapter 2: The Time When Claire Drove

Seth stared at me with his deep penetrating eyes, he brushed his hair out of his face as he tried to process my request.

" Claire," he huffed, finally finding his voice, " you have got a better chance of getting me to make out with a vampire, than you do of me letting you drive my new truck."

I let out a long agonized whine, I didn't see what the big fuss was about. I had my learner's permit and Seth had a license, which meant I was legally capable of driving his damn truck.

" But Seth," I pouted, " I need to learn how to drive!"

Learning to drive was one of the most crucial steps toward adulthood, driving meant independence and freedom. Independence and freedom meant Claire wasn't a "kid" anymore. Seth shook his head, backing away from his truck like it was on fire.

" First of all, you still have six months before you are even allowed to take your driver's test."

I knew exactly where this was headed. Seth was the unchallenged master, of making lists of reasons for why one shouldn't do something. I could still see Embry's face, as he mocked me behind his back, the last time Seth made a list of why we shouldn't go swimming until May.

" Second," he continued, " teaching you to drive is not my responsibility. I can think of more than one person who would be pissed at me for it. Third, it's my brand new freaking truck!"

I knew if I wanted to win this argument, I needed back up, I turned to Brady and stuck out my lip. I could tell by the change in his posture, it bothered him to see me sad, he shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

" What could it hurt Seth," he asked, smiling weakly over at him.

" My truck, that's what it could hurt," he growled, " plus YOU KNOW he would kill us."

" Sam isn't going to do anything," I growled back at him. Seth glanced down at me confused, but quickly turned his attention back to Brady.

" We are not doing this." He stated determinedly.

" Come on man," Brady begged, " you taught me how to drive."

" True, however I taught you in Jake's old Rabbit, and you would have given Rachel a new door to her bedroom if I hadn't pulled the emergency brake in time."

Brady winced as he remembered the incident, I knew I was loosing. It was time to turn to back up number two, I gave Colin the same please help me pout. The only problem was that he was avoiding any eye contact like the plague; bastard.

They began having a discussion without me. Seth was continuing his list of reasons, I think he was officially up to five now, while Brady and Collin were commenting on why they made perfect sense. I hated when they did that, these boys had this uncanny ability to slip into big brother mode on occasion. Every single time it always concluded with them making the wrong decision without taking my opinion into consideration; I was sick of it.

I just walked off while they continued to argue, they were so wrapped up into their argument, they didn't even notice me leave. I started walking down the road, in no particular direction, I just knew I needed to get away. I needed to get away from these over grown, know it all jerks, who were determined to keep me imprisoned in this pseudo baby sister delusion, they had all created. I wasn't Claire bear anymore.

I'm Claire.

I have a learner's permit. I do calculus. I am a woman.

Why can't they see that?

I walked faster, wanting to put as much distance between us as possible. It was dark tonight, there was no moon or stars to light my way down the road, but I kept walking. I followed the edge of the blacktop, using it as my guide.

" Claire!"

Well what do you know; Seth finally realized I was gone, that actually took less time than I thought. Usually they could decide my choices for me for hours, I guess I'm just not that lucky tonight.

" Claire stop!"

I knew he was gaining on me, and would eventually catch up with me, he was a wolf after all. However, if I stopped that meant I would be acknowledging his command over me, and Seth Clearwater didn't tell me what to do anymore. So I kept walking. Until his hot hand grabbed my arm pulling me to a stop.

" Where the hell do you think you're going?"

" I don't answer to you," I snapped, pulling away from him roughly.

" I'm going for a walk. Now let me go."

" Claire its dark. I can't just let you walk off into the middle of no where."

" Yes you can, and you will. Look Seth, I've got enough big brothers trying to tell me what to do all the time okay?"

" I'm not trying to be your brother. I'm your friend remember?" He tried.

" No. You are not my friend Seth. I mean, I really thought you were, but your not. You are just like the rest of them. Overprotective."

" What's wrong with wanting to keep you safe?"

" Nothing, but that's what big brothers do. My friend would have jumped at the chance to teach my how to drive. Friends are there for you no matter what crazy idea you come up with. Friends throw caution to the wind, and break all the rules with you, and then have your back when you get caught."

I couldn't take it anymore, I turned around and started walking again. Saying it out loud like that, made me realize that it was actually true. Seth wasn't my friend, he was just like all the other wolves. He grabbed me again.

" Claire stop."

" Just let me go," I begged, trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

I was such an emotional basket case lately. He grabbed my hand this time.

" Claire, my truck is in this direction remember?"

" What?" I turned around to see him hang his head down.

" You are right," he mumbled, " I can't claim to be your friend, and still treat you like my little sister."

" You are being serious?"

" Yes. Every wild and crazy rule breaking teenager needs an accomplice right?" I nodded as the tears came out anyway. I ran to him throwing myself in his arms.

" Thanks Seth. I really need you. I really need a best friend who knows about all this crap."

" Yeah, yeah," he laughed, " just promise me one thing though."

"Anything!"

" Can we not tell Quil about this?"

The whole point was to tell Quil, since I wanted Quil to realize I was growing up, it was him I wanted to know that I could drive. Seth waited anxiously for my answer, I guess I didn't have to tell Quil exactly how I learned how to drive, it just mattered that he knew I could.

" Sure Seth," I agreed.

" Good. We don't want him going all big brother on us, you know?"

I knew far too well, Quil was the absolute worst about this protective crap. I swear I think Uncle Sam pays him money on the side, just to look after me. We walked back up the road, towards the boys. They stood up cautiously as they saw us coming.

" So, what's the deal," Brady asked, " are we on the Claire Bear hit list?" I heard the jingling sound of keys as they hit my chest, I caught them awkwardly in mid air as they fell toward the ground.

" I've got shot gun," Seth sighed.

" Hell yeah," Colin screamed, " Claire's driving the party wagon tonigt!"

" Watch your mouth," Seth snapped.

" Seeeeeth," I reminded. He rolled his eyes.

" Cussing has nothing to with being a kid Claire," he explained, " it's a girl thing."

" They cuss in front of Emily." I countered.

" They being correct. Not me." He had me there, I don't think I'd ever heard Seth cuss before. I'd have to let him by on that one.

I hopped in the driver's seat with my sense of renewed power. As I adjusted the seat until I could finally reach the pedals, I saw Seth smirking at me out of the corner of my eye. I glared at him. Just because I was little didn't mean anything, I couldn't help that he was a freaking giant.

Colin and Brady climbed in the back, Seth had specifically bought a king cab truck in order to accommodate the shear size of his brothers, but they still looked like ten year olds trying to sit in a booster seat.

" So, where are we headed," Brady asked leaning over the seat.

" Anywhere that has food," Colin chimed in, " Mrs. Anne's diner doesn't close until nine, and it's only a couple miles from here."

" You think you can make it four miles in an hour Claire?" I pushed Brady's head back where it belonged.

" Look guys," Seth sighed, " Claire needs to concentrate. This is her first time so I don't need the two of you distracting her. First we need to go over the basics."

" I know the basics Seth." I sighed exasperated.

" My truck," he growled, " my rules."

Brady, Colin and I all let out frustrated groans, Colin mumbled something about starving to death, but Seth just ignored him. He started on his lecture, which included every single detail, down to using the windshield wipers and how to properly fasten your seat belt. Twenty minutes later he finally let me start the engine.

I was scared to death, Seth's truck was the size of a bulldozer, I felt like I could just plow over trees if I wanted to. My first instinct was to use both feet, I wanted to put one on the gas and the other on the brake, Seth quickly informed me that was not acceptable. I knew he was just as nervous as me, when he scooted over into the middle, in order to get a good angle on the emergency brake. I was determined to at least do better than Brady had.

I pulled slowly down the driveway adjusting to the new sensation, Seth had me try out the brakes a few times in order to get a feel for how hard I needed to push down. I stopped at the edge of the driveway and looked over at Seth for reassurance.

" Will you forgive me if I wreck your truck?"

" Yes, but I know a wolf who will be paying me back."

A round of sniggers came from the back seat and I assumed he was referring to Uncle Sam since he was my legal guardian. I took in a deep breath, lightly tapped the gas and took my first leap toward adult hood.

I drove approximately ten miles per hour, even though the speed limit was forty-five. Colin announced he was going to take a nap and to wake him when we made it, Brady was faking his amazement at how fast the trees were passing by. I tried to ignore them. My hands were clenched around the steering wheel, to the point that my fingers were turning white, Seth gently placed his hand over mine loosening my grip.

" Relax," he instructed.

The scariest part came when it was time to pull into the parking lot at the diner, Seth informed me that I needed to take one of my hands off the steering wheel, in order to flip on my turn signal. I tried to suggest that Brady just stick his head out the window to check if anyone was behind us, but Seth insisted we follow protocol.

I managed to use my turn signal without any major disasters. Luckily the parking lot was empty, because my first attempt at pulling into a parking space was laughable, I managed to park directly over the yellow line. Seth had to show me how to put it in reverse and try again, on the third try I finally managed to stay between the lines. I hopped out of the truck with a huge sigh of relief and accomplishment, I tried to hand Seth his keys but he just shook his head.

" Keep 'em," he smiled, " someone has to drive us home." I felt insanely cool putting his keys in my pocket.

The boys scarfed down dinner as per usual, and waited on me while I finished at a more human pace. Colin effectively begged Seth into taking the long way home, so I could go around a few awesome curves. I was amazed at how quickly Seth agreed.

" I think she can handle it," he smiled, " I mean, she did make it out of the driveway without a death attempt on the house."

" I thought the R meant ready," Brady growled, " not reverse."

We started our return trip home, and Seth even allowed us to turn on the radio. About halfway home we passed by a roadside speedometer, I usually didn't pay attention to those things but today it caught my attention, mostly because it registered me at twenty miles per hour. I was still way below the speed limit, but I was definitely improving, Brady laughed from the back seat.

" Come on Claire, I can run faster than that!" He snorted.

" Yeah," Colin agreed, " I bet I could get at least twenty-five on that thing."

" I could get thirty," Brady challenged.

" Well, how about we pull over and you two put your money where your mouth is," I grinned, flipping the turn signal on like a pro.

" Let's do it," Colin encouraged.

We pulled over, and I let Seth take the wheel in order to back us up, until the truck was right behind the speedometer. I climbed out and took a balcony seat in the bed of the truck, Seth leaned up against the side, as we watched Brady and Colin run off into the distance. They lined up next to each other, obviously talking smack while they checked for on coming vehicles.

" Idiots," Seth laughed.

"Entertaining idiots," I corrected.

Colin went first, running full speed straight at the speedometer. True to his word, he registered at thirty.

" Yeah! Beat that," he yelled back at Brady.

Brady readied himself and took off, registering a very respectable forty miles per hour. Of course Colin immediately started screaming for a re-try.

" I get to go again," he argued, " I felt some wind resistance that first time."

"Whatever," Brady laughed, " you are still not going to beat me."

They started walking back until suddenly they stopped dead still, I watched as all their faces winced at the same time.

" What is it," I whispered to Seth.

He slowly closed his eyes and turned toward the trees, I looked around him to see two sets of large glowing eyes peering out towards us. We'd been caught. The eyes disappeared and I knew it was only a matter of time before they returned, I heard his voice even before I caught sight of him.

" I can't believe you," Quil bellowed through the trees, " do you realize how dangerous this is?"

He finally broke through the tree line barefoot, sporting only a torn pair of blue shorts, I suddenly couldn't comprehend anything he was saying any more. He was pissed, I knew that much. However, I couldn't manage to make myself care, because I was too caught up in how his anger caused his muscles to flex.

It wasn't until Embry walked out behind him, that I broke myself out of my lust filled haze, Embry wasn't angry in the least. In fact, he had an amused expression as he propped himself up against one of the trees. Quil was still yelling as Seth, Brady and Colin shrunk beneath his authority. Quil stopped to take a breath, and Embry grinned over at me and winked.

" So Brady, how fast did you clock?"

" Forty," he whispered looking up at Quil, ready for another lashing.

" Forty," Embry mocked, " Quil got fifty-five."

Quil rounded on him with a look of horror. " Embry!"

" Come on man," Embry laughed, " you can't get pissed at the guys, for doing something that we did no less than an hour ago."

" Yes. I. Can." He hissed through clenched teeth.

" It's not like Claire was doing it," Embry explained, " she was sitting safely in the truck."

See there they go again, It's okay if they do crazy stuff, but heaven forbid Claire has a little fun.

" If I want to do it, I will," I spat at them. Quil glared at me.

" You heard me!" I jumped down out of the truck, and started walking in the direction of the starting point. It was time for Claire to make a stand, Quil caught me as I stomped pass him.

" You are not doing this." He said.

" I think I am."

" You could get hit by a car!"

" You could have too!"

" I'm a wolf!"

" And I'm grown enough to make my own decision about it!"

" Is that was this is about? Claire, I thought I told you, I know you are not a kid anymore. But that's not going to stop me from wanting to keep you safe! I don't care if you whether you were five or fifty, I'm going to act this way regardless of your age."

" Why? Why do you HAVE to act this way? They don't!" I pointed towards Seth and the boys.

" Embry doesn't! Why do YOU of all people have to act like this?" I yelled.

He stepped back and gritted his teeth. " I just do," he growled.

" That's not an answer." I pushed him away, and started walking, he grabbed me by the waist lifting me off my feet.

" You can get as pissed at me as you want Claire Bear but you are not doing this," he dragged me back toward the truck and sat me down.

My blood boiled, if it were possible for me to phase into a wolf, I would have done so right now.

" Fine," I hissed, " come on guys, let's just go!"

I pulled Seth's keys out of my pocket, and started toward the driver's seat, I found Quil blocking the door. He stared down at me, eyeing the keys.

" What?" No response, he just looked at me.

" Could you please move? I would like to go home. Isn't that what you want?" He never took his eyes off the keys.

" Do you think you are going to drive," he asked slowly.

" Yes, I drove here, so I'm sure I can drive back." His eyes darted to Seth, who was now leaning over the side of the truck like he was going to be sick.

" YOU LET HER DRIVE!?!" He roared. I slapped his chest in order to gain his attention.

" Yes! I drove! I do have a learner's permit," I reminded him, " I mean, you are the one who took me to get it!" He backed up with his hands in hair.

" Are you trying to kill me Claire? Is that your goal today?"

" My goal is to be a normal teenager. You know, like ones who don't have over protective mythical creatures all up in their business every day." He bit his lip as he stared down at me.

I attempted to casually push him aside. " Now if you will excuse me, the boys and I need to be getting home."

He moved… to my surprise, and allowed me to open the door. I climbed in as the others moved closer to the truck. Quil stood inside the door with his arm slung over the top of the frame, he was looking at the ground like he was studying the particles of dirt.

" Claire," he whispered.

" Yes?" I put the keys in the ignition, and looked around for my seat belt.

" One day I will ask you to forgive me for this," he continued, " but don't expect it to be tonight."

He looked up at me with a determined looked on his face.

" Forgive you for what exactly?" He climbed in the truck, sliding his arms beneath me and scooting me over into the middle of the seat.

" Hey! What are you doing?" I pushed against him but it was no use, I found myself sitting shot gun with my seat belt already in place.

" Quil!"

" I told you," he insisted closing the door and putting on his seat belt, " I will not apologize tonight."

My entire body started shaking with fury, he rolled down the window as he adjusted the seat.

" If you don't want to run home, I suggest you get in the car."

The back seat was over flowing with wolf, all four boys had somehow managed to squeeze inside. I turned around in my seat and faced the window the entire ride home, refusing to even look at him. As soon as we pulled into the driveway, I bolted for the door, holding it open as the boys walked through. Quil was the last one to approach, I closed it halfway stepping in front of the entrance, he looked at me for a second as he let out a shocked breath.

" Am I not welcome?"

" Not tonight." It hurt. My voice cracked on the last syllable, but I wasn't about to take it back, I had a point to prove.

" Understandable," he nodded backing up, " good night Claire."

He didn't leave immediately, instead he waited for me to go inside and slam the door in his face. Sauntering past the group of boys, who were sitting on floor of the living room like they'd been put on punishment. Embry was the only one missing, I found him in the kitchen whispering to Sam and Emily. The three of them all looked up when I passed by the door.

" Good night," I stated as I stomped up the stairs.

As I reached my bedroom, I almost burst into tears, staring me dead in the face was the sign I'd made when I was ten. In bold black letters, outlined in sliver glitter, were the words, " No Boys Allowed. Except Quil."

I grabbed the sign and threw it to the floor, I knew it was childish, but I didn't care.


	3. The Time When Claire Bargained

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. All my other stories have been Claire-less stories so I'm having fun with this one. J

Chapter 3: The Time When Claire Bargained

I raided the fridge unable to wait for Emily to finish dinner. I could feel Emily's eyes drilling a hole through my back, she'd been watching me like a hawk for the past twenty-four hours, in fact everyone had. This morning Uncle Sam asked me how I slept last night, at least three times. Then out of nowhere, Seth showed up for breakfast, making these random comments about forgiveness and boys being prone to over react. It was obvious that this family did not react well to disagreements.

" You are unusually hungry today," she stated casually as she stirred a pot at the stove.

I heard Ellie's snort all the way from the dining room, I ignored them both and continued my search, I was on a mission and I couldn't waste any time to answer questions.

" Is there any particular reason for that," she asked.

The last time I checked, wanting an after school snack wasn't a crime. I spotted the two pound package of turkey. Jackpot.

" Nope." I threw a pile of food onto the counter, and quickly assembled a turkey and cheese sandwich, wasting no time shoving it into my mouth.

" LIAR," Ellie coughed under her breath.

I threw a glaring look toward the dining room. " TRAITOR," I coughed back.

My aunt Emily now stood before me with her hands on her hips, she was never one for beating around the bush, and she wasn't starting today.

" Spill it," she ordered. Spilling it was not an option today, I'll take skirting around the truth for two hundred please.

" I didn't eat lunch today," I admitted, taking another bite.

" Why?"

" No particular reason." Ellie came into my vision leaning up against the wall just inside the kitchen.

" No particular reason," she challenged, pronouncing her statement as if she was posing a question. Emily looked over at Ellie, and she just laughed.

" She didn't eat lunch, because she was determined to finish her homework before she left school today." She said with amusement.

TRAITOR!

" I just….wanted….a free….night….without homework," I explained, while chewing through the massive amount of food in my mouth.

Yes. We all knew that was a lie.

" Does this have anything to do with the fight you had with Quil last night?"

Everything.

" NO," I blurted out.

" YES," Ellie countered.

" You know," I hissed in Ellie's direction, " it's not necessary for me to invite you over to my house everyday."

" It's not necessary for you to STARVE yourself, just so can hurt Quil's feelings." Was her unfazed reply.

I didn't wait to witness Emily's reaction to that statement, and stalked off toward the living room with the rest of my turkey sandwich, and grabbed a bag of Doritos to watch TV for the remainder of the evening. Ellie brought her books into the living room, and started working on lab questions at the coffee table. I didn't talk and she didn't pry any further into my motivations.

Time passed by slowly, but I didn't dare look at the clock. I knew it had to be getting close, because I could smell dinner being placed out on the table. It wasn't five minutes later, when I heard the pack's arrival through the back door. Everyone was quieter today, I heard the same familiar voices but I couldn't make them out as distinctly as I normally could. At first I couldn't figure out the difference, but then I realized it was because they weren't laughing. I hadn't noticed this before, but their laughter was the most distinguishing feature about them. Maybe its because that's the sound I always hear most when around them.

Ellie leaned back stretching her arms before she closed her book.

" You going to eat dinner?"

And risk throwing a hissing fit in front of the whole pack? No thanks.

" I'm good." I stated, holding up my bag of Doritos.

She rolled her eyes and left the room, Ellie knew from experience that it was just best to let me do my thing, rather than trying to talk any sense into me. I flipped through the channels for amusement purposes only, I wasn't looking for anything in particular. I made it to channel twenty-five when someone lightly cleared their throat, following the sound, it lead me to find Embry grinning at me….shirtless. If only I wasn't in such a horrible mood, I could've had so much fun with Ellie right now.

" What?" I snapped at him. He just smiled and motioned me to follow him. Words Embry, I need words.

" What do you want," I asked again. He walked over and grabbed my hand pulling me off the couch.

" I need your assistance." He pulled me through the kitchen despite my resistance.

I couldn't stop myself from scanning the room as I passed even though, I already knew who was missing. Embry dragged me to the back door, stopping just at the entrance. I looked out to see Quil sitting up on the railing of the porch, looking out into the back yard.

" He says he's not allowed inside," Embry laughed, " so could you please invite him in so we can eat."

He gave me a light push, which had me stumbling out the door. Quil looked over his shoulder, his face completely blank. I'd seen Quil a thousand times during my life, he was wearing his favorite pair of old red shorts and a white ripped t-shirt. The difference being, I'd never seen him look quite so angry and yet completely unhappy.

" Claire," he acknowledge before turning back around.

" Quil," I spat back. There was dead silence, I knew Quil was insanely stubborn, so I knew I would have to speak first.

" You are welcome to come inside and have dinner," I explained crossing my arms, " I thought I made it clear that the ban was only for last night." He spun around and hopped down.

" Well, I just wanted to make sure, I would hate to trespass where I'm not wanted." That boy knew me so well.

He always knows exactly what to say, to make me feel guilty as hell, but the days of being guilty were gone. It was a new day and a new Claire. It was time I got mine.

" You have the nerve to be mad at me, after what you did last night?" No guilt. No mercy.

" At least I didn't refuse to apologize for what I did." I added.

" I thought I made it clear I only refused to apologize last night." He said then.

Alright. I put my hands on my hips and waited, if he was so adamant about it, I wanted to hear it.

He stepped closer, causing me to lean forward. That was another weird little habit he'd caused me to develop, he took a short glance down at the floor before licking his lips. Instantly I licked mine, I'd have to work on that tomorrow, one thing at a time.

" I'm going to be honest Claire, because that's what you deserve." He finally said.

What I deserve, is to be treated like a woman.

"I'm not sorry for my actions."

You should be. This isn't a good start at all.

" But I am sorry for the way I handled it." He stepped closer, tugging lightly on the end of my hair, twisting it around his finger.

"Claire, you have to understand that it had nothing to do with me trying to make your decisions for you. When you put yourself in danger, it SCARES me, and I react the only way I know how to."

I saw his mouth moving, but my mind was focused entirely on the hand that was now rubbing the side of my shoulder. Damn him and his mind numbing super powers! I mean, did they send these wolves to a special school to learn this crap, it was probably just another one of their amazing super powers.

" I mean, if something happened to you, if somehow you got hurt, I don't know what I would do." He let out his breath with a big whoosh.

The one thing I hated most about Quil, wasn't that he was so over protective, or that he made me forget my name, but it was the fact that I couldn't stay mad at him for the life of me. I'm starting to think pinky promises are the real deal after all.

He kept running his fingers over my shoulder, while he waited for me to speak.

" Quil," I sighed, completely ready to give in to his every desire.

" Wait, about the driving thing," he continued cutting me off.

" Mostly I was just hurt. If you wanted to learn how to drive, why didn't you ask me to teach you?"

You have no idea how much I wanted to do just that, that would be so awesome. I imagined him placing his hand over mine, just as Seth had done the night before, when he instructed me to relax. I knew that it was just a fantasy, in reality, Quil would be mister drama queen, and we would have ended up exactly where we are right now; pissed at each other.

" I just assumed you would tell me to wait, that I was too young." He didn't get angry, instead he just nodded his head like he understood.

" You are right, I won't lie to you Claire, I think you should wait. However, it's not my decision. If you would have just told me, that it was either I teach you or you would ask someone else….. I can't believe you thought I would say no."

Guilt.

Super powers I tell you! SUPER POWERS! I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

" You win Quil. I can't be mad at you."

" Claire, this isn't about winning."

" I know. It's about me not being able to be mad at you when you deserve it. I should get to be mad, not until you apologize, but until you apologize and start treating me like an adult."

" Oooookay, you are mad at me. What can I do differently? What exactly do you want? Go Clearwater on me for a second and give me a list."

A very offended huff rang out over my shoulder, and it was in that moment that I realized my entire family was standing right behind me, listening in on our very private argument. I slowly turned around, glancing over my shoulder. Where I saw nine sets of eyes staring back at me, with the most prominent set occupying the back corner. Unlike the rest of the eaves droppers, my uncle Sam's eyes were not full of amusement, in fact he wasn't even looking at me. He was looking past me, directly at Quil, with a look that I can only be described as threatening. I spun back around and walked toward Quil, until I was standing only inches from his chest.

" Follow me," I whispered.

He looked over my shoulder, I didn't have to turn around to know he was silently asking permission. I assumed Uncle Sam didn't signal the attack, because Quil placed his hand on my shoulder.

" Lead the way," he instructed.

I walked out into the backyard, to a round of moans from the porch. I loved my family, but I wasn't looking for an audience, this didn't involve them. This was a Quil and Claire thing.

Heading directly toward the nearest thicket, I was determined to walk as far as it took to get out of wolf range. Quil caught on to my plan, because he took the lead in order to clear the path for me. He pushed away branches, and offered me his hand to cross over fallen stumps.

" Careful," he would whisper back to me, followed by " watch your step."

I followed him as he led us further into the forest, minutes later he slowed down and turned towards me.

" I think we're good," he explained, " I can't hear them talking about us anymore." I nodded trusting in his judgment. He leaned back against one of the trees and let out a long tired breath.

" You can let me have it now," he sighed.

" I don't WANT to be angry with you Quil. In fact it's the last thing I want."

" I know. However you are angry, so tell me what I have to do to change that."

" No more nicknames," I blurted out without thinking.

" I thought Claire Bear was okay?"

I needed Quil to realize I wasn't a child anymore. I loved my nickname, but only because Quil gave it to me. The nickname in it self screamed " sweet little kid," and that wasn't the image I wanted to portray anymore. Even if Quil agreed not to call me kid, he would still think of me that way ,as long as I still held onto that particular nickname. It was a small step, but it was necessary.

" I changed my mind."

" Okay," he crossed his arms obviously unhappy with the way this conversation was going, " continue."

" I want to learn how to drive, and I want YOU to teach me." I want you to be in the front and center, to watch me prove that I can do this.

" I told you that I would, if you asked me."

My heart quickened at the thought, but I knew I had to stay focused. It was time we got down to the root of the problem. It was time I called Quil Ateara out, and made him face the facts like a man.

" I have one last request."

" Yes?" He encouraged.

I took a moment to gather my courage, making myself stand up a little straighter, before I took a breath and let it fly.

"No more split personality."

" Split personality?" He asked confused, " I don't understand Claire."

" Did you know that there are two different Quil Ateara's in the world?" He waited for me to continue, it was hard looking him in the eye knowing what was coming next.

"There is fun-time-hanging-with-my-friends Quil," I explained, " this Quil will cuss, tell dirty jokes, and has the maturity level of a four year old just for the heck of it. Of course, I've never met this Quil, but I hear from his brothers that he is a pretty awesome guy." I noted how his brow furrowed, and I knew he was catching on.

" Then there is the I-got-to-act-like-an-over-protective-jackass Quil."

"Claire." His voice was low and authoritive. I naturally sunk down in my posture in response, but I wasn't about to back down now.

"You KNOW you act differently around me, than you do everyone else," I accused. He bit his lip as he turned away from me.

" I don't do it on purpose," he mumbled under his breath.

" So I just bring the ass out in you?" His head shot back around, and his eyes darkened.

" I don't want to make this argument worse," I pleaded, " I just merely wanted to bring it to your attention."

" That you think I'm an asshole," he growled.

" No, I just thought you should know that if I got a piece of the other Quil every once in awhile, then I might not be so driven to the attack of Rover the Safety Wolf when he makes his grand appearances." He was thinking about it, which was more than I'd actually expected.

" I'll see what I can do. I can't promise I can change that part of me that quickly, it's not something I control."

" Just try. Please?" He nodded staring down at the ground.

" I'll try," he barked, " but I want something in return."

" Yes?" I urged using his same impatient tone.

" I heard that someone removed a sign from their door, that allowed a certain wolf passage into forbidden territory."

" That's not a request," I pointed out.

" If you want your best friend to visit for non-rover the safety wolf missions, then I want the sign put back where it belongs."

If it meant Quil in my bedroom, I'd make a new sign. A bigger, better, sparkling brighter than a vampire sign.

"Done." He smiled. He tried to hide it, but he couldn't. I'm glad he didn't.

" Can we eat dinner now," I asked.

" Of course Claire Be-ahhhh," he mumbled the last part as he gave me an I'm sorry grin.

" You'll get used to it," I promised.

" I don't want to get used to it," he mumbled, pulling back a branch so I could duck underneath.

I followed him back through thicket, I knew he was taking his time because I had no trouble keeping up with him.

" Maybe after dinner we could have a driving lesson?"

" Okay. Only after you finish your homework though." I stopped just as we reached the edge of the tree line that extended into the backyard, he stopped too waiting for me.

" What," he asked, " am I not allowed to pretend to help you with your homework anymore?" I felt so horrible, I just had to be an idiot do all my homework. Really, I can come up with the stupidest ideas sometimes.

" No you can," I smiled as sweetly as possible, " I just don't have any today." I walked passed him trying to pass it off as casually as possible.

" You always have homework," he countered catching up to me.

" Not today." I suddenly realized that he wasn't standing next to me.

" You did it on purpose."Everything inside of me cringed as his words washed over me.

" I'm putting your sign back up," I reminded him.

He stared at me a moment before trudging past me. " We are doing it over."

" What?" He opened the door to the house.

" If you want a driving lesson today, we are doing your homework over."

" Driving lesson?" We both turned to see Ellie in the doorway with bright eyes shining.

" You're going to teach Claire how to drive," she asked again, " can I get on that?"

" Both of you?" Quil suddenly lost all of his former confidence, he looked almost scared.

" I don't know if I can handle being in the car with two teenage drivers."

" I'll do it." I spun around to see Embry hopping down off the railing lining the porch. How the heck did I miss him? Had the guy been sitting there the entire time?

" I'll help," he continued, " two against two."

Ellie was practically bouncing with excitement, and if I was being honest, I was bouncing a little too. I looked at Quil waiting for his answer.

" I'm not going to say no," he rolled his eyes as he pointed me into the house.

Ellie and I, both let out squeals of excitement as Embry walked up behind me. I looked back, and got an up close and personal look at his still bare chest. I grabbed his arm as Ellie and Quil walked into the house.

" For our safety," I whispered, " could you please put on a shirt?"


	4. The Time When Claire Screamed

A/N: All the wonderful feed back is really spoiling me ... please don't stop.

Chapter 4: The Time When Claire Screamed

Apparently Quil thought making me redo my homework was a type of punishment. You know, because scooting up against his leg and listening to him breath into my ear, as he attempted to unravel the mysteries of chemical compounds, is just complete torture. I couldn't blame him though. This was the same guy who thought I was actually failing gym class, when I convinced him I needed to learn how to play full contact football…..heavy on the contact and light on the football. It was just how we worked, I worship the ground he walks on and he lives in complete denial about it. I think we both like it that way. It works for us.

Ellie lay on the floor sketching in her notebook, while Embry sat on the couch watching TV in his still shirtless glory. Embry had no idea that he was currently Ellie's stand in model for her newest creation. She had her notepad tucked up tight against her, but I could tell that she was drawing him, because she kept glancing up for a frame of reference in equal ten second intervals. It was so cute to watch.

Quil quizzed me on my vocabulary test, which I was thoroughly prepared for, due to my cram session during lunch. He attempted to make me go through it again, but Embry's bored groan followed by a loud snoring sound broke him down. I think he was just trying to avoid the driving lesson, more than he was actually concerned with me passing my quiz.

We stood in the driveway, debating on whose car we should use for this little adventure. Quil and Embry both agreed that we should use Uncle Sam's, but that the big boss wouldn't reciprocate the brilliant idea. They finally agreed that we would take Embry's car, based on the fact that four people could actually fit in his car comfortably. At least, that was Quil's argument. I was kind of bummed that I wasn't going to get a go at his Jeep.

Since I considered myself a seasoned veteran, I opted to let Ellie go first. That, and I couldn't resist watching her attempt to pay attention to the road or a even a single word that crossed Embry's lips. I swear that boy ignored my warning on purpose, it was either that, or the guy thought I was joking. I tightened my seat belt, because I most certainly was not joking. We were tempting fate right now, popping open a few and getting drunk right here, would be equally as dangerous. I was intimately familiar with the intoxicating effect of too much wolfie nakedness. Too prove it, I have a permanent scar above my right eye from running into the doorframe when Quil unexpectedly walked into my kitchen, soaking wet in a pair of cutoffs.

" Hey Em," I smiled leaning across the front seat, " you got good insurance right?"

" No faith in your girl," Quil asked, leaning up for a clear view of the action.

Ellie hopped in the driver's seat and excitedly ran her hands around the steering wheel, before turning to Embry. Her eyes ran down his chest as she nervously bit her lip.

" You've got good insurance right," Ellie asked.

I looked over my shoulder at Quil, letting him know he'd just gotten his answer.

" Okay, you two are making me nervous," Embry admitted, reaching around for his seat belt.

Part of me wanted to tell him I gave him fair warning, but I didn't want to embarrass Ellie or increase her anxiety.

" No, no," she breathed turning away from him, " I've got this. I can do this."

That didn't convince me, and I knew I wasn't the only one. Quil reached over and checked the security of my seat belt before buckling his own. Embry's eyes glanced nervously toward the emergency brake. I found myself panicking a little as well. The memories of how I felt, pushing down on that gas pedal for the first time, started to resurface, and then I tried to add how it would have felt having Quil half naked in the seat next to me. A shiver ran down my spine, Ellie was a mad woman if she actually thought she could pull this off.

Until Quil placed his hand over mine, I didn't realize it had been shaking. My eyes looked up to find him still focusing on the road, but a slight smirk spread across his lips. I rolled my eyes dramatically, but I didn't dare move my hand. I knew he only meant it as a comforting gesture, but I didn't have to remember that part in my dreams.

Jumping as the car started to move, I made a giggle bust out of Quil. Embry immediately threw a warning glare over the seat, Quil straightened up as he gave Embry a military salute. Unfortunately his smarty pants little gesture required him removing his hand from mine, leaving it lonely and suddenly cold.

I attempted to ignore my disappointment, so I could offer Ellie the moral support she deserved. We crawled our way out of the driveway and inched further down the road. As I waited for the onslaught of groans and moans from the boys, they proved me wrong. The only annoying thing emitting from their direction, was Quil's excessive fidgeting. Quil was known for this particular character trait, he wasn't the kind of guy to express his feelings out loud, but they tended to infest themselves into natural behavior. Which at the moment was screaming loudly, that he was nervous and just didn't want to admit it.

Embry was now whispering instructions in Ellie's direction. By whispering, I mean he was leaned over the gear shift in complete invasion mode. He might as well have scooted another inch and sat her straight in his lap. I checked the security of my seat belt one last time, before leaning over to get a good angle for her reaction. It was exactly as I had expected. The girl was panting so hard, she could have blown away a brick house. Since there were no houses in sight, we just started veering slightly to the left.

" Ellie," I screamed, " focus!"

My frantic voice sliced through the silence, making Ellie jump, tightening her grip on the wheel, just before jerking it back to the right. The entire car swerved in one swift motion, until we were riding the caution markers at the edge of the road, my seat belt locked as I slammed into the side of Quil's shoulder. Ellie quickly adjusted and steered back between the lines in another swift jerk, effectively sending me flying in the opposite direction into the side of the door. I was pushing myself back up, when Ellie started screaming.

" Oh my gosh," she apologized, " I'm so sorry. I just panicked!"

" It's not your fault," Quil breathed from the middle of the seat, " definitely not YOUR fault."

His arms were spread wide across the entire back seat, with a hand on each window. He took a moment to steady himself before letting go and maneuvering himself back into his original position. He shoved himself up into the front seat through the small opening between Ellie and Embry's body, and pushed his arms apart, separating them as Embry's eyes dropped to the floor.

" There," Quil sighed relieved, " let's just keep this area nice and clear."

Peaking over the seat, I saw that Embry was now leaning against the window his brow furrowed. I was assured that the problem had been effectively solved, but that was until I glanced over at Ellie, whose eyes were honed in on the embarrassed wolf rather than the road.

" Ellie," I screamed again.

Apply. Lather. Rinse. REPEAT.

I lay crossways in the middle of the seat tangled in my seat belt. I looked up at Quil who was grumpily rubbing his temple in apparent pain.

" That's it," he growled grabbing the edge of his shirt, " you are putting my damn shirt on."

My heart jumped into my throat, as exposed skin gleamed at me from Quil's waist.

" NO!" I yelled, pushing myself up and grabbing Quil's shirt.

He looked down at me confused, I had to admit I was a little confused myself. I mean, was I REALLY stopping Quil from removing his clothes? I started to doubt my motives as memories of his bare chest started flashing through my head, I tried to shake it clear and reminded myself of the big picture. I wanted to live, we would surely die, if it were left up to me to drive us home with a bare chested Quil riding shotgun.

" There has to be another shirt in here," I reasoned, " in the back maybe?"

He let go but my heart remained pounding. " I'll find one," I assured him.

The entire front seat fell silent as I removed my seat belt and climbed into the back. Embry was a neat freak, that wasn't some big secret. It came as no surprise to me to find his trunk completely organized, when I spotted a small black bag in the corner, I knew I'd hit the jackpot. I unzipped it to find a stash of old t-shirts and shorts, and even a pair of shoes. I grabbed the first shirt I came to and crawled back over the seat. I threw it up to Embry and he slowly pulled it over his head. Ellie's face was scarlet. Embry immediately returned his stare back out the window.

I repositioned myself back in my seat, as Quil hastily pulled my seat belt back around me. No one spoke the remainder of the trip. Luckily, it was only a couple of miles until we arrived at Mrs. Anna's Restaurant. Ellie found the turn signal without any help, as we crawled into the nearest parking space, she put it in park and turned the ignition off. Despite waiting for it to pass, the silence lingered. I was too scared to break it for a third time.

"Well, at least we survived," Quil breathed trying to smile.

Hearing two door handles click simultaneously, both Ellie and Embry disappeared seconds later. I looked over at Quil not knowing what to do, I felt horrible for Ellie. Of course I knew better than to ask her if she was okay, asking questions always led to tears when it came to Ellie.

" They'll be fine," he whispered, " just let them be."

And I knew he was right, acknowledging it would only make matters worse. I nodded as I reached for the handle. I hopped out to find Ellie facing away from the door waiting. She was fighting tears. She could never look anyone in the eye and keep it together. I waited for her to get herself under control. She finally turned around eyes dry but glossy. The red on her cheeks darkened as her eyes caught mine.

" Good luck," she squeaked as she climbed in the backseat.

I took a breath before taking my turn behind the wheel. I adjusted the seat because Ellie was taller than me. Quil beamed at me from the passenger seat.

" Alright big shot," he grinned, " let's see what you got."

Smiling smugly, I turned the ignition, hitting fifty miles per hour for about ten seconds. I considered that an accomplishment, trying not to remind myself that technically Quil could run faster than that, because I was too proud of myself. It wasn't until we were almost home that I realized how well I was actually doing. Then I felt guilty, Ellie was sitting silently in the backseat feeling miserable, and here I was showing off in front of Quil. I knew what I had to do.

I waited until we hit a straight stretch of road with no oncoming traffic, before slamming the brakes and squealing loudly. I heard the sound of bodies hitting metal, and padding along with one loud curse from my right.

" What the hell Claire?!" Quil screamed, shoving himself off the dashboard.

" Squirrel," I squeaked before applying the gas a little too harshly.

Quil slammed back into his seat before his glare found me.

" I didn't see a squirrel!" He spat. I gave him a knowing look, with intent to infer that he'd better play along.

" I GUESS you just weren't PAYING ATTENTION, I'm positive I saw a squirrel." He looked at me for a second before realization struck his face.

" Right, I thought it was a possum," he added quickly, " it just went by so fast."

" Yeah, yeah," I agreed, " I guess it could have been a possum."

I rolled my eyes dramatically as I turned my attention back to the road, there was still no response from the back seat. Just for effect I skidded into the driveway, Quil was practically growling at me. He obliviously didn't agree with my tactics, but Ellie was my best friend and I had to have her back. Ellie's aunt was waiting for her when we pulled in, I jumped out quickly to tell her goodbye and hoped that my extravagant theatrics had made her feel better. But I think I failed miserably.

She smiled weakly at me before making a beeline for her aunt's car, Embry returned the gesture as he headed toward the house. I waved as she pulled away from the house, Ellie wasn't looking in my direction. I waved harder, leaning up against the car pouting.

" They'll be fine," Quil encouraged leaning up next to me.

" I hope so," I sighed, " she is just so sensitive." He started chuckling so hard I felt the vibrations through the car.

" And Mr. Chip and Dales isn't?" My mouth dropped open as I turned to him.

" What," he laughed, " no split personality remember?" I smiled because I couldn't stop myself. He wasn't holding back.

" Look," he smiled, " trust me when I say they'll be fine. I mean we have our moments and we're cool right?" I loved the way he smiled when he thought he was being cute, mostly because he was absolutely right. He was so damn cute.

" Right," I sighed, " you are so right." He laughed leaning back up against the car.

" Always am," he smirked.


	5. The Time When Claire Cooked

Chapter 5: The Time When Claire Cooked

Whoever coined the phrase "Thank God It's Friday," obviously hadn't experienced the amazing joy that is a Saturday morning. The feeling of waking up late to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup, simply cannot be challenged. I currently lay spread eagle on my bed with my empty plate placed on my belly, too stuffed to remove it. My head was tilted on my pillow, just enough in order to see my TV around my feet, that were still buried beneath my covers. I dug myself deeper into my sink hole and breathed a deep sigh of relaxation.

An hour later I finally managed to crawl my way out of bed, with a sad glance at the clock, knowing I wouldn't like the time that it read. On a normal Saturday morning Ellie would be arriving any minute, but the previous night, I had been informed that today would not be a normal Saturday. Ellie continued to refuse to discuss the events that took place in Embry's car yesterday. She claimed her aunt asked her to go shopping, but I knew she was really just avoiding my house. I decided to give her a few days before pushing the issue.

I took my shower and prettied myself up for no particular reason. Well, no particular reason besides the one hundred percent chance that Quil would be at my house at some point today. Staring at my reflection in the mirror, as my fingers itched to grab my hair bow, I cringed as I pulled my hand back. I could wear it down for one day. No biggie.

I combed through it and shook it out, turning sideways to inspect how it looked from the back. I was actually quiet shocked at how long it had gotten. When I thought about it, I guess it had been awhile since the last time I got a haircut. After a few theatrical hair flips, I decided I kind of liked it.

Initially I started to put on some jeans and maybe a nice shirt, but then I figured I might be pushing it. With my family it was always best to keep it low key, I found a pair of grey sweat pants that accented my favorite Rez tee perfectly. I made my way downstairs, only to find it empty and lacking any of its normal Saturday excitement. I propped myself up on the couch and crossed my arms. I would have to find someway to livin this day up. Then I sadly realized I was too lazy to think of anything creative.

The front door flew open just as I was about to turn on the television. Quil burst through the frame, running at full wolf speed, he slammed the door behind him turning the lock in one swift motion. He threw himself forward falling down on the couch next to me. A streak of panic flooded me as he rolled over onto his stomach. I worried that he was in pain or injured somehow, but then I heard the burst of laughter rip out of him. I tugged on his shoulder, trying to roll him over. He complied and I was soon staring at his increasingly amused expression, as ripples of laughter continued to erupt from him.

" I'm sorry," he chuckled, " I've been holding it in ALL DAY, you have no idea Claire."

I looked down at him confused, trying to read through the amusement to find the source. He raised up and doubled over, putting his face between his knees before letting another round giggles escape, I sat back on the couch waiting for him to get it out of his system. He raised his head attempting to take in deep breaths to calm himself, but he kept getting choked on his own laughter.

" Quil," I urged, " Come on."

" You don't understand Claire," he barked, " I couldn't do this in front of him. I didn't want to make it worse."

I held out my hands to insinuate I had no earthly idea what he was referring to, he finally stood up and motioned me to follow him.

" You have to see it to believe it," he laughed pulling me toward the window.

He led me towards the window, placing me in front of him as he pulled back the blinds. The remaining members of the pack stood in my front yard deeply engrossed in conversation.

" Embry," he half whispered half giggled, " look at Embry."

I searched my way through the crowd until I found him standing at the edge of the group. At first glance I didn't understand Quil's sudden fascination, Embry looked just the same as he did every other Saturday morning. That's when I reminded myself this wasn't a normal Saturday, and examined him a little closer. It was then that I noticed his expression. Embry usually wore a superior all-knowing smirk on his face at all times, especially when in the midst of a pack discussion. Today he was staring at the ground not paying attention. I didn't understand the humor in this, but that was before I noticed what he was wearing.

A sweatshirt.

Normal guys wore sweatshirts, wolves on the other hand, not so much.

I turned slowly to face Quil. " That is not funny," I spat at him.

He looked at me completely baffled. " He's wearing a sweatshirt," he explained pointing back out the window.

I rolled my eyes. " I know."

" No, you don't know or else you would be laughing! Claire a wolf is wearing a sweatshirt!"

" Only because he is obviously still upset over the whole no shirt driving lesson incident."

" I know! Hence why it's funny! I mean over compensate much?"

He busted out in laughter again apparently amused with his own wit, I put my hands on my hips and waited it out. Quil stood up straighter letting his last bit of laughter fade out.

" You are not going to laugh with me about this are you?"

I groaned walking off to the kitchen. Emily was apparently out running errands, so I knew someone would need to start breakfast for the boys. I didn't exactly leave them any pancakes, plus I'd promised Emily a long time ago, to never let the boys attempt any sort of culinary work in her kitchen. Quil followed me in leaning up against the table.

" You are weird today," he announced tilting his head to the side. I didn't bother turning around as I retrieved a large skillet from the cupboard.

" Because I don't want to rejoice in Embry's misery?"

" Yes," he stated pointedly, " but it's not just that."

I knew I would probably regret this but he obviously wanted me to ask. " What then?"

" What is this?"

His warm hand raked across my back as I jumped closer to the counter, unaware he was standing close enough to touch me. I felt a noticeable tingling sensation spread over me. He tugged lightly on the edge of my hair that lay against my lower back.

" Hair," I breathed, finally making myself turn around.

He was standing only inches away peering down at me. His brown eyes were huge and I couldn't stop myself from letting my eyes drop down to his lips. It was like clockwork, I could not for the life of me stop myself from longing after those lips. It's like my brain controlled a magnet that was triggered every time I looked the boy in the eye, I could feel my body leaning forward without my permission.

" You don't usually wear it in this sort of way," he tried to explain, maneuvering his hands awkwardly around my head.

I studied him for a second trying to comprehend his cave man language. " You mean down?" I asked.

" Yeah," he agreed, " there is no bow thingy in it. It's weird."

I sighed as I moved my skillet over to the stove and turned on the gas. " Its not weird Quil. It's just different."

It was starting to become obvious that the boy didn't take to change very well, I guess it should be expected from a guy who hasn't changed at all in the entire history of my recollection. I peered over at him out of the corner of my eye. He was quiet, which was a huge shock. He simply stood at the counter and watched, as I searched for the some eggs in the fridge. When I turned back around he was staring at the floor with a look of deep concentration on his face. He looked almost upset. I decided it would be best to try and lighten the mood, the last thing I wanted was to have another argument with him.

" What would you like with your eggs," I asked.

He looked up at me suddenly, as if he'd forgotten I was in the room at all. A small smile spread across his lips.

" I'm surprised you even have to ask." I laughed at myself.

He was right, I already knew his answer. He would surely want bacon and biscuits. All the other wolves would pile everything on their plate and devour it in a matter of seconds. Quil wasn't like that. He liked to assemble his eggs and bacon on his biscuit and then add jelly. He would then sit and admire his creation for a few seconds, before he finally scarfed it down. I smiled and started looking for some more pans, the biscuit pan I found beneath the stove, but our other large skillet was missing in action. Fumbling through the cupboards, I finally noticed it in a top cabinet.

This must have been Uncle Sam's doing, because no woman would put a skillet up there. Standing on my tip toes, stretching my hand out, trying to force my fingers those last couple inches, in attempt to reach the handle. Warmth engulfed me, and it wasn't just a touch this time. No, I could tell by the state of severe shock that my body was experiencing in that moment, that it was more than just a touch. My hands dropped to the counter, trying to dig into the tile as the sensation ran over me. My breath caught in my throat as I realized Quil's entire body was leaned against mine, melting into me. I could see his head above mine and his hand reaching into the cabinet but I couldn't focus. A rush of hormones flooded my system as he shifted against my back pulling the skillet down. When he pulled his heat away a brush of cool air hit my back. My muscles clenched as a shiver ran up my spine. I heard the skillet being placed on the stove, but I couldn't make myself move.

" Here you go," he stated casually, as if he hadn't just rubbed his divine hotness all up against my body. I took a deep breath and turned around, only to find that my legs were too weak to walk.

" Could you find the biscuits and bacon for me," I asked, holding onto the counter for support.

He nodded and trotted off toward the fridge, I dropped down two inches shaking my entire body like a wet dog, in an attempt to flush the hormones before he turned back around. I managed to follow the counter over to the stove and focused my attention on adjusting the different temperatures. A loud pop broke through the silence and I jumped letting out a loud squeal, I jerked around only to realize Quil had opened the can of biscuits. He now held them in his hands with one eyebrow raised.

" What," I snapped. He just shook his head and started placing the biscuits in the pan.

" Weird," he mumbled.

My teeth ground together as I opened the packages of bacon, I couldn't believe he had the nerve to call me weird. It was all his damn fault, I'm flustered because the inevitable effect of his lusciousness. Wearing my hair down had been for him, because I wanted him to think I looked pretty. Most importantly, I didn't laugh at Embry and Ellie's predicament because I'm simply jealous. I slapped the bacon into the skillet, not wanting to admit that, but that's what it boils down to. There is no other excuse for Embry's actions except that he likes her.

It explains why he offered to help teach us in the first place, why he ignored my warning, and why he is so embarrassed about how the situation played out. Most importantly if he didn't like her, he would not be wearing a freaking sweatshirt right now. Embry likes Ellie and I'm so freakin jealous I could scream about it.

" Did the bacon offend you," Quil asked peering over at me, " do I need to have a talk with it?"

Throwing another piece into the skillet angrily, ignoring his comment. As soon as I was done, I grabbed the pan of biscuits and put them in the oven. I was about to reach for the eggs but he beat me to the punch, he jumped up on the counter next to the stove placing the carton in his lap. He took one out at a time and started breaking them into the skillet. It may sound crazy, and it might actually be crazy but Quil breaking eggs into my skillet was such a turn on. Of course I paid no attention to the eggs themselves, it had more to the do with the way the muscles his arms flexed, every time he gently broke through the shell. I bit my lip as the next egg dropped into the skillet, feeling the sudden urge to go buy a chicken.

" Just upset about Embry and Ellie," I lied snapping myself out of it enough to start flipping some eggs over.

He snorted causing him to apply too much pressure to the egg, it broke in his hand causing the yellow yolk to drip through his fingers. Instead of getting upset like a normal person, he just continued to laugh opening his hand to let it drop in the skillet. Only half of it made it while the other half clung to his hand.

" Uhh, we'll give that one to Seth," he chuckled.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling, I actually tried to force the grin off my face only to fail miserably. He hopped down to wash his hands, when he returned he poked me in the ribs. It was funny how one tiny poke, could bring back the same feeling of his entire body over mine, I started to slap him with my spatula.

" I thought we discussed this yesterday, they will be fine. Ellie will tell him he's being ridiculous, he'll take the sweatshirt off and everything will return to normal." I looked at him for a second, memorized by the confidence in his voice.

" Quil," I whispered, " that's how we do things. Embry and Ellie are not like us."

In fact, they are completely different. For starters, Embry actually returns Ellie's feelings. This isn't normal Claire and Quil stuff, where I give in to your every demand because I'm crazy about you, and I guilt trip you into letting me do what I want because you have this little sister complex. This was actual love at stake.

I could feel the queasiness building in my stomach. It was ten ounces of excitement, combined with three pounds of, I hate my freaking luck. Flipping a few more eggs, I tried to digest the thought of the two of them holding hands. I must have flipped an egg a little too harshly, because he scooted down the counter away from the pan.

" Are you holding some kind of grudge against the by products of farm animals today?"

The sigh I heaved out, was caused by my inability to fight back my emotions. I really needed Ellie right now. Then I reminded myself that Ellie wasn't in the mood for talking, plus I would never want to ruin her moment with my sour grapes. Though I really needed to talk, I needed to just find someone so I could let it all pour out. About two seconds from ignoring Quil and just taking my frustration out on the bacon, I heard my saving grace bounce through the door.

" Hold up!" It was Seth, and by the sound of it he had just halted an entire pack of hungry wolves. " Is that Claire's cooking I smell?"

I spun around to see him bounding through the door. He ran directly towards me wrapping me in a hug.

" Oh thank goodness Claire," he sighed, " Emily is gone. I thought I was going to have to eat toast or something."

Normally I would have shoved his dumbass off me, but I was too glad to see him. Maybe just his presence, along with the rest of the pack, would get my mind off of this love crap long enough for me to keep my sanity. I leaned my head against his chest relieved that I no longer could feel the jealousy pining away inside me, when I suddenly felt air between us and that unmistakable sting against the back of my shoulder. Now I stood with my back against the counter, Quil's hand still firmly placed on my shoulder.

" It's Claire AND Quil's cooking," he explained, " and we need to finish."

Seth laughed as he stuck his hands in pockets, Jacob appeared out of nowhere inserting himself in the open spot on my other side.

" As long as you're sharing," Jacob grinned throwing his arm around me, " I don't care who cooked it."

" I don't share," Quil growled, shoving Jacob's arms off my shoulder.

" Quil," I snapped, " there is enough food for everyone." Seth and Jacob let out a round of snickers, and I could swear I even saw my Uncle Sam smile. Did I miss something?

" Defensive today," Paul grinned from the doorway, " you are only making it harder on yourself bro."

Then wolves started popping up everywhere. Jared nudged Quil in the shoulder as he walked by and then blew me a kiss, before taking a seat at the table. Before I could look back, my feet left the floor and I found myself darting across the kitchen. I looked up to see Brady looking over his shoulder as he sat me down on the opposite side of the kitchen. I peered under his arm to see that Quil hadn't moved a fraction of an inch. The entire room became an uproar of hysterics, as Brady pulled me around until I stood in front of him.

I found Collin standing to my left just as he placed his hand on the top of my head.

"Oh shit," Jacob whispered as his mouth dropped open in disbelief, " he's going to say it."

I started to ask what exactly was who going to say, but I was distracted by Collin's hand ruffling my hair in every direction.

" Mine," Collin voice chirped.

Everyone inhaled air as if Collin had just announced that he was a vampire. Then a lot of things happened at once, the room went dead silent the moment the words left Collin's mouth. I couldn't see what happened exactly because my hair was now covering my entire face, I did hear a lot of scuffling and shrieks of laughter. But it wasn't until I found myself in mid air once again that my hair fell away and I could see Embry's face above me. I could have guessed it was Embry, because his heat was being blocked by the thickness of the sweatshirt he still wore. The scuffling stopped as my feet hit the floor. My eyes were filled with blackness, which I recognized immediately as an up close view of Quil's shirt.

" That isn't fucking funny." Embry's voice was low and menacing, unlike I had ever heard it before.

He stopped in the middle of the room, looking at each wolf in turn with the same icy glare. It was only Uncle Sam who stood in the corner, who still seemed amused by the whole situation. Everyone dropped their eyes to floor, trying to avoid contact. I turned around to Quil who had the guiltiest look on his face. As soon as he noticed my scrutiny he sighed.

" What was all that," I whispered. He pulled a few strands of my hair out of my face, tucking them behind my ear.

" Let's just finish breakfast before it burns." His voice was calm, but I caught the slight tremble in his hand as he pulled it away.

The only reason I agreed, was because I was too confused to do or say anything else. The room remained relatively quiet after that. I didn't want to read too much into it, because everyone had their mouths full. Since I wasn't hungry I busied myself at the sink, taking in the empty plates. Embry was the first to finish. Instead of handing me his plate, he nudged me out of the way and handed me a rag to dry. He pushed up the sleeves of the sweatshirt above his elbows, and I felt the rush of green flood me again.

I hated that I feeling this way, I wanted to be thrilled about it. I wanted to go upstairs, call Ellie, and force her to come make up with him right now. Then I would throw confetti in the air over their heads as they kissed and made up. Then I realized he probably thought that was still a possibility, he didn't know she wasn't coming today. I knew how it felt when things weren't right with Quil and I so I couldn't bare the thought of leaving him in the dark. I just didn't know how to breach the subject without bruising his ego. I knew if I thought about it too much I would just talk myself out of it. So I just went with the first thing that popped into my head.

" I like your shirt," I whispered," reaching over for another plate only to feel air.

I didn't want to look up because I knew what would be waiting for me when I did. When I finally found the courage, I slowly raised my eyes to find Embry staring dead at me. I wanted to crawl under a rock. Now that I had said it and he obviously got the point, I didn't know if I could actually continue. What if I was wrong? What if he was actually just feeling chilly today for some reason and I've let my over active imagination stick its foot in my mouth.

" She isn't coming over today," I blurted out.

I started to panic thinking I'd definitely crossed the line now, but then I heard the plate in his hands hit the bottom of the sink. He never took his eyes off me, but you could tell he was processing it. He turned back toward the sink and picked the plate up. He didn't speak as he began washing, I didn't know what to do. I awkwardly played with the edge of the dishrag, trying to think of how I could talk myself out of this. I saw a plate stuck out in front of me. I slowly retrieved it, taking caution as to check his expression.

" I like your hair," he whispered at the water.

I blushed viciously as a smile played at the edge of his mouth, that's when he confirmed it. He liked her. He didn't need to say the words, because this was Embry and I doubt he ever would, but he knew I would understand.

After breakfast it was time for three wolves to begin the first shift of the day, Embry volunteered his services as he pulled his sweatshirt off to a round of whistles and hoots. He threw it in Jake's face to be an ass, but it only encouraged Jake as he retaliated by giving him three one dollar bills as payment for the show. If only that worked for Quil, I'd be breaking Miss Piggy open as we speak.

After they had their fun, Jacob was next to volunteer, which led me to believe that Quil would naturally be the third. He sat quietly on the couch next to me flipping through the channels, I looked over at him thinking that maybe he hadn't heard them.

" Your boys are taking the first shift," I whispered.

He let out a bored yawn as he turned the TV off. " Want to watch a movie?"

" I'll go," Seth groaned, pushing himself off the floor.

I turned back to see Quil still looking at me waiting for my answer. " Movie?" He prompted again.

I nodded completely confused by the whole situation. The boys all went about their business. Embry, Jacob and Seth disappeared into the backyard, as Paul and Jared went home to spend time with their family. Uncle Sam took a nap in his favorite chair while Quil, the bopsy twins and I watched movies.

After dinner the shift changed again, Jacob and Embry went home to nap while Seth just crashed out in our spare bedroom. Uncle Sam, Jared and Paul took the next shift so they could be home at night with their family. After everything settled down we decided to play a game of War. Quil conquered every single one of Collin's countries with an evil smirk on his face each time.

The last shift changed just before eleven o'clock, Quil helped me clean up our mess as Collin and Brady searched for a snack in the kitchen. I always gave Quil a hug before he left to run his shift, I tried not to think about what could happen, but I wanted to make sure he knew I cared either way. Then I started getting embarrassed about it, so it was now tradition to hug every wolf before they left. It was either that, or not hug Quil at all and that just wasn't an option.

The house was completely quiet as I closed the door behind Brady. I wandered back into the kitchen, ready to hunt up a snack of my own. Mostly I wanted to keep my mind busy, I thought by concentrating on food that I would forget about Embry and Ellie. Unfortunately I learned the hard way, that planning to not think about something, only ended up in having the exact opposite effect.

I needed comfort food, if I couldn't divert my attention, then I at least wanted something that would be so delicious it would force my mood to improve. Now that the house was empty, I felt it was safe to pull out my secret stash of cookies. I kept them hidden in the bottom cupboard take from the greedy little paws, of the many wolves that plundered this kitchen on a regular basis. I poured a huge glass of milk and sat down at the table, ready to enjoy my treat and indulge myself in a few moments of self pity.

" I can't believe you've been holding out on me." I choked on a cookie, as a messy haired Seth appeared through the door. I completely forgot that he was still here.

" I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled through my mouth full of cookie.

He yawned as he walked over to the fridge, when he started pouring a glass of milk I knew my cookies didn't stand a chance. I pulled my cookies toward me as he sat down at the table. I wasn't usually this greedy but I needed these cookies. They were my ticket to recovery from the evil green giant. He gave a longing look towards them before sticking out his lip in a pout.

" I let you drive my truck," he reminded.

I'd forgot about that. Darn it. I guess I owed him, which meant I was just going to have to suffer through this the hard way. I released my grip on the cookies as a sparkle twinkled in his eyes. I grabbed a handful before scooting the package back in the middle of the table.

" So what did you do all day," he asked, shoving three cookies in his mouth.

Admired Quil's every movement wouldn't be an appropriate answer. As I thought over my other option, I realized that pouting over my best friends blooming relationship wasn't a great route to take either.

I shrugged casually. " Hung out with the boys."

His eyes rose as if that surprised him. " As in Collin," he asked.

" And Brady," I added confused, " why?"

He shrugged. " Usually Quil doesn't have a good sense of humor about those sorts of things."

" What things," I prodded.

" So your hair looks nice today." He so just avoided my question. I would have called him on it except I couldn't get past the smirk he had on his face.

" What is wrong with my hair?"

" Nothing," he laughed, " it really does look nice." I reached my hand out and retrieved the bag of cookies, his face fell as a whine escaped his lips.

" Tell me why me wearing my hair down is funny." He rolled his eyes.

" You know exactly why it's funny Claire."

I stuck a cookie in my mouth making a very audible " Mmmmm," sound. His eyes narrowed and I knew we were in business.

" Claire," he grunted eyeing the bag of cookies, " trust me when I say you would rather just give me the cookies."

I shoved another in my mouth. He leaned back in his chair trying to control his temper but he seemed to laughing to himself. " I'm going to give you one more chance."

" These cookies taste so good."

Bits of cookie spit out of my mouth but it got the point across. A smirk developed on his face as he started chuckling to himself. I suddenly regretted it, I fumbled to push the cookies back across the table but it was too late. He was beaming at me now, his arms crossed over his chest.

" The reason I think it's funny that you have your hair down is because I KNOW you only did it to impress Quil because of that crush thing you have on him."

Little bits of cookie went everywhere.


	6. The Time When Claire Confessed

A/N: Just clarification for the last chapter, since I confused everyone lol

- None of the other boys like Claire, they were just teasing Quil because he was being protective.

Chapter 6: The Time When Claire Confessed

The look on Seth's face was indescribable. It was a mix between amusement and surprise. His eyes crossed as he looked down his nose to wipe the cookie off his face. He let out a slight chuckle shaking his head. "I always wondered what your reaction would be," he smiled, "cookies all over my face wasn't what I predicted."

I was like a statue, my muscles locked into position. My brain had consumed all my energy in a drastic attempt to comprehend what had just happened and form a counter attack. "You're wrong," I blurted as a queasy feeling started fill up my gut.

His eyes widened along with his smile. "I'm wrong," he laughed, "that's what you're going with?"

I think my heart finally started to beat again as I slowly nodded yes. He rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair crossing his arms. "You don't learn from your mistakes do you?"

I waited in silence. He looked away from me still laughing to himself. "So darn stubborn," he mumbled under his breath, "both of them."

He looked back over his shoulder studying me. I finally managed to move my arms in order to wipe the reminisce of cookie off my mouth. "It kind of pisses me off," he growled, "after all that bull you pulled on me the other night about being your partner in crime, you can't even trust me enough to admit to something I already know."

"You're wrong," I blurted out again as my hands slapped against the table for emphasis.

I had no idea what I was trying to prove. Apparently my brain believed that threatening violence would somehow convince him of my horrible lie.

"Then what would you call it," he asked, "Please explain it to me Claire. Am I using the wrong terminology? Is crush not the correct description?"

My breathing accelerated as the panic started to set in. "We are just friends," I breathed out trying to keep my calm.

"No," he stated flatly, "We are just friends. Try again."

I didn't want to have this conversation. I wasn't ready to admit it to another wolf. It was too embarrassing. It would be different if I thought there was the slightest chance that Quil returned my feelings but to admit to it knowing I was just making a fool of myself wasn't an option. Plus I refused to let Seth force me into to telling him.

"Quil and I are just friends," I repeated letting my tone note my seriousness, "we are no different from you and I."

He laughed out loud making my anger surge. "Wow," he laughed, "both of you are so delusional it's insane."

My mind locked onto the words "both of you," but he kept talking and I lost concentration. "And to think I thought things were going to get easier as you got older," he laughed to himself again, standing up from the table, "boy was I wrong."

He walked across the room until something on the counter caught his eye. I followed his line of vision but I couldn't figure out what could cause the sudden grin on his face. He inched his way over to the counter. "So your claim is that there is absolutely no difference between Quil and I? Correct?"

He was up to no good. Seth wasn't as crafty when it came to being mischievous, you could read it as plain as day on his face. He backed up to the counter waiting for my answer. "Correct," I stated cautiously, knowing I was falling into his trap.

He nodded his head indicating that was the exact answer he'd expected. From behind his back he pulled a black marker spinning it around in his fingers. "So that means I too should have my name on a certain sign outside of your door allowing me undenied access into your room….right?"

I stood up, my chair flying back behind me. "You wouldn't," I warned.

All I could imagine was the look that would be on Quil's face when he saw the sign with Seth's name drawn in next to his own. I wouldn't let him do that. My eyes locked onto him as the marker stopped spinning. I jumped before he did knowing I would need a head start. Unfortunately he was still faster than me and was half way up the stairs before I made it to the first step.

I took the steps two by two as I heard him run down the hallway. I wasted no time following in his footsteps. He pulled the sign off my door and popped the lid off the marker with his other hand. I lunged forward jumping onto his back bringing us both to the floor. "Stop," I screamed hitting him as hard as I could.

"No," he screamed back, "not until you admit it!"

I hit him again knowing that it would do no good what so ever. I decided it was best to go for the sign itself rather than trying to talk sense into him. He had the sign underneath him protecting it with his body. I fought against him pretending as if I was trying to take the marker away from him so I could lure him over onto his back. As soon as I flipped him I went for the sign but he was too quick. He switched it over to his other side blocking it from my reach. "Give it to me," I ordered while trying to climb over him.

"Just admit it," he demanded.

I managed to grab the hand with the marker but he had a death grip around it. No matter how hard I tried to pry his fingers off of it they wouldn't budge. That's when I got angry and pushed his hand toward his face. "Give to me," I ordered again.

"What are you doing," he screeched as the marker came within inches of his face.

I gave his arm one last shove effectively raking the edge of the marker across his chin. He growled out my name and I knew I was in trouble. I mean this was Seth, he never growls about anything. He flipped me over until I was on my back. The sign went flying behind us as he pinned me to the floor. I suddenly saw the marker heading directly towards my face. "No," I screeched pushing his hands back.

"Admit it," he hissed, "or I swear I'm gonna write it on your face."

I started kicking and screaming as he positioned himself over me. His legs were holding down mine as he pulled both my hands above my head so he could hold them with one hand. His right hand was then free to write on my exposed face. I screamed as the tip hit my forehead. He started spelling out my name as the marker moved across my skin. He blew on it once before leaning back to examine the damage. He was smiling apparently pleased with his work. He leaned back down eyeing my cheek.

I fought as hard as I could but my energy was draining fast. He laughed at my feeble attempts to move him as he spelled out the word love across my cheek. That's when I started to beg. "Seth please don't do this," I pleaded.

"Just admit it," he laughed, "and I'll stop and give you your sign back."

I looked at him giving him my best puppy dog eyes I could manage. He busted out laughing. "That only works on Quil," he smirked bringing the marker down on my other cheek," Which reminds me."

I wiggled and screamed but it only made him laugh harder.

"Claire loves Q-," he started to spell.

"No!" I screamed, "I admit it! Just stop!"

He leaned back looking at me, his smile spreading across his entire face. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes! I admit it!"

"Admit what?" A voice behind us asked.

We both jerked our bodies around at the noise. Seth fumbled his way off of me and down onto to the floor. Standing over us was Quil, his face hidden in the shadows of the hallway. "Admit to what," he asked again.

Seth and I looked at each other dumbfounded. I opened my mouth wanting to say something but nothing came out. He backed up with his eyes narrowing until he found the light switch in the hallway. When he flipped it on I almost moaned out loud. He was soaking wet, water dripping off him into small pools at his feet. The cotton shorts he wore clung to his body like they'd been molded there. He inspected us looking at each of us in turn as a distinctive frown formed on his face. "What exactly is going on here?"

Seth looked at me again fear building in his eyes. I realized he was afraid that Quil had gotten the wrong impression. "We were just goofing around," I explained sitting up, "just having some fun."

Seth immediately started nodding his agreement. "Why is my sign on the floor," he questioned, "and what is on your face?"

I looked at Seth for help only to realize I was on my own. The boy was shaking from head to toe. You would have thought we'd been caught actually doing something wrong. Luckily we were saved as Collin and Brady ran up the stairs. They halted to a stop slinging water through the entire hallway. Brady leaned around Quil to check out the situation while Collin tried to wipe the excess water out of his eyes. "What's going on up here," Brady asked pointing at Seth and I in the floor.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Quil explained annoyance thick in his voice.

I knew the exact moment that Brady caught sight of the writing on my face. I could see him mouthing out the words. I feared this situation could only get worse. The door at the end of the hallway popped open revealing a sleepy headed Uncle Sam, which only proved my theory. Emily peered out the door around his shoulder. "Who is making all the noise," he groaned raking his fingers through his hair.

Thankfully he gained their attention, which allowed me to give Seth a shove in the ribs to knock him out of his stuper of fear. "It's us," Quil announced, "we had to come in early. We caught a scent about ten miles North of the rez but the down pour started. We'll try again in the morning."

Uncle Sam rubbed his eyes as he stepped out in the hallway. " Is it the same scent from last week?"

Quil shrugged as the muscles in his back flexed. It was an entertaining action but nothing could compare to the way his ass looked in those wet shorts. "The rain washed it away before I could get a good read on it."

Sam finally nodded satisfied with the information. "Go get cleaned up and get some rest."

"I got Claire's bathroom," Brady screamed making a beeline for my door.

He jumped across Seth and I sprinkling us with an array of water before busting through my bedroom. Normally I would be ready to skin Brady alive but today he served as a good excuse to avoid this entire predicament. I jumped up to follow him inside, but a hand caught my shoulder. "Claire," Quil whispered, "you still haven't answered my question."

That's when I heard the footsteps come further down the hall. "Now is not a good time for me," I whispered back without turning around, "Can we discuss it later?"

"I would prefer now," he urged.

"I'd prefer later."

"Quil," Uncle Sam voice was close now, "explain."

The words were simple and to the point. "I don't know," Quil hissed, "that's the whole problem."

I knew what was coming next. "Claire."

I wasn't in Uncle Sam's pack but his alpha voice never failed to have the same effect. "Nothing is going on," I squeaked, "I don't know what everyone is freaking out about."

"What is all over your face," Emily asked peaking over Quil's shoulder.

I quickly turned back around and kicked Seth in the side mouthing out the words, "help me damn it."

He just frantically shook his head no before dropping his eyes back to the ground. Coward. Why the heck was he so afraid of Quil all of a sudden. "Everyone down stairs now," Sam ordered.

I felt like crying. I was going to murder Seth in his sleep for this. "Wait," Emily jumped in, " make them clean up first. I don't want mud through my entire house."

"Exactly," I shouted out, "and I don't want it in my bathroom!"

I took the opening and ran into the room slamming the door behind me. "Ten minutes," Sam yelled after me, "you can inform Brady of that too."

I locked it just to be safe. I was panting by the time I made it to my bathroom. Brady stood in front of the sink beaming out at me, his face and arms still covered in mud. "I thought you were cleaning up." I challenged.

He just grinned wider. He read the writing on my face out loud again exaggerating each word. "Claire loves Q," he put his fingers on his chin tapping it like he was thinking hard about something, "now I wonder what on earth the Q could stand for."

I glared at him, which only resulted in him busting out laughing. "Oh come on Claire," he laughed turning around to turn on the faucet, "you were going to have to admit to it sooner or later."

I stood silently watching his back in disbelief. Did he know too? If Seth knew and Brady knew, did that mean that everyone knew about it? Even….oh god I couldn't even consider it. I suddenly wanted to puke.

"I'm kind of pissed that you admitted it to Seth first," he groaned, "now I owe him ten bucks."

I still didn't speak. The fear had my tongue in shackles as it inched its way down my spine. He finally glanced over his shoulder as he applied soap to his arms. "Claire?" He studied my face as concern over took his, "Claire you're turning white."

"You know?" I whispered.

His face softened all humor leaving it immediately. He shook the water off his hands before reaching out and pulling me towards him. "He doesn't know Claire," he whispered cupping his hands around my face, "Quil does not know. He's totally oblivious."

The turning in my stomach eased, but only by a fraction. If the entire family knew, it would only be a matter of time.

"But everyone else?"

He bit his lip and I closed my eyes causing one single tear to seep down my cheek. "We suspected," he stated quickly, "I mean you've always favored him more."

I opened my eyes glaring at him skeptically. "Don't bull shit me," I scowled, "how obvious is it?"

He thought about it probably weighing exactly how much he should tell me in order to save his own skin. "Let's put it this way," he smiled slightly, "how obvious is Embry?"

I rolled my eyes clamping my hands over my face. "Oh god," I moaned, "you're comparing me to the wolf that wears a sweatshirt?"

Brady couldn't stop himself from giggling. "You might not wear a sweatshirt," he laughed, "but that damn sign on your door kind of speaks for itself."

That stupid sign. Emily had warned me never to write my feelings down in a diary because I would be asking for someone, a wolf in particular, to read it. Why didn't she warn me about signs? One simple little sparkly sign was now the bane of my existence. I dropped to the floor feeling utterly defeated. I hung my head between my knees in an attempt to keep myself from hyperventilating. "Why didn't anyone say something to me," I questioned pushing my hands against my face, "why did you all let me make a fool of myself."

"Make a fool of yourself?"

My head snapped up and jumped back knocking my head into the wall as Collin's face appeared right next to mine. I scowled at him while I rubbed the pain out. "Damn wolf," I muttered.

"What did you mean by that," he prodded again.

"How long have you been laughing at me behind my back," I demanded.

They both looked at each other as if I had just asked the question in perfect French. "Bro I'm staring to think Quil is right," Brady smiled, "she's turning weird."

I punched Collin in the shoulder. "Hey," he moaned, "He said it!"

"You were in striking distance."

He quickly moved an appropriate distance away from me. "We have never laughed at you," Brady spoke softly sitting down on the tile in front of me, "we all think it's pretty adorable."

I rolled my eyes. "Did you laugh at Embry today?"

They looked at each other again this time trying to hold back their smiles. "Exactly," I growled.

"It's cute when you do it," Collin argued, "you know like how you hug us every time we leave just so you have an excuse to hug him."

My mouth dropped open. I immediately hid my face again unable to face the embarrassment. "This is so unfair," I whined.

Collin tried to pull my hand down, but I kept jerking it back to my face. "What is so unfair about it? I mean if had the hots for some chick I'd tell you."

I peaked at him through my fingers, heat flushing my face. "Bro," Brady groaned, "don't refer to it like that. You're making her blush."

Collin took on a defensive look. "Its not like I said she wants to jump his bones," he explained before giving me a wink, "even though she does."

My hands fell from my face in complete shock. "That's enough," came a voice over my head.

I looked back to see Seth standing over me. I wasted no time jumping to my feet and shoving him as hard as I possibly could. "You," I hissed, "this is all your fault! And how the heck do you all keep sneaking in here? I thought I locked that door!"

Collin and Brady instantly avoided my eye contact and Seth looked like he was in pain. I figured Seth would be the easiest to break since he owed me at the moment. "Seth," I urged, "what don't you want me to know?"

He looked down at the floor. "Quil kind of removed the locking mechanism the day before you moved in. You know for safety purposes."

"Safety purposes," I repeated.

They all nodded toward the floor. "No one thought it was important to let me know that my own door doesn't really lock? How is that safe?"

Suddenly they weren't very talkative. I shoved myself away determined to find Quil and get to the bottom of this. Seth grabbed my arm as I walked past him. "You can't go down there."

"Why not?"

"For one," he began as I rolled my eyes, "the entire family just showed up for the meeting and two…"

"Claire loves Q," Brady finished for him in the sappiest love sick tone he could manage with a straight face.

I stopped because I knew they were right. I had to get this crap off my face. I went over to the cupboard and found a washcloth. I started to ask if they could just leave so I could I have time to take all this in but their heads snapped toward the door in one uniform motion. "Quil," Seth whispered, "get the door!"

Brady and Collin ran for the door slamming themselves up against it just as the knob turned. Seth dragged me into the bathroom by the arm. He flipped on the faucet grabbing the bar of soap. He frantically started rubbing it against my cheeks as my door knob turned again. "What's going on," Quil's voice rang through the door, "let me in."

"Uhh we are busy right now," Brady called, "try again later."

"Brady open the damn door," he ordered, "I know it doesn't lock!"

"Can't," Collin yelled.

"Why?"

Seth now had my washcloth scrubbing my face so hard I thought he was taking my skin with it. Brady and Collin wedged themselves tighter against the door as Quil started to push. "I'm naked," Collin snapped.

Brady kicked him pointing at me and Collin immediately started back tracking. "No! No! Just kidding! I am SO not naked right now."

A loud pop echoed through the room as I watched their feet slide back, but they quickly recovered slamming the door back shut. "I think I got the loves Q part," Seth whispered washing the soap off, "I don't think we have time for the Claire."

There was a second loud pop except this time it was followed by a long cracking noise. I spun around to find my door split down the middle hanging half way open. Brady and Collin stood in the middle of the room staring directly at a furious Quil being held back by Embry. "What is going on," he yelled.

Brady and Collin just shrugged casually as if he hadn't just broken down my door. "Just chillin," Brady announced.

"With our clothes ON," Collin added showcasing his shirt and shorts.

Quil glared at them as they began to fidget nervously. He searched the room until he found Seth and I standing in the doorway of the bathroom. His face softened as Embry let him go. He ran towards me causing Brady and Collin to flinch as he passed. I waited for him to bombard me with questions but instead he just stared at my face. His hand raised to rub across my cheek and I jerked back from the sensitivity. "Sorry," he whisperped, "you shouldn't have rubbed so hard."

I looked over my shoulder to find that Seth had maneuvered himself to the complete opposite side of the room. He gave me a pleading look that I didn't understand until Embry caught him by the arm as he tried to sneak out the door. "I know," I agreed, "I got carried away."

Seth didn't want Quil to know that he'd done that to my face. He totally deserved punishment but Quil's protective wrath was too intense for my best friend, especially a best friend who knew my deepest secret. "Let them go," Quil told Embry as he ran his fingers over my cheek again, "Sam is waiting for them."

Seth bolted down the staircase. Brady eased by smiling slightly. Collin walked out casually giving Embry a light tap on the shoulder. "Where's your sweatshirt?"

Brady grabbed him pulling him down the hallway before Embry could turn on him. "You can join the others," Quil added, "I'd like to speak to Claire alone."

Embry gave one quick nod. Before he left started mouthing something to me behind Quil's back but I couldn't understand anything he was saying. My eyes focused on his lips as he started over again this time with hand signals.

He waived his hands frantically in front of him while he shook his head no. Then he held up his hands to his ear before pointing to Quil.

Don't listen to him.

Then he quickly pointed to Quil again before circle his hands around his head.

He's crazy.

I wanted to go over and ask him what the heck did he mean by that, but my attention was quickly diverted back to Quil when he sighed out my name.

Embry gave me one last pleading look before disappearing out the door.

"Quil I can explain," I mumbled out but he only covered my mouth with his hand.

"There is nothing to explain," he whispered, "please don't."

I shook my head disagreeing, "but you just busted down my door to find out."

"True," he sighed, "but I changed my mind."

I just looked up at him confusion blatant on my face. "Whatever it is, it was important enough for you to hurt yourself to keep it from me. I mean it's okay Claire, you don't have to hide stuff from me. I've prepared myself for everything."

"Wait. What?"

He looked at me his eyes closed as if he was in discomfort. I shook him until he opened them. "I don't want you hurting yourself just to hide the fact that you have a crush."

A lump formed in my throat as all life left my body. "Crush?" The words came out of my mouth like a croak.

"It's okay," he encouraged tilting my chin up to look at him. "It's only natural at your age."

He looked almost in pain as he spoke, and I could feel the tears starting to swell in my eyes. The thought of me having a crush on him actually caused him pain. As soon as my lip started to tremble I knew it was too late. I swore I would never cry in front of him about this, but he caught me so off guard. The tears spilled over as the embarrassment over whelmed me. So much about his words tore into me. The way he tried to console me as if he felt sorry for me. Then he used my age as an explanation, as if what I feel isn't real.

When he started to shush away my tears, it was all my heart and head could handle. I pushed away from him and ran down the stairs. I could hear him calling after me as I skidded into the kitchen to six set of eyes staring at me. "Someone get me out of this house," I yelled.

Quil slid into my back placing his hands on my shoulder but I jerked away. My Uncle Sam instantly stood, his eyes darkening. "Look," I breathed wiping the tears away, "I admitted to it, what else do you all want from me?"

"Where do you want to go," Collin asked before everyone in the room threw him a death glare causing him to shrink back into this seat.

I thought about it. There was only two other places that I considered home; Quil's house and Ellie's house. "I want to go to Ellie's house."

"No Claire," Quil begged, "don't leave because of me. I'll go, this your house."

Uncle Sam was about to speak but Embry placed a hand on his shoulder. He walked into the living room and returned pulling his sweatshirt over his head. "I think Claire and I need to get out the house for awhile," he explained.

"Do you know what time it is," Sam asked gruffly.

Embry grabbed my hand completely ignoring Sam's question. "We'll be back by morning," he stated softly pulling me toward the door.

Quil called my name one last time but I didn't dare look over my shoulder. He'd already broken my heart once tonight, I wouldn't be able to handle it a second time. Embry held the door open for me as I quickly slid under his arm and out into the cool brisk of the night air.


	7. The Time When Claire Listened

A/N: Daunting Time is the recent Runner-Up winner of The Emmett Award- Best Humor given by the Pup And Leeches Awards. Thanks to everyone who nominated it and voted!!!

Chapter 7: The Time When Claire Listened

I sunk back into the passenger's seat of Embry's car, while I waited for the gut wrenching feeling, turning over in my stomach, to pass. All I could think about was the look of pity that Quil wore on his face, as he spoke the words that I would not soon forget.

"It's only natural at your age." The words stabbed at my heart.

Holding back the urge to puke, I washed away the rising bile with a giant dose of reality. By telling myself I shouldn't be upset about it, because I'd known the truth all along. I'm just little innocent Claire Bear, only good for water balloon fights, and late night Oreo binges, not girlfriend material. He sees my feelings towards him, as another phase of life he's forced to watch me pass through, like he can compare it to potty training or something. I groaned. There was no doubt about it, I was going to be sick.

Embry heaved a heavy sigh next to me as he turned on the windshield wipers and pulled out of the driveway.

" I told you not to listen to his crazy ass," he whispered.

" It's better this way," I squeaked, trying to hold back my disappointment, " it was stupid of me to even hope for something like that. I mean, I knew better, I have no idea what I was thinking." Embry let out a groan as his fingers flexed around the steering wheel.

" We need to have a talk," he stated, " a long serious kind of talk."

When I looked over at him studying his face, I realized he didn't look upset, but rather determined. He looked like he had his mind set on something, and was busy creating his plan of action. Just when I started to open my mouth, a sign flashed by my window and I realized we'd just passed the turn off to Ellie's house. Leaning up in the seat, I looked back at the sign, through the window.

" I thought we were going to Ellie's house," I pouted as the sign disappeared out of sight.

Embry looked at me then, his eyes soft as a smile played around his lips.

" You want to go wake up Ellie at two in the morning?" Huh, that late already? My eyes squinted together as I searched to find the clock on the dashboard.

" We'll go first thing in the morning," he promised.

I nodded before asking, " but where are we going now?" He paused, taking one quick glance over at me before turning his eyes back to the road.

" My house," he whispered casually.

My reflexes instantly shifted over to red alert. Did he actually think that calling it his house would make me forget that Quil lived there too?

" He won't come tonight," he stated, " I'll make sure of it."

Despite his assurance, my body heaved and my hand clamped over my mouth. I couldn't stand the thought of having to face Quil, ever, but tonight was completely out of the question. I gave him the most pitiful look I could manage, which didn't take much effort at all.

" Trust me," he pleaded.

" Embry," I pouted. The sickness had faded, but only to be replaced by sheer emotional turmoil.

" I'll make Sam gives him an order." I finally nodded my agreement as he retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. I heard the ringing and my Aunt Emily's voice as she answered the phone, but the conversation after that was lost to me. Embry spoke so softly into the phone I couldn't make out a word he said. He snapped his phone shut, before giving me his most brilliant smile.

" Done." Just as his words hit me, I realized what I'd done. I'd kicked Quil out of his own house. I started having visions of him wandering the street with nowhere to sleep, suddenly my own embarrassment meant nothing compared to my concern for Quil.

" Where will he stay?" I asked panic rising in my voice.

" If had to guess," Embry said thoughtfully, " your room."

I started nodding frantically, he should stay in my room, it was only fair. My heart ached at every mention of his name, but I knew it would take more than a broken heart and a bruised ego to ever make me stop loving him.

"Call Uncle Sam back, and make sure he knows its okay to stay in my room." He did as I said as I fought against my raging emotions.

I hadn't felt this out of control in a long time, I knew my rationality had been horribly compromised, but I lacked the strength to fight back. We pulled into the driveway of their house, and my emotions flooded me. The silent tears poured down my cheeks, as I broke under their force. Embry gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder, before motioning toward the house.

Wiping my tears with one long swipe, using the bottom of my shirt, I got out of the car. The rain was still pouring down as I ran for the front door, and followed Embry inside, shaking off the excess water that had accumulated on my clothes.

" Hungry?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

I shook my head no.

" Mind if I eat?" Just as he asked, his stomach let out a loud growl. The stomach of a wolf was like a bottomless pit, needing to be filled with an almost continuous stream of food.

" Don't mind me," I encouraged.

" Come on," he urged, pulling me into the kitchen, " join me. At least let me make you some hot chocolate, I know it's your favorite."

I couldn't deny it, I loved hot chocolate. It was all Quil's fault, he used to fix it for me every single time it snowed outside, claiming he had to warm me up from the inside out. I leaned up against the counter as Embry started rummaging through the fridge. He looked back over his shoulder, confusion in his eyes.

" Have a seat," he instructed, " remember I said this was going to be a long talk."

I complied out of sheer exhaustion. Embry was quiet as he worked, making the biggest ham sandwich known to man, while he waited for the water to heat up. He even took the courtesy to stir up the mix for me, when he handed me the Scooby Doo mug the marshmallows were already melted. Just like a wolf to make something too hot, I sat it down to wait for it to cool.

" Claire," he whispered across the table, " I'm not going to pretend that I know how you feel, because I don't. However, I know exactly how Quil feels right now."

" We don't need to talk about this," I sighed, " you got me out of the house, you've done more than enough."

" No, its not enough. Quil needs you to understand, and he obviously doesn't have the strength, or the necessary sanity to do it himself."

" Go on," I encouraged, running my fingers down the side of the steaming mug.

" You know how I feel about Ellie."

He stated it as a fact, and I nodded that I agreed with his conclusion. " It is completely obvious," he continued, biting his lip like the fact embarrassed him.

" Sort of," I agreed.

" To everyone except Ellie." Yeah, I guess he was right. Ellie had no idea that he felt that way about her.

" She is oblivious," I explained, " she always thought I was crazy."

" Explain it to me," he urged.

" Well," I began thinking back to the first time I actually started noticing Embry's odd behavior, " you always hung around us and I couldn't understand why. The only reason I could come up with was Ellie. Then I started noticing how you always paid more attention to her than me, or any other girl in the family."

He smiled to himself. " True," he admitted.

" You offered her a jacket that time we all went to the pumpkin patch on Halloween, it was freezing outside that day. You had the jacket with you, even though you didn't really need it."

He actually laughed. " You noticed that huh?"

" Obvious," I reminded him, " then last valentine's day you made heart shaped muffins. You gave one to every girl in the family, but the one you gave Ellie was three times the size of all the others."

" Obvious," he laughed rolling his eyes.

Smiling I thought about how delusional Ellie must have been, not to have noticed it all. I took my mug of hot chocolate, sipping it to test if the temperature had dropped to human friendly.

" Kind of funny how Ellie is the only one who doesn't see it," he stated before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Nodding I took a gulp of my now warm hot chocolate. " She feels the same way about you," I whispered into my cup.

I was surprised at how quickly the words made the blush rise in his cheeks. " I know," he whispered back.

For a moment I wanted to be surprised, but then again, I knew she was pretty obvious as well. Plus it explained why he didn't wear his shirt that day in the car, he knew Ellie liked it.

" When did you first know," I asked, " when did you first start liking Ellie?"

He nodded, humming into his sandwich like I'd asked a very crucial question. It was important, at least to me, because I wanted to know why Embry started thinking of Ellie as a woman instead of a little kid. Maybe Embry could tell me, that it had been something that Ellie had done to prove it, and I could use it.

" I've always known," he smiled, " there has never been any doubt."

I tilted my head sideways as I looked at him confused. He couldn't be right, I mean he's known Ellie since she was like ten years old, when he met her at my birthday party.

" It's all about the connection," he explained, reading the confusion on my face, " I connected with Ellie the first time I saw her." That was interesting, kind of weird but interesting.

" Explain," I ordered. He laughed, leaning back in his seat now that his sandwich was devoured.

" That's the hard part," he smiled, " but I will do my best." I waited, my curiosity tensing.

" You remember that rabbit you had when you were little?" He asked.

Without knowing how this applied to our conversation, I confirmed, of course I remember Oliver. I found him at the pet store sitting in the main back of the cage, his neck had been broken after a puppy got too close. He'd survived, but his neck was permanently fixated in at a tilted angle. He had to be hand fed, because he couldn't move it to the ground to eat.

" You remember how the owner tried to get you to pick out a different rabbit, but you were so darn determined to take Oliver home?"

" Yeah," I smiled, remembering my little grey friend.

" You had this instant connection with Oliver, the minute you saw him, you went straight for him, and you wouldn't allow anyone to touch him. You were so protective of him, that Quil was the only one allowed to hold him, besides you, and he even had to be under your supervision."

I had to admit, I had been pretty darn protective. I loved Oliver, I didn't know why, but I just knew I had to make sure someone fed him and kept him away from all the puppy dogs out there. Embry smiled at me, closing his eyes as if he was reliving his own memory.

" Ellie is my Oliver," he explained, " the minute that I saw her, I knew I had to take care of her, and protect her." I looked at him, knowing there was more and unable to assert the patience needed to wait for it.

" That feeling has always been there. Over time other ones have been added, but that need to be her protector has always been there."

" What has been added," I stuttered out.

" Friendship," he explained, " I knew the exact day she started trusting me enough to be her friend, I felt different. The need to comfort her and just be there to listen to her thoughts, started to rival that urge to just keep her away from harm."

" And then?" He blushed again.

" About eight months ago she started to feel differently about me. You know, not just friends kind of stuff," he whispered.

" And your feelings started to change because hers did?"

" Yeah. This time is was harder though. It felt wrong and right all at the same time." His brow scrunched together, like he was concentrating on something.

" At first I didn't realize why my feelings had changed. Honestly, I felt like the biggest pervert in the world. It wasn't until I sat down next to her one day, and I heard her pulse quicken that I realized that she'd been the reason all along."

" You haven't made a move though," I pointed out, " if you knew how she felt, why haven't you said anything to her?"

" She is still too young," he said in an almost mechanical voice, that sounded just like my Uncle Sam.

I gave him a skeptical look. " The real reason," I demanded crossing my arms.

He laughed as he began to draw circles on the table with his finger. " The thought scares the shit out of me."

" But you know…"

Before I could finish he gave me a look that implied that he didn't give a crap what he knew, that it was still scary as hell. I guess I could understand that.

" Yeah, you're right," I agreed.

We sat quietly for a minute as I sipped on my hot chocolate. " I'm happy for you," I finally muttered out, " you know, for when you finally get some balls and tell her."

He snorted before smiling. " Thanks."

I started to sip on my hot chocolate again, in order to keep my mind off just how insanely jealous I felt.

" Claire," he whispered, " can you keep a secret?"

" Of course."

" You won't freak out?" I sat up a little straighter as I sat down my mug.

" Sure," I lied.

" You remember how we discussed how obvious I was, and how no matter what I did Ellie didn't seem to notice?"

" Yeah."

" And how I had this instant connection with her the very first time I saw her, just like you had with Oliver?"

" Uh-huh." His face dropped to the floor and mumbled something incoherent.

" What did you say," I asked, leaning further across the table.

He brought his eyes up, locking them with mine. " The same," he stated very slowly, " applies to you and Quil."

I heard the words, but my brain didn't comprehend it. " Huh?"

" You are Quil's Oliver," he whispered.

Each word began to register, only to result in deeper confusion, I couldn't be Quil's Oliver. That would mean he'd felt some over powering need to take care of me since the first time he was saw me, which was forever ago. It would mean we had this strange connection, like Embry had with Ellie, that caused his feelings to change when hers did. That was ridiculous, because I was in love with Quil. If what Embry said would be true, that meant that Quil was……

" You've lost your ever loving mind Call," I hissed.

I was pissed at him for evening alluding to something like that, of all the days for him to be a prick.

" I'm serious."

" You're looney is what you are," I explained forcefully, as I started nervously waving my hands around, " you've lost it. I mean secret connections and changing feelings? I'm not saying that it didn't happen to you, but that didn't happened with us. It just didn't."

Tonight had been dead proof that it didn't. I love Quil, but he doesn't love me back, at least not in the same way that he should if Embry's theory was correct.

" Quil hasn't accepted his changing feelings just yet. He's still making excuses, and I can't blame him after the threats Sam gave to us."

I pushed away from the table, unable to hear anymore of this. I was hurting. My heart was already split into pieces, and I couldn't sit here and let Embry try and mend it back together with this bullshit form of scotch tape.

" I don't need this tonight," I growled turning for the door.

" It's obvious," he yelled behind my back, " it's obvious to every single person EXCEPT you Claire." I stopped my hand reflexively gripping the side of the table for support.

" Quil met you for the first time, when your mom brought you to LaPush to visit Emily. Why do you think that your earliest memory involves him? Why do you think Sam forced your mother to let you stay in LaPush? You've always loved Quil."

I turned back to him, tears streaming down my cheeks.

" He loves you too Claire," he continued, " His feelings changed when yours did. He's trying so hard to convince himself that you aren't ready to know about it, he's even stooped to the level of claiming that you also have a crush on Seth, Collin, Brady and everybody else. The truth is, he's just as scared as I am."

I wanted to talk but my voice betrayed me, so I took a few short breaths, trying to regain any form of composure.

" You're making this up," I accused. He stepped forward bringing me into a hug.

" Claire loves Quil," he smiled, running his finger across the top of my forehead, " do you really think he busted down your bedroom door, because he actually believed you and Seth were flirting with each other?" I looked up at him, wiping the tears from my face.

" He wanted you to know he saw what was written on your face," he smiled down at me, " and despite his greatest fear, he wanted you to admit it to his face."

My heart started to race and I suddenly felt like I was going to hyperventilate. " He loves me too?"

It seemed too unreal to even imagine. I'd thought about it millions of times, but I always knew it was just a dream. It was a fantasy only fit to exist in the realm of my out of control imagination.

" Quil loves Claire," he laughed, " he might as well write it across his face."

I started to cry again, except this time for a completely different reason. Could it be real? Could I actually be just as delusional as Ellie? Quil had always been there for me, in anyway that I needed. If I was scared, he protected me. If I was sick, he made me soup. If I needed him to return my love for him, would he do that too?

I stumbled over to table and took a seat. Suddenly that day at the beach, when my hormones flooded me for the first time, started to take on new meaning. I tried to think past my own feelings and remember Quil's reaction. He'd wavered against my touch. I remembered touching the back of his shoulder to get his attention, and being confused when he flinched away.

The memory continued to course its way through me. I started to dissect his every move and action. When I pulled my shirt off to go swimming, he'd quickly turned away and ran for the water. I thought he just wanted to give me privacy. The thought was so absurd but I couldn't keep myself from thinking it. Could his reaction have been the result of his attraction to me?

My mouth fell open as I let out an almost hysterical laugh. I think Embry was starting to get worried about me, he stooped down over me inspecting my glazed expression.

I tried to control of myself, by forcing my legs to stand up. I had to grab onto Embry's arms to regain my balance. I buried my face into his shoulder, doing the only thing I knew that might help. I squealed like a little girl. I jumped a couple times, and squealed a pitch so high, that it would have broken glass if not muffled by Embry's shirt. When I finally managed to calm myself down, I pulled back to look at him.

" So," he grinned, " What do you have to say now?"

I thought about it as I took in deep long breaths. I considered everything that Embry had told me. Quil loved me. I squealed again, on the inside, because I couldn't stop myself. The only thing that ruined it was the fact that he thought I was too young to actually feel the way I do about him. I'd been right about that part all along. I had to prove him wrong, but this time I had the advantage.

Embry still looked down at me waiting for my answer.

" I need a push-up bra."

I laughed at the horror stricken look that crossed Embry's face.


	8. The Time When Claire Dreamed

Chapter 8: The Time When Claire Dreamed

Quickly I explained to Embry, that I was only joking about the push-up bra thing. Well, sort of. Okay, actually I was being dead serious, but obviously that was a Collin and Brady kind of secret rather than Embry. I realized that his first thought was probably of Ellie doing the same thing to him, hence the horrified expression. I would have to mention that one to Ellie, because it was only fair, especially after the whole no shirt incident.

It was getting pretty late in the night, so we both headed off to bed. I stopped by the bathroom to clean up, and to effectively wash my name off my forehead. When I couldn't postpone it any longer, I headed down the hallway to Quil's bedroom.

Cautiously I walked into his room, as if I'd expected to find him sitting on the bed waiting for me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling as my eyes ran over the area. It was just like I remembered it, not a single thing had changed. The same old faded green comforter hung over his bed, with his grandmother's patch work quilt balled up at the foot. At the head of the bed lay three grey pillows and one tiny pink one. I giggled as I remembered the day I'd given him the heart shaped pillow when I was in sixth grade. I'd made it during home economics class, and I'd swore to him that the teacher had picked out the heart pattern, even though I knew that was a total lie. I guess he knew it was a lie too. I could feel the heat blazing my cheeks, but shrugged it off because there was nothing I could do about it now.

I climbed up on the bed and retrieved the pillow, smiling down at its lopsided stitches. I really sucked at sewing, honestly I couldn't believe why Quil had kept this thing, it was absolutely hideous. I flipped it over inspecting my work. A small blue spot in the right hand corner caught my eye, and I laughed because I knew the source of the stain. It was nail polish, bright metallic blue nail polish to be exact. I'd convinced Quil to let me paint his toes, so I could choose what color best matched my new dress. He, being new to the whole nail polish business, jumped on the bed before the polish could dry thus leaving the lovely mark across my pillow.

I laughed out loud as I remembered Quil's horror struck face, when he saw what he'd done to the pillow. He, of course, used the incident to get out of ever letting me use him as my guinea pig again. Fortunately for me, that lasted for about a week. I squeezed the pillow against me, the stitches stretching against the force of the stuffing.

Quil could never tell me no for very long. I'd always assumed it was because he felt sorry for me, or that my pouting was just that darn adorable. It was more than that. It was the same reason why I could never be mad at him for longer than ten minutes. Quil and his silly pinky promise story, I knew he was full of it. This was bigger than a pinky promise. It's something magical, like the wolves themselves that has bonded me with Quil in a way that I couldn't describe or even comprehend yet.

He was my favorite wolf. That has been the one constant in my life, the one thing that has never changed or even threatened to waver. When everything else seemed to spiral out of control, when I was so scatterbrained I couldn't decide between red or blue socks, I still knew I loved Quil Ateara. He was my wolf, my protector, my best friend and now that I'm ready to move beyond that he could be my…..

I wasn't ready to say it out loud just yet, afraid that if I did, I might realize how incredibly unbelievable it all seemed to be. I sat the pillow back in its place, focusing my attention back to Quil's bedroom. I've never been in his bedroom alone before, so I wanted to take my chance to adequately admire it.

There were dusty trophies outlining the shelves on the wall, game consoles that were made before I was born spread across the floor, but the thing that caught my attention most were the pictures. I'd seen them all before, but I like I said, I'd never had the time to study them without a gigantic set of eyes looking over my shoulder.

Tucked up high on a shelf in the corner, was a picture of Quil when he was three or four years old, if I had to guess. It was my favorite picture in the entire world, and I made a point to sneak a peek at it every time I came into his room. Today I pulled it down and blew off the dust. He stood on the edge of the waves, down at first beach, holding his mom's hand wearing nothing but a pair of He-man underwear. His face was full of excitement, as he tried to tug his mother closer to the approaching waves.

He was cute as hell, but most of all, I liked to be reminded of the fact that Quil was once a kid too. I've always known him to be the exact same guy that he is now. It was nice to look back and see him in a different way, to see the youth and innocence in his eyes. He hadn't always been a giant powerful wolf, he'd been a little kid too. The thought lead me to my second favorite picture, which still sat in its usual spot on top of Quil's television. He said it was taken in Jake's garage the summer before he phased for the first time. Quil stood behind Jake and Embry, his arms thrown over their shoulders, smirking at the camera like he owned it. He was so much smaller back then, his face thinner, his hair a little shaggy around the edges. I used to think that becoming a wolf made him all sexy, but the moment I saw this photo, I realized he was a hottie before his temperature raised ten degrees.

I blushed at the picture, making myself look away from his cocky grin. I looked at Jake with his long hair and chubby cheeks, that never failed to make me laugh. Embry's hair was longer too, hanging down around his face in attempt to cover his shy eyes. It made me wish that being a wolf didn't require them to constantly cut their hair, then I'd be the one stealing bands out of their hair.

As I sat the picture back on the TV another thought crossed my mind, I wished I'd been there to see it. I wish I could have seen Quil before he became a member of the pack. I wish I could have known the smart ass, lady killer that I'd heard so many stories about. Most of all, I wondered if Quil would have liked me back then, before the magic. I imagined the young cocky Quil approaching me at school, using his best pick up line, while he leaned casually against my locker. I could feel my face turning red, as I realized that it didn't matter whether Quil was a wolf or not, he was still my Quil and I loved him regardless of some mythical connection.

Walking towards the closet, I ran my hand across his dresser. I reached up, grabbing the picture that sat on top. The frame was metal, outlined in lime green flowers that I'd picked out myself. I looked at the picture, eager to see a Quil who knew I was alive. I bit my lip as my eyes ran over his image. He looked just as he did now, except that he wore a stunning suit with a black tie in the picture. He looked down at a small little dark haired girl, wearing a blue cotton dress. The little girl stood on his feet, her hands locked in his as he taught her how to slow dance at Sam and Emily's wedding.

I scoffed at the admiring look I wore on my face. Even then, at six years old, I loved him more than anyone else. I remembered Embry's words as I ran my hand over the picture. It was about the connection. He wanted to keep me safe, but I also think he wanted to make me happy. I'd been so nervous when I asked Quil to dance, but Leah assured me he'd say yes despite his inexperience. She was right, he said yes and promised me that we'd learn how to dance together.

Gently I sat the picture back, before making my way over to the closet. It was going on four in the morning, so I needed to stay focused. It was cool inside their house, seeing as though they acted as if they were morally opposed to heat, so I needed something a little warmer than my t-shirt. I scanned the inside of his closet for the biggest, warmest thing I could find. I found a sweatshirt in the main back. I practically squealed with excitement when I realized it was from his high school days, and it even had his last name written across the back with the number eight beneath it. I slipped it on and crawled up into his bed. I snuggled down into the covers, and pushed my face into his pillows. It smelled just like him, to the point that it made me want to ask him to switch beds with me. I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a day when I wouldn't have to rely on sheets, but could snuggle up against the real thing.

(The Next Morning)

I thought I was dreaming. In fact I was almost positive that I was dreaming. I felt as if I was leaving my fixed point of position and gravity was pulling me downward. My eyes popped open, only to confirm that my dream had been inspired by reality. I was currently in the air and falling back into the middle of the bed. As I hit the bed and bounced backward, a round of laughter burst through the room. I grabbed the side so my vision could focus on the moving object in front of me. I gritted my teeth when I realized the object was actually Collin jumping up and down on the end of the bed.

I slipped down and kicked his knee mid-jump causing him to fall on top of me. I realized I hadn't thought this plan through, just as his weight crushed down on me. I let out an agonizing groan as more laughter encircled the room. I peeked out from under Collin's elbow to see Brady sitting in a chair with his feet kicked up on top of Quil's desk.

" Bad move Claire," he laughed, " you know mega dork hasn't developed his wolfie balance yet."

" I have too," Collin argued rolling off me, " she just caught me off guard." I gave him an encouraging push as I tried to catch my breath.

" What do you two want," I growled.

" We have a message," Brady smiled.

" Two messages!" Collin corrected. I pushed my hair out of my face, assessing if I had any broken bones.

" Get on with it."

" First," Brady began, " Embry said to get ready, that you two are going to Ellie's house." I looked over at the clock, my mouth dropping open.

" Its six in the morning," I argued, " we can wait until nine at least!"

" Which brings us to the next message. Jake says for you two to get back to your house as soon as possible."

" Actually," Collin smiled, " Jake said to get Claire back before he starts slipping Midols into Quil's cheerios."

I immediately rolled out of bed. In my state of euphoric bliss I'd forgotten that Quil was still upset, and that I'd abandoned him at my house with an order not to leave it.

" Out," I demanded, " I need to get ready."

" You're not going to put on your push-up are you," Collin asked, his eyes narrowing in complete seriousness before assessing the room like I had hid somewhere, ready to pull out and attack at any moment.

" Dude," Brady whined, " Em said not to tell her he told us that!" Collin held up his hand in Brady's face ignoring him.

" Don't do it Claire," Collin warned, " it'll kill him. He'll die of an enlarged horny bone."

I leaned over to glare at Brady. It was just too early in the morning to deal with Collin.

" We're going," he promised, while pulling Collin out the door.

" I'm serious Claire," Collin screamed, " those babies do not need to be pushed anywhere. He'll die, die I tell you!"

I slammed the door shut, only to realize the bathroom was down the hallway. Freaking great! I sat on the bed, hoping that they would wonder into another part of the house and miss my exit down the hall. I opened the door and peaked out. The hallway was noise free, so I bolted for it. The first step I took landed me face first on the floor. I whined looking behind me to see a black bag sitting just outside my door entangled in my feet.

" Smooth," a voice chuckled above me. I looked up to see Embry smiling down at me.

" Don't worry," he informed, " I sent the boys back to Sam's house." I worked my way up to my feet.

" Thanks for the warning this morning," I stated as sarcastically as I could manage, " next time Jared wants to put Cheetos up your nose, I'm going to put hot sauce on them first."

" Sorry," he smiled, " I was busy. I should have known nudging you on the shoulder would be too difficult for them."

That's when I stopped and really looked at him. He'd just taken a shower because his hair was still wet, but besides that he was completely ready. " Damn Em." The shock in my voice wasn't faked as I checked him out, the boy was looking good. In fact, he was looking too good.

" What?" He asked looking down at himself.

" You CAN NOT go to Ellie's house looking like this," I explained.

" Why not? Whats wrong?" He kept inspecting himself as if he was going to suddenly find a gashing hole missing in his shirt.

" This," I said pointing to him, " is worse than showing up butt naked. You can't just show up at her house at six in the morning looking like your ready for your first date. The girl is gonna be in her pajamas! She'll be utterly mortified." His confusion suddenly turned into to concern.

" What should I do?"

" Mess up your hair, eat some Funions and put your sweat pants back on."

He immediately started running his hands through his hair as he darted down the hall towards his room. Just as I was about to go in the bathroom, he ran back out wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants.

" This good," he asked. The t-shirt was fine but I eyed the pants.

" Are those the kind of pants with the buttons on the side, that come off with one tug?"

" They're called rip away pants," he explained showcases the buttons.

" Change."

" Why?"

I didn't feel like explaining the aneurysm Ellie almost had the last time he wore those pants. He didn't realized that if you sat at just the right angle you could see through the two inch slots between each button, and we all know wolves don't believe in boxers. Yeah that was a fun day at the Uley household. I think Ellie and I switched seats at least ten times trying to find that right angle. She found it, and the girl hasn't been the same since.

" Trust me and change." He pouted before running back into his room.

" We don't need Ellie dying of an enlarged horny bone," I mumbled closing the door.

When I came back out, still sporting my Ateara sweat shirt, I found Embry in the kitchen searching through the cabinets.

" We don't have Funions," he explained closing the door, " what else will work?" I rolled my eyes.

" I'll give you a pass on the funky breath," I laughed, " let's just go." He nodded grabbing his keys off the table.

The sun was starting to break when we pulled into Ellie's driveway. He stared intently at the steering wheel.

" What am I going to say?" He asked.

" I thought you knew?" He turned toward me, fear in his eyes.

" I thought YOU knew."

" Okay, okay," I said holding up my hands, " I'll go with you for encouragement."

" Encouragement isn't going to make sound come out of my mouth," he explained.

" It's Ellie," I laughed, " you could ask her to watch flying ponies jump over rainbows down at the beach, and she would agree."

" Flying ponies?" He smirked.

" Just go talk to her," I ordered. His smiled faded as he turned to the door.

" Come with me?" He whispered.

I let out a huff as I opened my door. I rung the door bell after he refused to, claiming he didn't want her to be mad at him for waking her up. It took a few minutes, but Ellie finally opened the door. Just as I expected she wore a pair of faded purple pajama pants with her Home Improvement t-shirt while she rocked out a side ponytail. She took one look at Embry, before gritting her teeth at me.

I held my hands up in defense, " wasn't my idea," I lied.

I stepped back poking Embry in the ribs. He never took his eyes off her, but he did manage to run his hands through his hair one last time. Ellie finally turned her focus back to him causing his eyes to drop to the floor.

" Elizabeth," he mumbled to the ground.

Elizabeth? Really? No one had called her that since the day her mother said it to the nurse, so they could put it on her birth certificate. Her face flushed red.

" Uhh," she stuttered, " Embry?"

They stood there completely silent staring at the floor like it contained the mystery of life. It was so weird, it was like they were the complete opposite of Quil and I. We couldn't shut up long enough to make sense to each other, while they couldn't get a word out.

" Okay, intervention time," I stated, scooting between the two, " Embry is sorry for the trouble he caused during our driving lesson, because he didn't take heed to my warning to wear a shirt over all this." I waved my hands in front of his chest, knowing that it if I named it specifically it would only make matters worse. I then turned to Embry.

" Ellie accepts this apology and apologizes to you for almost killing us because of the before mentioned area of extreme distraction." Back to Ellie.

" Embry would like to make it up to you by offering another driving lesson at a later date, and promises to wear all necessary clothing the entire time." I tilted Embry's chin up to look Ellie in the eye.

" Ellie accepts your invitation and looks forward to future fully clothed driving excursions." They both just stood there and looked at each other.

" Good," I concluded, " now, who wants to go to Claire's house for Emily's Sunday morning hash brown surprise?"

They looked at me and then back at each other. They both smiled slightly before raising their hands. " I do," they whispered in unison.

" Great! Lets go!" I started to pull Ellie out the door but she grabbed the frame.

" Wait," she yelled, " I need to take a shower."

" No you don't," Embry blurted out. She bit her lip as she tried not to smile.

" I think I really need to though," she whispered pointing toward her hair, " it's not the nineties anymore."

" Will your aunt bring you," I asked.

" Yeah," she promised.

" I like the nineties," Embry muttered crossing his arms.

" Save me a spot at the table?" She said it to him, and it surprised both of us. All he could do is nod his head yes.

" Kay," she smiled, " I'll make it in time for breakfast, promise."

" Or you could come now? I loved Home Improvement." I laughed at his persistence, and the way it embarrassed the hell out of Ellie.

" Save me a seat," she grinned. Embry, admitting defeat, nodded again.

" I will," he assured. As we got back in the car he glared over at me.

" What?" I asked.

" Would she have said yes if I'd wore the rip away pants?" I smiled at him because I honestly couldn't resist.

" No," I stated in a very serious formal tone, " She would have dragged you up to her room and had her way with you."

His foot that held the brake down slipped off just as he froze. The car started slowly rolling backwards as he stared at me blankly.

"Embry," I encouraged glancing out the back window, " I was joking." His eyes were glazed over and I knew he hadn't heard a single word I said. I lunged for the emergency brake. Pulling it just as the back tires reached the edge of the driveway.

" Embry!" I hit his arm to knock him out of it. He shook his head, finally adjusting his eyes back on me and then down to the locked emergency brake.

" I'm going to have to make a safety precaution list with the two of you," I sighed, " Embry must wear clothes, and no mentioning of Ellie ever touching you or we're all doomed."

" That wasn't funny," he whispered, letting the emergency brake down.

" Just because you have a horrible sense of humor," I smiled, " I swear Em, I'm starting to think sex freaks you out."

We rolled back three more feet before I could pull the brake again. Embry was starting to make Brady's driving record look good. It made me smile though. If just the mention of it could make Embry act like this, I wondered about Quil's reaction to the real thing. If my push-up bra would make him die of horniness, as suggested by Collin, what kind of chaos would my thong cause? The possibilities were endless. I pondered over each one as Embry silently drove us back to my house.


	9. The Time When Claire Plotted

Chapter 9: The Time When Claire Plotted

We slowly pulled onto the driveway, I didn't bother even attempting to get out because I suddenly realized I didn't know if I was ready just yet. I looked over at Embry for support but all I got was a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. I looked back at the house, which was exactly how I remembered it, except now I had this horrible daunting feeling that impending doom awaited me. I had this fear that inside my house right now was a convened wolf pack council meeting, complete with gray haired elders holding a giant gavel, totally prepared to force me to restate my admitted love for Quil in front of everyone.

" Claire," Embry whispered, " are you going to puke?" I glanced at him just as he threw me a lopsided grin.

" Because if you are," he smiled, " I'd prefer you get out of my car first." If looks could kill, Ellie would just have to learn to love Collin's goofy ass because Embry Call would cease to exist.

" Do you think that is funny?" I hissed. He tried to hold in his amusement, but he quickly gave in.

" Like I'm one to make fun of you," he laughed, " take your own advice Claire. Go talk to the guy. I heard he waited up all night for you."

When I looked back to the house, again I let my imagination get the best of me. This time instead of a council meeting I imagined my family waiting for me, which was inevitably worse. I could see Uncle Sam's disapproving stare that would be balanced out by Jared's teasing smirk. I could almost hear the excited giggles of Rachel and Kim, with Leah's exasperated sigh breaking through soon after. Collin would be wondering what the big fuss was about, while Brady patiently tried to explain that girls tended to get embarrassed about such things like confessions of undeniable love. The one thing I couldn't imagine was Quil's reaction and that is what scared the hell out of me. Everyone else I could deal with, eventually the embarrassment would fade, but I didn't know how to prepare myself for Quil.

He knew I loved him. He'd known it this entire time, since the very first moment it changed for me. But then I tried to remind myself that he was also in complete denial about it. He not only fought against his feelings for me, but he even tried to deny mine for him. The crazy guy actually tried to convince himself that I had a thing for Seth. It was all too much. There was no way I could predict the future, or even know what Quil thought about it all now. Did breaking down my door mean he was finally ready to admit his feelings for me? Did he take my confession to my family as proof that I was ready to move forward? I didn't know!

" You promise that you were telling the truth about that whole connection stuff?" I didn't take my eyes off the house, too afraid to look Embry in the eye.

" Promise Claire Bear," he whispered, " but I know you don't need me to tell you that. I know you feel it too."

I knew. I knew I'd always been attached to Quil without any real reason to prefer him to the other boys. I knew that I'd never been able to stay mad at him for longer than it took for me to find him to apologize. I knew I'd never looked at another boy the way I do at him, and I never would.

" Just, you know, don't overwhelm the guy," he suggested, " don't mention stuff like under garments or things pertaining to that general subject area."

I smiled to myself. There would be time for that later, today was about damage control. I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath. I felt for the handle to the door before I allowed myself to open my eyes. It seemed odd walking towards my house, as if I hadn't been there in months. Embry, the eternal gentleman, jumped in front of me to open the door. We exchanged nervous smiles as I walked through.

To my surprise I was greeted with neither of the scenarios that I had imagined. In place of the council meeting and family gossip squad, I found what looked like a pack slumber party gone terribly wrong. I stepped into the living room surveying the damage. I crossed over a body that I assumed was Jacob, but I couldn't tell because he had his head buried beneath three pillows. Seth was hanging halfway off the couch with his head on the floor, while Paul took up the remainder of the space. Then I caught the faint sound of music above grunted snores and I followed it until I found Leah asleep on the bottom step of the staircase with her Ipod on full blast. I turned to Embry hoping he had an explanation.

" Brady said it had been a long night," he whispered, " Quil didn't take too well to the order Sam gave him."

We both jumped startled by a noise behind us. I looked passed Embry to find Jared walking in the living room rubbing his neck with his face scrunched up in pain. As soon as he caught sight of me he let out a relieved sigh.

" Thank goodness," he smiled, " there was no way in hell we could handle another day of this."

" What happened?" I asked pointing to the sleeping bodies around the room.

" We were up all night," he explained, " when he realized Sam wouldn't let him leave he got pissed and retreated to your room. He finally fell asleep around five this morning."

Just as he finished Leah's head fell forward causing her to reflexively catch herself. Her eyes burst open as her hand caught hold of the railing. She gazed up at us squinting her eyes before she quickly pulled her headphones out.

" You're back," she exclaimed groggily, getting to her feet, " now I can go get some real sleep." I looked at both of them confused.

" Was it really that bad?" Leah rolled her eyes.

" Do you think I sleep with my head phones on max for the fun of it? I thought I was going to rip my ears off," she explained.

Embry ignored her complaints turning back to Jared. " Where is everyone else?"

" Emily went to get groceries. She said we all deserved a good breakfast after all that. Sam left with Brady and Colin to check out that lead they found during the storm last night."

" Well," I began, motioning them all toward the kitchen, " if you don't mind I would like to speak with Quil now."

" Oh please do," Leah begged, " there nothing worse than a love sick wolf."

Embry and Jared let out sarcastic snorts at the exact same time. Leah eyed them viciously as she kissed the top of my head. I wanted to smile too, but I knew better. Leah's not so secret crush on Jacob was the most forbidden topic in our family. They avoided her eye contact as she slipped through the front door without a sound.

Looking back up the stairs, my stomach starting to feel a little queasy. I understood how Leah felt and I envied her strength. She had to be around Jacob every day and some how managed to act completely normal. It was only her thoughts that slipped through the pack mind that gave her secret away. I don't know how she does it, I can't be in the same room with Quil without acting like a complete idiot. I guess she doesn't have the same kind of connection with Jake as I have with Quil. Suddenly I felt sympathy for her, rather than envy. I felt a light push on my lower back.

" Sometime today would be preferable," Embry laughed.

" I'm going," I groaned back at both of them, because Jared was giving me googily eyes over the railing.

I turned my back to them and tip toed as lightly as possible up the stairs. I could see my room at the end of the hall, the light from the window was shining into the hallway. I smiled at the mangled pieces of my door that leaned against the wall, stopping to inspect the large cracks that broke it into two distinct sections. Damn, Quil was strong. I ran my fingers over the jagged edge, as I considered the amount of force he used to accomplish this in one single hit. It wasn't that often I got to witness Quil use his wolfie skills, it was a nice reminder of why I was never afraid with him.

I stepped into the light that shone through the window, so I could peek around the corner of the bare door. Immediately I spotted Quil, as he was hard to miss with his enormous body laying across my small bed. I started grinning uncontrollably; Quil was in my bed. Despite the inconvenient size he seemed at peace there, snuggled up in my blankets. I softly trotted over to the bed, so that I could see his face. He snored lightly into one of my pillows, his hair darting out in all directions. He was absolutely beautiful. As I memorized the stunning features of his face, I thought about what I should say first and how I should say it.

Figuring I would have to be forceful about it, in order to over power Quil's delusional tendencies. I had to inform him that I knew the truth, that I was okay with it and that it was time he accepted it. We would worry about what happened next later, I had to focus on one mission at a time. Quil smiled in his sleep, nuzzling his nose deeper into my pillow and knocking another off the bed with his elbow. I smiled as I picked the pillow off the floor. There was only one way to do this, the Claire and Quil way.

Gently I placed the pillow over Quil's face and leaned the weight of my forearm against it. It only took a couple breaths before I saw his feet start to squirm. Seconds later his hands flew up around the pillow, frantically pulling it off his face. He sat up, clearly flustered, throwing the pillow across the room in his panic. I smiled brilliantly at him, when his eyes locked on mine. The panic turned to relief and then suddenly to confusion.

" What was that for," he panted.

I put my hand on my hip." That was for breaking my door down," I explained reaching over for another pillow.

I grabbed it with both hands before making a quick, swift blow to Quil's head. " And that," I continued, " Is for thinking I had a crush on Seth Clearwater."

His mouth hung open as he gazed down at the weapon in my hand. I would eventually apologize for what I did, but first I needed to vent a little frustration and show this wolf who's boss. I took the open opportunity to whack him across the head one last time. It felt good. It felt like I was knocking some sense into him. After that I felt completely satisfied, so I threw the pillow back on the bed.

" What was that one for," he asked quickly watching the pillow hit the bed.

" Because I felt like it."

His eyes dropped to the bed sadness and disappointment crossing his face. Now that my frustration was officially satiated it was time for the good part, the making up part. I didn't hesitate before flinging myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his back and climbed up on the bed. His hand came up to balance my attack as he fell backwards.

" I'm sorry I left," I blurted out, " I shouldn't have ran off. I should have stayed and talked it through with you." I finally felt both hands wrap around me pulling me closer.

" Don't dare apologize to me," he whispered, " this was all my fault."

I pulled back so I could look him in the face. Technically he was right, this wouldn't have happened if he had been honest with me from the very beginning. However, that didn't matter. We needed to clear things up, so there would be no confusion and this would never happen again. I set my shoulders in preparation for the words that I thought I would never be able to speak. Its funny how quickly your confidence grows when you add in a little wolf magic to the equation.

" There is only one guy I have a crush on," I told him flatly, " and it is NOT Seth."

His eyes shut as he bit his lip. He was concentrating on his thoughts, so I gave him time to adjust to that fact that we were indeed going to have this conversation. It felt like hours passed before he opened his eyes. He whispered my name like it pained him as he tucked my hair behind my ear. I waited for him to continue and when he did he finally told the truth.

" I know," he admitted.

The knots that formed in my stomach caught me off guard. It just sounded different coming from him, like his voice made it true. I needed more. I needed to hear him tell me everything.

" You've always known," I added, " you and your pinky promise bullshit." He looked at me stunned, not realizing that I now knew everything. There was no turning back.

" Why didn't you just tell me," I prodded, " it would have saved me a lot of effort trying to hide it from you and humiliation when I found out that it was all in vein." He didn't speak, honestly I think he forgot how to, he just sat there staring blankly at my face.

" I would have understood," I assured him, " I mean you're a wolf for heaven's sake, its not like I can't handle weird stuff." His eyes darted from me as he began to take short, quick breaths. I started to worry if he was going to hyperventilate. I tried to pull his face back to mine, but he resisted.

" Who told you," he whispered at the floor.

" Embry," I admitted, " he told me last night." His eyes darted back to mine, this time lacking all sadness.

" I can't believe this," he growled, " I can't believe he told you."

" Don't take this out on Embry," I warned, " he was only helping me. He only explained what you didn't." His faced hardened, an expression I'd never experienced before.

" But it was my responsibility," he hissed, " It was my right. I should be the one to tell you you're my imprint!" I leaned back, my head turning sideways in curiosity.

" Imprint?" I asked. He looked at me, his eyes widening.

" What is an imprint?" I inquired. He clenched his eyes shut gritting his teeth.

" Fuck," he growled rolling off the bed. He ran across the room pulling his hair in frustration. I spun around on the bed to sit on the edge.

" You said he told you," he panted out, " you said you knew!" Realization hit me just as the excitement started to bubble up.

" It has a name?" I asked. " He told me about our connection, but he didn't tell me it had a name."

His face softened leaning back against my desk in utter defeat. He ran his hands through his hair trying to regain his composure. It was as if he was having a battle going on inside his head and he was completely torn between the two opposing sides. He kept pacing back and forth across the room, mouthing out words I didn't understand like he was trying to convince himself of something. When I spoke his name he froze mid step. He slowly turned to me trying his best to avoid eye contact, but I dipped lower on the bed to force the connection. I looked pleadingly towards him, but it only seemed to cause him pain. I decided to take a different approach and stuck out my lip completely ready to pout until I got what I wanted. He almost instantly caved.

" Yes," he sighed, " it has a name." It was true. It had to be true. I mean, if it has a name that meant it was real. The knots in my stomach began to unravel only to curl and twist into bigger, stronger coils.

" I'm your imprint?" I clarified, because I wanted to hear him say it again.

Actually I wanted to hear him say it a thousand times. He stepped back towards the bed moving in slow well-planned movements as if he was unsure of what to do next. He stood in front of me studying the grin that I couldn't force off my face. He reached up and placed his hand on my cheek brushing his thumb over it.

" You are my imprint," he smiled. I bit my lip to hold in the squeals. I didn't want to freak him out before I attained more information.

" Explain it," I insisted.

" But you said," he began, but I cut him off.

" I want to hear it from you," I smiled cupping my hand over his, " it's your responsibility, remember?"

There was no better way to find out exactly where his head was at, than to make him explain it to me. I needed to know if he was going to accept it, or was I going to have to pull out the big guns. I eyed my top drawer of my dresser, where all my secret weapons lay hidden. He sat down on the bed next to me. It was obvious that this was difficult for him. I could see the thousands of thoughts bursting through his eyes as he tried to work it all out in his mind.

" I know you are angry that I didn't tell you," he whispered.

" That is why I attempted to smother you to death," I laughed elbowing him in the ribs, " but I got it out of my system. You're forgiven. Like always."

" I want you to know it wasn't just me," he explained his serious tone unphased by my joke, " Sam thought it was best to wait too." Surprise. Surprise. I began to fake my astonishment at the news.

" You mean Uncle Sam wanted to protect me from something," I exclaimed, " that is brand new never before seen behavior!" A smile played around his lips, despite his best effort to hold it in.

" This is serious," he said half smiling.

" I know," I assured him, " but why you didn't tell me doesn't matter. That is in the past."

" Well technically it isn't," he explained his brow furrowing, " I may be under orders not to tell you certain details." I froze as I tried to translate the meaning of his words.

" So when Embry said he told me what you couldn't," I thought out loud, " he meant that literally." Quil looked at me apologizing with his eyes.

" I will tell you everything," he promised reaching for my hand, " but we have to get Sam to remove the order first. It was like his safety guard to make sure I didn't tell you without him knowing. I guess he didn't count on Embry having the guts to do it for me instead." Good, sweet, loveable Embry. I would really have to figure out a way to repay him.

" Let's go find Sam," I suggested. Quil laughed as he squeezed my hand.

" It won't be that easy," he sighed, " not after last night." I didn't like the look on his face, last night really must have been as bad as everyone suggested.

" What do you mean?" Regret flushed his face.

" I may have said some things in anger that Sam won't readily forget."

Just as I was about to inquire into the activities of last night's event, a paper airplane floated into the room before plummeting to its doom at our feet. Quil eyed the empty doorway as I hopped down to retrieve the piece of paper. I looked up spinning the airplane around in my fingers.

" Seth," he informed me, while motioning for me to open it. I unfolded the edges and read the message aloud.

" Breakfast in five. Be prepared for awkward staring and whispering behind your back. P.S Sam isn't back yet." I waited for his cue, because I was determined to let him be in charge. After all, I had no idea what happened last night, so he would have to tell me what our options were.

" After breakfast I'll go find Sam," he sighed, " then we can finish our conversation."

I nodded my agreement, because I didn't have a choice. I wanted to talk now, but I knew there was no way around a direct order.

" Besides," he tried to smile, " it would probably be best we talk somewhere a little more private." He glanced at the open door smiling slightly.

" True," I agreed, while having flashbacks to nightmares.

I quickly shook the disturbing images out of my head and focused, I was always up for some private time. Plus it would allow me time to properly prepare myself. Quil followed me downstairs throwing his arm over my shoulder as we went, just as we rounded the corner he squeezed it slightly. Everyone was up sitting at the table with extremely grumpy looks on their faces, despite the wonderful smell of breakfast drifting through the air. They stared at us grumbling under their breath. Only one face stood out amongst the gloomy group, mostly because she was the only one not shooting us death glares. In fact, Ellie wasn't looking at us at all. She sat at the corner of the table, chin in her hands, completely mesmerized by the amused smirk on Embry's face.

" Well look who made up," Embry grinned.

Another round of grumbles filled the room. I heard Paul hiss something about a drama queen and Seth swear girls off forever. Jake simply ignored the entire conversation laying his face, nose first onto the table and started snoring. Quil leaned down to whisper in my ear.

" I think I have some apologizing to do," he cringed, " save me a seat?"

I took the open seat next to Ellie, never taking my gaze away from Quil. He went straight to Emily who stood with her back to him stirring a bowl at the stove. He hugged her from behind inducing an audible "humph," for her. He pleaded over her shoulder until she finally turned around to face him. She looked angry. That was odd, Emily never got angry, not at anyone especially not the wolves. Quil stuck out his lip and immediately started pleading again in hushed tones that I couldn't understand. I quickly looked around for a wolf in hopes to get an explanation but they now all snored silently against the table. Well everyone except Embry, but he was too busy trying to pretend that he didn't see Ellie staring at him to help, plus he'd been with me the entire night.

Emily pointed her dripping spatula in my direction as she spat something back at him. He apparently agreed as he nodded his head, but quickly started a counter argument. Damn, what I wouldn't give for some werewolf hearing right about now! Emily suddenly dropped her spatula, the loud clanging noise bringing every wolf in the room to full attention, before letting out a shocked breath.

" Who told her," she roared.

Quil quickly turned towards the table and pointed an accusing finger directly at Embry, who suddenly took on the look of a villain sentenced to death row. He shrunk down in his chair and attempted to hide his face. With her hands on her hips, Emily glared at him as if steam were going to erupt from her ears at any moment.

" Embry Call!" She summoned. Embry completely ignored her sitting up in his chair.

" Who wants hash browns?" He asked looking around at the boys. They instantly started shaking their head no.

" No way man," Paul laughed rubbing his eyes, " I know that look. I want NO PART of that look."

" You are on your own," Jared sniggered laying his head back on the table.

Embry winced realizing he was going to get zero back up from his brothers. Ellie looked over at me, worry filling her eyes, as she glanced back and forth at Embry. I knew she had no idea what was going on, and I figured that was the only reason why Emily hadn't burst out into a complete rage yet. Quil attempted to rein her in, whispering into her ear. She quickly spun on him and slapped him across the shoulder.

" This is all your fault," she sneered, " if you hadn't over reacted in the first place."

" I know," he whimpered. She threw her hands up in the air in desperation.

" I don't know what I'm going to do with you two," she sighed, " all he wanted was for you to wait two more years!"

" I don't want to wait that long," Embry urged, " You know it's already changed for me."

" To think that I thought you would be the responsible one," she hissed at him, " two years after this long isn't too much to ask."

" I'm seventeen," Embry growled, before every eye in the room turned to Ellie. He quickly realized his mistake.

" At heart," he continued turning away from her as if pretending she wasn't there would mean she couldn't hear his words.

" They are ready to know about it." Emily's hand clenched against the side of the counter.

" The alpha decides when they are ready," Emily said firmly.

" Bullshit." The word slipped out of Quil's mouth and you could tell he instantly regretted it.

" Alright," a voiced boomed across the room, " that's enough!"

I glanced to the right to see Jake standing up, fully awake now with imprints of the table still fresh across his rosy cheek. " Everyone calm down. We don't discuss this any further until Sam and the boys return."

" Thank you," Emily agreed, straightening her shirt as if she'd been in a physical fight.

" Besides," Jake added a sly smile creasing his lips, " Collin would sure hate to miss this. I mean Em where is your sweatshirt at? I was totally looking forward to that."

Everyone in the room began to giggle except Embry and Ellie. She sensed that Jake was somehow making fun of him and you could see the white in her knuckles as she balled up her fist. However, despite Ellie's protective reaction Jacob had succeeded in draining the tension in the room. Emily picked her spatula up and began to work while Quil kissed her hair and offered his assistance. Everyone remained quiet until food was placed on the table. A round of grumbles broke the silence, this time coming from their stomachs instead of their mouth. Quil took his seat next to me before leaning down as if he was brushing something off my shoulder.

" Don't worry," he encouraged, " we'll break them eventually."

I tried to smile as I filled my plate with food. Before I could even sit down the plates on the table began to shake. Everyone darted their eyes around watching the china shimmer across the table. Fear ran across Ellie's face, but to the rest of us this was common occurrence. Phantom earthquakes meant one thing in this house, wolves were on their way and they were in a hurry. Seconds later the back door flew open as a gigantic mud covered figure burst through the frame. It halted just inside the door flinging mud across the kitchen.

" Let's go," Collin shouted, " we've got them cornered. All hands on deck!"

" But we haven't even got to eat," Seth whined gazing longing at his plate of hash browns.

" Now," Collin ordered glancing briefly at Ellie, " Boss's order!"

Food started flying across the table. The boys were shoving it in their mouths as they pushed their chairs across the floor.

" Someone call Leah," Jake slurred through his full mouth.

Emily ran for the phone. I looked at Quil, worry knotting my stomach like it always did when I knew he was going into battle. I suddenly didn't want to wait any longer for our talk. I wanted to hear him say it now. He must have caught the look in my eye because he didn't bother grabbing his food and grabbed me instead.

" I'll be back," he promised.

" You don't know that," I whimpered.

" I do," he assured laughing in my ear, " I will be back. This will just give me a chance to clear our little problem up with the Alpha." He hugged me, like he always did before leaving, and kissed the top of my head.

" See you soon," he whispered.

" Very, very soon," I pouted.

Everyone was already out the door when Quil let go of me. The only people who remained were Embry and Ellie. Embry stared at her with his hand out stretched like he was waiting for a handshake.

" It was nice to see you again," he muttered, " umm…come again soon?" Ellie was completely overwhelmed and just stared at him with confusion abundant on her face.

" Okay then," Embry stammered taking his hand back, " bye."

He turned around pain on his face as he stumbled awkwardly toward the door. Quil looked down at me and I gave him a pleading look. He ran over and grabbed Embry's shoulder.

" You can't leave like that," he insisted quietly, " hug her!"

He turned back and looked at Ellie's confused face and grimaced. He ran back to her scooping her up in his arms. She quickly returned the gesture. She didn't know why he was leaving, but she knew she didn't want him to go.

" I'll be back," he whispered.

" Be careful," she squeaked.

I glanced at Quil only to find him already looking at me smiling. I grinned back unable to help myself. Quil laughed, his wondrous intoxicating laugh.

" Embry," he smiled, " you can let her go now." He didn't let her go. Embry held on to Ellie as if he'd never see her again. He silently shook his head no.

" I know how you feel Em," Quil whispered turning to look me in the eye, " I know it's hard to leave." I smiled knowing that if he didn't shut up soon I was seriously going to jump him.

" It's time to go," Quil sighed, " You have to let her go." Embry whined as he reluctantly pulled away from her.

" Ellie," he whispered, " I have SO much I need to tell you." She nodded still holding onto his hands.

" You can tell me when you come back," she stammered, " I don't know where you are going but you have to come back."

" He'll be back," Quil smiled walking up behind him and throwing his arm over his shoulder, " I'll make sure of it." Quil gently started to pull him away.

" Your brothers need you."

" I know," he agreed, giving Ellie's hand one last squeeze.

Quil lead him toward the door looking back over his shoulder. " Soon," he promised.

I gave him one last wave before he disappeared out the door. Ellie stood frozen staring at the empty doorway. I reached up to put my hand on her shoulder causing her to turn to me. She held a look of desperation that I knew all too well.

" What the hell was all that about," she cried tears running down her cheeks, " why do I feel like I just sent him off to his death?" I grabbed her in my arms as she buried her face in my shoulder.

" You'll get used to it," I lied.

I'd known the dangers of Quil leaving for years now, and it didn't get any easier. I hugged her tighter trying to comfort her against the fears that she didn't know existed. I felt my aunt silently step back into the room. She watched as I held Ellie's crying figure in my arms and sighed heavily.

" The boys are right," she whispered to herself, " It's time."


	10. The Time When Claire Survived

A/N: Thank you, thank you for the lovely reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them. It makes me really inspired to continue the story.

Happier times to come… I PROMISE. Next chapter you will understand why this was all needed.

Chapter 10: The Time When Claire Survived

It was difficult being the strong one. I was so used to just letting my feelings run freely threw me while I counted on the strength of others to pull me back together. I was scared for Quil and the rest of my family, but I couldn't let it show. Ellie, amidst her confusion was placing her blind hope on my ability to keep it together. She wept openly in my arms at the kitchen table while I threw pleading looks over her shoulder at my aunt. I knew Emily was hurting too but she had experience with controlling her emotions. As the Alpha's wife she was inherently more emotionally stable when it came to times of crisis.

She joined us at the table placing her arms around not only Ellie but myself as well. " Don't fret my girls," she whispered leaning her head against mine, " our boys will return soon and we'll figure this all out."

" Why can't we figure it out now," I questioned causing Ellie to whip her head around to full attention.

Emily sighed as she wiped Ellie's tears away. " Unfortunately we need Embry to be here," she explained thoughtfully, " if things got out hand, we would need him here to calm things down."

By things she meant Ellie when she freaked out after learning the love of her life was actually a vampire stalking werewolf. Ellie looked at me, fear flashing in her eyes, and I knew Emily was right. It was different when Embry told me because I already knew about the wolves. It wasn't that big a stretch for me to believe that other forms of magic existed in the world. I remembered when I was a little kid and Quil had to explain to me that not all animals could understand me when I talked and that kissing a frog would not bring me my prince. Ellie on the other hand didn't have that problem. She believed that legends were just creations of our elder's imagination used for entertainment. I tried to put myself in her shoes and predict her reaction but I just couldn't imagine my life without the wolves. I gave her an apologetic smile.

" He'll be back soon," I promised mimicking Emily's soothing tone, " I'm sure you would rather hear it from him anyway."

Just as I leaned in to hug her again, a loud stomping noise thundered through the house. We all jumped in our seats searching for the direction of the noise only to realize it was coming from the front porch. The door flew open and seconds later Leah sauntered through scowling at everything in her path. Emily shot a look at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. It looked like normal Leah behavior to me except I expected she would be out fighting with the boys. She was obviously in a bad mood, which meant we had to handle the coming conversation delicately. Emily cautiously stood up from her seat keeping her hand on Ellie's shoulder as if to draw Leah's attention to her presence. " Leah," Emily asked, " I thought you would be out with the boys?"

Leah growled as she stomped over and plopped down in a seat at the table. " I should be," she hissed, " but that stupid know it all made me come back here!"

" Sam," Emily asked only half offended by the name calling because she knew Leah and Sam didn't have the best relationship.

" No," she explained, " The other one."

Oh yeah, Leah was pissed. She only referred to Jacob in this manner when she was ready to kill him, which was most of the time even though we all knew it was just a part of her act. However, today she seemed genuinely upset. " Why did Jake make you come here," I asked unable to help myself.

" Because he is an idiot," she growled like the fact was obvious, " there are six of them out there. SIX! What kind of idiot sends me home under those circumstances! Sam wouldn't do a damn thing about it either. He just agreed with him!"

Two things caught my attention and by the look on Emily's face she'd caught it too. There were six vampires out there right now. That was very unusual seeing as how there are never more than three together at a time. That definitely enhanced the danger level, which left me with an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. The second thing I noticed, that seemed unrecognizable to Leah, was that Jacob had sent her back because he feared for her safety. If I didn't feel like I was about to puke, I probably would have laughed. Emily decided to take the non-mocking route and assured Leah that she'd accidentally mentioned to Jacob that she felt safer having someone in the house during times like these. Leah rolled her eyes in return grumbling about a conspiracy against her.

To keep our minds busy Emily urged us to finish up breakfast. Leah enthusiastically fixed her a plate while she continued to name Jacob's characteristic flaws like it was list she'd made countless times. Ellie sat quietly next to me pushing her food aimlessly around her plate. I grabbed the ketchup and squirted it across her hash browns and mixed them up for her. " Eat," I encouraged, " you'll need the food in your stomach."

She slowly began to bring the fork to her mouth as I rubbed her shoulder. I grabbed a couple pieces of toast unable to bring myself to eat anything else. After breakfast we cleaned up the kitchen in complete silence. Ellie and I seemed to jump at the slightest of sounds coming through the open windows. After the eighth false alarm Emily jerked the plug out of the bottom of the sink. " You have to get your mind off of it," she instructed wiping her hands on a towel, " if they return home to find that you worried yourself sick, it will only make them loose focus the next time."

Ellie's eyes rounded at the words next time but she didn't speak. I only nodded my acceptance of her conclusion. We had to find some way to pass the time that didn't involve crying my eyes out. I tried to think back to what I usually did only to remember that it was Ellie, then clueless to the threat that had always managed to redirect my attention. I owed it to her to return the favor.

I found that entertaining not only helped the other girls, but the focus that it took to come up with different activities kept my straying thoughts in check. First we did each other's make up, and Emily taught us how to French braid our hair. Leah let me brush her hair even though she threatened my life if I so much as mentioned putting a braid in it.

Next we baked brownies, not because we were hungry but because the boys always loved fresh baked goods after a long day of hunting vampires. They claimed that the smell cleared the nasty left over stench out of their noses.

Six batches of brownies later we sat around the coffee table in the living room and played crazy eights. It was an easy game, which is exactly what we needed. No one was in the mood to exert any high level of thought processing. We decided to keep score of who won the most games, mostly as an excuse to keep playing. Emily was winning by three hands.

We discussed school and what I had planned for my upcoming summer vacation. Leah regaled us with her latest " Guess what Seth did this time" story and Ellie even shared the events of her first driving experience.

I put down the queen of clubs and leaned back to stretch out the muscles in my shoulders. I glanced up at the clock, a sharp pain cutting at my heart when I realized the boys had been gone almost six hours. I tried to keep my expression as calm as possible, even though the pace of my heart quickened.

Leah began to fidget and move around uncomfortably in her seat. I thought maybe she was getting tired of sitting in the same spot as well but she held an unusual grimace on her face. " You okay," I asked eyeing her warily.

She didn't immediately respond, instead she shoved herself to her feet shook and shook off as if she was a wet dog. " I'll be back in a minute," she stated absently walking toward the back door.

I turned to Emily for an explanation but she only shrugged. They turned their attention back to the game but I couldn't help but crane to see around the corner watching for Leah's return. The muscles in my neck started to burn as I saw a flash dart through the kitchen and the door slam shut. It was enough to startle the other girls and pull me to my feet. Leah now leaned over the kitchen sink pulling the window shut. " Leah?" Emily asked as she flew by us and began to lock all the doors.

She didn't answer, too preoccupied with her mission, which seemed to consist of putting our house on lock down. Fear rolled in my stomach as Leah searched the room in a frenzy. I slowly reached over and took Ellie's hand in mine. There was only one other time that I'd seen someone in my family act like this, and that had been due to an invasion of new born vampires. I was too young then to realize the danger as my aunt formed a barricade in the house but today I recognized the gesture. " What do we need to do," I blurted out pulling Ellie until she stood between me and wall, " how long do we have?"

" Claire," Emily gasped, " calm down. You are over reacting sweet heart. Leah tell Claire she is over reacting."

Emily looked to Leah with desperation deep in her eyes. Leah simply walked over to the couch and with one swift jerk flipped it over on its side. " We've got only minutes," she muttered, " one of them must have broken through, the scent has surrounded the entire house."

The muscles in my arms flexed around Ellie's body as I tried to bite back the urge to scream for Quil. If a vampire made it across the boundary line, did that mean he'd forced his way through? Had he taken out one of our beloved protectors during his quest? My heart longed for Quil as my body began to react to the stress. I clamped my teeth shut in hope to control the agonizing images rolling through my head. My beautiful majestic brown wolf laying helplessly on the forest floor, blood dripping from his side as he whined through his last remaining breath. I threw Ellie against the back wall before leaping forward and pushing the couch in her direction. If that damned vampire killed my wolf because he was trying to protect me then I sure as hell wasn't going to let his death be in vein.

I shoved the couch with the extent of my strength, which was actually impressive due to the adrenaline that had hit my system. Leah quickly followed suit and helped push it in place. " Duck down Ellie," I instructed running back across the room to grab a chair, " protect yourself."

I knew our efforts were futile, a couch wouldn't stop the pursuit of a vampire, but we only needed a barrier. We only needed to confine ourselves to a small area in order to allow Leah to do her job. Leah helped me pick the chair up and prop is over the couch as a type of cover. She then helped Emily crawl into the closed off space. I stared at them, their fear so evident in their every movement that it made me wonder if my own showed as well. " Get in," Leah yelled at me before kissing my cheek.

I followed her orders instantly, crawling over the couch into the welcoming arms of my best friend. She squeaked in fear as she hugged me. Poor Ellie, scared to her wits end of a phantom danger. I at least knew what awaited us, and I wondered if maybe Ellie was better off clueless. Whatever she was imagining couldn't be as scary as a blood thirty vampire. I held her in my arms whispering encouragement in her ear. Emily soon joined me as Leah took a protective stance in front of our barricade. All we could do is wait. Sit and wait for fate to be decided for us.

I forced my thoughts to remain in the present because I wanted to be on constant guard but I also wanted to keep my mind off the current condition of the rest of my family and most importantly Quil. I couldn't afford to let my emotions overwhelm me right now. I had too much to loose right here in my arms to fear about what might already be gone. I tried to convince myself that if Quil died that I would somehow know it, that I would feel his soul ascend from this earth. If he was really connected to me in this mythical bond I would surely know if the connection broke.

A low growl burst from Leah's lips as ripples ran down her back and I knew that wasn't a good sign. " Do not interfere," she warned staring up at the staircase, " whatever happens do not try and save me. Protect yourself."

" Leah," Emily began to cry, " don't say things like that."

" Do not try and save me," she whispered again changing her stance so she could face the staircase.

" Are they here?" I asked taking in the way her body was beginning to convulse.

" Your bedroom," she growled, " the leech just came through your window."

Ellie looked at me, confused but I could only shutter. A vampire was in my bedroom. They were looking at my things, smelling my scent and probably now thirsting for my blood. What was left of my composure skirted away hand in hand with my courage. I too began to weep, all my former thoughts flooded me with new added visions of our impending death. Leah suddenly turned to look Ellie in the eye, her breathing labored fighting with every piece of remaining will to keep herself together. " I have to phase now," she said solemnly, " I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Ellie didn't speak. I don't think she could. Leah then turned to me, her eyes softening in a way I'd never witnessed. " If this ends badly for me," she swallowed as her eyes scanned the stairs, " would you do me a favor?"

I wanted to tell her to stop being stupid, that she was the bravest woman I knew and the most incredible fighter but there wasn't time for encouraging speeches. " Of course," I promised.

Pain flushed her face and she gritted her teeth. " Tell Jacob." Her eyes flooded with tears before she forced them shut. She was loosing it fast. I knew she was trying to gain the strength to finish her request but she didn't have to. I knew what she wanted. " I'll tell him," I assured her, " I'll make sure he knows."

She nodded staring at the floor. " Good," she grunted forcing herself to look up at us, " I love you too, you know?"

" I know," I whispered through my tears.

She turned to Emily only to hear the same response. Leah quickly jerked her self around to face the stairs again, and I knew that our time to say goodbye was over. I clenched Ellie tight in my arms as she buried her face in my shoulder. " Don't look," I pleaded.

Leah walked into the middle of the room, her muscles bulging beneath her clothes. Her arms flew out from beside her body as her head fell back. Her body seemed to rip itself out of existence only to be replaced by the large form of her wolf. Ellie jumped shoving her eyes deeper into my hair at the loud boom of Leah's paws hitting the floor. Leah's figure took up most the area in the house. Her growls reverberated against the walls causing the pictures to shake, and Ellie to scream into my shoulder.

A bare foot hit the top step of the staircase. I froze, my finger nails bore into Ellie's back causing her to scream louder. Before I could blink the figure appeared at the bottom of the staircase. Leah's claws bore into the wood flooring as she snapped viciously at the figure. I wanted to cower down, refuse to look my murderer in the eye but my attention was drawn to him. He held a rye smile on his face as his fingertips danced along the railing of the stairs. He had short shaggy hair that seemed to blow seamlessly around his face despite the absence of wind. His clothes were worn and faded, fraying along the edges, which only seemed to make his scarlet eyes gleam with intensity. His lips drew back into a snarl as he eyed Leah. " I didn't expect to find another one," he hissed, " but at least I know I found the right place."

His eyes quickly darted around Leah locking on to mine. I threw myself against the back wall dragging Ellie with me. He smiled at my fear, but it quickly faded as Leah leaped forward growling out a warning. " I only want one," he smiled, " you owe me one of your own."

Leah darted forward causing him to vanish up the stairs, only to reappear crotched over the railing. " One of you fiends killed my Deborah and now I get one of yours!" He vanished off the railing, expecting him to appear over me but I heard a clash of stone and steel. My responding scream was deaf to my own ears, drowned out by the eruption of noise surrounding the battle. It was hard to see what was happening, the movement nearly invisible to my merely human eyes. Ellie fingers dragged down my arm in an almost methodical movement as if she was keeping time with her panted breaths. I didn't bother breathing; air seemed to evade my lungs in fear that it might be the last breath I ever take. Leah seemed to be holding her own, our bated breaths proof that somewhere is the midst of breaking furniture and cracking bones she was holding the creature off.

Then a whimper cracked through the air as Leah's body was thrown across the room crashing into the side of the wall. The whole house shook with the impact. She rolled over her whine turning instinctively back into a growl as she tried to get to her feet. The creature hissed in her direction, his face broken like shattering glasses. Leah stumbled to her feet only to fall mid step. The creature chuckled at this turning his blazing eyes upon our make shift fort. My hand twisted into Ellie's hair so I could forcefully remove her from my grasp. I ushered her over to Emily hoping that she would keep her eyes hidden, but I had no such luck. She wrapped her arms around Emily's waist taken aback by the sight of the enraged vampire that was slowly stalking his way towards us.

I threw myself in front of them hoping that he hadn't already chosen one of them as his prey. " Take me," I demanded, " you said you only wanted one of us. Take me."

Emily screamed my name tugging against my arm but I only pushed her off. " Gladly," he answered.

His body faded into a blur. I tensed awaiting the impact ready to take the sacrifice for my family. I didn't realize I'd shut my eyes until they burst open at the sound of wood breaking over glass. Through the front window roared a gray wolf sprinkling glass in all directions away from his form. Ice touched my throat and I lost all ability to breathe. My eyes shot forward to find my murderer, his hand clasped around my neck. My feet left the floor as his grip tighten around my neck and it felt as if my throat was going to collapse. All I saw was his teeth gleaming as the sunlight set off sparkles across this pale skin.

We were hit, I knew it was Embry coming to my rescue, but it didn't make the crash landing against the wooden floor any softer. I cringed against the force looking up just in time to see Ellie standing on the outside of the barricade staring blankly at the gigantic wolf that now held the leg of the vampire between his teeth. With one quick jerk of his head, he threw the creature out the large opening in the broken window. I scrambled to my feet fighting off the pain to grab Ellie and pull her away. She moved like a rag doll against my will allowing me to pull her back against the wall. Leah now fully recovered slunk out the window to join Embry. I tiptoed slightly to the right so I could see the action surprised to find that Embry had been joined by Jacob and Seth.

Emily ran to us, her face pale and wet with tears. I pointed to the wolves that were now ripping the vampire apart like he was a piece of shattering concrete. I noticed Ellie's absence only seconds later. She'd stumbled her way over to the windows edge. I ran after her grabbing onto her shoulder to prevent her from crossing through the opening. For all I knew there could be more of them out there. To my surprise she didn't fight against me, instead she bent down and picked up a piece of the shattered glass holding it in the palm of her hand. It was smeared with blood. Ellie glanced from the stained glass to the grey wolf that was now limping across the yard. Embry turned to face us as if he sensed Ellie's scrutiny. His large brown eyes looked sad and for the first time I noticed the blotches of red that stained his fur. Embry stumbled forward his eyes never leaving Ellie until he fell forward into the grass.

The glass in Ellie's hand cracked as it hit the floor. In the place of the gray wolf now lay Embry's human body naked and covered in blood. Ellie's knees gave way causing her weight to bear solely on me. I watched as her eyes fluttered shut. I dropped to my knees unable to support her limp body. The glass tore into my knees but I didn't feel the pain. My body was numb. My thoughts were circling in a mass of confusion and panic. I worried that I might soon faint too. When I thought I couldn't bare the burden any longer a voice broke through the silence.

" Claire!"

It was Quil. He was alive. He was running towards me at a full sprint. I tried to stand but I was too weak. I tried to yell back, to assure him I was okay but the words didn't come out. All I could do was sit there holding Ellie's body and wait the excruciating seconds it would take him to cross the yard. I felt my load lighten drawing my attention to Leah who stooped down next to me picking Ellie up out of my arms. I resisted, Ellie was my responsibility but Leah assured me she would be fine. I stood up as Leah took on her full weight as if she was small child. A familiar scent hit me and I found myself engrossed in Quil's arms. I wrapped myself around him as he lifted me in the air. He didn't speak because it wasn't necessary. He was here and that was all that mattered.

He pulled me further into the house as I watched Embry's bleeding body being carried in the house by Jacob and Seth. They carried him carefully up the stairs as I nuzzled my face into Quil's neck. The other wolves showed up only minutes later. I accounted for every last one of them. Sam and Paul ran up stairs upon hearing of Embry's condition. Collin had a gash on his right shoulder and Jared was bleeding from his leg but they were all here. Quil had yet to release his hold on me, which was good because I wasn't willing to let him go just yet. Emily attended to Ellie in the corner, her motionless body secure in Leah's arms. Despite my concern for their injuries I breathed a deep sigh of relief. My family was alive. Broken, but alive none the less.


	11. The Time When Claire Moved

A/N: Just wanted to give fair warning. Please be patient with me for the next couple weeks because my life is about to get CRAZY busy. My husband is graduating from Law School and then we are moving out of our apartment and into our new house. I will be posting new stuff I just might be a little slow at it.

LOTS MORE ONE-ON-ONE Claire/Quil time to come during the next couple chapters!!

Chapter 11: The Time When Claire Moved

My ears were pierced with the sounds of screams, each bellowing louder than the next in an attempt to use the excess to prove their point. I didn't understand how the atmosphere had changed so drastically in such a short amount of time. It seemed as if only seconds ago the entire house was solemn. Everyone was quietly rejoicing in the safe return of our pack while we waited for news about Embry and watched for signs that Ellie was stirring. It shouldn't have surprised me that much seeing as how my entire family is the definition of abnormal. Vampires, Wolves, screaming, crying, laughing and loving were just all apart of my everyday life. I guess it was time I just got used to it.

~Thirty Minutes Earlier~

Leah held Ellie in her arms with this look on her face like she thought that this was entirely her fault. It wasn't but Leah had knack for taking on too much responsibility for things like this, which is probably why Jake had sent her here in the first place. Emily was nestled beside her holding a cold wash cloth to her head. Poor Ellie looked terrible and I couldn't blame her for the reaction. She'd found out our secret and witnessed her wolf being injured in the same gut wrenching moment that her own life was threatened. I don't know how her heart survived it.

That calm after the storm felt like it could last forever. Time seemed to drift by in waves as if I could be carried off if not for my rock holding me in place. Quil whispered continuous words of encouragement in my ear as his fingers played with the edge of my hair. I took the moment to take advantage of my own selfish need to be comforted. I was never one to pass up the opportunity to cuddle with Quil. I mean yeah I almost died ten minutes ago, but the boy wasn't a wearing a shirt. I was all for living in the moment. I dug my face into his shoulder taking in every ounce of his scent still afraid that one day I might have to live without it. He held me tighter as if I'd spoken my fears aloud. I ran my hand up the front of his chest until I found his heart because feeling it beat against my palm always seemed to help. Running my hand over his abs didn't hurt either, but I was desperately trying not to be a pervert during this time of crisis.

I jumped in his arms as I heard movement behind me. I turned around just in time to see Ellie's eyes flutter open for the first time. My mind was telling me to go to her, to run to her side and explain that everything would be okay but my body wouldn't respond. Suddenly I knew why. " Not yet," Quil whispered running his hands down my arm, " I'm not ready."

I wasn't ready either, not that I would really ever be ready to leave him. I looked around at him with pleading eyes asking him what I should do. " We can't help her right now," he explained, " she will need Embry just like I need you."

I tried to focus on Ellie and ignore the fact that Quil just said he needed me. That was a horrible way to phrase it especially on the gutter track my brain was running at the moment. I turned back to Ellie as I felt Quil lean his head against mine. She was rubbing her eyes now as Leah gently began sitting her up. She looked around the room, her eyes wide as if she was seeing us for the very first time. She rounded on Leah first touching her arm as if she was making sure she was even real. Leah smiled and touched her face in return. " You are safe," she explained, " there is nothing to worry about."

The look on Ellie's face said that she highly disagreed. She tried to get to her feet stumbling back into Leah's arms. Emily grabbed her and pulled her up. " Ellie," Emily sighed holding onto her, " we need to sit down and talk sweetie. I want to explain everything to you."

Ellie just ignored her because she was too busy searching the room. I watched her eyes scan every single face and when she didn't find what she was looking for she started walking toward the kitchen. " Where is he," she squeaked.

When Seth attempted to block the staircase in a very non-conspicuous manner Ellie glared at him. " I want to see Embry," she stated flatly.

Emily ran to her placing her arms around her shoulders. " You will Ellie," she explained, " in just a little while."

That was the wrong answer. Even I could feel the anger emitting off Ellie as she eyed Seth down at the staircase. " Now," she demanded.

She stalked over to Seth and looked up the stairs. " I'm going up there," she told him, " whether you move voluntarily or not."

Seth looked over at Emily begging for support. He was way too big of a pushover to handle a blockade. Emily tried to reason with her but Ellie was on a mission. She ran straight at Seth trying to push his massive body out of the way but it was like a toddler trying to move a boulder. She began to scream his name all the while threatening Seth's life and all his future children. I looked back at Quil to tell him that we needed to do something. We couldn't just sit here and watch this but he shook his head no. " They need to learn their lesson," he smiled, " they shouldn't try and keep imprints apart. This will be good for them."

Seth was desperate now. It was obvious he wanted no part in this matter and growled at Brady until he came to his rescue. Between the two of them Ellie had no chance, but it didn't deter her efforts. She screamed louder demanding that they let her see him under penalty of death. Just as they were about to drag her away from the staircase a dark figure appeared.

Embry stood on the top step holding onto the wall his body covered in dried blood. I could still see his wounds red and raw ripping through his side. He stumbled down a step grabbing onto the broken railing " Clearwater," he growled feebly, " I hope you know that I will carry out her threat if you don't let her go."

Seth, happy that he finally had an excuse, backed away from Ellie with his hands in the air. She immediately darted up the stairs. Embry fell back onto the step as she threw her self at him. She began to cry hysterically as Embry smiled into her hair. " I thought you were dead," she sobbed.

" No," he laughed nuzzling his face against her, " it'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me."

Jacob and Sam appeared behind him then. Jacob was holding his nose and mumbling something about crazy imprinted bastards. Sam pushed him aside until he loomed over Embry. " You need to lay down," he instructed, " you need time to heal."

Embry ignored him, which only increased Sam's annoyance. Lucky for Sam Ellie wasn't taking the situation so lightly. " Lets go," she insisted, " you to need to rest."

" I'd rather stay with you," Embry explained with a hint of desperation in his voice.

" I didn't say I was going anywhere," she smiled patting his cheek, " now lets go."

He instantly followed her orders, which elicited an eye roll from Jacob. Ellie led Embry slowly back down the hallway. " Go supervise," Sam demanded to Jacob.

" You go supervise," Jake shot back crossing his arms, " he didn't just punch you in the face."

They both stared at each other, neither of them willing to back down. Finally Paul pushed himself off the floor and made his way up the stairs. " I'll do it," he mumbled pushing past them.

Sam came down the stairs assessing the house as he went. I'd been too preoccupied before to actually recognize the amount of damage. The house was a complete disaster. The window was now nothing but a giant hole in the wall. The stairs were barely standing, pieces of the floor were missing and the walls looked as if they were going to collapse at any moment. Sam sighed as he pulled a tearful Emily into his arms. " What are we going to do," she whispered.

" We'll fix it," he assured her, " it will take time but we will fix it."

He wasn't kidding about taking time. I can't imagine how long it would take to fix this, let alone afford the materials to even begin. My heart began to race as I stared at the jagged edges along the opening in the wall. Would this mean I'd have to leave? We obviously couldn't stay here, it wouldn't be safe but I didn't want to go back home. My family now lived in another state. I couldn't even make myself think about being that far away from Quil. I didn't realize how I was clinging to him, until he squeezed me back. " What is it Claire," he asked worried.

" I can't go to Salem," I stuttered, " I'll sleep outside in a tent if I have to."

Quil laughed as he hugged me. " You won't have to sleep in a tent silly and you definitely won't be going to Salem. You will stay with me."

He stated it so casually like me moving in with him was the most obvious fact in the world. I gripped his arms letting the relief of his words wash over me. It didn't last for very long. " The hell she will," Sam growled behind me.

" She can't stay here," Quil argued, " so the only reasonable place would be at my house."

Sam stepped forward baring his teeth. " Your house," he hissed, " is the last place Claire will be staying."

Quil pulled me to the side so he could step closer to Sam. " Look," he growled, " I didn't mean that shit last night and you know that. I was angry. Besides its not like I would be staying in the same room. She can have my room and I'll stay in the living room."

" She can stay with Paul and Rachel," he shot back like he hadn't heard a word Quil said.

" So she can sleep on the couch? No! She will stay in my room and I will be there to watch over her! End of story."

" She won't be staying anywhere near you!"

Quil was shaking. I could feel the vibrations pulsing through his arms. " You don't have the right to fucking do that," he growled, " you can sleep on the couch with me for all I care, but Claire is staying at my house."

Before Sam could refute Emily stepped in front of him. " Oh Quil," she smiled gleefully, " thank you so much for offering to let us stay with you. That is so sweet for thinking about us."

I saw the slight edge of guilt hit Quil's face as he looked at Emily. He'd forgotten all about their need for a place to live too. His face softened instantly. " Of course you can stay with us Emily," he sighed, " it's the least I can do. You can stay in Embry's room. I doubt he'll have any use for it after today anyway."

Emily smiled while she rubbed Sam's arm. He was still visibly steaming but he kept his anger in check. " Oh I know," she laughed, " I doubt he'll let her out his sight for quiet awhile."

Quil pulled me back into him pushing my hair behind my ear. " We'll get you all packed up," he assured smiling down at me, " you'll love it at my house."

" No," Sam yelled unable to hold his frustration in any longer, " I am not okay with this."

Quil tightened his grip around me. " You'll be in the same damn house," he reminded.

" It'll be fine," Emily insisted pulling Sam's face toward hers so she speak directly to him, " I will watch him like a hawk."

" I don't need to be watched," Quil mumbled through his gritted teeth.

Emily threw him a warning glare and I knew it was probably in our best interest to leave. " Come on," I instructed, " lets go pack. Plus we need to tell Embry you just volunteered his room up for the indefinite future."

I drug Quil toward the staircase as Emily continued to speak softly to Sam. It wasn't until that moment that it hit me. Emily was Uncle Sam's imprint. I stared at them as Quil helped me up the broken staircase. I can't believe I never realized it before this moment. It took only Emily smiling at him to take Sam from one extreme to the other. Moments before he was angry enough to phase and now he looked down at Emily like it was their wedding day all over again.

" They are imprints aren't they," I asked Quil as he led me down the hallway.

" Huh," he asked confused, " what?"

" Sam and Emily. They are like us aren't they?"

He pulled me into his side. " Yeah they were the first. You'd think that would make him a little more understanding, but I guess that's asking a little too much. Paul and Jared have tried talking sense into him but well its Sam. We all knew what a stubborn over protective jackass he can be."

My eyes widened as I took in his words. " Paul and Rachel. Kim and Jared too?"

He chuckled. " Do you really think Paul could have gotten someone like Rachel if she had any other choice?"

I was still processing this when Quil walked into my room and grimaced before baring his teeth. " Damn blood sucker," he hissed, " can't believe he was in your room. I'm gonna have nightmares for years about this."

"Quil," I stated trying to get his attention back on topic, " what did you say to Uncle Sam to make him so angry with you?"

He bit lip as he looked away from me. " He knows I didn't mean it. He can read every thought I've ever had but apparently that isn't good enough."

" That doesn't tell me anything," I explained with my hand on my hip.

He finally turned. " Claire, we've been over this. It was stupid. I let my anger get the best of me and I said things about you that I regret. I'm embarrassed and pissed at myself enough as it is, please don't make me say them to your face."

He held an almost desperate look on his face. " That bad huh?"

He sadly nodded. I sighed and agreed, at least for now. I'd let the situation cool down, but before this is over I would find out what Quil said.

" Shit!" A disgusted voice bellowed behind me. " Your room reeks!"

Collin dramatically faked throwing up all over my bed before cupping his hands over his face. Seth and Brady followed in behind him. " We came to help pack," Brady announced.

" No," Collin corrected, " we used packing as an excuse to avoid the awkward denial fest downstairs."

I raised my eyebrow in question. " Jake and Leah," Seth explained, " were having a moment."

Quil laughed crossing his arms in disbelief. " Oh really?"

Collin began reenacting the scene for us. " Leah," he cooed in his deep authoritive voice, " I'm sorry about sending you away today. You realize I was just trying to protect you."

He then switched over to his high-pitched bitch voice. " You arrogant asshole. I don't need your protection."

" Leah I heard what you thought when you phased."

" You didn't hear shit."

"Yeah, yeah," Seth laughed punching Collin in the arm, " I think we get the idea. We've all heard this argument before."

Quil just shook his head laughing. " Too many times before," he chuckled, " Jake is an idiot."

" What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Brady looked at me amused. " First he falls for Bella the vampire lover Swan and now Leah the eternal shrew Clearwater. Its like he enjoys being treated like shit."

" Hey man," Seth interrupted, " that's my sister."

" Oh please Seth," Quil laughed, " you said for yourself that you're scared to stay in the same house with her sometimes."

" You three should be ashamed of your selves," I scolded, " Leah is an amazing woman and Jake would be lucky to have her!"

Collin looked at me as if I'd just proclaimed that vampires were sexy or something crazy. Before he could talk Quil turned me towards him. " We know," he smiled, " we love Leah too. We just like giving Jake a hard time. We have a bet to see how long it takes until she finally breaks down and admits it."

" Dude," Brady groaned, " I could feel the money in my pocket today. Especially after he went all lover boy on her and sent her home. Then those thoughts right before she attacked that vamp. Damn that girl is stubborn."

I looked to Quil for an explanation. " Brady bet that Leah would break before the summer."

" And you," I asked.

He smiled wryly at me. " Christmas. I have this whole mistletoe scheme planned out."

I turned to Collin. " I said Halloween," he explained, " I'm gonna dress Jake up like a sexy sailor. I mean eventually that girl's hormones are going to get her. Its only a matter of time."

I laughed and looked over at Seth. " I'm not in this," he laughed holding his hands up, " I'm not getting my ass kicked when Leah finds out about this."

" Wuss," Quil coughed.

I rolled my eyes. " You three give Leah too much credit," a weak voice whispered from the door, " it'll be before the fourth of July."

I looked around to see Embry leaning against the doorway with Ellie supporting his other side. All the boys quickly jumped up to help Embry over to my bed. " I'm telling you Claire," he smiled, " the Jakester is going to be all the fireworks Leah will need."

I wanted to laugh but I couldn't after watching him wince as he lay down on the pillows. I turned back to see Ellie standing before me, her eyes still red with tears. I ran to her almost knocking her over with my hug. " Are you okay," I asked.

" I will be," she sighed, " once I finally convince myself that I'm not crazy."

I pulled back so I could look at her face. " I'm so sorry you had to find out like this," I apologized, " I really wished I could have told you before all this happened."

" I know," she whispered back, " Embry said that you weren't allowed to and I have to admit I probably wouldn't have believed you if I hadn't seen it for myself."

" How much does she know," Quil asked looking back at Embry.

He wiggled in the bed trying to find a comfortable position. " The obvious stuff," he smiled, " I can morph into a giant wolf and I heal really fast."

" Perfect," Quil grinned turning back to us, " Hey Ellie want to have a sleep over at my house tonight? I'd love to tell you this story about Claire and her bunny rabbit."

" Quil," Embry and I both warned at the same time.

" What?" He asked innocently, " its only fair that I get to tell her."

" I would love to find out what Oliver has to do with this crazy mess," Ellie explained, " but I'm pretty sure I can't spend the night. We've got school tomorrow."

" Which means," Embry continued, " I'll be staying close to her tonight, which is a good thing since I hear you rented my room out."

" Yeah about that," Quil smiled sweetly, " they needed a place to stay and well it was the only way Sam would let Claire move in."

A round a snorts and giggles filled the room. " That's your own damn fault," Embry laughed.

Brady and Collin were smirking at each other and it made my curiosity burn. " Don't remind me," Quil groaned.

Everyone's head turned towards the door so I followed suit to find Jake rubbing his temple like he had a headache. " You don't look good bro," Embry laughed, " worse than me in fact."

Jake just groaned leaning against the doorframe. " Someone please save me from myself," he sighed, " just put me out of my misery."

The boys erupted into a round of giggles. " Halloween," Collin yelled.

" Christmas," Quil refuted.

" Fireworks," Embry countered, " don't you guys understand anything about symbolism?"

Jake began to beat his head against the wall. I looked over at Ellie and smiled. " Welcome to the family," I laughed throwing her one of my gym bags, " help me pack?"

" Sure," she agreed, " as long as someone explains what the hell happened today."

" Oh! Me! Me!" Collin screamed jumping up and down, " let me tell her! I've never got to tell anyone before."

" There is a reason for that," Seth smiled as Collin glared at him.

" I volunteer Mr. Alpha," Quil suggested, " he's awesome at spilling the beans."

Jake punched his shoulder as he walked by which usually would bother me but I knew Quil deserved it this time. They still hadn't let Jacob forget about accidentally telling Bella Swan about the vampires despite the fact that she was one now. Jake found a seat in the floor and motioned for Ellie and I to continue what we were doing. " You pack and I will talk," he explained.

" Awesome," I agreed.

I allotted everyone a task including Embry who was in charge of keeping Collin focused on folding clothes. Jake settled back against the wall and stretched his legs out. " Well, you remember those legends you heard at the bonfire a few summers ago," he began, " they were all true."

Ellie's eyes full of surprise shot over to mine. I gave her an encouraging grin. She slowly turned back to Jacob as she stuck one of my shirts into the bag. " Continue," she urged warily.

Jacob smiled and continued his story just like it was any other ordinary day with the wolf pack.


	12. The Time When Claire Convinced

Chapter 12: The Time When Claire Convinced

I couldn't understand how one of the worst days of my life could end in laughter. I'm not talking about the crazy hysterical kind of laughter that happens when you are crying so hard you think you've finally lost your mind. I'm talking about real genuine light up your eyes with happiness laughter. I guess it goes to show the ranging dynamics that my family could achieve. I currently sat in the front seat of Quil's jeep jammed between him and Seth listening to that glorious sound radiate out around me. It made really appreciate everything that I came so close to loosing today.

Embry, who was now fully healed, sat behind me with Ellie in his lap laughing at Collin and Brady who had managed to squeeze in the back seat with them. Technically we were supposed to be taking Ellie home since we had finished moving all my stuff to Quil's house, but we'd managed to make that simple task last as long as possible. Quil took the long route and we just so happened to miss a couple of turn offs every now and then to which no one complained. We were all too busy regaling Ellie with wolf pack stories to really care. She was still trying to convince herself that she wasn't clinically insane.

The top was down and the wind was blowing my hair wildly around my head despite the band I had wrapped around it. I leaned over and smiled into Quil's shoulder as Collin began his story about the time Embry and Paul convinced him that he could control every ones thoughts. I couldn't help but laugh when it got to the part where he sat at the gas station for over an hour trying to mentally convince this chick to come over and ask him out.

We eventually made it to Ellie's house and I hugged her goodbye even though I knew I would see her tomorrow. Embry got out as well since it was now common knowledge that he'd been spending his nights close to her house. I could see the hint of blush on Ellie's face as Embry told the boys goodnight. " Are you sure you don't want me to come too," Collin asked parading his most innocent smile, " I could help you tell Ellie."

It was absolutely killing Collin that Ellie still didn't know about imprinting, and that Jacob had robbed his moment of glory earlier. " That's okay," Embry laughed, " I've got it covered."

" How," I asked curiously.

Embry beamed at me full of pride." Unlike Quil I predicted Sam's reaction when the change started to happen, so I wrote it all down before he gave us the order," he explained pulling out a small pink envelope with Ellie's name on it.

I glared over at Quil to find him staring at the letter with his mouth open. " Fuck," he growled, " why didn't I think of that?"

" Yeah," I agreed hitting him softly on the shoulder, " that would have been nice."

Embry smiled and kissed the top of my head. " Sorry you got stuck with the stupid one," he laughed turning around to follow Ellie up the driveway.

Quil sat motionless staring after him. When Embry turned around and happily waved goodbye it just seemed to infuriate him more. " Stupid one," he finally hissed throwing the car in reverse, " I'll show him."

Seth crawled over into the backseat mumbling something about wanting a seat belt and I soon understood what he meant. We made it back to LaPush in half the time it had taken us to leave but we didn't go home. Instead we headed toward First beach. I looked back at the boys hoping they knew an explanation but they just shrugged. I was almost afraid to ask Quil, because he looked so determined that I didn't want to break his concentration. " Where are we going," I asked softly.

" To find the Alpha."

I looked back at the boys again but they only looked as confused as I did. If we were going to find Uncle Sam we were way off base. It wasn't until we passed a little red mailbox with the word " BLACK" scribbled across the side that Quil's plan unfolded. " You can't!" I screamed grabbing his arm.

" I can and I will. There is more than one Alpha and the one that matters fucking owes me."

We pulled into the driveway and Quil was out of the car before I could get my seat belt off. " Do you think Jacob will do it," Brady asked over the seat.

" I don't know," Collin admitted, " but I'm sure as hell going to find out."

He started to climb over the seat and jumped out. I quickly followed them into the house. We found Jacob asleep on his couch wrapped up in a large camouflage blanket. Quil was hovering over him screaming his name, but it barely made Jake flinch. " Jacob!" he yelled again to no avail.

I saw the frustration form across Quil's face as he jerked Jake's pillow out beneath his head and slammed it down over his face. I guess he learned a few things from me about gaining someone's attention. " Jacob Black!" he yelled again.

Jake groaned and rolled over covering his head causing fire to light up Quil's eyes. He grabbed the blanket and with one swift jerk Jake landed in the floor with a loud thud. He raised himself up glaring at Quil. " What the hell do you want Ateara?" He growled through his teeth.

" It's an emergency! Leah called and said she's naked in her bedroom with some kind of inch she can't scratch and requested your presence immediately!" Quil screamed down at him.

Jake's jaw dropped opened as he gazed up at his best friend. " Really?" He asked hope flickering in his eyes.

Quil rolled his eyes and smacked him over the head with the pillow again. " No dumbass," he roared, " I need your help now get the fuck up!"

The boys broke out into giggles behind me, which only seemed to infuriate Jake even more. He pushed himself off the floor and sat back down on the couch running his hands through his hair. " You're evil," he grunted at Quil, " you know that?"

Quil sat down on the table in front of him, his face completely serious. He bent over so he could look Jacob in the eye. " This really is an emergency," he stated, " and you're the only one who can help me."

Jake raised a curious eyebrow crossing his arms waiting to hear it. Quil straightened up like he was about to present a sales pitch to high-end executive. " I need you to over rule one of Sam's orders," he whispered.

Jacob shifted uncomfortably in his seat and shot a glance over at the boys beside me. " I thought we were never supposed to talk about that," he mumbled back under his breath.

" Oh please," Quil sighed, " like they don't know you grant us Alpha favors every now and then."

" You do!" Collin shrieked. " Where the hell were you when I got band from the beach for a month?"

Jacob threw Quil a dirty look. " You got band because you couldn't control your hormones and was hitting on every girl you could find. Three fights broke out over your skirt tail chasing little ass before Sam even bothered to notice. I actually suggested your punishment," Jacob stated.

Collin gaped at him while he turned back to Quil. " What do you want," he asked.

This time it was Quil who squirmed. " Claire."

Jake's eyes widened as he looked over at me and then back to Quil. " No fucking way."

" Jake," Quil begged, " please?"

" No fucking way," he repeated standing up and throwing his hands out.

" Why not," Quil protested.

Jake spun on him with a look of utter confusion. " You know exactly why not! Maybe before your little freak out I could have gotten away with it, but not now. If he ever found out that I over ruled him on this, he'd never trust me again. I made the decision to back down, remember? I chose to let him be Alpha until he wanted out. I will not challenge him on this."

Quil's face hardened. " You agree with him?"

Jake looked over at me smiling slightly. " Claire is the only little sister I have," he whispered towards me.

I couldn't help myself from smiling back at him because I knew it was true. They were all my brothers, and Jake was no exception. In fact he took his role in my life seriously. I remembered when he scared the piss out of this guy at the store who whistled at me one time.

" You think that I actually meant what I said?" Quil hissed as he began to shake.

Jake slowly turned back to him. " Yes," he insisted, " you meant it. You are her imprint, of course you meant it."

I screamed. I shrieked out of pure shock as Quil punched Jacob straight across the nose. He stumbled over at the force of impact grabbing his face. " I would never do that," Quil growled.

Jacob stood back up to his former height ignoring the blood dripping out of his nose. " Damn imprinted bastards," Jake mumbled squinting his eyes, " you'd think I'd learn my lesson."

I suddenly became aware of Seth's arms around me holding me place. I hadn't realized that I was trying to move. I thought Jacob would be angry, but he wasn't. His expression was sad, almost sympathetic. " It doesn't mean you're a bad person," he explained, " you are her imprint. If she asked you wouldn't say no."

Quil bit his lip and dropped his eyes to the floor. I couldn't stand it anymore. I tried to pry Seth's arms off me but he wouldn't budge. I gritted my teeth in frustration. " What did you say," I blurted out, " and what would I ask?"

Every eye in the room turned towards me except for Quil. He just continued to stare at the floor. Jake let out a heavy sigh as he too looked away from me. " Quil," Jake spoke softly stepping towards him but Quil flinched away.

" Thanks for nothing," he spat at Jake walking past him.

He walked over to the door and pulled it open. " Come on Claire," he sighed, " let your stupid, untrustworthy asshole of an imprint take you home."

Jacob growled at him but he just walked out the door. I looked back to Jake confused as to what just happened. " Go with him," he urged, " cheer his ass up."

I wasted no time pushing past the boys running out the door after Quil. He was already waiting in the car. He didn't look at me the entire way home. I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know what to say. It was still quiet as we pulled in the drive at Quil's house. We sat in the car, neither of us willing to move. I glanced over to find him flexing his hands around the stirring wheel. " I wouldn't," he mumbled under his breath, " Jake is full of shit."

I reached over and ran my hand down his cheek. He turned his face into my palm and sighed. He reached up and braided his fingers in my hand and kissed the inside of my palm. My stomach tightened as I tried not to squeal out the pleasure of having his lips on my skin. " I could have her if I wanted to," he stated with a pained look on his face, " in fact I may do just that the next time we're alone. I mean she's my imprint, she won't tell me no."

His face was contorted in pain like his words were cutting into him. My heart started to race as I realized Quil was repeating the words he'd said to Sam the night of our fight. He pulled his hand away leaving a warm sensation running down my arm. " I didn't mean it," he hissed at the floor.

I took a second to just take in his words. I replayed them over and over again in my head but they just wouldn't stick. Quil would have me if he wanted to and he would the next time we were alone. I shook my head trying to make the words lock into place. Did he mean sex? As in him and me together kind of sex. I swallowed a little too loudly.

" You believe me right?"

His big brown eyes were glistening up at me. What I wanted to say and what I knew I needed to say were too totally different things. I mean Quil had obviously thought about it. I mean you can't say something like that and not think about it. Just hearing him say it was making me think about it. I have to admit it was a good thought. However, I knew I had to answer with my heart and not my hormones. " Of course I believe you," I assured him, " I trust you."

I thought I almost saw him smile. " Claire, I promise I would never ask you to do that," he continued, " I would never take advantage of the imprint."

He said take advantage, so did that mean he wanted to? No, Claire stay focused!

" I know," I muttered.

He nodded relief on his face but I wasn't satisfied. " Quil," I whispered touching his arm to get his attention, " you're not stupid either."

He rolled his eyes. " Yes I am. I should have known Sam would give us an order. I didn't even think about preparing some other way to tell you. Then I had to go and loose my temper and ruin what little trust I had. That was very stupid of me."

" I can wait," I assured him, " you're my imprint, that's all that matters. You can give me the details later."

He smiled leaning over and pulling me into a hug. I took the opportunity and threw myself into him. We just held each other completely content to just be there. I nuzzled my face into his neck never wanting to let him go. A loud tapping sound caught my attention. I peeked over Quil's shoulder to find my Aunt Emily staring through the window. As soon as she caught my eye she motioned over her shoulder, and sure enough Sam stood on the front steps his hands balled in fist shaking all over.

" Uh oh."

Quil turned and took in the situation. " Shit."

He gently slipped out of my grasp and opened the door. I followed behind him but by the time I made it to the porch Sam was already screaming at him. " Where are the boys?"

" I dropped them off at Jake's house," he explained.

" I thought I made it clear that the two of you were not to be alone."

" It was a five minute car ride!"

Sam stepped forward. " Does it look like I care?"

" Come one Sam," Quil growled in frustration, " we are going to be living together. You're going to have to give me some leniency!"

Sam didn't back down. I ran up behind Quil and wrapped my arm around his. He was burning hot, even more than normal and I knew he was going to loose his temper again any second. " Quil," I stated pulling him back away from Sam.

He glanced down at me once but quickly returned his glare to Sam. I tugged again and managed to push him out into the yard. " Stay here," I demanded.

He finally looked down at me and I repeated it again for emphasis. " Stay here!"

He started to open his mouth but I covered it with my hand. " I'll handle Uncle Sam," I insisted.

I ran up the steps and started pushing Sam inside the house. He stumbled backwards and I slammed the door behind us. " We need to talk," I informed him, " now!"

I led him to the kitchen and pulled out a chair. " Sit!"

He looked at me warily and sat down. I remained standing in order to assert my authority just like he did when he was about to give an order. " Uncle Sam I've been searching every portion of my brain for the past couple months trying to figure out a way to prove to Quil and everyone else that I'm not a kid anymore. I've started dressing differently, asking them not to call me nicknames and I even got them to teach me how to drive. However, I have finally realized my crucial mistake."

He looked up at me waiting for me to continue. " No one is going to take my seriously unless the Alpha does first. They're going to continue treating me like a little kid because you still treat me like a little kid!"

" Claire," he sighed while attempting to get to his feet but I pushed him back down.

" No, you listen Sam."

His jaw dropped but he didn't move. " You have no right to order my imprint to stay away from me and you especially do not have the right to make him keep the details of our relationship a secret!"

I cut him off before he could begin to refute me. " What would you do if Jacob ordered you to stay away from Emily?"

" That's different," he proclaimed, " you are my niece."

" You're right," I agreed, " I am your niece, but I'm also an intelligent grown woman who is highly capable of making her own decisions."

" You wouldn't have a choice," he barked, " if he asked you…"

" Stop it!" I screamed throwing my hands in the air, " stop right there."

His eyes narrowed but he didn't finish his sentence. " Would you ever do anything that wasn't in the best interest of Emily? Could you really ask her to do something that she wasn't ready for just to please your own selfish need?"

He grunted a few times and crossed his arms. " Let me answer that for you, since I already know the answer. No! You couldn't, despite what you might secretly want you could never actually go through with it. I may not know much about imprinting, but I've been around the two of you long enough to know that love like that can't hurt you."

He cringed at the floor. " Uncle Sam," I pleaded, " Quil lost his temper and he said things that he shouldn't have, but you know in your heart that he didn't mean it. You of all people should understand that. This just doesn't hurt him, it hurts me too. You're taking my Emily away from me."

He covered his face with his hands and sighed. " I just don't want you growing up too fast."

I laughed causing him to jerk his head up. " Oh please Sam. You do realize that besides you, Quil has been the hardest person for me to convince. You honestly have nothing to worry about."

He snorted rolling his eyes. " You do realize that I share a mind with him right?" He asked mocking my superior tone.

I put my hands on my hips. I wasn't about to loose this battle now. " Don't make me go get Emily," I threatened, " because you know she will agree with me."

He bared his teeth at me, but I knew it was out of instinct. I could see the defeat on his face. " This doesn't mean you are free to do whatever the hell you want. He is still a boy and there will be rules."

" I know," I agreed quickly, " so does that mean?"

He huffed loudly and leaned back in his seat. " Yes. You can spend time with your imprint."

I lunged for him and grabbed him in the biggest bear hug that my small frame could manage. " Thank you Uncle Sam! Thank you so much!"

" Yeah, yeah," he groaned, " like I said there will still be rules, especially with him living under the same roof."

I ignored his attempt to put a downer of my high and eagerly pulled him out of the chair and back towards the living room. I ran for the door and jerked it open motioning for Emily and Quil to come inside. They cautiously made their way through the door. I ran to Quil hugging him with excitement. " So," I urged turning to Sam, " do your magic!"

" What is going on," Quil asked looking around the room skeptically.

Emily slid into Sam's arms and he kissed her forehead. He let his head fall against her for a few seconds before pulling away. " Quil," he stated in a deeper tone than I was used to hearing.

Quil immediately stood up a little straighter. " You're allowed to spend time with Claire and tell her about the imprint."

I saw Emily smile as she tried to hide against his shirt. I looked up at Quil who was staring at Sam like he'd seen a ghost. He looked at me still just as stunned. He stared at me for a second before bursting out into a smile. " You broke the Alpha!"

I grinned up at him bouncing with excitement. " I'm talented," I cooed, " what can I say?"

Quil picked me up and twirled me around in a circle before setting me down with his hands pulling my face up to see his. " I have so much to tell you," he smiled, " I don't even know where to begin!"

I laughed at the pure excitement running across his face. I'd never felt happier in my life. " How about the beginning, " I suggested, " I hear that part is kind of important."

His eyes sparkled down at me. " Whatever you want."


	13. The Time When Claire Stared

A/N: 1. Today is my 25th Birthday! So I don't think I have to point out what I would like for my present :)

2. I'm still in the process of moving so please bare with me with the slow updates. I promise life will return to normal soon lol or at least I hope!

3. This entire chapter was inspired by the new Taylor Lautner out take. You know the one I'm talking about. He's shirt less holding a footbal with some SEXY stubble on his little chin.

Chapter 13: The Time When Claire Stared

Have you ever been so enamored with something that you just couldn't take your eyes off of it? You know you shouldn't be staring but it's just impossible to stop. Quil had the slightest amount of stubble growing on his chin, and in the light of the moon shining down on his face it was just about the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. Well apart from the rest of him of course.

" What?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

We had escaped to the back porch so we could have our long awaited imprint conversation in private. I had no doubt that it was Emily who was keeping Uncle Sam inside and out of hearing range. I was going to have to buy her a really big present for that or arrange for some alone time at the house for her and Sam. I studied Quil's after midnight shadow and smiled when his face became frustrated.

"What?" He asked again looking around behind him convinced that I must be staring at something besides him.

While he looked away I reached up and ran my fingertips over the line of his chin biting my lip as the prickly hair stung my skin. He turned back to face me confused as ever. " Why do you shave?" I prodded running my hand over his chin one more time because apparently it no longer took direction from my brain.

" Why wouldn't I," he commented rubbing the spot on his face that I'd just touched, " I thought you didn't like facial hair?"

This time it was my turn to be confused. " When did I ever say that?"

" You were eleven and you made fun of Brady for a week when he grew that poor excuse for a mustache."

I started to giggle at the memory of Brady's peach fuzz. " That is different," I explained," Brady grows facial hair like the eighty-seven year old women down at the Jiffy Lube. This is very different than that."

He laughed nodding his head. " Okay," he agreed, " explain."

My hand was on his face again before I could stop it. " This is sexy."

His eyes raised and he immediately leaned back out of the reach of my hand. His mouth hung open slightly and I realized too late that Quil had never heard me say that before about anything or anyone, especially him. " What?" I asked mocking his tone from earlier.

He didn't move and his expression didn't change. " Quil? Hello?" I said waving my hands in front of his face.

I leaned over and poke him in the shoulder. " Okay," I sighed, " I get it. You're not ready yet. Sorry."

" I'm not ready?"

The words rushed from his mouth so fast I almost didn't catch it. " Yeah," I continued, " Embry told me that you were kind of freaked out about my feelings changing and it causing yours to change. I get it that you're not ready yet."

"I'm not ready?"

I stared at him a second thinking maybe I had broken him along with the Alpha. " You already asked that question," I pointed out.

Instead of a normal reaction Quil very slowly began to get up off the step that he was sitting on like he was moving in slow motion. I sat and watched him as he walked a few feet away from me looking into the blackness of the forest. " I am ready," he whispered, " that's the whole damn problem."

My heart sped up and I felt the need to start fanning myself and it wasn't just because I had amazing view of his ass. " That's great," I blurted out, " you're ready! I'm ready! Everybody is ready! This is great!"

He spun around with a wild look in his eye. " You're not ready," he spat.

" Uhh yeah, I think I am," I laughed.

" No you're not."

" I'm sitting here getting all flustered just staring at the scruff on your face," I explained, " I think I know when I'm ready."

" You don't even know what you're talking about."

This time I stood up. " I'm talking about me thinking your sexy and the general overall concept of my changing feelings for you that triggered this whole mess in the first place."

His face tightened and he stuck his hands in his pockets. " You're too young to be feeling like that and you're definitely too young for me to be feeling like this."

I threw my hands in the air. " I thought we were coming out here to talk about it?"

" We came to talk about imprinting," he corrected.

" I thought imprinting caused it?"

" It did."

" Well?"

" Doesn't mean you're ready."

" But I am!"

" No you're not!"

" You know you're kind bossy to be an imprint? Is that in the rule book?"

" I'm not bossy."

" That sounds kind of bossy. You know you telling me to not think that you're bossy."

He looked utterly frustrated and I knew I was wearing him down. " This was supposed to be fun," he reminded.

" Oh we can make fun," I smiled.

" Claire."

" Gah! I know. I get it. You're not ready."

" Claire."

I sat down on the step again and laid back on the porch spreading my arms out in defeat. " Fine," I sighed giving in, " I'm not ready. Will that make you happy?"

" Say it like you mean it."

" Let me rub your stubble again and I'll say whatever you want," I told him raising my head to wink in his direction.

He scowled at me. " Quil I don't know what you're problem is because this is totally fun."

It was fun. I loved teasing Quil because it was easy to make him frustrated. Now it was a totally different kind of teasing, which made it all the more fun. If I were being honest with myself I would admit that I'm not ready. I'm totally sexually attracted to every inch of his perfection but thinking about it and actually taking action is completely different. I mean like I said I'm getting flustered over a few pieces of scratchy hair on his chin. I'd hate to think what would happen if he tried to hold my hand in a non-friend here-let-me-help-you kind of way. I'd probably pass out. No wait, I'd have a panic attack become over whelmed by the sudden surge of chaotic self-destructing hormones and then pass out.

However, I knew Quil. I knew when he apologized for what he said to Sam he was being honest. He would never take advantage of me. I knew no matter if it was my idea he would never let me talk him into it unless I was really actually ready. So until then I know I can trust him to just let me tease the hell out of him. If I'm going to be changing panties every time the sun goes down then its only fair that he endure a little frustration as well.

I rolled over and patted the spot next to me. " I won't bite," I smiled.

He crossed his arms literally growling at me. I pointed accusingly at him. " That shit right there," I explained, " doesn't help."

The growling and the stubble combined were just too much. I patted the space next to me again and smiled innocently. He stopped the growling and eyed the spot next to me. I knew this was going to take some coaxing. " Please Quil? I really want to hear about the imprint. I want to know everything and you promised to tell me every single detail."

He knew I was right. He stepped closer and sat down an appropriate distance away. Just far enough that I could reach his face. Stingy wolf man coveting his delicious goodness. I stuck my lip out just so he would know I did not approve.

" You know I used to be normal," he began, " just plain normal."

I smiled. " You? Normal? I don't believe it."

He nodded and smiled. " It was just a normal day. No different from all the others. I woke up that morning with my hair stuck to my face and I ate Hot dogs and grape jelly for breakfast."

" You still do that," I giggled making a disgusted face.

He grinned and continued. " I met up with Jake and Embry to run our shift. Afterwards we went to Emily's house to eat lunch and crash out. Just like every other day."

He looked down at me all frustration gone with only his brilliant bright smile shining down at me. " But then," he whispered, " all that changed."

I sat up on my elbow and waited.

" I heard a noise. I was asleep in the floor on the bedroom down stairs and your laugh woke me up. I remember it just like it happened this morning. You were excited to see Emily and you were giggling uncontrollably as she told you how much she'd missed you."

He moved closer. " Normally I would have went back to sleep, but I didn't. Something about your laughter made me want to get up. It was like I wasn't satisfied just hearing it through the wall. So I got up and walked into the living room. I remember scanning the room for you actively trying to find the source to the laughter. I could hear you but I couldn't find you right off. But then Emily turned around and there you were laughing in her arms."

He stopped talking. The way he looked at me almost took my breath away. Another reminder that I wasn't ready just yet. That look made my heart want to explode in a very good I'd die happy right now kind of way. " What happened," I prodded, " what did it feel like? Did it hurt?"

He leaned down over me his eyes still intense as he mimicked my pose until we were eye to eye. " It didn't hurt but I definitely wasn't normal anymore."

He bit his lip like he was concentrating. " I have thought about how I would explain it to you. I've had along time to think of the right words, but I don't think there is a way to explain it Claire. I just changed. The way I viewed the world, the way I made decisions, the way I talked, acted and the reason I wanted to live all changed in that moment. My life was no longer about me anymore. "

I stopped breathing, which was probably counter productive but it was just my natural reflex. My brain just stopped functioning for a second and forgot to make me inhale. Quil wound his finger around the edge of my hair. " I was so protective of you," he stated, " it was like my new mission in life."

" You protective?" I smiled trying to lighten the mood, " you lie."

He rolled his eyes. " Even worse than I am now," he laughed, " I cried one time because you fell and cut your knee while I was babysitting you."

I raised my eyes in disbelief. " You cried because I cut my knee?"

He nodded. " Crocodile tears."

" Wow."

" I know."

" That must have been hard on you. I mean all little kids fall and get hurt."

" It got better and easier as you got older. Especially after we became friends. You remember that?"

I scrunched my face together trying to remember when I'd made the conscience decision that Quil was my friend, but I couldn't. " When did you feel the change," I asked instead.

" You were twelve and you convinced me to let you stay up until midnight for New Years Eve."

I thought back and vaguely remembered the events of that night. " Every one else went to a party and you offered to baby-sit so my parents could go."

" You were so pissed about that," he laughed, " always trying to grow up too fast."

" Twelve year olds do not need a babysitter," I pointed out.

" It was my excuse to spend time with you. I let you watch that scary movie and we made popcorn too."

I smiled because I remembered that part perfectly. " It wasn't butter popcorn so we decided to melt real butter and pour it over the top."

" Then we both ate so much that it made us sick."

I started laughing. " We rung in the new years with our heads over the toilet."

He shrugged his shoulders. " I wasn't that sick. I just wanted to make you feel better," he said smugly.

" Whatever," I accused jabbing his shoulder, " I remember all those pathetic moans. You swore never to eat buttered popcorn ever again."

He made a face. " Its gross!" He stated matter of factly and we both busted out laughing.

I was still laughing we he began talking again, but this time it was to himself. " Yeah, it was definitely easier after that night."

I waited until he looked back to me. " Something about you considering me your friend eased the protectiveness. I started to want to help you with stuff, not just watch over you. You know like help you do in good school. Something about helping you achieve your goals made me happy."

" What about now? How has it changed for you since that day at the beach?"

He leaned back on the floor and look up at the ceiling of the porch like it was a sky full of stars. " You already know the answer to that."

" I want to hear you say it."

" I was a pervert Claire, I mean back when I was normal. A normal teenage boy and I had a one track mind. That changed when I imprinted on you. For thirteen years now I haven't felt those kind of sexual urges or had any kind impure thought outside of what I saw in the other guys heads."

" But now?"

My voice was unsteady but I didn't give a damn. " That day it changed when we were walking on the beach, I wasn't prepared for it."

I waited for him to finish because there had to be more. I needed more.

" It was all knew like I was that fifteen year old kid again. I couldn't control it. I thought about things and ….. did things…. that even though were in the privacy of my room made feel so damn guilty."

Suddenly I felt like a pervert because I was totally imagining the array of things that Quil could have been doing in his room. His cheeks were flushed with the slight hint of blush. " I only let it happen that one night. I refused to turn back into that normal perverted kid that I used to be. I'm a man now, even though I may still look younger I'm determined to be mature about this."

I nodded because that was totally a Quil thing to do. He would always do what he thought was best for me. " Uncle Sam mentioned something about sharing a mind with you tonight," I stated, " did he see your thoughts and….ummm…activities of that day?"

The picture of Quil naked on his bed pleasuring himself was running over in my head like a broken record that I refused to stop spinning. He simply nodded once. I think my face turned red then.

" He was looking for it," he explained, " he was actively prodding in my head. I tried so hard to not think about it, but of course I slipped. It was just one of the many reasons why I was so pissed the other night. I wanted to make Sam mad and I knew implying that I would take advantage of the imprint was the sure fire way to piss him off. I thought it was only fair after invading my head."

I could tell by the look on his face he was brooding about the whole incident again. I pulled his face toward me, rubbing my hand over his chin again just for kicks. " So what do we do in the mean time," I asked, " you know until you're…uhh..I mean I'm ready?"

I smiled trying to brighten his mood. His eyes softened. " No calling me sexy."

My mouth dropped open. " That's not fair."

" You asked."

I narrowed my eyes. " How about sexified?"

" No."

" Sexalicious?"

" Claire."

" Schmexy?"

He glared at me. " How about cute? Can you at least give me cute?"

He thought about it a second. " I think you can handle cute," he finally conceded.

I smiled mischievously. " That hair on your chin is sooooo freaking cute," I cooed.

" That's it, no cute."

" Quil!"

He jumped up and headed into the house. I followed behind him right on his heels. " You've been hanging around Collin too long," he sighed going through the door.

" Where are you going?" I asked running around to walk beside him.

" To get a blanket so I can sleep on the couch."

" This conversation isn't over," I pointed out.

" Yes it is."

" Why?"

" It just is."

" You're being bossy again."

" No," he explained rounding the corner toward my new bedroom, " I'm just acquiring the items I need for my camp out in the living room."

" But I'm not finished."

" That's enough for tonight, you've got school tomorrow."

I crossed my arms in defiance as he dug through his closet for a blanket. When he turned around with it in arms he was met with my disapproving glare. " Claire," he sighed, " please?"

" Tell me why. The truth."

He shuffled the blanket in his arms but I didn't dare let him loose eye contact. " I'm not ready," he spat, " happy now? I'm afraid if we talk about this that I'm going to go in there and violate the innocent ambiance of my living room. The last thing we need is Sam Uley deciding he needs a drink of water right at the opportune time which is exactly my kind of fucked up luck."

I rolled my eyes. " That's why you go to the bathroom. People don't just bust up in there."

He stared at me for a second before whizzing by me the blanket almost knocking me over. " You are impossible," he hissed stalking back into the living room.

I couldn't help but laugh. " I was just pointing out the obvious."

" You shouldn't be encouraging me," he snapped back.

" I'm not encouraging you to do anything bad Quil. I mean there isn't any harm in thinking about something. I mean am I not allowed to think about it?"

He threw the blanket on the couch and looked over his shoulder. " Have you?"

As soon as I opened my mouth he cupped his hands over his ears and started humming loudly and shaking his head. " Never mind! I do not need to know that!"

I just leaned up against the wall and bided my time. He continued to shake his head like he was trying to throw thoughts out of it. He finally calmed down and removed his hands from his ears.

" Yes," I blurted out smiling, " I have thought about it."

He gave me a pained looked. " A lot actually," I clarified because I didn't want him to think he was the only pervert in all of this, " but just because I think about it doesn't mean anything Quil. It doesn't mean I'm ready, it just means I'm curious."

" Curiosity killed the cat," he mumbled flopping down on the couch.

" Good thing you're a dog."

" The dog probably just got wounded and laid on the side of the road half dead suffering for the rest of its life."

I shook my head as I walked toward my bedroom. " You are so complicated."

He shrugged under the covers. " And you're not?"

I looked back out the door. " I'm a girl, it's what we do."

He rolled his eyes. " Good night Quil," I called out, " sweet dreams!"

He mumbled something as he covered his head with the blanket. When I returned from the bathroom ready to for bed I could still hear him mumbling. I left the door to the room open because it made me feel closer to him. I crawled up his bed and snuggled down into the covers completely exhausted.

It had been one hell of a day. I closed my eyes expecting for my mind to be spinning with a thousand different images of crazed vampires, giant wolves and breaking glass but it was completely empty. My thoughts were completely alone except for one tiny image that just wouldn't go away. I peaked through one eyelid looking down at the bed hoping that Quil had at least changed his sheets.


	14. The Time When Claire Teased

A/N: First chapter written from my new house! Okay now I need to go unpack lol

P.S I can't believe Spaceheaterlove doesn't like Tay's stubble. Yes. I just called you out. Thats how crazy I think it is lol I'll be sure to keep Embry's face nice and smooth just for you!

Chapter 14: The Time When Claire Is Game

News Flash.

Werewolves do not wear boxers. However, they apparently wear pajamas. That does not make any sense what so ever to me. It's completely ridiculous and should be against the law. Someone should come and arrest him right now for unlawfully with holding the amazingness that is the wolfie physic.

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen after Emily drug me out of my bed kicking and screaming ranting about the importance of higher education. I begrudgingly made my way to the kitchen after getting lost down the hallway due to the change in my routine morning stumble for orange juice. Once I found the correct direction I was greeted with the best morning pick me up that exists, which just so happens to respond to the name of Quil Ateara.

Of course the whole scenario could have been better without the before mention pajamas, which I'm sure he was being forced to wear because of my presence. It totally ruined the grand image that I had always imagined that included Quil wandering around his house butt naked, but I'm sure Embry wouldn't appreciate that very much but this wasn't Embry's ideal world were talking about.

I crossed my arms and leaned up against the frame studying the faded plaid pants and ragged t-shirt that he sported. I made an ugly face at them like they were children mocking me on the playground. I mean he's a wolf! I understand he can't go running around in some skimpy boxers like a Calvin Klein model despite the fact that he could put any one of them to shame, but the boy could at least give a girl some ab action in the morning. I have eight hours of school to get through today and I could so use some steamy ab induced fantasies to help me make it through the day.

He finally turned around and noticed my scrutiny. " Good morning sunshine," he laughed eyeing what I knew was a very horrendous case of bed head.

Lucky for me I didn't care because he's my imprint and from what I understood he's bound to love me anyway. His smile didn't last very long as his eyes dropped down lower on my body. It was like I could feel them move from my face straight downward as if it were his hands touching my skin. To my complete surprise his mouth dropped open in a very I don't believe what I'm seeing kind of way. I suddenly became extremely self-conscience.

I looked down noticing nothing but my abnormally large t-shirt that I stole from Uncle Sam and converted into a nightgown. It wasn't until I noticed that my cotton shorts I wore underneath weren't showing that I understood his expression. I raised my eyes up and smirked at him. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

" Hey Ateara," I grinned, " why don't you take a picture it'll last longer."

He forced his attention back up to my face and I just smiled at him waiting for him to defend himself or at least deny his blatant amusement with what he thought was my lack of clothing. When he did neither I decided he needed a little help, but mostly because I suddenly felt powerful. " What is it?" I asked amused. " You never seen a pair of legs before?"

At the mention of them his eyes immediately dropped back down. I cleared my throat and dipped down to catch his attention. " Hey," I laughed snapping my finger and pointing to my face, " eyes up here."

He tried to speak but it came out a little high and ended up as just mumbled words as he tried to clear his throat. He steadied himself and tried again. " You need to change," he said softly, " Sam wouldn't approve."

" Its his shirt," I pointed out.

" Don't remind me."

" This is what I normally sleep in."

" Yeah and maybe that's why Sam would never let me sleep over."

" Look here wolf, just because you're going all granny grandma and covering up the goods doesn't mean I have to."

" The goods?" He repeated raising an eye.

" Ye-ah! The goods. You know all that," I explained waving my hands around his stomach.

" You are killing me Claire."

I rolled my eyes and headed for the refrigerator. " Oh come on," I laughed, " you can't die from blue balls. At least I hope not because if you can Jake is so screwed."

I opened the fridge and searched for my orange juice. " This isn't a joke," he grunted.

I spotted my juice on the bottom shelf and slowly started to bend over all dramatic like so he would know exactly what was coming his way. " Claire," he hissed behind me, " don't you dare!"

Just as he finished I reached back and pulled up the back of my shirt revealing my shorts. Unfortunately before Quil could comprehend my joke he practically broke down the counter he was standing in front of because I heard a loud thud as he backed up against it. I peaked over my shoulder smiling at the stunned looked on his face as he stared directly as my clearly covered ass.

His face hardened. " You tease," he accused.

I busted out laughing and grabbed the bottle of juice. " Are you disappointed?" I asked.

He puckered his lips out insinuating that he was refusing to answer that question. " I'll make you a deal," I offered between sips of juice, " you get me out of school today and next time I'll accidentally forget the shorts."

He leaned casually against the counter. " Very funny," he growled, " besides you know I can't get you out of school."

" I was almost killed by a vampire yesterday! I think that merits a day off."

" So do I. However, it's not up to me and you know that."

" But you are my imprint."

" Imprint, yes. Parental authority, no."

" Shouldn't your opinion trump theirs though?"

" When does my opinion count for anything? I'm a Beta."

I growled my frustration. " You've got good genes. Why couldn't you be an Alpha?"

" Seriously?" He asked fully amused by my question. " Think about what you just said. Me? An Alpha?"

I knew exactly what he meant. Not so long ago during one our long car rides up to my old reservation we had a conversation about all the things he would do if he were Alpha. After the idea of having Brady run through Forks High School wearing a yellow thong with a sign that said pull my finger was mentioned we both fully agreed that Quil wasn't mature enough for the job.

I took one last long drink of juice. " Okay, fine. I'll go to school. Despite the fact that its almost summer and we don't really do anything important now anyway."

" It's only eight hours," he grinned.

I glared at him. " What are you doing all day," I asked acidly.

He shrugged. " Watch T.V or take a nap. I haven't really decided."

He laughed at my angered expression. " Just kidding," he explained, " I have to go run the perimeter. I mean we did just kill a herd of vampires yesterday."

" Good." I stated satisfied. " Just be careful."

" You don't need to be careful when your this good," he smiled smugly.

" Your ego should really get its own reality T.V show so it can continue to think its important while the rest of us laugh at it behind its back."

He pursed his lips and I smiled because we both knew I was kidding. He is that good and I have him standing here in front of me live and well as proof of it. My wolf was badass.

" Be extra careful, just for me," I told him.

" Okay. Just for you."

We smiled at each other and for some reason I dropped my eyes as if I was embarrassed. " I'll even pick you up from school if you'd like," he offered quickly changing the subject.

I bit my lip to hold in my excitement. " I'd like," I whispered, " I'd like that very much."

" I'll be there," he whispered back like it was a secret, " but I'd suggest you go get ready or you'll never make there to begin with."

I groaned because I knew he was right. I needed to go take my shower. " Eight hours," I whined, " I don't think I can make it."

I heard him laugh behind my back as I walked toward the door. I remembered something and turned back around. He watched me carefully as I walked back towards him. I stopped just in front of him and grabbed the edge of his t-shirt and jerked it up revealing his perfectly toned stomach. I took one long look letting my eyes linger much longer than I normally would have when I'm trying to sneak peaks without notice. I let out one very dramatic sigh before letting his shirt drop back down. " Okay, now I'm good to go," I stated stalking off towards the shower.

I heard him mumbled something about payback being a bitch as I ran down the hallway. I took a nice hot shower in hopes that it would wake me up. I was still combing the knots out of my hair when I walked into my room and spotted Quil perched on the bed waiting for me. " Shirt," he stated.

I looked down at my new grey tank top confused. " Not that one," he insisted, " the one in your hand."

I pulled the bundle of clothes I was carry out from under my arm and dug through the mess until I found my beloved over sized tee and held it up. " This one?"

" Yes, that one. May I see it?"

" Uhh sure." I told him tossing it over to him.

He grabbed it mid air and before I could push my hair out of my eyes I heard a loud ripping sound screech through the room. " Quil," I screamed, " what are you doing? That's my favorite shirt!"

He held the now two distinct pieces of shirt in each hand with a satisfied grin on his face. I just stood there gaping at him. He instantly hopped off the bed and threw his closet door open. " Sorry about that,' he smiled, " complete accident. However I am willing to console you for your loss by offering to replace it with any of these shirts. Take any one you wish or all of them, I don't care. As long as its mine."

I held my hand up signaling that I needed a second because I still couldn't believe what I just saw. " I can't believe you just did that."

" It was an accident, remember?"

" It was Uncle Sam's shirt. Its not like it was some random guy."

" It was an accident," he stated more clearly.

Despite being slightly pissed at the loss of my shirt I started laughing. " You were jealous of Sam. Really? He's imprinted on Emily. He's my Uncle!"

" I merely meant to test its resistance and didn't understand the extent of my strength," he explained casually.

" You know you could have just given me a shirt and said hey can you please wear mine instead. There wasn't any need to murder the poor thing. I mean there is no coming back from a werewolf's jealous rampage."

" I'm not jealous."

" You're either jealous or you've recently stumbled into some toxic goo because you're green enough to be a ninja turtle."

" I'm not jealous." He repeated.

" I bet if I turned the light off you'd glow in the dark. Wanna try?"

" I." Pause. " Am not." Pause. " Jealous."

I flipped the light off. " Wow. You could be a lightning bug if not for that jealous green tint you're giving off. Plus the fact that you'd be the most gigantic lightning bug that ever existed. Ooooooh maybe we can get you into the Genius Book of World Records!"

A hot hand cupped itself over mine pushing my fingers up and the light back on. I gasped when the light illuminated the fact that Quil now stood only inches from my face. I grinned at his scowl displaying every inch of my teeth. " Why hello my abnormally large toxic lightening bug. I'm going to have to buy a really big jar for you."

He groaned as he stomped back over to the bed and sat down. " Fine," he muttered crossing his arms, " It wasn't mine. Happy now?"

" Wait. Say it again," I laughed, " I just love hearing how I'm right."

He glared at me. " It wasn't my shirt," he stated slowly, " I know it was Sam's and it is completely ridiculous but it wasn't mine. You shouldn't be looking all….well…. you know like you did while wearing his shirt. It wasn't right. You should be wearing mine."

I tried to hold in my laughter. I trotted over to the closet and pulled out the first t-shirt I came to and held it up in front me modeling it. " My official new night gown. You like?"

He eyed me a little longer than I expected. " Yes," he whispered.

I folded the shirt up neatly and placed it on the bed next to him. " Good," I told him sliding down the bed until I stood before him.

I ran my finger along his shoulders and bent over until my face grazed softly against his cheek. I had no idea what I was doing but it felt damn good to me so I hoped that it at least made him half as flustered." Next time you want something," I whispered in his ear, " all you have to do is ask."

I laughed as I let my nose linger against his hot skin. I pulled away quickly unable to trust myself in such a tempting position. I walked around the side of the bed and headed for the door. I wasn't going to make it to school at this rate. " Claire," his voiced whispered behind me.

I stopped and turned in the door way. His back was facing me as he continued to look out at the wall in front of him. " Why do you love me?"

" What?"

He turned around and his face was completely serious. " I always screw everything up. I never do things the easy way. I'm never rational about anything. Why would you love me?"

I stared at him. I took a second to get over the fact that he knew I was in love with him. I'd never actually said the words to his face but I guess I didn't need to. I still couldn't believe that he would ever question it. " I love you."

My voice was shaking uncontrollably but I wanted to say it officially just so there was no confusion. " I love you because you're complicated, spontaneous and passionate along with a million other things. I love you because I feel safe in your presence and you played with me when no else wanted to. I love you because you are my best friend that will listen when everyone else just wants to talk. I love you because no else in the world even exist when I'm with you."

His eyes were wide, chocolate as the fur of his wolf beaming up at me. " I love you too."

I smiled even though everything inside of me wanted to scream and dance. " I know. That's why I haven't killed you for ripping my favorite shirt."

I winked at him, which caused him to smile. " How can you be so much more mature than me?"

" It is a widely known fact that girls mature faster than boys."

" But I had a thirteen year head start!"

" You're a late bloomer I guess. Your body had to use all its energy to create the goods, so it didn't have time to work on anything else."

He rolled his eyes and looked down at the shirt he was wearing. " So when are you going to follow your own advice?"

" What do you mean?"

" You said if you wanted something you should just ask, right?"

" Yeah?"

" This morning did you not display your totally distain for this particular clothing item?"

" Oh yeah," I smiled tapping my finger against my chin, " may I see your shirt?"

He pulled it off and threw it to me. I thought I was going to be all revengeful and rip it but it turns out to be a difficult task in which mere mortals like me could not achieve. He didn't try to hide his amusement with my pathetic attempt and jumped off the bed to help me. " Need a hand," he asked.

I looked pleadingly up at him. He laughed and grabbed hold of the shirt just inside where my hands were and ripped it apart in one swift movement. " Are we even now?"

I stepped back so I could enjoy the full view. " As long as you promise never to wear one ever again."

I swear I saw him blush. " You know you're not really helping that ego you mocked earlier."

I shrugged like I didn't care. " And," he continued, " you better hope I keep this whole conversation out of Sam's head today during my shift."

" Just be glad he can read your mind and not mine because then we'd really be in trouble."

I gave him one quick smile before heading back down the hallway to the bathroom. I grabbed my blow dryer and turned it on before Quil could follow me inside. He said something but I couldn't hear him above the noise of the dryer. " What?" I screamed back.

He mouthed something again that I didn't get. I turned it off and smiled sweetly waiting for him to repeat it again. " What do you think about?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked flipping the dryer back on. I didn't hear what he said but the words he mouthed looked a whole lot like " I know, I don't want to know!" He covered his ears and started frantically shaking his head and ran back down the hallway.

When I was finally completely ready to leave for school I skipped my way into the living room and spun around to showcase my improved look. I expected to be greeted with compliments but instead I found complete silence. Quil had his head between his hands staring at the floor. " Quil? Are you okay?"

He slowly raised his head up. " Do you really love me because I make things complicated?"

I didn't understand why he was still focused on this. " Life would be boring without it," I explained.

" And because I'm spontaneous."

" Again schedules are boring."

He slowly nodded like he was thinking something over. He must have made a decision because he stood up and ran down the hall. I gathered up my things in his absence and waited by the door. When he came back he wore only a pair of jeans with a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. I heard a jingling noise as I saw a set of keys flying at my face. I caught them just in time holding them out in my hand. It was the keys to his jeep.

" I navigate, you drive."

" Huh?" I asked confused staring down at the keys.

" I'm going to use my spontaneity to make things complicated and you acted like you were game for it. So are you ready to ditch all our responsibilities today or what?"

" Hell yeah! Where we going?" I asked twirling the key ring around my finger.

He laughed and opened the door for me. " Like I said ….I navigate, you drive."


	15. The Time When Claire Skipped

Chapter 15: The Time When Claire Skipped

My hands were trembling as I stretched them out over the steering wheel. I knew it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I was about to put Quil's jeep into drive or that I was skipping school for the very first time. Neither of those things would cause such a drastic reaction. It had everything to do with the shirtless hunka hunka burning love sprawled out in the seat next to me.

I swallowed hard and gripped my hands tighter around the stirring wheel. " I thought we had a rule about wolves being shirt less in the car?"

He smiled apparently amused by the fact that I'd mentioned it. " Would you like me to go find a shirt?"

" I didn't say that."

He stretched in an obvious attempt to showcase his body as if I wasn't staring at it the first place. " Do you need me to drive?"

" I didn't say that either."

" Okay, then tell me what you're saying sweetie."

I won't lie. My legs wound themselves together as a protective reflex as a flux of hormones rushed my body at the sound of his voice calling me "sweetie." Damn that boy was good. Payback isn't a bitch, she's a slut and she's dragging me down in the gutter with her.

" I'm just saying," I stuttered, " that if I wreck your jeep I can't be held liable."

He tried to look threatening but he was enjoying his little charade too much to pull it off. " I'll keep the emergency break on stand by," he promised.

I nodded my approval as I hit the gas and backed out of the driveway. I had no earthly clue where we were headed and I couldn't care less because I had a half naked Quil in the car. I swear he was doing it on purpose. Leaning back in the seat, stretching his arms out behind my headrest as his jeans seemed to move further and further down on his hips. I was officially going to be cross-eyed after this. My left eye was firmly planted on the road while the right was glued to his chest.

" Are you drunk," he chuckled, " I know fifty is a little fast for you but do you think you can keep it inside the lines?"

I shot a look over at him to find him grinning from ear to ear.

" Don't think that I don't know what you're doing," I spat over at him.

He laughed lightly. " I wasn't trying to be secretive about it," he admitted, " besides you're the one who made me promise never to wear a shirt again. I might as well get some enjoyment out of it."

" The simple nakedness I can handle," I explained concentrating on the road, " it's the little extra things you throw in that get me distracted."

" You mean like bending over in front of someone?"

" I was just playing around."

He stretched back further in his seat raising hips up so he could readjust in his position. " So am I."

I shot one glance over at him before taking my right hand off the steering wheel and popping him straight across the stomach causing him to double over. " Tease," I accused.

He continued laughing as he rubbed the red mark I left on his stomach. " I guess that makes two of us."

" Why don't you tell me where the hell we are going," I asked trying not to smile at the accomplished look he wore on his face.

" Just drive like you're going to the Makah Rez."

Before I could even open my mouth he started shaking his head. " No questions, just drive."

I rolled my eyes. I managed to keep my attention focused enough to drive the speed limit. The entire situation, driving Quil's car and skipping school, made me feel oddly free. I love my family, but I'd had a very restricted childhood. I don't blame them for being over protective knowing about all the mythical horrors that exist in the world, but I never really had the chance to be normal. I can't exactly say running off with my shape shifting best friend who just so happens to be magically bonded to me is normal, but I could at least fake it for one day.

Just over half way to the Makah Reservation it started drizzling the rain. Quil leaned up to look at the sky through the front windshield. He didn't look pleased with his findings. " Maybe it's just a shower, and it'll stop by the time we get there."

" So the place we are going is outside?"

He grinned over at me. " Maybe."

Unfortunately for Quil he does not have a future as a weatherman. Thirty minutes later and we had driven into what appeared to be a hurricane. I pulled the car over just outside of town so Quil and I could switch places. My driving expertise did not include torrential down pours, so I conceded to let Quil take my place. " We are going to have to wait the rain out," he mumbled.

" So it is outside!"

" You're wit astounds me, how did you ever figure it out?"

" Shut up," I growled, " Where are we going for now?"

" I have an idea."

It was hard to see exactly where we were going through the rain and drifts of fog that were developing but the route seemed oddly familiar. A little too familiar especially after we turned down my old street. " Are we going to my old house?" I asked.

" It hasn't sold yet," he explained, " so there will be no harm in borrowing it for a couple hours."

" But it will be locked."

He snorted. " As if that ever stopped me before."

We pulled into the driveway and I smiled at the familiar little wooden house. Although I had fond memories of the place I knew I didn't miss it half as much as I probably should. " Stay here," he instructed, " I'll go work my wolf skills on your old window and I'll let you in the front door."

I nodded and smiled because I wasn't about to offer to wait in the rain. Suddenly his hand caught my eye as he flipped the button on his jeans. " Wha….Whaaa," I tried to ask but ended up just pointing at the button as he rose up to pull his pants down.

" I'd like to keep some dry clothes," he explained.

My breath caught as he jerked his pants down. At least now I know exactly what disappointment feels like. Underneath his jeans were a pair of black shorts that I glared menacingly toward. " I thought you didn't wear boxers," I stated coldly.

He smiled at me. " I don't," he assured me, " these are swimming trunks."

" We're going to the beach?"

He looked out the window at the rain. " I think the correct term would be we were going to the beach."

He threw his pants in my face laughing as I jerked them down. " Time me?" He asked hopping out the door.

" Five minutes or I'm keeping the pants!" I informed him curtly.

He disappeared around the corner of the house as I continued to scowl down at the jeans in my lap. " Swimming trunks," I mumbled, " I should've known."

Within three minutes Quil was standing in the doorway waving for me to come inside. I ran in holding his pants over my head as a make shift umbrella. " Hey," he scolded grabbing his pants, " that just defeated the whole purpose of me taking them off."

I shook myself off like a wet wolf. " You mean there was another purpose besides teasing me?"

He shook his jeans out but there was no denying that they were drenched. " They'll dry," I assured him, " lay them on the counter in the kitchen."

I could still hear him mumbling as he stomped into the kitchen. I took the opportunity to wander around the house. The first place I went was upstairs to my old room even though it didn't look the same at all. My parents had painted over my lime green walls with a very dull beige color in order to make the house more appealing to buyers. Two years later and the house was still as empty as we left it. The only thing that looked familiar was the window. I could still see the small crack in the pane were Quil had broken it during his first attempt to break into my house. I giggled at the memory. My parents had grounded me for the very first time refusing to let me to go LaPush for the weekend. He showed up outside my window just after dark with a supply of movies ands snacks to keep me occupied.

I patted the doorframe on my way out telling my old room goodbye for a second time. I made my way down stairs looking around as I went but didn't bother taking the time to reminisce. I didn't see the point in dwelling in the past when the present held so much potential. I spotted the backdoor opened and caught sight of Quil sitting out on the porch.

I stuck my head out the door and smiled down at him. He was leaned up against the side of the house frowning out at the rain like it had just ruined his entire day. " Misery loves company right?" I asked smiling as sweetly as possible.

" If you mean yourself then yeah," he replied patting the spot next to him on the floor.

I plopped down and looked out at the exact spot that seemed to have his attention. The rain was pouring down but the sun was shining through the clouds. Every now and then a light wind would blow in some rain causing me to hide my face. " You're such a girl," he snorted.

I stuck my tongue out and scooted closer to him despite the fact the rain was blowing in from the other side. He took the cue and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. " Homesick yet?" He whispered into my hair.

I looked over at him confused. " This isn't home," I told him.

" Claire, this is where you grew up. You have to miss it a little at least."

" This is where I slept at night," I explained, " I grew up in LaPush. Don't get me wrong, I do miss my parents, but LaPush is my home. It always has been and always will be."

He studied me for a second before smiling. " Did I have anything to do with that?"

" Just everything."

He grinned out at the rain concentrating on his thoughts. " What are you thinking about?" I inquired leaning in closer against him.

" Just about how easily things change." He whispered.

" What do you mean?"

" I had a plan," he said thoughtfully, " A very well thought out and detailed plan. Seth even helped me make a list. I had everything figured out. I knew exactly how this was supposed to go."

" How is that working out for ya," I smiled already knowing his answer.

He gave me that look. The you know you screwed it up for me look, which only made my smile grow. " Sorry," I squeaked.

He shrugged. " That is the whole point Claire. I'm not sorry. I know I should be disappointed in myself, but I'm not."

I didn't know exactly what Quil was referring too but I liked how this conversation was going. It sounded like he was giving into me despite the fact I didn't know what for. " I mean how can I care," he continued finally turning around to look at me, " when doing the wrong thing makes you smile like that."

He cupped my face in his hand and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. " I don't mean to be a bad influence," I grunted through his fingers.

He chuckled lightly letting my face go. " Yes you do."

I nodded my head laughing. " Yeah you're right."

Everything was quiet for a few moments as he turned to look back out at the rain. He looked like he was thinking about something so I tried really hard not to break the silence. A few minutes later he leaned back against the wall and sighed. " I know I'm going to regret this," he announced, " but it is absolutely killing me inside."

"What?"

I turned all the way to face him so he could have my full attention. He studied me for a moment before taking in a deep breath like he was preparing himself for torture." What do you think about?" He asked.

" We've been through this," I laughed, " and I'd rather you not run off covering your ears again."

" Claire."

I could tell by the tone of his voice he was being completely serious this time. Now it was my turn to take in a few deep breaths. " You really want to know? Like for real kind of really?"

" Yeah," he laughed, " but please be gentle with me."

I exhaled as my brain started flying in a thousand different directions. I think about millions of things and most of which would probably send him running for the hills. " I don't know if you're ready for this," I said shaking my head.

" I know I'm not," he laughed, " but I'm going to try and cope the best I can."

I looked skeptically at him. " Be gentle," he reminded sternly.

Gentle I told myself. That meant I had to think of the most innocent scenario I had ever imagined. I had to start small and build my way up. I gave myself a moment to think it over while I hummed and tapped my chin. Quil crossed his legs in front of me waiting patiently.

" I think about holding your hand," I told him finally.

He let out a breath that I hadn't realized he was holding. " Okay," he nodded, " hand holding. I can handle that."

I grinned triumphantly and held out my hand. " I said I could handle knowing you think about it," he rebutted, " I didn't say I could handle doing it."

I rolled my eyes dramatically. " Its just my hand," I explained turning it around to show case I didn't have anything secretly hidden anywhere, " its not like you haven't touched it before."

He eyed it warily like he just knew I was trying to trick him. I held it back out and waited. " Maybe in a few minutes," he stated cautiously, "What else do you think about?"

I huffed at the rejection and crossed my arms. He would regret that. " Kissing," I proclaimed, " and not the regular kind of kissing. I think about the foreign kind."

His eyes suddenly narrowed. " Foreign kind," he grunted in his low deep voice.

" Yeah," I grinned, " you know the fun kind with lots of tongue."

I licked my lips and gave him a wink, which resulted in him pushing himself two feet away from me. " Wow," I laughed, " who knew wolves were afraid of French kissing."

" I'm not scared," he hissed under his breath.

" Then what is it?"

" I don't think I could control myself," he explained sitting down on top of his hands, " I'd just want more."

" Well you can't have more," I stated tartly, " so that solves that problem."

" You know what I mean," he sighed, " this is just hypothetical anyway."

" Hypothetically I want to kiss you, really badly. Preferably without a shirt, but I'd be willing to compromise on that point if it's the foreign kind."

" Hypothetically you're going to give me a heart attack."

" Hypothetically that's not problem I was shooting for."

I made sure to smile and bear all my teeth. Unfortunately that didn't work as he stood up to get further away from me. " You're over reacting," I laughed following him over to the rail.

" I wasn't lying when I said its difficult not giving you want you want."

" I know, but you asked and I'm just being honest."

" I told you to be gentle."

" Oh I am." I continued my Cheshire cat smile to his horror.

I pushed his shoulder, which only made him flinch. " You're taking this way to seriously. This should be fun, it shouldn't stress you out."

" I'm not stressed out," he lied.

I giggled under my breath and backed away from him. As I backed up my foot slipped off the porch and rain hit my leg. An idea sparked in my mind as the droplets of rain ran down my leg. I peeked over at Quil under my lashes. " Its time we had a little fun," I told him, " and I would sure hate for you to have disappointed me with those swimming trunks for no good reason."

He stared at me watching my every move. I slowly stepped back off the steps into the backyard letting the rain wash over me. " What are you doing," he asked walking toward me.

I bent down and took my shoes off and threw them at his chest. He, of course, caught them one in each hand. I smiled as I began to spin around in the rain. It felt oddly liberating. I motioned for him to join me but he just shook his head. " Why," I demanded, " you run in the rain all the time."

" Running and playing are two different things."

" What is the difference?"

" You."

" Please," I begged throwing my now drenched hair out of my face.

I wanted nothing more than to see the rain run down his bare chest. " Pretty please," I continued.

His foot dropped off the first step and I began hopping with excitement squishing the mud through my toes. I held my finger up beckoning him towards me. Just as he reached me he shook his head spraying water in all directions. He laughed as I flinched away because I was already soaked. " Happy now," he asked spreading his hands out.

" Thrilled."

" Well I'm not," he explained as a coy grin spread across his lips, " something is missing."

I raised an eye waiting for him to continue. He gave me one swift smile before vanishing into a complete blur. Before I could look around I was in the air almost seven feet from the ground over Quil's head. I screamed but it came out more as excessive giggles. " What are you doing," I yelled as he spun me around.

He just continued to laugh as he spun me down and around until he cradled me in his arms. " Something is missing," he said again.

" What?"

" Mud."

My eyes widened as I realized his plan. " You know to go with that dirty little mind of yours."

Next thing I knew I was being body slammed ever so gently straight into the muddy ground. He made sure to wiggle me around in it and apply a few well placed dirty hand prints across my face. I rose up gasping. " I can not believe you just did that!"

He looked so damn smug that it killed me. I grabbed a fist full of mud and threw it at him. It splattered rather neatly across his glorious bronze chest. " Hey," he accused.

" Oh please," I bellowed, " you're mind is just as dirty as mine! I just have the guts to admit to it!"

He bit his lip just about the time he pounced on me. I screamed like I cared, but its exactly what I wanted him to do. I feigned fighting him off as he so sweetly allowed me to flip him over. I could see the mud dripping all over me now, which made me just that more determined to get him back. I knew he was letting me win, because there was no other way I could have over powered him. I smashed a handful of mud in his face as he rubbed a fist full of it into my hair.

I managed to get up and make a run for it back to the house, but I made sure not to run that fast. He leaned back over his head and caught me by the ankle. " Not so fast! This was your idea!"

I could feel gravity pulling me backwards. I fell back over him landing between his legs. I could feel the water and mud cover my backside. He instantly grabbed my hips and pulled me up onto his stomach. I landed with my hands on his chest gasping in air. " Had enough?" He offered.

" Of you? Never."

" Good answer."

I squealed as he suddenly flipped me over. He laid beside me now, his face even with my own staring at me. I tried to push my hair out of my face but my arms were caught beneath him. His finger traced their way up my cheek until they cleared my face of all my hair. " I love you," he whispered.

I wanted to speak so I could say it back but I was too caught up with his hands making their way back down my arm. He pulled my wrist up between us until my hand was right between our faces. He looked at me and smiled before intertwining his fingers between mine and squeezing them tightly causing mud to seep out between them. " I think about holding your hand too."

" Really?" I asked in disbelief.

He snorted. " Yeah silly. Of course I do."

" Feels kind of nice right? Even with the mud."

He pulled our hands over until they touched his cheek. " Feels amazing."

" Could we do this all the time? Hold hands I mean. You know when Uncle Sam isn't around."

He smiled closing his eyes. " Yeah, we could do that."

I won't lie, I totally let out a squeak, which made him bust out laughing. " Claire," he whispered regaining my attention.

" Yes?"

To my disappointment his hand let go of mine. His fingers encircled my cheek as his thumb ran over my bottom lip. " One other thing."

I swallowed very loudly. Even through the pounding rain you could hear the audible gulp I made. His thumb continued to trace the outer rim of my lip as he bit his own. " I think about it too, you know?"

" Kiss-ing?" I asked breathlessly.

He nodded. " The foreign kind," he assured.

" Oh."

Yes. That was all I could get out of my mouth.

The warmth shining in his eyes seemed to showcase the smile on his face. " Kiss me."

My eyes locked onto his mouth trying to make myself believe the words I thought I heard. " Huh?"

" Kiss me," he repeated, " if Sam sees that I'm the one who initiated it, he won't ever forgive me."

Well shit, he doesn't have to tell me twice or well a third time.

I grabbed the back of his head engrossing my fingers in his dark hair and pulled his lips to mine. I didn't know if I'd even hit the right spot in my haste until I felt the pure fire of them against my own. I sought greedily for more parting my lips letting him take mine between his as sucked on it gently. I moaned into his mouth completely unashamed as my fingers knitted their way tighter his hair.

To my complete surprise I felt him humming back at me as he released my lips only to lick them briefly with his tongue before returning to their previous stance. I took the opportunity to do a little tasting of my own darting my tongue out to enjoy the sweetness of the fire.

His hand gripped around my back as he pushed himself above me taking a dominating lead. All I could think was oh shit here comes the good part. His lips parted mine as his tongue ran across them again surging deeper. I tried following his lead letting my lips close with his and the next time he parted them I was ready and waiting. Ours tongues touched for a moment way too brief for my liking, but lucky enough he repeated the pattern only seconds later. This time he lingered longer allowing me to enjoy the taste.

I could feel his fingers running down my neck and back up again under my hair. I knew he was about to stop because I could feel his pattern slowing down. He held the kiss longer and made our encounters briefer. He kissed my lips one last time before brushing his lips lightly across them. My breathing was heavy, which might have embarrassed me if his hadn't been the same. " That was nice," I stuttered.

" Nice," he asked scoffing at my adjective.

" Okay," I admitted, " it rocked my world. Lets do it again."

I like the way his breath hitched. " I need to stop baby."

" Baby? That shit is definitely not helping."

He laughed against my lips. " About that," he said tracing his lip along my chin, " I was thinking maybe there was something else you might want to ask me."

I wanted to ask what he was talking about, but then he kissed my neck and it came out as a high-pitched mumbling to his complete amusement. He leaned up on his elbow staring down at me. " I can't ask you to be mine," he explained, " but if you asked…."

He trailed off hoping that I understood. I chuckled loving how fast the tables had turned. " Maybe in a minute," I cooed.

I couldn't believe myself. Quil Ateara just gave me the go ahead to ask him out and I was putting it off. I've totally lost my mind. The kissing must have fried some of my circuits. " Waiting sucks doesn't it?"

I could hear him growl. " A little."

" You're kinda cute when you're impatient." I whispered leaning up next to his ear.

I wiggled my way out beneath him and started straightening my muddy clothes. " You're seriously going to make me wait," he asked standing up in front of me.

I eyed the mud slowly dripping down the long lines of his abs. " Not for very long," I promised.

He stepped forward wrapping his arms around my waist. " What can I do to hurry it up?"

" A bargain?"

" Just name your price."

I heard a chuckle but it was coming from the wrong direction. Quil noticed it first looking over my head with a frown on his face. I turned around to look through the trees only to see nothing. I heard the laugh again followed directly by a groan from Quil. I studied the trees harder to no avail. Then all of a sudden a figure appeared leaning up against the side of a tree. He was just as muddy as Quil and I but it had been his laugh that gave him away. No one could laugh as mischievously as Embry Call.

" Well, well," he sniggered trotting out into the open, " look what I found."

" What do you want," Quil asked acidly.

Embry just smirked. " Am I interrupting?"

" How did you find us," I asked ignoring his question.

" I could smell his stench anywhere," he explained, " and I just so happened to be in the area visiting Ellie seeing as her best friend was M.I.A after school today."

" We are busy," Quil blurted out.

" Oh I can see that," he laughed walking toward us casually with his hands in his pockets, " I had to close my eyes a few times."

" You saw!" I screamed.

" No," he chuckled, " but now I know I definitely missed something."

" I could name a few things you're going to be missing if you don't leave," Quil hissed.

" Calm down," Embry encouraged, " I came to help your dumb ass out."

" How exactly are you helping me right now?"

" You think I left my imprint to come find your ass for the fun of it? Sam called. I didn't rat you out when you didn't show up this morning, but school is officially out and they've noticed Claire's absence."

Quil was quiet obviously thinking about our options. I knew his decision when he let out a groan. " I know where you can find a phone and a shower," Embry smiled, " and a very sweet hostess whom I'm sure will be willing to help you out."

I turned around and looked up at Quil. He frowned down at me. " I'm not ready to leave," he pouted.

" Me either," I agreed, " but we're kind of low on choices right now."

He gave one more annoyed huffed before grabbing my hand and placing it firmly in his. " How do we get to Ellie's house?"

Embry grinned at our interlocked hands. " Well I kind of called her during your make out session that I totally did not watch," he said winking at me, " so she's waiting in my car outside with towels and dry clothes."

" I love that girl," I laughed.

" I do too," Embry chuckled.

I led a frowning Quil through the house enjoying the feel of his hand in mine the entire time.


	16. The Time When Claire Waited

A/N: Just sat down and wrote this chapter. I had no idea what was going to happen, so hope you like it!

Chapter 16: The Time When Claire Waited

We walked to Ellie's house because it was only two streets over and Embry refused to let us ride in the car. She hosed us off in the backyard and offered us dry clothes. I could tell by the way she smiled at me that Embry had disclosed the events he'd witnessed in the back yard to which I smiled excessively back at her.

Quil called Uncle Sam to inform him that he'd picked me up from school and decided to go visit Ellie. It was a good thing this conversation occurred over the phone because Quil was a horrible lair. Every time he lied his face would contort in a way that made him look like he was in physical pain. Sam bought it though, but that was only because Embry backed his story up. It still amazed me that Sam was foolish enough to believe that they wouldn't lie for each other.

I currently stood in Ellie's bathroom blow-drying my hair while she sat on the sink patiently waiting for me to finish. As soon as I clicked the power off she pounced on me. " So is it true?" She asked hastily, " You kissed?"

I nodded because I didn't trust my voice to deliver the news. Ellie gasped loudly clamping her hands over her mouth. " What was it like?" she stammered between breaths.

I started fanning myself as the memory of his lips on mine ran through my mind. " Words can not describe it," I proclaimed.

" Try!" She begged.

" Well I mean you seen him! He was all wet and covered in mud with no shirt on!"

" I knoooooow," she laughed, " I'm so jealous! I'm thinking about tripping Embry the next time we go outside."

" So I'm guessing you two haven't yet?"

She sighed, her face turning into a pout. " Not yet. However, he did kiss me on the cheek last night!"

" That's a start," I insisted.

" Yeah," she agreed sadly, " I think he wanted to though, kiss me on the lips that is, but I think he was scared."

" Scared?" I laughed.

" Yeah," she chuckled, " isn't that crazy? A guy scared of me! Its insane!"

" Well why don't you kiss him then? You can be assertive."

She rolled her eyes at me. " That's you, not me. Lets not get confused here."

" Oh come on" I urged, " you can do this!"

" Oh god," she sighed rubbing the palms of her hands down her legs, " I get all clammy just thinking about it."

" He wants to kiss you! You said so yourself. This way you would be letting him off the hook. He'd thank you for it later."

Her breaths starting coming out in shorts pants as her face turned slightly pale. Just at that moment there was a knock on the door causing both us to jump. Ellie let out a high-pitched squeak before covering her mouth. Maybe I was kidding myself, she wasn't the assertive kind at all.

Quil's voice echoed behind the door asking permission to enter. He peaked inside and Ellie quickly darted out the door stating she needed a drink of water. " What was that about," he asked closing the door behind him.

I shrugged trying to play it cool. He bought it and quickly turned his attention to my hair. " Ready yet?"

" Almost," I assured him, " a few finishing touches."

I turned to face the vanity combing my hair. I dropped the brush loudly into the sink as his hands touched either side of my hips. I grabbed onto the edge to keep myself steady. He chuckled behind me. " I think you look perfect," he whispered.

I tried to catch my breath but nothing came out. He placed his hand over mine slipping his finger under the band around my wrist. He slipped it off in one quick motion. " Wear it down," he cooed, " for me?"

" Sure," I croaked.

His other hand pulled the side of my hair across my back sliding his fingers along the edges. " I like playing with it," he admitted twirling it around his fingers, " it feels nice."

I turned around to face him. He was so close I could feel the hotness of his breath on my face. " We are at someone else's house," I reminded, " and you are walking the very thin line of my self control buddy."

He smiled coyly. " I know."

He leaned in closer. " You are being bad," I warned as every muscle in my body tightened.

"Mmmm," he hummed leaning down over me with lips right next to my ear, " but like I said before, if being bad makes you smile like that, how can I say no?"

His lips traced the line of my jaw before placing a soft kiss against my cheek. I balled my fist up into the front of his borrowed shirt jerking his attention back to my eyes. " You're about to get more than a smile, if you keep this up."

His smile was completely wicked. " Promise?"

I drew in a breath but before I could speak there was another knock on the door. This time it was loud and authoritative. " Hey you two," Embry's voice rang through the door, " I'd rather you not freak up my girl friends bathroom, if you don't mind."

" We're not doing anything," Quil lied.

Embry groaned. " Need I point out that these walls are not sound proof?"

Quil winced before spinning around an opening the door. Embry stood on the other side with his arms crossed over his chest shaking his head in disappointment. Ellie peaked around his side grinning from ear to ear. " Bad, bad wolf," she laughed.

Quil looked back over his shoulder at me and I couldn't keep myself from laughing. " Well she is right," I grinned.

" Ugh," he groaned, " lets just go!"

We headed back to LaPush because Embry had promised Emily we'd all be there for dinner. Embry and Ellie followed us in his car, which pleased me perfectly because it meant I got more alone time with Quil. I couldn't stop staring at him and seeing as how I wasn't driving I didn't see the point in denying myself the pleasure. " What are you doing," he asked glancing over at me.

" Enjoying the view," I told him honestly.

He snorted. He started to refute my statement but the rear view mirror caught his attention. His expression turned quizzical as he studied the reflection. He glanced back over his shoulder with a concerned look on his face. " What the hell is Embry doing?"

I turned around in my seat to look out the back window. Embry's vehicle was still behind us but it was swerving wildly across the road. " Did you see that?" Quil asked.

" Yeah," I assured him dipping down in the seat trying to get a better look.

Just about that time Embry's car slowed down. Quil immediately followed suit trying to keep within viewing distance. " Do think something is wrong?" He wondered.

I studied the movement of the vehicle. If something were wrong Ellie would have called our cell phone by now. Besides the way the car swayed looked all too familiar to a previous incident we'd been involved in. " I think she kissed him."

"What?"

" I think Ellie kissed him," I repeated, " that would explain the erratic behavior, right?"

He looked back up into the mirror studying it closely. " Where the hell would she get that kind of idea? Is she trying to get them killed?"

I cleared my throat as I took my seat belt off so I could turn around and keep an eye on their car. " Well," I said softly, " I may have told her to be more assertive."

He glared over at me. " You would," he groaned.

" I didn't say do it while he was driving," I pointed out.

Just about that time Embry's car came to a complete stop in the middle of the road. " Fuck," Quil cursed applying the brakes.

They moved slowly over to the side of the road as Quil tried desperately to do the same thing. We were parked about a hundred feet in front of them on the side of road with both of us turned around in our seats peaking out the back window. " What do we do now," he asked.

I shrugged. " Wait it out?"

He let out an audible huff. " I don't think so. Not after he ruined our fun twice today."

Quil threw himself in the back seat and started searching in the floor until he found my backpack. " You've got paper and pencils in here right," he asked unzipping it.

" Of course."

He pulled out a piece of paper and started frantically scribbling on it. " I'd rather you not freak up the side of the road, if you don't mind," he mumbled as he wrote.

" There," he said holding the paper up, " that should do it."

" What are you going to do?"

" Put it on his window," he explained, " be right back."

He hopped out the back door and ran for the car behind us. As soon as he got close he shielded his eyes from seeing anything inside of the car. He placed the paper on the front windshield before sprinting back towards me. He jumped in the car flipping around to his former position so he could see out the back. " There was movement," he informed me, " I didn't see anything, but I definitely heard movement."

I grinned eyeing the car vigorously. " Go Ellie," I chuckled.

We waited patiently watching for any signs of life. Five minutes later a hand popped out the side of the window and grabbed the piece of paper off the windshield. Quil and I immediately started beating each other to death pointing frantically at the car screaming, " did you see that!"

Soon after the left turn signal flipped on. Quil turned towards me. " You think that means its time to go?" He laughed.

" I guess."

He started sniggering as he turned back around, buckled his seat belt and flipped on his own turn signal. As soon as he pulled out Embry followed straight behind us. " Can you believe that," he laughed, " are they seriously just going to act like that didn't just happen?"

I couldn't stop giggling. " Maybe they'll blame it on a giant squirrel."

" Oh Yeah," Quil agreed, " those invisible squirrels run wild around here."

" Tell me about it."

We made it back to Quil's about fifteen minutes later. We both jumped out of the car and waited for them to get out. They moved slowly probably hoping we'd just give up and go inside. They got out looking completely serene and calm. We waited giving them a chance to speak first but they stood there silently. " Do we get an explanation," Quil asked, " or should we just use our imaginations?"

Embry looked down at Ellie who remained completely expressionless. " I don't know what you're talking about," Embry stated walking past us.

Quil's mouth dropped open as Ellie followed behind him. " Can you believe that," Quil hissed.

I jabbed his arm and pointed toward the steps. Ellie turned around with a smile plastered across her face and threw us a thumbs up before quickly turning back around and disappearing into the house. " That's my girl," I said grinning up at Quil.

We followed them inside where we found the entire wolf pack camped out in the living room. I scanned the room quickly trying to find Sam noting that him and Paul must be in the kitchen with Emily and Rachel. I sighed relieved that I didn't have to look him in the eye right now and plopped down on the couch next to Quil. Everyone was busy talking revisiting the fight from the previous day and talking about any possible new leads they found today. I managed to just sit there and relax completely content next to Quil's side. My eyes darted open at the sound of chuckling across the room. I quickly found the source and to my horror Jared was staring directly at me. His smile grew.

" My, my, my," he laughed, " it is really incredible how easily it is to notice the change."

I looked around the room to find that every one else was now looking at me too. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. " What are you talking about?"

He glanced toward the kitchen and lowered his voice. " My sweet little Claire Bear got her first kiss," he grinned.

I felt Quil set up a little straighter in his seat. " What?" I exclaimed.

" Its written all over your face," he laughed.

I looked around to find every one else grinning at me except for Ellie who was now visible shielding her face from everyone. " I-I-I don't kn-know what you're t-t-talking about," I stammered out.

Laughter engulfed the room. " She can't even talk straight," Collin laughed from the floor in front of me.

" And look at this one," Jacob bellowed pointing to Ellie, " she can't even look at us!"

I could feel my face turning red as the laughter continued. I turned to Quil who seemed completely unphased by the teasing, but I guess he's used to them knowing all his secrets. Suddenly the laughter cut off as if someone had flipped a switch. I looked up to find Sam standing firmly in the middle of the room staring at me. I suddenly felt the urge to puke. " What so funny," he asked looking around the room.

Everyone was looking somewhere other than him as if it my excessive blush didn't give it away enough. " Something is going on here today," he grunted annoyed, " and I will figure it out."

He looked around the room again, but no one offered to speak. " Fine," he hissed, " we'll do it the easy way."

He pointed to Quil and motioned for him to stand. A round of groans filled the room. We all knew it was over. There was no way Quil could lie with a straight face. He threw an I'm sorry look over at me before he stood up and joined Sam in the middle of the room. I noticed Emily, Rachel and Paul had joined us as well standing just inside the entrance against the wall. " Quil," Sam asked, " why did you and Claire go to Makah today?"

" To see Ellie," he stated quickly.

Sam looked down at Ellie who still had her face semi covered. His eyes narrowed as he turned back to Quil. " Did something happen today that you don't want me to know about?"

" Noooooo," Quil urged just about the time his eyes dropped to the floor.

Everyone in the room groaned. " That's it," Sam hissed, " outside. Now!"

Quil let out a whine because we all knew what happened next. He would order Quil to show him everything while in wolf form. I could feel the panic set in. " You too!" Sam ordered pointing to Embry.

Embry tried to look shocked but it didn't work as he finally just groaned and got up out of his seat. As soon as he they vanished through the kitchen the house went into an uproar. " What happened?" Jared asked.

" Is Sam going to kill him?" Brady wondered.

I looked over at Ellie who held a pained expression on her face. " We are so screwed," she mouthed.

" I know," I whispered back letting my head fall in my hands.

I could feel them swarming around me and I could hear their questions rattling in my ears but I couldn't focus on them. All I could think about was Quil in the backyard being forced to show my Uncle how I seduced him into making out with me in a pile of mud. I sighed causing bile to rise in my mouth. I'm so freaking screwed.

The minutes seemed to pass by slowly as I stared at the floor between my fingers. It wasn't until I heard footsteps stomping back into the house and Sam yelling, " girls" that I moved from my position. I slowly rose up and walked toward the back door. I couldn't make myself even look at Sam. Emily grabbed my hand as I passed by the kitchen door and followed Ellie and I outside.

The boys were just slipping their shirts back on when we appeared around the corner. They both stood there staring down at the ground. The fact that I wished we'd showed up five seconds earlier only cemented the fact that I officially obsessed with Quil's body. " You two can leave now," Sam instructed, " I'd like to speak with the girls alone."

The boys slowly disappeared back into the house. Ellie searched my eyes for some form help but I didn't know what to do. It was time to face the music. We did the crime and now we had to pay the time. I lifted my eyes to find Sam's defeated face. " All this time I thought I had to worry about the boys," he whispered.

Ellie and I shot glances at each other as I heard Sam growl. I suddenly realized I was smiling, and quickly fixed my expression. " What did they do," Emily asked as she played with my hair.

" Claire convinced Quil to let her skip school today."

Emily looked down at me raising an eye. " I deserved a day off," I defended myself.

She tried to hide her smile. " What else," she inquired.

" She kissed him and convinced him that it is okay to keep doing it."

She looked at me again pressing her lips firmly together, but the smile was begging to escape. " That is not my fault," I explained, " it's the imprint!"

She turned back to Sam. " And Ellie?"

I heard Ellie whine next to me. " I kissed Embry in the car today," she blurted out before Sam could speak.

" Well, well," Emily stated softly.

" See what I mean," Sam hissed pointing at us.

" I do," she whispered, " it sounds like our girls got their first kiss today. Correct?"

We nodded and I smiled because I refused to act like I wasn't happy about it. " It sounds like normal sixteen year olds to me," she smiled turning to Sam.

" Emily," he stated in shock.

" I was fifteen," she stated, " and I do believe you were fourteen?"

" That's beside the point!"

" You're point being?" She asked.

" The boys…"

" The boys," she interrupted, " are still just that….boys. You can't stand there and tell me you actually believe their state of mind has changed over the years. They are still just as young in mind as they are in body."

Sam was visibly fuming. " What do you suggest we do then?"

" We treat them like sixteen year olds. All of them."

" Meaning?" He breathed.

She smiled sweetly over at him. " You're the Alpha," she laughed, " how would you treat a boy who was trying to date your daughter?"

I could see the thoughts formulating in his mind. " Boys," he yelled turning to look at the door as a loud thud rang from the opposing side.

The door creaked opened as they stuck their heads out from behind it. " Get out here."

They walked out coming to stand by our sides. " I'm only going to say this once," he hissed at us, " so listen closely."

" Embry, Quil when you are wolves you are members of my pack. You are my brothers and my best friends. When we phase and leave our duties behind us, you become nothing more than just a couple little punks trying to date my girls…get that?"

They nodded in unison. " You will not assist them in skipping school. If it ever happens again you both will be grounded."

" Grounded?" Quil questioned, " me?"

" Yes. You want to be treated like a sixteen year old then you're going to get your wish."

He made a face and crossed his arms in protest. " You want to take Claire out on a date, you ask my permission first. Embry is required to do the same for Ellie's dad."

" Go on," Quil mumbled.

" I just want ALL of you to remember I have full access to anything that occurs between you," he stated slowly, " please keep that in mind for your own good and my mental well being."

We all looked around at each other before turning back to Sam. " I'm waiting," he stated.

We all nodded. He stood there fuming for a minute before huffing loudly. " Go get ready for dinner," he sighed.

I started to walk off until I heard him whisper my name. I stopped sending the others on in front of me. I turned around and waited for Sam. He threw his arm around my shoulder hugging me tightly. " Claire," he said casually, " you know I love you like my own daughter right?"

" Yes, Uncle Sam. I know. I love you too."

" So you do realize I will kill that idiot if he gives into you."

I looked up at him with a scowl on my face. " You wouldn't."

" I love you," he repeated, " so don't push him too far. Under normal circumstances I like the little punk."

I scrunched my nose at him causing him to laugh. " He's your imprint sweetie," he whispered moving us toward the house, " he'll wait forever for you, so you don't have to grow up all at once."

" Yeah, yeah," I mumbled.

He squeezed me tighter into his side as he opened the door to the house. I could already hear the rounds of laughter as Jacob's voice echoed through the room. " He's going to ground you too! Oh man, I can't wait for that!"


	17. The Time When Claire Chased

A/N: Oh yeah... feel free to follow me on Twitter for story writing updates. I tweet under: Vannajodee

Chapter 17: The Time When Claire Chased.

Torture.

That is the only word I can think of to describe the extreme state of misery I'd experienced for the last eight hours of my life. As anyone could probably guess Emily made damn sure I went to school today. She dropped me off, sat there and watched me walk in the building and then picked me up straight after. She didn't even let me look at Quil's abs before I left! Torture I tell you. Torture. Its teenage hormone abuse is what it is.

I threw myself out of the car and ran for the house when we pulled in the driveway after school. I busted the door open scanning the room only to be completely disappointed. Maybe I just have really wild fantasies but I imagined Quil sitting at home all day waiting for me. I mean Emily had told me plainly that Quil had taken the early shift today so he could be back by the time I got out of school. I growled out loud thinking that maybe she just told me that to trick me into going to school. My fist clenched together. If I had to sit around and wait until dinner time to see him, I was going to be one pissed off imprint.

I ran by Seth who was sleeping ever so soundly on the couch hoping to find Quil in the kitchen. Luck was not on my side because all I found was Collin and Brady. " Hey," Collin exclaimed excitedly, " you survived!"

" Where is Quil," I whined ignoring his comment.

" Nice to see you too," Brady laughed taking a bite of his sandwich.

" Yeah, yeah," I groaned, " I love you guys, but where is Quil?"

Brady rolled his eyes and elbowed Collin. " We can't French kiss her," he explained to Collin, " so we are now and forever irrelevant to Claire's life."

My hands were on my hips out of habit as Collin threw me a pouty face. " You two better tell me where Quil Ateara is right now, or I will find Sam and start dishing out a few secrets I know."

Brady made a face at me. " Check the fridge," he hissed.

Collin snorted. " Quil can't fit in the fridge."

Brady turned to face him hoping that Collin had somehow registered what he just said, but it was Collin, so of course, he just stared back with a " What?" look on his face.

I sighed and ran for the fridge to find a lime green sticky note on the door. I quickly snatched it off.

Claire,

Gone to run errands. Sorry couldn't get out of it. Come find me? Going to Paul's house first.

Love Quil.

I spotted Emily walking by just as I finished the note. " Can I borrow the car?" I asked sweetly.

She smiled as she hung her jacket up. " That depends if you can talk one of the boys into going with you."

I turned to Brady expectantly smiling. " Ha!" He laughed. " Nooooow you wanna hang out with me!"

" Please?" I squeaked.

" After the way you just treated me?"

I stuck out my lip and whined. " You know I love you!"

The smirk he gave me screamed evil. " Sorry," he laughed, " we were just eating dinner early because we have the late shift tonight. However, Seth in there doesn't look like he has too much to do."

" Is that true Collin," I asked wanting confirmation.

He nodded sadly. " Yep."

I turned around contemplating whether or not to listen to the old proverb that says let sleeping dogs lie. Seth looked mighty comfortable at the moment, but I figured everyone gets to be selfish for at least one day and I was choosing to cash mine in today. I made it to the kitchen door before I turned around, my conscience finally drowning out my addiction. " Brady, you do know I love you right?"

" I know," he smiled back at me.

" Hang out later?"

" Like always," he promised.

" What about me?" Collin asked spitting out bits of his sandwich.

" You're gonna have to French kiss her first," Brady explained.

I rolled my eyes and walked out to the sound of Collin choking.

I tip toed over to the couch evaluating exactly how I should go about waking up a wolf. It wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't look so damn peaceful. I mean who smiles in their sleep? I stuck one finger against his shoulder and gently nudged him to no avail. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get out of this that easily. I pushed him again only to hear a couple grunts before he buried his head deeper into the pillow. I guess there was going to be no easy way to do this, which meant it was time to pull out the big guns. I took a moment and positioned myself right next to his ear and cleared my throat. I breathed in one long deep breath. " Vampire!"

Before I could move Seth knocked me over running to the middle of the room twirling around with his blanket still stuck to his leg yelling, " where? Where?"

" False alarm," I cooed calmly as I got up, " but now that you're up, I have a favor to ask!"

He was completely still in panic mode, his chest heaving up and down making me feel a little guilty. Little being the key word of course, because I still had Quil on the brain. Seth shook his head before rubbing his eyes. " What?" he asked confused.

" I need a tiny little favor that does not require much on your part," I explained.

He just stared at me blankly his hand running through his hair that was sticking out in all the wrong directions. " Seth?" I asked getting worried.

His face hardened. " You better need a liver or something," he hissed, " Or a heart, one of eye balls and my left toe."

" No," I explained hopping over to him and winding my arm around his, " nothing that dramatic. I mean its quiet simple really, I just need you to move your nap to the passenger seat of Emily's car."

He didn't answer right away. " You can bring your pillow and blanket and everything!" I promised, " I won't even turn on the radio. Hell I won't even breathe! I'll hold my breath the whole time! Just please ride with me."

Still nothing. I started to loose all hope until he stomped over to the couch pulling his arm away from me and grabbed his pillow. " I don't want to hear one peep," he mumbled pointing his pillow at my head.

I zipped my mouth and threw away the key.

I quickly ran back to the kitchen to grab the keys from Emily and rushed out the door behind him. I quiet literally held my breath as Seth positioned his pillows against the door frame and closed his eyes.

I pulled in at Paul's house not ten minutes later. The little wooden house was just off the beaten pass of the main road but still managed to blend into the forest perfectly. I knocked two times on the door before letting myself in as usual. I was greeted with a round of hellos that I barely even heard and they say boys have one-track minds. Paul was sitting in a rocking chair holding the baby, while Rachel was in the floor surrounded by what looked like several parts to a new toy. " Where is Quil," I asked disheartened.

I still had a little hope that maybe he was raiding their kitchen. " Oh," Rachel smiled, " sorry sweetie he left about five minutes ago."

My heart sank. " Aww, look at her Paul," Rachel chirped, " she can't find her imprint. Its so cute!"

What I was feeling right now definitely did not qualify as cute. " Don't worry about him," Paul encouraged, " hang out with us for awhile."

" Yeah," Rachel agreed, " you can help me put together Abigail's new bouncy because we both know I'm not getting help from Mr. Break It."

" Hey," Paul retorted, " you knew I wasn't a handy man when you married me."

" It's a bouncy Paul," she laughed, " its not rocket science."

He ignored her teasing. " Besides," he continued, " you're a Black. You're supposed to be all mechanical and stuff."

" It's a bouncy," she repeated raising her voice while laughing, " and I'm not Jacob!"

" Really?" He asked shocked, " you mean you've been fooling me this whole time? I knew your hands were too soft to be a mechanic."

" Ugggh," she groaned turning to look at me, " see what I have to deal with? Please stay and help me."

" I would really love too," I began to explain but they both started laughing so I just stopped.

" We know," they said in unison.

" The imprint always wins," Rachel laughed, " you can probably catch him at Jared and Kim's house."

" Thanks," I said hastily running over and giving Abby a kiss on the head before running for the door.

" Claire wait!"

I turned around to see Rachel pointing beside me. " Quil forgot what he came after," she explained, " can you return the pic nic basket to Emily and tell her thanks that we had a wonderful time."

" Sure," I said grabbing it up, " no problem."

I rushed back out the door and threw the basket in the backseat. Seth was sleeping like a baby as I backed out the drive way and headed to Jared's house. He lived relatively close so I was positive that I would catch him. Kim excitedly answered the door. " Hey Claire Bear!" She greeted.

" Hey," I returned trying to look around her into the house, " Quil here?"

" Aww, you just missed him!"

She led me in the house without my consent. " You're joking right?" I pleaded checking the room again just in case.

" Sorry sugar," she explained, " he was in a hurry to get to Sue's house. I hear she's baking pies today."

" Great," I sighed. " Just great."

I saw an arm wrap around Kim's shoulder. " You mean you didn't come over here to see me?" Jared asked grinning down at me.

I tried to look apologetic. " Technically?"

He sighed half heartedly. " We've officially lost her Kim. He's taken our little Claire Bear away."

" Okay look," I complained, " I don't know why everyone keeps saying that, but it's not true. I'm the same Claire and I'm going to continue hanging out with you guys, it just at this particular moment I'm trying to find Quil."

Kim was trying to hide her smile while Jared laughed openly at me. " Whatever you say Claire Bear. Just remember you're preaching to the choir here. I wouldn't leave this house if Sam didn't force me to."

A loud pop sounded through the room as Jared smacked Kim on the ass to her complete delight. A little part of me died inside. " Okay," I said awkwardly, " its time for me to go."

I spun around to head for the door but Kim called me back. " Wait. Wait!"

I stopped just at the frame afraid to turn around and witness any other reasons why Jared didn't like leaving the house. " Yeah?"

" Quil got so excited about the pies that he completely forgot his present! Can you take this box with you?"

Next to the door was a box clearly labeled Quil and Embry's house. " What is in it?" I asked picking it up.

" Well Emily told me what a Bachelor pad the boys had so I bought them some stuff to make it a little more homey. Hopefully the boys won't mind."

" Oh, okay," I agreed trying to get the door open while I propped the box up against the wall, " I'm sure they won't mind. They probably won't even notice the difference."

I said my goodbyes while I shoved the box in the backseat with the basket. Quil was turning out to be horrible at running errands, but I should have figured that when food was involved. I hurried off to the Clearwater's to the sound of Seth's rhythmic snores. I thought about waking him up and telling him about the pies but I wasn't willing to take the chance on a grumpy wolf.

I let myself in through the backdoor that went directly into the kitchen, which was the exact place the intoxicating aroma was emitting from. Leah had her head stuck in the stove while Sue was elbow deep in dough. " Hey ladies," I announced as I looked around the room.

On the table sat an entire untouched pie that only fueled the proof that Quil wasn't here. Damn it! " Did that boy send you after his pie," Sue fussed as she beat her hands in the dough.

" Who Quil?" I asked.

" Of course he did," Leah explained pulling a pie out of the oven, " its Quil. He's not above sending his imprint for pies."

I looked at them both completely lost in the conversation. " Quil didn't send me," I explained, " I'm actually looking for him. Have you seen him?"

" Jake called him about the time he was going to take his first bite," Leah laughed, " he had to go help him with something. He said he would be back for the pie though."

I thought about just waiting for him and enjoying half of his pie, but after this much work I wanted to see him sooner rather than later. " I think I'll just go to Jacob's house."

" Well you better take that pie," Sue encouraged, " he was awfully sad about leaving it behind."

" Of course," I agreed, " wouldn't want to deprive a wolf of his pie."

I grabbed the pie and ran back out to the car. I put it in the backseat in hopes the smell wouldn't wake Seth up because letting another wolf eat his pie was probably worse than showing up with no pie at all.

I was getting impatient. My fingers tapped the steering wheel while my foot pushed the pedal down to new levels of speed for me. My heart jumped in my throat when I saw Quil's jeep parked in Jacob's drive way.

I ran to the house and busted down the door only to be met by silence. I ran through the house checking every room but no one was home. " You've got to be kidding me!" I screamed at the empty room.

I ran back outside and looked around the yard before dashing across the driveway toward the beach. The sun was beginning to set as I dashed through the thicket separating Jacob's house from the beach. I leaped out onto the sand just as the sun hit the horizon. I looked up and down the beach but the only sign of life was a few birds flying over head. I gritted my teeth in frustration as the disappointment began to take root inside of me. I knew it was foolish, I'd find him eventually, but I missed him so badly it was starting to hurt. I sucked in a few calming breaths before turning around and walking slowly back towards the car. I tried to think about what I should do next deciding between staying here or just waiting for him at home. As I got closer to the car I figured it was probably best to just go home so Seth could finish his nap in peace. I opened the car door and gasped.

Seth was gone.

Vanished.

My eyes darted around the front seat. I couldn't even find his pillow.

I panned around again but really where could a wolf hide inside of a car? Then the back seat caught my eye because it was empty as well. The basket from Rachel, the box from Kim and Sue's pie was all missing in action. " Damn it Seth Clearwater!" I hissed.

I slammed the door and looked around. He couldn't have gotten that far with all that stuff. " Seth!" I screamed. " Seth! Get your ass back here right now!"

A chuckle trickled through the air behind my back. " Seth?" The voice laughed. " I thought you were looking for me?"

I spun around to find Quil sitting on the bottom step to Jacob's door. He stood up turning a glass votive around in his hands making the light from the candle inside it dance around wildly. " Quil!" I screamed running towards him.

He grabbed me up with one arm spinning me around. " I've been looking every where for you!"

" I know," he whispered.

He sat me down but I was too excited to stand still and began hopping up and down." I went to Rachel and Paul's house, then to Jared's, who sent me to Sue's because of the pies but you had already came here!"

" I know," he laughed.

I kept hopping despite my coolness gene begging me not to." I picked up all the things that you left behind, even your pie!"

" That was nice," he smiled trying to hold me still but finally gave up and just let me get the hop out of me.

" Yeah but now Seth has disappeared with it all! Even your pie!"

He turned his attention to my erratic hair that the wind was blowing over my face. He moved a strand of it behind my ear still smiling. " Did you hear me," I questioned, " Seth took your pie!"

" I know." He repeated.

I was completely baffled. Still smiling and apparently unnerved that he'd just lost his pie he grabbed my hand and started walking. " Where are we going?"

" Sounds like you've had a long day. I think you need to relax. Besides we might as well take advantage of the alone time."

He led me toward the beach, the darkness surrounding us now with only the light from his candle shining through. As we walked out onto the beach another light caught my eye. As I squinted down the beach I realized it wasn't one light, but several. Sitting in the middle of the sand was a blanket surrounded by candles just the like the one Quil had in his hand. With further inspection I spotted a giant pic nic basket in the middle with what looked like a pie sitting on the top. I glanced up at Quil who continued to grin at me.

" Surprise," he whispered.

My mouth hung open for what felt like hours as I just stared at the scene in front of me. " But...but.." I stuttered, " how?"

" They were all in on it Claire," he laughed.

" Wait," I said shaking my head to clear the fog, " you planned this?"

He nodded triumphantly. " And they all helped you?"

" Yep. Even Seth who wasn't really sleeping by the way," he explained, " he called me with updates of where you were every time you went into someone's house."

I turned to face him. " So they all lied to me?"

" Every single one of them."

" Bastards!" I hissed under my breath.

He laughed as he led me toward the blanket. " Wait," I called, as we got close, " I thought you had to have Sam's permission for this sort of thing."

" When I said everyone was in on it, I really meant everyone sweetie. I mean I don't handle being grounded very well, if the last time Sam forced me to stay in the house wasn't proof enough."

I hopped onto the blanket and sat down. I ran my hand over the cool fabric of the blanket before tapping the side of a glass votive." This is so cool," I said excitedly, " but why did you go to the all the trouble? I mean I would have came willingly."

He sat down next to me placing the candle in hand on the outer edge of our circle. " I wanted the night I asked you to be my girl friend to be memorable."

My eyes knotted together for several reasons as I repeated his statement over in my head. " First of all," I breathed in trying to keep my calm, " that night would be memorable no matter what and secondly I thought I was going to ask you?"

" I'm tired of waiting."

I smiled catching the hint of frustration on his face. " It's only been like twenty-four hours."

" Well that's twenty-three hours and fifty-nine minutes more than I'm willing to wait."

I bit my lip causing him to smile. " Claire?" He asked innocently.

" Y-y-yeah?"

The anticipation was killing me. I gripped my hands into the blanket awaiting his response. " Will you…" he began nervously, " cut me a piece of pie?"

"What!" I screamed and he doubled over laughing.

" Sorry," he laughed, " you know I can only be serious for short periods of time."

I growled at him just about the time he grabbed me. He flipped me over until my back was on the blanket and his body directly over mine. Before I could even catch my breath his lips crashed into mine. The kiss was soft but with a purpose, as he quickly parted my own. I hummed into his mouth due to the sheer surprise of his insistence as he sucked my bottom lip. I leaned up hoping he'd take the hint that I wanted more, but found myself on the impatient end of the stick this time. I licked his lips as I ran my hand up into his hair. His fingers played around my collarbone supporting me as I continued to search for more. This time it was him who groaned as my tongue found his over and over again.

He jerked away suddenly breaking our connection to leave me panting beneath him. He gazed down at me with his eyes wide, the light of the candles reflecting off them. " With that in mind," he breathed slowly, " will you be my girlfriend?"

" Hell yes," I replied clenching my hands tighter in his hair so I could pull his face back to mine. " Hell fucking yes!"

Our lips reconnected as I promised them we'd never stop. I planned on kissing this boy silly, good smelling pie be damned. I was officially Quil Ateara's girlfriend and I was ready to reap the benefits of the new title.


	18. The Time When Claire Danced

A/N: Because we all love strippers, especially when its Jacob Black.

Chapter 18: The Time When Claire Danced

The sweet sound of nothingness engulfed me as I lay on my stomach in the middle of Quil's living room floor. My history book, along with several scribble covered papers lay in front of me as I tried to force myself to study for my final exam. I grinned at the thought of school officially ending in only a matter of days. The only thing that stood between me and uninterrupted make out time with Quil was one last test.

Quil and I have officially been dating for three weeks now. It's pretty much been the highlight of my life. Uncle Sam on the other hand is now refusing to run shifts with him because apparently all the kissing was making him nauseas. Quil is forced to run with Paul now, who is under strict orders to kill Quil on the spot if he happens to see anything beyond innocent lip locking. At least that's what Quil tells me every time I attempt to remove his shirt during our alone time sessions.

" You're not studying," he said softly from across the room where he sat reading his new sports illustrated magazine.

" How do you know?" I countered.

" Because you're smiling." He grinned. " You never smile when you study."

I hated when he was right. I threw myself dramatically over the heap of papers. " I'm just so sick of studying!"

He delicately put down his magazine and hopped up so he could move over to join me on the floor. " Its only one more test," he encouraged.

I stuck out my lip as his fingers traced through my hair. " I can't make it," I sighed, " history will just have to go on without me."

I wondered if he knew how much the feeling of his fingers running down my neck absolutely killed me inside. " But baby," he cooed.

I rolled over to look up at him, his concerned expression melting me inside out. " What did I tell you about using that word?"

A sheepish grin spread across his face. " That I shouldn't use it unless I wanted to suffer the consequences."

" And do you?" I asked slowly giving him time to think.

He eyed me coyly before running his index finger over my lips. " Baby. Baby. Baby."

I threw my history book behind my back purely for effect, but the boy needed to know I meant business. I was completely serious when I told him to not call me that unless he wanted to be attacked by Roxanne my shameless wolf man humping alter ego. I crawled up into his lap straddling his hips as he pulled my face closer. " Helloooo Roxanne," he chuckled.

I groaned as my lips touched his because the sensation never got old. " You're the best damn tutor I've ever had," I sighed against his mouth.

He snorted flipping me over on my back. I could hear my history papers crumbling underneath me, which only added to the glory of the moment. His hand ran down my thigh as he hovered over me. " I'm the most perverted tutor you've ever had," he laughed shaking his head at himself.

" True," I agreed, " so why don't you teach me something new?"

He continued to shake his head no, but his hands were giving me a different answer as they massaged the skin on my inner thigh just beneath the hem of my shorts. " I know you want to," I pushed.

He leaned down over me until his eyes set directly above mine. " Everyone knows I want to," he explained, " that's the whole problem. You know I can't control my thoughts, and if Sam found out he'd make you move in with Paul and Rachel."

He was starting to make too much sense, so I jerked his head down the last couple inches so I could kiss him again. I figured out that it was much easier to convince him with my lips than with my words. I knew it was working when he relaxed letting his body down on top of mine. I wound my leg around his back as his hand finally shifted up under my shorts.

" Damn it Claire," he whispered tracing kisses down my neck as I arched back to allow him full access to my collarbone, " why do you make it so hard to say no?"

" Why do you have to be so freaking good looking that I want to break all the rules in the first place?"

He sucked gently on my neck as I grasped his hair in my hand, smiling up at the ceiling. His hand slowly made its way up my leg until his fingers slid ever so slyly under my shirt. His thumb traced over my belly button like a hot streak of lightning. " That isn't new," I reminded him because he'd been doing this same little tease for the last week.

" This," he whispered adding pressure to my stomach, "doesn't get teeth marks in my ass."

I grabbed his hand and shoved it further up my shirt, his body stiffening over me. " You can't just hover on the baseline," I told him looking down my nose at his wide eyes, " you either go to first base or you're out!"

His hand was still flexed outward as he desperately tried not to touch anything beneath it. " I'm doing this for you," he said breathlessly.

I wasn't about to have this argument for the third time this week. Words of reason did not work on this boy, so I went back to my original plan. I licked my lips squirming down beneath him until I could kiss him again. Quil was like a math problem, I just had to figure out how many kisses it would take to subtract his conscious, multiply his hormones and add the hell out of some nakedness in my life.

I felt him laugh against my lips, the same time his hand relaxed skimming over the edge of my bra. " If I was fucking normal," he laughed, " you'd be in hella trouble right now Roxy."

" What do you mean?" I panted concentrating on his fingers cupping their self around my breast.

" I mean you better be glad I'm your imprint," he explained his voice suddenly deeper than usual, " because that somehow allows my mind to keep functioning independently of my crotch."

I whined because I knew exactly what that meant. That meant my brilliant plan to kiss him into submission was failing and I was about to be forced back to my History book with nothing but wet panties to show for my trouble. " Can't you be normal for like five minutes?" I pleaded.

" No." He said gruffly.

" Why not?"

" Why," he asked shocked.

His body shifted suddenly and I tried to prepare myself for the removal of his pressure as he shoved my book towards me. Except that didn't happen. I found Quil closer to me, his lips at my ear and his body tensed over me in a way he'd never been before. He shifted again, this time grabbing my hips in his hands and jerking them towards him. " There is a thin line between playing and doing," he whispered urgently, " and I'm sorry Baby but that line can get blurry really quick."

My breath was caught somewhere between my lungs and my mouth as I felt the evidence of Quil's arousal hard against my inner thigh. I finally managed to swallow it back down, in order to try again but breathing just wasn't an option at the moment. " You do deserve better than the middle of the living room floor," he continued, " please stop trying to make me forget that."

I managed to nod my agreement, as I became light headed due to the lack of oxygen to my brain. He sighed lightly at my answer leaning down to kiss my softly on my lips. " I wish I was strong enough to give you what you want without taking anything in return," he apologized, " but I guess I am a normal teenager in that respect."

I kissed him again, except this time with less urgency. I merely kissed him for the pure enjoyment of having his lips on mine. He smiled realizing he'd won, as usual. Some things just never change.

I heard the click of the doorknob, but somehow amidst the euphoria I was experiencing I convinced myself it was just Embry returning home with Ellie. I imagined that any second I would hear their hurried foot steps pass by with the sound of Ellie's muffled giggles. However, neither of those things occurred. Instead a loud audible huff rung through the room sending chills up my spine. The angry voice that followed it did much worse. " You've got exactly three seconds to DISMOUNT my niece or you're going to have a whole new kind of imprint to worry about in the form of my foot up your ass."

Quil slowly removed himself from over me, his eyes squinted shut as he pulled back away from me. When he flipped over to lean back against the side of the couch my history book was conveniently placed over his crotch. I leaned up on my elbows finally able to see Sam and Emily standing just inside the door. Sam was shaking uncontrollably as Emily gingerly ran her hand up and down his arm. " Seriously, you two," Emily sighed shaking her head, " we were gone for what? Fifteen minutes?"

" History is really hard," I explained glancing over at the book between Quil's legs, " I needed a break."

" And this was the only break time activity that came to mind," Sam barked.

" Well, honestly, yeah it was the only one that came to my mind. I mean look at him, he's beautiful."

Emily smiled, but Uncle Sam did not find it amusing in the least. " You are grounded," he stated crossing his arms, " both of you."

" What?" I whined jumping up, " but we didn't do anything but kiss!"

Uncle Sam snorted and rolled his eyes as he walked toward the kitchen. I followed him catching the sight of Quil getting up carefully behind me. " Its true," I yelled at him. " Quil tell him!"

I turned around to see Quil a safe distanced behind me with my History book still in hand. He looked at me and then to Sam. " Quil," Sam stated, " I want you to stop and think before you speak, because if just kissing is responsible for your sudden love of History books then maybe I need to set some new ground rules."

Quil looked back at me, his face saddened. " It was more than just kissing," he said.

" Quil!" I whined.

" But only for a second," he continued, " I let Claire know I couldn't handle it."

" So he stopped you," Sam asked looking at me.

" Yes," I insisted. " We just kissed."

He pressed his lips firmly together as he thought it over. " Okay, fine." He said finally, " then Claire is the only one grounded."

My mouth dropped open, but Sam raised his eyes daring me to speak. " Did you just not admit to being the antagonist?"

I crossed my arms scrunching up my nose in silent protest. " That's what I thought," he added.

Emily finally made her way through to the kitchen sighing loudly as she walked in. " Does this mean we have to cancel our double date with Rachel and Kim now?" She asked.

" You honestly think they can handle being in the house alone for an entire evening?"

" Apparently not," she agreed.

He walked over to hug her, kissing her softly on the forehead. I gritted my teeth with jealously. It wasn't fair that they could be so open about their love for each other. He noticed my scrutiny. " Go to your room," he demanded, " you've got a final to study for."

" Yeah, yeah," I huffed turning around to go gather up my crumbled remains of notes.

I managed to get everything in my arms including my backpack before walking over to Quil. I wasn't sure if he still needed my book or not, but I couldn't really study without it. Sam eyed him menacingly. " Uhh," he said turning around, " I think I'll go for a run. You know get a little fresh air."

He handed me my book the exact time he turned for the door. He walked out without looking back. I could hear Sam growling behind me as I drug my feet sadly down the hall towards the bedroom. Wet panties still intact.

I studied all afternoon. Okay, that is a complete lie. I studied for maybe ten minutes. Then I got bored and decided to look through Quil's things quickly deciding that upped the entertainment level profusely. I honestly believed that Quil's room is a shrine dedicated to his youth because nothing has changed. I busied myself looking through boxes of his old baseball cards and digging in his closet for more skinny Quil clothes that I could steal. I'd added five new shirts to my wardrobe when I heard the knock on my door.

" Come in," I announced pushing a box back under the bed with my foot.

Emily peeked her head around the door. " Just wanted to let you know we are leaving," she said.

" I thought you canceled the date?"

She smiled happily. " Rachel over ruled Sam. She said she needed a night off and today was the only day Sue could baby sit."

Hope flashed in me. " I promise I'll behave," I blurted out.

" You better," she warned.

She motioned for me to follow her into the living room where I found Sam sitting on the couch next to Quil. Sam turned around to look at me but Quil kept his face straight forward. " You ready," Emily asked.

" Yep," Sam said casually getting up, " we'll be back around eleven."

I didn't speak because I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe that they were just leaving us here after the big fuss they made earlier. They walked out just as casually closing the door behind them. I stared at the door for a few moments before turning to Quil. " Can you believe that," I asked walking over to sit on the couch.

He looked up smiling slightly. " No," he admitted, " I can't."

I scooted over closer to him. " I'm sorry about getting us in trouble today."

" It wasn't just you," he countered, " I was just as much to blame."

His hand reached out for mine and I snatched it up quickly. He pulled me in against him and I curled up in his side. " I really hate being away from you all day," I sighed.

" I know," he agreed, " I think Sam knows that, so he's being lenient."

I pushed myself up to give him a kiss but he recoiled away from me, his lips snapping shut. I stopped looking at him trying to ignore the hurt welling up in me. " Sorry," he spat, " I'm not allowed to kiss you."

The hurt quickly vanished as the apologetic look he gave me sunk in. " Is that an Alpha's order?" I prodded.

" It was either that or spend the night at Sue's house."

" So he doesn't really trust us," I said acidly.

" Hell no, but at least we can spend the evening alone together."

I pouted a little. I knew spending any kind of time with Quil was amazing and I'm completely thrilled about it but knowing the option for kissing was completely shut down still dampened my spirit. " Hugging will do," I agreed squeezing him as tightly as I possible could.

He laughed and returned the hug completely cutting off the airflow to my lungs. I tapped out patting his arm three times. It was our secret signal to remind him I wasn't a wolf. He popped popcorn and picked out a movie while I grabbed blankets and pillows off his bed dragging them to the couch. We cuddled up on the couch and fed each other popcorn as he we ignored the previews. He laughed as I continued to stuff popcorn in his mouth. " That's enough," he mumbled trying to close his mouth, but I kept pushing it in.

" I'm just making sure you get some kind of use out of your mouth tonight!"

He was pushing the popcorn out of my hands when the front door busted open. I spun around sinking in next to him at the sudden noise. Through the door waltzed Jacob with a bored look on his face. He walked over and flopped down on the couch next to us. I looked up at Quil and he just shrugged. " Umm, Jake what are you doing?" He asked confused.

" Babysitting," he yawned, " so what movie we watching?"

I groaned into Quil's side. " Did Sam make you do this," Quil asked just as depressed as I sounded.

Jake shot a look over at him. " You think I enjoying crashing slumber parties?"

" It's not a slumber party," Quil hissed, " and you could have at least shut the door."

Jacob laughed propping his feet up. " You don't actually think I'm the only one do you?"

Just as he finished Collin, Brady and Seth stumbled through the door carrying their over night bags. Quil cursed loudly. Jacob sniggered leaning over to steal some of our popcorn. " No wait," he laughed, " it gets better."

Behind the boys were Embry and Ellie. " You too?" Quil asked as if he'd just been betrayed.

Embry shrugged. " Can't deny Alpha's orders," he apologized.

Quil flopped back into the couch and sighed. I completely understood how he felt, being grounded sucked. Within ten minutes the living room was over flowing with people, the popcorn was gone and the boys were actively complaining about the choice of movie we were watching. Quil flipped off the television. " What do you want to do then," Quil hissed, " I didn't sign up to entertain you all night!"

Brady smiled and that should have been our first sign that they already had something in mind. He gave Collin a quick nod causing him to shoot up off the floor grabbing his bag before disappearing down the hallway. " What are you two planning," I asked suspiciously.

" A real slumber party," he explained, " not the lame ass one you two were having."

" You knew about this didn't you," I said to Jake.

He chuckled shamelessly. " Maybe."

About that time the lights when off and three spot lights started circling the room. Embry looked around watching the lights bounce off the walls. " Oh crap," he groaned, " not Club Collin!"

Brady stood up revealing the stereo behind his back. He scooted it back against the wall and plugged it in. Jacob stretched on the couch before standing up. " You might as well move the furniture," Jake laughed, " Collin is going to need some room."

The boys moved everything until we had a wide open space in the middle of the living room. Brady turned on the stereo playing a loud thumping rap song through the speakers. I looked around at everyone through the dim light of the room, they all seemed to be laughing and bobbing their head to the music. I looked up at Quil confused. " You've all done this before haven't you?"

" Once or twice," he admitted.

A dark figure caught my eye as it is walked through the door. I squinted to realize it was Leah. She didn't seem to be at all surprised at the situation as she shut the door behind her. " I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it," Jake said a little acidly from across the room.

" I promised Collin," she spat back as she walked over to stand as far as she could away from him.

" So you can make it to a slumber party, but not dinner?" He harassed.

" I didn't know it was mandatory." She crossed her arms sneering at him.

" It wasn't," Jacob hissed, " but I asked you to come."

" You asked everyone."

" But you're the only one who didn't show up."

" Hey," Brady interrupted, " you're ruining the vibe with the bickering."

" Agreed," Embry and Quil added.

I didn't realize that Quil was already half way dancing behind me. Jacob and Leah both rolled their eyes and ignored each other. Brady trotted over to the edge of the hallway peering into the darkness. " Collin you ready?"

" Yes!" A voice bellowed back.

Quil leaned down to my ear. " Collin always starts the dance off," he explained, " its tradition."

As with anything Collin does he did not disappoint. He busted out of the hallway wearing a Seattle Seahawks jersey, a trucker hat turned lopsided and his shorts pulled down showing at least ninety-five percent of his Barney Rubble undies. However, that wasn't even the amusing part. The funny part was watching him dance. Let me rephrase, the funny part was watching him attempt to dance. Even Leah, who was still throwing angry looks over at Jake was laughing her ass off as Collin began to do the running man across the floor.

It was all over after that. After letting him have his moment in the sun Brady quickly shoved Collin out of the way in order to showcase his best pop and lock moves. All the boys howled as Collin came back with a clumsy version of the moon walk. Before I knew it Quil had my hand dragging me out into the middle of the room. He twirled me around before I caught my balance against his forearm on my back. He grinned down at me. " Lets see what you've got," he laughed standing back to give me room.

I don't know what Quil expected, but he looked a little shocked when I started busting some moves. I guess he didn't know that girls practiced that sort of thing in their rooms every night as they pretended to be their favorite rock star singing into their hairbrush. I soon heard Ellie cheering me on as she drug Embry out in the middle. Then it officially became boys against girls. Ellie and I challenged Embry and Quil as we displayed our sultry hip swinging. They fought back the best they could, but I think they were a little distracted by the competition.

We faded back as Seth was next to take his turn. I wanted to say Seth was dancing, but I don't think it necessarily met the standard qualifications. Ellie and I looked at each other before laughing hysterically. We both ran to his rescue joining him in order to take some of the attention away from him. He hugged me laughing as we moved away. I looked around the see everyone dancing and laughing but no one came out to the middle of the room.

The song switched as Embry gave Jacob one hard shove making him stumble forward. He turned around awkwardly looking around as all the boys hooted encouragement. I may have added my own, " get it Jake!"

The slow rhythm of the song bounded out of the speakers as Jacob shyly turned looking over at Leah. She snorted letting out a sarcastic laugh. " What," Jacob asked obviously offended.

She shrugged her shoulders acting like she didn't care enough to answer. His eyes narrowed slowly as his determination spread over his face. " You think I can't dance?" He asked.

" Like a lame duck maybe," she laughed.

He exhaled through his nose as if her answer didn't surprise him. His movement started slowly at first as he aligned them to the beat of the song. The boys continued their onslaught of jeers but Jacob wasn't looking at anyone except Leah. He suddenly spun around in a highly choreographed move before dipping and coming back up with a wicked grin on his face. Leah's smug grin vanished and somewhere across the room I heard someone whisper, " Oh shit Jake can dance."

He bit his bottom lip as he stepped forward coming closer to the corner where she stood. He stopped just at her feet continuing his highly skilled moves right in front of her eyes. She didn't look away, and I didn't blame her because it was intoxicating. He moved in perfect time with the song in a way that shouldn't be legal. I could tell Leah felt uncomfortable. She wanted to look, I mean she was only human and well Jake was one hell of a sight to see at the moment, but every eye in the room was on her.

" Dance with me," Jacob whispered at her, but she just shook her head no.

He smiled having already predicted her answer. He continued to dance backing her up until she hit the wall. He stopped just in front of her his hand around the bottom edge of his t-shirt. He winked at her before pulling it up and over his head in one swift movement like it was just a normal part of his routine. Quil's hand clamped over my eyes, but I wiggled around until I peaked through his fingers. I mean everyone loved a stripper, especially if it was Jacob Black.

The room went suddenly quiet. Jacob tossed his shirt at her, which she caught with one hand before it could hit her straight across the face. He moved closer still causing her to drop the shirt in her sudden attempt to somehow bust through the wall behind her. He grabbed her hand pulling her out into the middle of the room. She stumbled following him with a vacant expression on her face. He jerked her toward him turning around until her back was against his chest. His hands ran down her sides stop at her hips making her sway to the music with him.

Her eyes closed shut as he whispered against her neck. " Dance with me."

She took a breath, you could see her chest rise and fall as Jacob continued to lead them with the music. Her eyes suddenly shot open as she spun around to face him jerking away from his body. She stood there scowling at him and Jake just threw his hands out frustrated. " Is that a no then?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. Her hand reached out winding his way around his neck pulling him towards her. He stumbled forward catching himself as he crashed into her. Her face was straight against his, their eyes almost even. This time it was Jacob who was breathing heavily. " I just wanted to see your face when I said yes," she whispered in his ear running her hands down his bare chest.

A groan emitted from next to me. I turned to see Seth turning around clasping his hands over his face. " Someone let me know when its over," he whined.

I looked around the rest of the room to find a similar expression. Everyone was in complete shock. Quil stood behind me completely motionless. I had to admit it was pretty unbelievable. Leah and Jacob were now both dancing holding each other like they'd done it a million times before. I kept waiting for someone to say something, to acknowledge what just happened but no one spoke. Maybe it was just me, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. " Get it Leah!" I yelled.

She didn't look at me, she was too focused on Jacob, but she cracked a smile. " Kiss her you idiot!" A voice bellowed from across the room.

I looked over grinning at Ellie, who was now hopping up and down with excitement in Embry's arms. I knew my best friend would back me up. Jacob turn his head sideways, fear suddenly spreading over his face at Ellie's demand. He looked back at Leah like he was a twelve-year-old kid. I'd never seen Jake look so young in my life. His former confidence had betrayed him. Leah busted out laughing. Jacob's expression didn't change until she jumped in his arms wrapping her legs around his back. He stumbled backwards before he caught his balance. She didn't give him a chance to respond as she kissed him urgently like she'd waited years for the chance.

Ellie and I erupted in excitement. It was enough to break the boys out of their shock. They all began freaking out simultaneously. Embry yelled something about their minds never being the same again after this, while Quil proclaimed himself official winner of their bet. Poor little Seth still had his eyes shut.

When Leah finally let Jake go he was gasping for air. She slid down to her feet smiling triumphantly. She straightened her shirt as she grinned at his dumbfounded face. " You can dance Black, I'll give you that," she laughed, " but I can kiss."

Everyone was laughing hysterically as Jake just stood there unable to find the words to talk, thus proving Leah right. He closed his eyes opening them again like he didn't believe what just happened. " I like you," he finally managed to stutter out in the same unsure voice.

" Glad to see you haven't lost you're smooth talking skills," Embry laughed under his breath.

He quickly shut up as Leah shot him a death glare. She smiled back at Jake. " Jacob Black," she scolded, " that is all you have to say to me? After all the shit we've put each other through, that's the line you're going with?"

He opened his mouth but words didn't come out. Leah just laughed shaking her head. " I fucking love you, Jacob," she hissed hitting him lightly on the shoulder, " What do you have to say to that?"

He swallowed hard just as the song changed. Collin quickly hit the off switch on the stereo. Apparently no one wanted to miss his answer to that question. Leah crossed her arms and waited. Jacob stared at her and his confidence slowly returned at her challenge. He stood up straighter, his shoulders set back and he crossed his own arms. It had been awhile, but it was always easy to tell when Jacob went into Alpha mode. " Will you marry me?"

Gasps filled the room as Leah's arms fell limply at her sides. Jacob didn't even flinch. " What do you have to say to that?" He asked.

Quil's hands were on my shoulders, tensing as we all waited with baited breaths. " You're serious?" Leah inquired softly, her voice higher than I'd ever heard it.

" I love you too Lee," Jacob whispered, " you know that. You've known that for a long time now. It's time we stop pretending."

I could have sworn I saw tears well up in her eyes. " Yes, Jacob," she muttered.

Everyone waited not knowing whether she meant yes they should stop pretending or yes she wanted to marry him. She walked forward pushing his arms apart so she could hug him. He pulled her towards him as she laid her head on his shoulder. " I would love to marry you."

Jacob smiled into her hair before he spun around, dipped her over and kissed her again. Ellie and I let out screams at the exact same time, and the room completely exploded. We all attacked them as he raised her back up completely breathless, Seth included, jumping up and down around them. Everyone was laughing and yelling how completely crazy they were and how we all knew this was going to happen.

The door opened behind us, the so-called adults returning from their dates. I don't think anyone even noticed them until Kim spoke asking what the hell was going on. Jacob eagerly announced his news as Quil grabbed his arms around my waist hugging me. I turned into him smiling, hugging him back.

I hadn't got a night alone with my boyfriend filled with wild passionate kissing, but as it turns out a night hanging with my best friend who just so happens to be my boyfriend is just as good.


	19. The Time When Claire Worried

Chapter 18: The Time When Claire Worried.

A/N: Hope this starts to answer all those " Where is Nessie Questions." I mean you didn't honestly think I was going to make it that easy did you?

I felt sorta feisty. You ever just wake up with causing trouble on your mind? Its like you have this extra surge of energy that comes out of nowhere and your body is just telling you to get up and go. The only problem is that your brain is plotting against all your good intentions like cleaning your room or washing dishes and keeps giving you these crazy off the wall, get you grounded for life kind of ideas.

School was officially out. I passed every subject above average, to Quil's complete delight, I might add. I could have cared less either way, except that above average keeps me on Emily's good side for the entire summer. I knew from experience it was good to be on the Alpha's imprints good side. Happy dances all around for me.

Normally I would credit all this pent up ill-intentioned energy on having too much free time on my hands, but that would be letting myself off the hook. It had nothing to do with sleeping in until ten every morning and everything to do with an evil little plan I'd developed in my head while sitting in the auditorium during the awards ceremony the last day of school.

I wanted to see Quil Ateara naked.

I, personally, don't see the harm in such a harmless desire. I mean I'm guessing a lot women would want to see my boyfriend naked. He is all kinds of sexy. I didn't want to touch, even though if that option was available I wouldn't turn it down, I just wanted to look. I wanted to get a complete look at the entire package, no pun intended. Okay, that's a lie. I was sniggering the whole time I thought about the word package. Anyway all this doesn't matter because according to the object of my fascination and the rest of my family this was completely out of the question. As I've learned before a girl couldn't even get some boob grabbage around this house with out getting grounded by Sam or lectured by Quil, who by the way was totally enjoying it just as much as me.

It just wasn't fair. Jacob and Leah have been shacked up in his house for two weeks now and everyone acts like its all freaking dandy. Why is it okay for Leah to get her freak on, and not me? I mean at least Quil is my imprint! That should at least counter act that whole you're just too young bull crap. I don't care if Jake and Leah are getting married in less than a month, it doesn't help me get any closer to seeing how far down Quil's abs really go.

Okay, maybe feisty wasn't the correct term to describe my frustration. I am beyond thrilled for Jacob and Leah, I mean I'm a bride's maid gosh darn it, but a girl is entitled to be a little peeved. Yeah, that's not the right word either. I want to say sexually frustrated, but I don't really know if that is possible without actually having experienced any form of sexual activity before. I guess I'm just I-want-to-see-some-freaking-naked-wolf kind of frustrated.

I suddenly flinched as I felt a finger tap my shoulder. " Claire."

I shook my head escaping the black hole of my thoughts as I readjusted my eyes to the reality in front of me. " What," I snapped.

Seth was sitting in front me, our checker game still only five moves in. His head was cocked to the side as he stared cautiously at me. " You were growling at the checkers," he explained.

I attempted to look confused as I hid my embarrassment. It was so easy to get wrapped up in my own head. " No, I didn't," I assured him.

He shot me a challenging look. " Uhh, yeah ya did sister. You're still suffocating the poor little checker you picked up."

My eyes shot down to my fist, that I immediately unclenched to reveal a red checker. I sighed placing it back in its original position. " You are extra weird today," he acknowledged more to himself than me.

I threw the checker at him watching as it bounced innocently off his chest. He pretended to act like it hurt. Despite myself I smiled. It was hard not to when he was trying to be cute. He rubbed the spot where it hit as he stuck his lip out at me. I actually almost felt guilty about it. " What did Quil do?" He asked.

I sighed as I thought about throwing the remainder of the checkers at him, one by one. " Nothing," I growled down at the board. " That is the whole problem. He won't do anything."

I could tell by the uncomfortable look Seth got on his face that he knew what I was referring to. Unfortunately for Seth, Jacob wasn't as worried about sharing his thoughts as Quil. Seth ran into the house last week ripping his hair out hoping that it would somehow take the visions he'd seen in Jake's head with them. Seth and Sam now ran together in the early mornings, just the two of them.

He scratched his head mechanically running his fingers through his newly cropped locks. " Well you're barking up the wrong tree if you're looking for sympathy," he explained. " I mean at least you have an imprint."

He caught me off guard as I admired his new hair cut. He was right. He didn't have an imprint. In fact I don't ever recall Seth actually dating anyone that I knew about. I returned his frown as a depression moved over me. I suddenly felt incredibly selfish. I'd been complaining all week, albeit to myself, but never the less I'd made a big fuss because I was jealous of Jake and Leah's openly accepted relationship. I should be thankful and over joyed with the fact that I even have Quil. I at least have an imprint.

" I'm not looking for pity either," Seth blurted out reading the look on my face.

It was too late. The pity train was rolling out. Questions starting floating around my head and I just wasn't the kind of person to let them go unasked.

" Why don't you have a girl friend?" I inquired.

He shot me the most confused look ever, like I'd completely lost my mind. " Hello! Have you met my sister? The evil shrew I've been co-inhabitating a house with since her heart was broken by a wolf who imprinted."

I grimaced, because I'd forgotten about that. It was always easy for me to forget that Leah had once dated Sam because it was never a part of my life. I never thought about that being the reason for the way Leah acted because I'd just accepted it as her personality. I didn't know any other kind of Leah.

I could feel my heart start aching for Seth. He was having to suffer because of something that happened when I was still in diapers. " So you just have to wait and hope that you imprint some day?"

" Yes." He stated matter of factly.

My mouth dropped opened in disbelief. " That sucks!"

He gave me a look that clearly implied that he completely agreed.

I heard someone clear his throat behind me. I looked over my shoulder to find that Brady, who was watching television with Collin, had been listening in on our conversation. " I just wanted to point out," Brady interrupted, " that not all of us take the same approach as our sweet hearted Seth."

I cocked an eyebrow intrigued. " What do you mean? Have you had a girl friend?"

If he had I sure didn't remember it, but then again maybe I'd been too young to remember anyway. Collin suddenly clicked off the television and turned around grinning from ear to ear. " Girlfriend? No, we've never had one of those," he clarified, " girls who like talk dark and handsome young men? Yes, I've had a few of those."

My eyes widened despite my attempt to remain calm. Brady smirked at my response. " Don't let these two corrupt you anymore than they already have," Seth huffed obviously displeased with their intrusion in the conversation.

Brady rolled his eyes. " I don't get why you're so against it?" Brady questioned him. " We make sure they want the same thing we do. A good time with no strings attached."

I couldn't really even comprehend what they were talking about. I couldn't imagine being with someone like the way I am with Quil, and then just letting him walk away. It just didn't seem possible. There had always been strings in my case. " Is it just that easy?" I asked curious as to how it all worked. " Don't you ever want more?"

" Of course," Collin admitted. " There has been a couple times that I wished I could just give the girl my number or ask her out again."

" But that's the reason you make sure you pick the right girl," Brady explained further, " so even if you do leave your number on the night stand, she will never call."

I looked at Brady and Collin in disbelief. For one I couldn't believe there were girls in the world that actually wouldn't call them back. Secondly, I couldn't comprehend the loneliness they must feel. It just sounded so sad. My heart hurt for them. " Why do you put yourself through it? Is it worth it?"

I honestly expected a highly perverted response, I mean this was Brady and Collin after all, but they surprised me. They looked at each other, both in deep thought. " Yes and no," Brady finally answered. " Sometimes its just a necessity. I'm not talking about the sex part even though sometimes that feels like a necessity. Just the being with someone part. Sometimes you just crave the attention they give you."

" Sometimes you just want to hold a girls hand," Collin added.

" Buy someone dinner," Brady continued, " and just listen to them complain about their day."

" The girl friend experience," Collin chuckled.

I guess I understood their reasoning. I crave Quil's presence every second that he's away from me, including now while he's out running his shift with Paul and Embry. I didn't necessarily even need to be talking to Quil, it just felt good to have him in the same room with me. However, Quil was my imprint. That fact kept running over and over again in my head. As much as I wanted to pretend that I knew how they felt, I didn't and I don't think I ever would.

" I know it's hard for you to understand," Brady told me.

I nodded agreeing with that fact. " I guess I've just never thought about it before," I admitted.

Collin halfway smiled at me. His big brown eyes were huge, even in comparison to the other wolves. He had eye lashes that shouldn't be legal for a boy. He wiped his shaggy hair out of his face and I still baffled myself at how girls would tell him no. It made me want to go find them and shake the stupid out of them.

" Do you think you will ever imprint?"

I secretly hope that they would now that I thought about it. I wanted them to feel loved the way I do with Quil. I want someone to make a big fuss over them just because they won't take their clothes off, although I doubt their imprints will have that problem from the sound of it. I just want my boys to be happy. I didn't like the look they were trying to hide, the one that Seth couldn't manage to mask, the pain of loneliness.

Collin shrugged at my question. " Maybe someday, but there is always the possibility that we might not ever imprint."

" Do you want to?" I asked curiously.

" Yes." They all answered in unison.

I figured that. I still had a million questions running around in my head." How come you never told me about these girls before?"

" Because you didn't know about imprinting until just recently," Brady reminded.

" And as Seth just mentioned, not everyone agrees with our tactics," Collin added.

Seth had remained quiet during our entire conversation, but his face told me all I needed to know about where he stood. I know it must have been hard on him watching his sister try to mend herself from a broken heart, knowing that he had the ability to cause someone else the same kind of pain. Except he was in pain too.

" You want to know why I don't go out and get some tail every now and then," Seth asked for me.

I looked at him shamefully and nodded. " What if I told you that Quil did that?"

A sharp pain hit my chest, the palm of my hand reflexively grasping over it. I couldn't stop the thoughts from blurring my vision as the agony of imagining Quil with some else built inside of me. It just seemed wrong, picturing my Quil with someone other than me.

" That look," Seth continued, " that look is why I don't. I don't want to explain my weakness to someone, let alone my imprint. I've felt the way Quil feels about you Claire and it's enough to make me wait."

My breath trembled as I turned to Brady and Collin. Brady grimaced as he caught sight of my face. Collin quickly scooted over next to me, embracing me in a hug. I hugged him back because I needed the comforting at the moment. " Would you forgive him," Collin whispered in my ear. " Please tell me you would forgive him."

The pain momentarily seared back into my chest. I tried to think about it logically, as if Quil was in Collin's shoes. Would I forgive Quil for finding comfort in his loneliness if he didn't know I existed, and wasn't for sure if he'd ever find me? I looked at Collin again, and despite the nausea I felt when even thinking the word, I knew it was true. " Yes," I assured him. " I would."

Relief washed over him as he closed his eyes and hugged me again. When I released him I leaned back and evaluated each of them in turn. I loved these three boys. They were my brothers and my best friends. I promised myself that I would stop being greedy and cut Quil some slack. So what if I had to wait a little while before we moved our relationship further, it wasn't nearly as long as Seth, Brady and Collin are waiting.

" We need to go out more," I said still trying to rub away the pain in my heart like Seth had done with my checker. " Expose you three to more opportunities."

I thought about the possibilities, the high population areas for girls they could imprint on: the mall, my school, and the beach.

Brady laughed into his hands that were propped up on his knees. " We've tried that," he assured me.

" Yeah," Collin agreed. " I mean I go to Bunnies R' Us at least once a month."

I rolled my eyes. Bunnies R' Us was the strip club in Port Angeles. I'd officially lost them. I knew I couldn't expect them to stay serious forever.

" I don't understand why they call hot girls bunnies," Brady wondered out loud. " Is it because bunnies hump a lot?"

" If that is the case we should just start calling them wolves because Leah is hot," Collin added, " and she's been giving it to Jake all week."

He immediately braced himself as soon as he said it and sure enough seconds later Seth slammed his fist into his shoulder. He fell over holding his hand over the point of impact, but still managed to laugh through his pain. " See what you've caused," Seth accused.

" Sorry," I apologized.

Seth grabbed my hand pulling me up to my feet. " What?" Brady laughed. " We were having a serious heart to heart discussion and you're just going to bail on us?"

" You two have reached your limit," Seth informed them. " There is only so much you can handle in one day."

" Not according to Leah."

Collin immediately busted out laughing at his own joke, while I made a poor attempt to hold Seth back. Luckily Brady quickly intervened jumping up to help me. " Yeah, yeah," Brady agreed, " its over."

With my assistance Seth finally turned around and walked outside with me. It was beautiful outside. The weather was just perfect. The cool summer breeze was just enough to take the sting of heat out of the air. Seth huffed as he plopped down on the step. I joined him, giving him a second to growl out his frustration. " I know it must be hard having Leah in the pack," I said finally.

He stared out in front of him, but his eyes weren't focused. " I worry about her," he admitted. " What if she is setting herself up to get hurt all over again?"

" You think Jake will imprint?"

Seth twitched uncomfortably. I eyed him curiously but he didn't answer my question. " Seth," I prodded.

" I don't understand why I'm the only one who seems worried about the situation," He fumed.

I tried to ignore his awkward behavior assuming that he was referring to the chance that Jacob could imprint one day.

" Because you're her brother," I told him, " it's your job to worry about her."

He shot a look down at me. " As much as I want to get pissed at them for condoning it, I can't. She's bringing it on herself. Its like she is a glutton for punishment." He worried.

" I guess they all figured if Jake was going to imprint, he would have imprinted on that Bella chick everybody makes fun of him about."

I was too little to ever remember the girl that everyone refers to as Jake's first love, but Quil had given me the details of the love affair a long time ago. Again, I can't make myself believe there are actual girls who will choose other guys over one of my wolf boys. It's ridiculous.

He shifted awkwardly in his seat again sending my weirdo meter on high alert. Something was off about Seth and I couldn't put my finger on it. I whispered his name to get his attention because he was focused back in on his own thoughts again. When he caught sight of my worried expression, he immediately changed his own flashing me a fake smile. " Were you serious about wanting to go out more?" He asked before I could say anything.

I nodded eyeing him skeptically. " I could really use time away from the pack," he admitted. " Just to get my head clear."

" Sure," I promised him, " we'll go wherever, just tell me when."

He nodded viciously. " I'll definitely take you up on that."

" Or we could talk about it now," I whispered.

He hopped up to his feet running his hands over his hair only to realize it was missing. " I should go," he muttered, " I hear Quil coming about a half mile out. I'm sure you'll want to see him."

" Quil can wait, if there is something you need to talk about," I assured him. I didn't know how much I actually meant that, but I would do my best.

He shook his head making a poor attempt at being casual. " I feel the need to run," he explained, " and I'd rather do it before the next group heads out so I can have some free head space."

I frowned knowing I'd lost. Just then Seth's head jerked toward the woods and I knew the boys were close. Seth trotted to meet them waving goodbye as he went. Despite my increasing worry about what was bothering Seth, I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I watched my chocolate wolf emerge from the woods. Embry and Paul followed behind him as Seth disappeared into the woods. I stepped off the porch to walk out towards them. It was a well-known fact, that I loved Quil in his wolf form. He was the closest thing I would ever get to a puppy dog, so I took advantage of it while I could. He always appeased me leaning his head into my hand as I scratched him behind his ears.

Embry's tongue rolled out of his mouth, obviously laughing as I snuggled my face into his fur. As I leaned away the three wolves jerked their heads toward the forest. Standing just on the inside of the tree line was Seth, now in wolf form staring out at them. I knew Seth was talking to them, as they all three watched him. Quil turned around to look at me, before turning back to Seth. I bit the inside of my cheek in frustration. Seth was telling them, but he wouldn't tell me.

Seth soon disappeared into the woods as the boys retreated back inside in order to phase and put their clothes on. I waited anxiously in the middle of the yard. They all three walked out quieter than usual. Paul walked over giving me his customary kiss on the head before disappearing in the house. Embry lingered just long enough to whisper something to Quil that I couldn't understand. Quil nodded agreeing with whatever he'd said. Embry gave me a quick hug on his way by leaving Quil and I alone.

" What was that about?" I asked.

He motioned me forward and I couldn't resist. I ran to him burying my face in his chest. He hugged me close before leaning down to kiss my cheek. " There has never been anyone but you," he whispered in my hair.

I leaned back quickly looking at his face confused as to what brought that statement about. " Seth mentioned your reaction today when you found out about Collin and Brady's escapades," he explained, " I just want to make it perfectly clear to you, that there has never been anyone else."

I wanted to deny the relief I felt when I heard that, because I would like to think I told Collin the truth today when I said I would forgive Quil. However, it's nice to know I don't have to make that decision.

" What else did Seth tell you," I prodded.

His warm hand traced my cheek rubbing his thumb over the place where he'd kissed me. " Nothing," he said as his eyes dropped to the ground.

" Look at me and say that," I challenged.

He sighed knowing he couldn't lie his way out of it. " Seth doesn't want you to worry and neither do I."

" What would I worry about?" I asked feeling uneasy.

" There isn't anything, that is the point," he said. " Now lets go inside. I haven't eaten or looked at you in four hours so I would love to just eat a sandwich while I stare at you."

I held my hand against his chest telling him not to move. " I want to know what you all are hiding from me," I insisted.

He started to plead with me and I became scared. " There is no reason to make you worry about something that isn't a big deal. Seth is just over protective because Leah is his sister. She is a big girl and she made her decision about Jake a long time ago."

I think he was purposefully trying to confuse me. " What?"

He clenched his eyes together obviously not wanting to continue. " Just tell me," I urged. " Why would I worry about Leah? Just because Jacob might imprint on someone one day? I already knew that."

He shook his head still giving me his pleading look, but I stood my ground and waited. He sighed running his hands through my hair, kissing my temple. " Don't try and distract me," I warned.

He kissed my head again leaving his lips against my skin. I nudged him to hurry up poking him in the stomach with my finger. I looked up at him as he took in a breath.

" Jake imprinted thirteen years ago."

My throat dried up as my fingers froze against Quil's side.

He bit his lip as he continued. " And it wasn't on Leah."

Quil grabbed me as my knees went weak.


	20. The Time When Claire Fainted

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I started this chapter and to be honest it completely sucked! I tried to let Quil tell Claire about Nessie and it was just horrible lol So i left it alone for a couple days... read some fanfiction and just forgot about it. Found this AWESOME badass Embry story, got totally inspired and wrote a whole NEW chapter last night. Its a little different than usual, but I like it so much better! Thanks for waiting for me to get my shit together lol

Chapter 20: The Time When Claire Fainted

I blinked.

_Woah. Am I drunk?_

I blinked again.

_Can you get drunk without actually drinking alcohol?_

My head swam back and forth making me feel uneasy about my center point of gravity. I blinked a few more times, everything was blurry and out of focus. I gritted my teeth trying to make the swaying images in front of me stay in one fixed position.

_Stay put! _I mentally screamed, but it didn't cooperate. I just closed my eyes again and groaned.

Voices broke through the darkness, they sounded far off but their words were crystal clear.

" Calm down." A thick demanding voice boomed through my head.

_Ouch! Drunk girl here… no screaming!_

" Look what you did to her!" A beautiful, yet highly frantic voice echoed back.

_Hmmmm…sexy. Say something else._

" I'm not the one who told her about Nessie!" The other voice retorted.

" Exactly! We should have told her a long time ago. You shouldn't be keeping your imprint some big dark secret. Look what it's caused!"

I groaned again, because I didn't like hearing the beautiful voice sound so angry. I tried opening my eyes again only to find my vision still blurry but the dizziness in my head faded slightly. I tried to find one spot in the blur and focus on it, hoping it would clear up.

" Nessie isn't a secret," the deep voice responded annoyed. " I would never purposely try and hide her from anyone."

" Stop." A third voice, higher pitched but stern, interrupted. " We are not fighting about this. Try and focus on what matters right now. Claire is waking up."

_I am?_

Suddenly my eyes focused bringing everything into perfect clarity.

_Well shit. I guess I am._

A familiar set of deep brown eyes looked warily at me, only inches from my face. I suddenly had a flash back from three years ago, a mild concussion while playing a game of Frisbee golf gone terribly wrong. I groaned rubbing my head only to find no large protruding knot making me remember why I'd passed out in the first place. I hadn't been hit in the head but rather shocked to the point that my brain couldn't function properly.

_Jacob had an imprint. _

The memory was vivid now, Quil holding me in his arms grimacing down at me as he told me the news. It seemed like days ago, but it couldn't be because I don't remember anything after that moment in time.

I looked back up at the eyes, they were soft now almost apologetic. " Sorry," Jacob apologized pushing my hair out of my face.

I squinted my eyes as the confusion started in – _I don't remember Jacob being here? Not that I mind waking up to him… it's just confusing._

I quickly spotted Quil, his head leaning down over Jacob's shoulder, a worried and angry expression on his face. He shoved Jacob's shoulder causing him to wince. " All your damn fault," he mutterd.

Jacob rolled his eyes, making sure Quil didn't see before placing his hand behind my head and lifting me up. I sat up looking around expecting to find myself in the middle of the back yard, since that was my last recollection before obviously passing out cold, but I'm wrong. Instead of the cool grass beneath me I found the soft fabric of a sofa. I glanced up to see a brown dust covered ceiling fan slowly spinning in circles.

" W-w-what happen," I stuttered groggily.

" You fainted," Quil whispered quickly pushing Jacob out of the way while bending down next to me.

He grabbed my hand bringing it to his lips before pressing them against my palm. " Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly, not really knowing whether that was entirely true. " How did I get here?" I asked looking around the room trying to figure out where here was exactly.

" Quil over reacted," Jacob explained as Quil threw him a piercing death glare over his shoulder.

" Lets see Nessie faint in your arms and see how you react?" He hissed at him.

" Enough!" Leah screeched from across the room.

She quickly took a place on the other side of Quil holding a damp wash cloth patting it across my forehead. " You two drive me insane," she mutterd, " focus on Claire please?"

I looked around the room again, taking in the scenery. The tiny living room, the large comfy couch and the giant wide screen T.V. " You brought me all the way to Jacob's house?" I wondered out loud.

" I panicked," Quil admitted shyly, a foreign expression on his face.

Jacob huffed. " Panicked. Over reacted. Same damn thing."

Before Quil could respond Leah placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Quil gritted his teeth and turned back to me. " I wanted to make sure that when you woke up, I could explain everything to you. So I brought you to the source."

I glanced up at Jacob, the apologetic look back on his face, his hands stuck in his pockets. I'd never seen Jacob look guilty before, but maybe that's because I can't remember a time when Jacob had done something he'd regretted. " Jacob," I whispered weakly. " Is it true?"

He closed his eyes briefly, his fists clenching in his pockets, before finally affirming the truth. " Yes." He said looking up at me. " I have an imprint."

I felt Leah shift awkwardly next to me. She continued to hovering over me, trying to place a pillow behind my head. I could see Jacob watching her looking guiltier by the second. " May Claire and I talk in private," Jacob asked looking down at the floor.

Neither Quil nor Leah responded but they both got up to leave. Quil placed a soft kiss to my temple, promising me he won't go far before he getting up. Leah patted my hand, a soft smile forced between her lips. As she walked out Jacob grabbed her hand pulling her to him. My eyes instantly glance away at the out right intimacy of the moment, but I can't help but peak from under my lashes. He kissed her sweetly rubbing his thumb over her cheek before whispering in her ear. " I love you Lee."

She returned the kiss, swiftly pulling away. " This isn't about me," she said.

Jacob stopped her from walking away causing her to smile. " I know Jake," she whispered back at him. " I love you too."

He smiled then, finally letting her leave. Once the room was empty, and dead silent he slowly walked over to me. I sat up making room for him on the giant couch, but he opted to the sit in the floor in front of me. The lower position allowed his face to come almost even with my own as he studied his thoughts for a moment.

" I should have told you," he said finally, " when you found out about imprinting."

I wanted to shout at him, rudely pointing out what a big fuss we could have avoided but I reigned myself in. I wasn't in the mood for the extravagant just yet.

" Why didn't you?" I asked instead.

" I didn't want you to worry over nothing."

The puzzled look I gave him is enough to make him sigh. He scooted closer to the couch propping his arm along the edge. " Claire, my imprinting is different from the others and I didn't want you to think that yours might end up like mine."

I thought this over, trying to make sense of it, but my brain was still working in slow motion. " How is it different?"

He nodded, assuring me that is a very reasonable question to ask. " First of all, my imprint is half vampire."

I gasped, loudly and completely unashamed. " But you hate vampires!"

He smirked, before chuckling lightly. " True." He assured me. " I do hate vampires. However, as it turns out I do not hate half vampires. Apparently, that makes a difference."

" I didn't know there could be such a thing," I said mesmerized by the idea, instantly wondering how that even worked. I mean I'd seen vampires before, I'd almost been killed by one recently. I couldn't imagine even being near one, let alone wanting to pro-create with one of them. I silently wondered whether or not your vagina would get frost bite from such a thing.

_Burr. _

" They are extremely rare," he explained recognizing the contemplating look on my face. " There are only a few in the entire world."

" Who is she," I asked suddenly curious because if there are only few in existence how did Jacob find her?

" Her name is Renesme Cullen."

My mouth dropped open, as little bits and pieces of past information started putting itself together in my brain. " Cullen?" I blurted out. " As in the vampire dude who stole yo wo-man back in the day? You know that Bella – I wouldn't know a hot man if he ran a hundred and eight degrees- chick."

Jacob bit his lip trying not to laugh. " It's their daughter," he mumbled softly.

If I was gaping before, I could swallow a horse now. " No way!"

He rolled his eyes dramatically before adding a just as astounded. " Yes way!"

I stared at him stunned for a few moments, unable to expressively communicate my amazement. Jacob had imprinted on the daughter of the girl who is considered to be his first true love. " Yeah you're right Jake," I told him finally finding my voice. " Your imprinting is different. Way different. I mean you're rolling down a completely different river of magical fuck me over."

He laughed shaking his head. " Sometimes I forget exactly how perfect you are for Quil," he sighed.

I grinned knowing its true. " Okay, so you said first that she was half vampire. So do you mean there is more freaky stuff about your imprinting?"

I was intensely curious now, if not over whelming so. He straightened back up preparing himself and all I can think was, " oh shit this is going to be good."

" Secondly," he started off sighing heavily, " my imprinting didn't follow the same course as yours and everyone else in the pack."

I gave him an exasperated look. " Details, Jake," I said. " I need details."

He ran his hands through his dark locks as if he was trying to bide his time. " I imprinted on Nessie when she was a baby," he said looking directly in my eyes, " she was even younger than you."

I nodded urging him to continue. " I'd never wanted to protect anything more in my life. I've killed people over Nessie. I've outright murdered them, because they wanted to harm her. I would again, happily."

I nodded again, my stomach tightening at the intensity of his words. I instantly wondered if Quil would do the same for me. Then I remembered that he already has, he helped kill that vampire just the other day who had me in his grasp ready to bite. I couldn't help it but my love for Quil suddenly grew.

" Nessie began to grow older, at an exceptional fast rate due to her condition," he continued. " So I began to adjust like we all do. Nessie became my best friend."

I couldn't help but smile when he did every time he said her name. I knew all too well about that best friend stage. Quil had been the greatest friend I could ever imagine, even better than Ellie. I tried to picture Jacob being best friends with a half vampire, seeing them interact the way Quil and I used to but I couldn't really see it just right. I couldn't see them fitting together as perfectly as I did with Quil, but maybe that's just because I'm bias.

" I practically lived with them," he told me, " but that was back when they still lived in Forks. I spent almost every night at Nessie's house, with Edward and Bella listening in to my every move of course."

I giggled imagining a vampire version of my Uncle Sam.

_Scary._

I motioned with my hands encouraging him to go on because the story was getting good. I knew what was coming next, the more than just friends part. Except he didn't continue, he just sat there looking at me. " What happened next," I asked like he's holding out on the juicy details.

He shrugged his shoulders smiling. " Nothing. That's the whole point of the story."

I scratched my head. " What? No. There has to be more. What happened when she got all hot and bothered by all your wolfie goodness?"

He snorted giving me a watch it missy kind of grin. " Claire that is what I'm trying to explain to you. Nessie's feelings for me never changed. We are still just best friends and we have been for a long time now. She is an adult now and believe me we've talked about it many times but the facts are clear. We are just friends."

My eyes narrowed as I tried to comprehend his words. " Jacob," I said seriously putting my hand on his shoulder, " You have GOT to stop hanging out with these weird freaking chicks."

He laughed loudly shaking his head like he totally understood. " We are okay with it," he quickly added. " I mean she knows how I feel about Leah. In fact she is one of the few people I was actually able to talk about it with."

" It didn't make her jealous?" I asked surprised. " Not even a little?"

I was caught off guard at how quickly the jealousy hit me, just thinking of Quil mentioning another girl. I breathed a sigh of relief reminding myself of his words just before he dropped the Jacob bomb on me. He'd promised me that there had never been anyone else.

" Nope." He explained grinning broadly at me. " It doesn't bother me that she is dating another half vampire guy her family introduced her to either."

I rubbed my head because it started to hurt. It just seemed impossible to me, inevitable even, not to fall in love with your best friend. Jacob wasn't Quil by any means, but he has to be a thousand times better than some half vampire guy. The image of a frost bitten vagina popped in my head again.

_Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. _

I giggled to myself as Jacob's face became serious. " Just because Nessie and I are stuck at the friendship stage, doesn't mean anything about your relationship with Quil, so don't worry."

It hadn't hit me until then that they had been worried about me all along. Did they think my fainting was due to my lack of assurance in my relationship with Quil? Did they really think I would have doubts about us?

_Ridiculous. _

Quil and I are meant to be together. Nothing, not even Jacob's faux imprinting, would break my faith in us. It was Leah whose heart I was worried about, especially after witnessing Seth's fears earlier today. I'd never gotten the chance to know the easy going fun loving Leah that everyone once knew, it had always seemed like a myth to me. However, that night when Jacob proposed I finally got see a hint of the old Leah, a happier Leah. It seemed so unfair for her to have to risk her heart again.

" I'm fine." I assured him quickly. " It is your fiancé, I'm worried about."

I looked down at my hands, playing with my thumbs because I didn't want to see his reaction. " So am I," he breathed, " you have no idea how worried I am."

I looked up to find his eyes closed, his face in a state of complete pain. " I fear that just because Nessie has grown so fast, doesn't mean the imprint works that fast. What if it eventually catches up to us?"

I swallowed loudly. " What if?" I repeated.

He bit his lip. " I've spent hundreds of sleepless nights asking myself that question."

" Poor Leah," I sighed.

" UGH!" A voice boomed from the other room.

I snapped my head around to see Leah rolling her eyes, arms crossed over her chest sneering down at me. " I've spent the last eight teen or so years trying to make the rest of you stop feeling sorry for me," she growled. " And here you go making it worse!"

Jacobs stood up moving up to sit next to me on the couch so he could reach her face. " Talking about it," Jacob explained brushing his fingers along her cheek, " is the only way I can keep it from driving me crazy."

Leah gave him a hard stare. " I accepted the risk of loosing my heart to you a long time ago," she whispered back at him. " It was my decision. I would still be in love with you, whether we finally admitted to it or not."

He smiled proudly at her. " And I'd still worry about you, stubborn ass or not."

Her stare turned wicked as Jacobs laughed pulling her over the back of the couch causing her to tumble down between us. I tried to move back allowing her room to land safely between us. She growled loudly as Jacob pinned her between us. " Stubborn ass," she mocked pushing him off her, " you're one to talk."

" I never denied it." He grinned back.

Leah looked back at me catching my eye. " I hated him for so long for imprinting on someone else," she explained daring a glance at him. " I refuse to spend the rest of my life hating the man I love for something he can't control or living my life in fear of something that might never happen."

She looked back to Jacob sitting up so she could pull his face down to her, kissing him gently. " Life is too short. I could loose you tomorrow to a random vampire, just as easily as I could to Nessie."

He returned her kiss as I looked away, heat rising in my cheeks. I started to understand why Uncle Sam gets so upset when he catches Quil and I kissing, it's just too personal to watch. " You're too good for me," Jacob whispered before his words were quickly muted again.

I hid my face this time as a moan escaped from Leah's mouth. I felt myself being jerked backwards and it wasn't until I looked up that I realized Quil was picking me up off the couch. " That's it," he groaned swinging my legs around, " we are getting the hell out of here."

I wrapped my arms around Quil's neck looking back to tell Jacob and Leah goodbye but they looked a little busy at the moment. Leah had Jacob pulled on top of her and was waving to us over his back. I looked up to Quil to find him rolling his eyes. We quickly exited through the front door as he continued to carry me out to his jeep. When he sat me down in the passenger seat he took a moment to run his hands over his face in frustration. " Did that help at all," he asked between his fingers.

I pulled his hands down so I could see his face, because I wanted to make this as clear as I possibly could to him. " I was never worried about us," I promised him. " I don't need the imprint to tell me that I'm meant to be with you."

He sighed leaning over dropping his head against mine. " You're not afraid that I could somehow deny the imprint and love someone else?"

I raised his chin up gripping it tightly between my fingers. "No." I stated sternly and with complete confidence. " Never."

He released a breath before shaking his head in amazement. He closed his eyes for a brief second biting his lip. " What if I told you I was scared?"

" What?" I patted his cheek encouraging him to look at me.

When I caught sight of his eyes the vulnerability almost broke me in two. " I was scared you wouldn't love me. I was afraid it was just a crush, a normal teenager kind of crush that eventually goes away."

" But you felt it too," I shot back quickly. " You felt your feelings changing. You had to know it was more than that."

A small smile played along his lips. " What I should know and what I let myself believe never seem to coincide. I'm never completely rational when it comes to you." He admitted.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself up to him letting my lips rest against his. " You my dear little irrational wolf have nothing to worry about, because if there was ever anyone in the entire world that was head over heels in love with someone, it would be me in love with you."

His smile broadened as he kissed me. His lips were warm and vibrant against my own pulling me further against him. I'm suddenly brought back to the height of my former feisty deposition remembering my summer goal. I add a little tongue into the kiss just for fun causing him to growl against my lips. " You sure do know how to cure a guys insecurities," he laughed.

" I can cure a lot of things," I teased, " if only given the chance."

He laughed again, this time deeper, I can feel it rumbling in his chest. " Not that. Not yet."

I giggled at his persistence because it's exactly the response I expected. I let my kisses linger from his lips down his cheek to the side of his neck. " We'll see about that," I whispered.

" Claire." He warned his voice gruff as he attempted to sound menacing but failed miserably. It probably had something to do with my tongue on his neck.

" It is just not fair that I get to cure your aliments and you not return the favor." I pouted seductively.

His hand began roaming up my leg massaging it as the other played with the hem of my shirt. " What kind of aliment do you have exactly," he chuckled.

" Wanafuckquilitis."

He smacked my leg as if I'm in trouble for my answer, but then he grabbed my hips and jerked me into him. The sudden change in our position, my leg wrapping itself behind his back took my breath away. He looked down at me his eyes raised in question. " What has gotten into you?"

I tried to catch my breath but he looked so damn tempting leaning me back in the seat with his hands gripping around my thighs. " You. Kissing you. Touching you. I need more."

You could tell he's taken aback by my honesty, but a girl has to get her point across some way and they always say the fastest way between A and B is a straight line. " Baby," he grunts out the word his eyes raking down my body, " I can't do that."

I grin to myself because I have him right where I want him. Experience shows, at least when it comes to Uncle Sam and Emily, that a wolf won't deny his imprint twice. " A compromise then?"

He shifts into me raising my hips. " I know I'm going to regret this," he growls.

I lean up grabbing my hand around his neck so I can pull him down to me, giving him one last taste of what he could have if he'd just say yes to my original idea. He whines softly leaning me further back across the seat but I stop pulling my lips away. " What do you want," he quickly asked trying to reconnect the kiss, " just tell me and its yours."

I kiss him again, just for good measure. " You sure?" I confirmed letting my tongue dance across his bottom lip.

" No sex," he hissed, " of any kind."

I hum my agreement into his mouth. I pulled back just enough so I can talk but he his eager pushing lips back to mine. I giggled loving the fact that he keeps initiating it, but I remind myself I have a goal to achieve. " I want to see you naked," I whispered jaggedly. " I want to watch you phase."

He stopped suddenly, his breath heavy and static. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He shook his head and tried again but he caught himself just before the words spill out. He looked up at me panting, staring straight into my eyes. " Damn it Claire." He finally mumbled.

My eyes rise in hope because that wasn't a no. " Will you," I squeaked unable to hold in the excitement.

His lips go straight showing that he wasn't happy about whatever he was going to say. " There will be conditions," he growled. " You will stand back so you don't get hurt."

I almost screamed with joy. " As long as your butt naked when you do it, I'll stand where ever you please!"

I screamed again wrapping my arms around him almost vibrating with enthusiasm. " Ugh," he groaned letting his head fall against my shoulder.

I laughed at his dramatics and pushed him up. " Come on!" I yelled trying to wiggle myself free of his grasp. " We only have a few hours left before dark and I want to make sure we do this in the day light!"

Quil's head quickly popped up, his eyes darting around nervously. " You want to do it right now?"

I gave him a 'well yeah!' expression because a girl has needs and it was about time my day dreams were based on real life details. Specific mouth watering kind of details that I plan on memorizing like their the alphabet and it's the first day of kindergarten all over again.

I leaned up sticking my hands in his pockets grabbing his keys. I pulled them out and shoved them in his hands. He looked down at them in awe and glanced back up at me with a pouty expression that I completely ignored. I gave him a sorry about your luck, you agreed to this look before scooting back in the seat and pointing toward the driver's seat. " Day light is wasting! Move it!" I ordered grinning from ear to ear.

He sighed before shoving himself off me and closing the passenger side door. " How do I get myself into these situations," he grumbled.

As he walked around the jeep, I started bouncing in my seat. In just a matter of minutes one of my greatest dreams would be coming true. I felt like I just won the lottery or got called down front on the price is right. I would no longer have to fill in the gaps of my imagination because I would FINALLY know the full extent of the glory that is the god like physic of Quil Ateara.

_Do not pass out!_

I grabbed a hold of the sides of my seat taking deep, even breaths. No way in hell was I going to miss this.


	21. The Time When Claire Drooled

A/N: I wrote this Chapter 3 times! No joke. We got in a major fight. Curse words were said. We ignored each other. THen Quil got naked and we made up. So if you like it..show some love because my poor brain needs it lol

Chapter 21: The Time When Claire Drooled

Panic, nausea, and the impending doom of unavoidable embarrassment were all things I saw running across Quil's face. It would have been cute, almost irresistible if not done under the current circumstances.

" Get out of the car." I said exhaustion thick in my voice as I leaned up against the side of the driver's window of his Jeep. We'd been at this for a while now and my patience was wearing thin despite the fact I was grinning to myself at his persistence.

" How about you get back in the car and we just go home?" He asked loudly through the glass of the window.

I looked over my shoulder at him as he smiled brightly at me. He looked almost hopeful. "Get out of the car." I repeated for the fifth time.

His face fell, his hope fading fast. He stuck his lip out into a pout and cracked the window as if to show progress. I scowled at him. I wasn't impressed. Above all I was tired of waiting. A girl could only hold in her excitement for so long without exploding. I was ready to see some naked wolf. I spun around and grabbed the handle to the door jerking it only to find that it had been locked. My mouth fell open in shock as I glared up at him. " You locked me out!" I gasped.

He shrugged his shoulders. " I'm a wolf," he explained like it was news to me, " I always plan for the preemptive attack."

_He would think attack if I could find a way to open this damn door._

" Give me one good reason why you won't get out of the car." I said through my clenched teeth, my face right next to the window. I was attempting to look intimidating but my amusement with the situation was peaking through. " I mean you're acting like I'm going to violate you or something."

" You're not?" He asked a smirk developing on his lips.

_It was true, but that is beside the point._

" You agreed," I reminded tapping the window.

He leaned his head back against his seat and closed his eyes as if he were trying to find the right words. I couldn't stop myself from staring at his full bottom lip as he tried to concentrate. It took all my will power to keep from clawing down the window to get to him. He took a deep breath before turning back to the window leaning up until his lips were at the opening. " It's just…," he began before stopping to think it over again.

" What?" I encouraged scraping my finger nails down the glass in a cat like fashion.

" Is this about seeing me phase or about getting me naked?"

I could tell by the look on his face he already knew my answer. Damn it. He knew me so well. " Does it matter?" I inquire before proving him right.

" Yes." He whispers scooting closer to the window dropping his voice lower. " Because if I can skip out on the phasing part that would make it easier for me. I don't want to risk someone else seeing my thoughts because I promise they won't be pretty."

He officially had my attention. I'd agree to anything if that meant encouraging Quil to release his naughty side. " I just want to see you naked." I admitted quickly without shame.

He grinned and nodded. " Then can we move this to a more private venue?"

I looked around over both shoulders noting the deserted forest we were currently occupying chuckling to myself. " What do you have in mind exactly?"

He pursed his lips as he clicked his tongue prolonging my anticipation. " Your bedroom."

I grimaced thinking of all the horrible ways that could go wrong. " Uncle Sam is home right now," I reminded him. " That is definitely not private."

" No," he said shaking his head, " not _our_ bedroom, _your_ bedroom."

"Oh."

He meant my actual bedroom as in the one at my house that was currently being renovated after the vampire attack. " Is that even safe?" I asked causing him to frown.

" You think I would suggest it if it weren't? It's almost finished. You'll be moving back soon." He explained.

I gave myself a second to think it over. I wanted Quil to feel comfortable, and technically there were three wolves patrolling in these woods right now. My old room offered a secluded, yet comfy atmosphere, plus there would be a bed just in case the need for one arises.

_Arises. _

_Snort. _

_I kill myself. _

" Lets make it quick." I insisted running back around to the passenger side growling to myself about loosing thirty minutes of what could have been naked Quil time.

I ran down the stairs squealing letting my hands slide down the newly fixed rail in my old home. " My house!" I exclaimed loudly to catch Quil's attention as he nervously looked out the windows. " It's beautiful!"

He turned to me grinning happily. " I'm glad you like it," he laughed walking towards me. " Good to know all my hard work paid off while you were torturing yourself through those final weeks of school."

I looked at the window that outlined the front of the house. I bit my lip as I remembered the events that led to its shattering. You would never know looking at it now that it had been busted to pieces by a giant wolf. I ran to Quil closing the last couple feet between us and hugged him tightly. " Thank you." I whispered into his chest. " You don't know how good it feels to see my home whole again."

He pulled me towards him and kissed my hair. " I know baby. This was once my home too. In fact, I think we've all called it that at some point during our life."

I grabbed him in the biggest bear hug my tiny frame could manage. I wanted him to know how much he meant to me and that I know exactly what I could have lost that day. As if reading my thoughts Quil began to hum lightly into my hair, a soothing whisper he always used when I'm upset. I relinquished my death hold but kept my face hidden in shirt taking in every last detail of him down to his pure perfect scent. He chuckled when I let a rumbling groan of pleasure but I couldn't help it, the boy smelled good.

He tilted my head back making me look up at him. " So?" He asked slowly letting the awkwardness of his question linger in the air.

I stepped back away from him chuckling with delight. " I guess its time one of us gets to stripping."

Red flushed his cheeks as he turned away from me. " Don't say it like that," he mumbled.

" Why?" I inquire curiously.

" Its just the word strip implies some form of artistic ability on my part. That I promise you I do not possess."

I eyed him coyly letting myself soak in the view. He was dressed as normal as he ever did with his gray cotton t-shirt and ripped jeans but something about the prospect of watching him take them off made it so much more fascinating. " Would some music help?"

He scowled viciously at me. " Do I look like Jacob Black to you?" He asked officially offended.

I couldn't stop myself from giggling. " Okay, no music. Could I still get a little wiggle here and there?"

I was merely teasing him now, and I knew it was working because his eyes dropped to the ground as the blush returned. " I can't believe you're embarrassed about this. I mean isn't getting naked a part of your job description?"

He looked up confused, the hint of insecurity still plastered on his face. " As your boyfriend?"

I barked out a laugh cupping my hand over my mouth. " No silly! As a wolf! However, if you want to add that one in for us, I will back you up."

He considered my words and conceded. " I do get naked a lot for that, but this is different."

" No it is not." I assured him. " You are way too sexy to be nervous."

He licked his lips as he smiled. " You don't understand baby. I loose all confidence when it comes to you. I never felt vulnerable until I met you. You've always been my weak link."

" So ….. no wiggles?"

He stared blankly at me and I took that as a no. Maybe even a hell no. " What if you closed your eyes and pretended I wasn't here? Would that help?" I suggested.

" That won't work." He explained closing eyes in an attempt to prove his point. " Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I don't know you are there."

He took in a deep breath through his nose before biting his lip. When he opened his eyes they were darker than before. I stepped back holding my hand up. " Whoa! What just happened?"

He quickly shook his head like he was trying to clear it of fog. " Nothing." He mumbled.

" No. No. NO. Something just happened. I mean…." I started stuttering as the thought trickled through my head. There was no freaking way that just happened.

" Don't freak out." He said quickly rushing towards me. " Its not a big deal."

" You can smell me!" I tell him so he could fully understand that it was indeed a big deal.

" You've known that." He insisted. " How do you think I always won at hide and seek. I tracked your scent."

I shook my head because he wasn't getting out of this that easily. " That look you just gave me," I explained. " Wasn't because you smelled my cherry blossom shampoo."

He sighed finally giving in to what I already knew. " Don't be embarrassed." He whispered. " At the risk of sounding like a complete pervert, I really like it. It kind of turns me on."

The look returned, his eyes melting back into darkness as he stared at me in a way I'd never seen. I reflexively placed a hand over my vagina. " At the risk of sounding like an over judgmental goody two shoes," I smiled at him. " You're a perv."

He laughed smiling that brilliant smile that drives me insane. " I guess that makes two of us little miss talk my boyfriend into getting naked…..and wiggling."

I scoffed loudly to show my offense to his words. " Me?"

His eyes rose in intrigue. " You're going to deny it?"

I pursed my lips and thought about it, but decided I might as well be honest. " Its true. But you know what I think? I think this whole me coercing you into it is a complete scam. I think you wanted me to suggest it, because you enjoy watching what it does to me."

" Oh no," he groaned exaggerating his disappointment. " You've figured me out! Now I'm going to have to find out another way to get your uncle to bite me in the ass."

I rolled my eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. " I'll admit Claire that the thoughts I have about you are filthy. I know that. However, despite what Seth and Brady tell you or even Collin for that matter they are not ready to watch those thoughts turn into reality. If I screw this up and let it slip, I'm a dead man."

He was not about to talk to me out of this. I brought my hand up and pulled apart the top button of my blouse. The first step in coercion one oh one: loss of the clothing. He eyed the movement with increased scrutiny. " Then I guess you'll at least want to die a happy man, right?"

His smile turned sinful. " Don't you dare." He spoke the words slowly baring his teeth at me.

I undid another button just for good measure. " Then tell me what you want me to do." I prodded.

" Sit down." He ordered. " And keep your hands to yourself."

I know I made some form of noise to show my compliance, but I'm pretty sure my heightened scent did the most talking. I scooted back and found a spot to sit on the open floor of the living room. " You were right," he spoke softly as his dark eyes ran over my body. " I do love how if affects you."

I gulped as I crossed my legs. He winked grinning wickedly at me. " That doesn't help baby. I could track you down from Montana right now."

" Quil." I gasped getting a little red in the face myself.

" Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked. " The big bad wolf?"

I'm sure he could probably track me from Florida. I nodded letting him know I was definitely okay with naughty Quil coming out to play. " Good." He stated grabbing the edge of his shirt. " Now lets see if I can get a wiggle out of you."

He lifted his arm pulling his shirt off in one swift movement. My hands clawed at the hard wood floor beneath me searching for something to hold on to. " Hot damn." I sputtered.

" Tell me about it." He shot back glaring down at me as I squirmed in place.

He threw his shirt at me, which I caught too late. It hit me straight over the face and I instantly understood Quil's predicament. His scent was intoxicating. I pulled the shirt down stopping so the lingering scent could invade my head. That boy smelled like the pure essence of manhood. It made me want to roar at him like a lion. In fact, a growl escaped my lips.

He was panting now as his fingers played along the edge of his jeans. " Tell me what you want." He insisted. " Tell me how you feel."

I opened my mouth to speak but a jumbled mess of half words and part moans escaped. " I want to hear the words," he persisted. " Say it."

I caught my breath as it pulsed out of me in ragged pants. " Pants." I whispered hoarsely. " I want your pants."

" Claire." He warned me seriously. " I don't wear boxers."

" Oh. I know." I assured him. " Now give me the damn pants."

He laughed shaking his head. " You are so meant to be my imprint." He flipped the button open and slipped the zipper down never taking his eyes off me.

I don't know why but I crawled up onto my knees as if I was going to pounce on him. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. He hesitated for the shortest moment and I feared he was going to back out but then I realized he was just enjoying watching me wait. When my eyes looked up and connected to his he gave me a small smile hidden behind a devious laugh. I watched as his pants fell to the floor.

I was motionless, my mouth hanging open in obvious bewilderment. It wasn't until he hooked his foot around the edge of his jeans and kicked them over my head that I shook myself out of the daze to take in the sight I'd dreamed about for so long. My imagination apparently needed a major upgrade because reality totally kicked its ass.

" Say something." He urged while his shoulders lifted in response to his heavy breaths. " Say anything."

_Say something? Hell. I can barely breath! _

A million things were running through my mind. A million comments, all of which would be totally inappropriate, along with a million ideas that would surely get me knocked up. At this point I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that I would totally have that boy's babies.

" Claire," he encouraged. " Give me something."

I held my hand up in his direction, opened my mouth and just moaned. Not just any kind of moan but an ' I think these panties are never going to be the same' kind of moan.

His expression lifted. It read something between excitement and pride.

" Quil." I finally managed to squeak. " Holy shit!"

Then I pointed at him again as if he didn't know my explicatives were referring to his manliness.

He rolled his eyes. " Seriously Claire." He stated as if I were joking with him.

_I wasn't joking. My virginity a little scared, but not joking. _

My mouth fell further open, if that were even possible at this point. " Oh….my…." and the rest came out as a high-pitched squeal.

He chuckled closing his eyes, the faint hint of blush returning. " Okay. I get it. You think I'm hot."

" You are so much more than hot!" I blurted out scrambling to my feet. " I mean you should get your own freaking time zone. There should be an hour set aside every day reserved for nothing but admiring your naked ass."

_Which reminds me. _

I took three steps over and leaned my head around in order to get a fair view of his back side. I heard him groan as I scooted forward to get a better angle. " You really need to stop that," he sighed.

" But wh-" I started to ask but my eyes shot back around to his front where his hand was now gripped around himself. " Oh."

" Oh." He repeated as his lips parted in a deep sigh.

" Is that part of the show?" I asked trying to seem curious instead of hopeful.

" No." He grunted but his hand slipped down reflexively causing another gasp to escape his lips.

My virginity cried a little.

I was fully prepared to provoke him further, because whats a good show without a finale right? Except it was interrupted with me frantically jumping into the wall while Quil dove for his jeans as a distinct tapping sound pounded against the front door.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

If I had claws I would have been on the ceiling. Quil was quickly buttoning his jeans when the next round sounded on the other side of the door.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I looked over to him hoping to find an answer as to what it might be, but he looked just as confused and scared as me. He motioned for me to come to him and I wasted no time scurrying across the room to place myself behind his back. He held up his finger over his lips letting me know to stay quiet. We inched our way closer to the door and I jumped as the sound rang out again, this time with more insistence.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Just as we reached the door a voice broke through the silence. " Jacob! Sam! Emily?"

It was female, except it wasn't anyone that I knew or at least recognized. I looked to Quil eased by the fact that he seemed to instantly relax. He turned to me his face still serious. " Stay here." He instructed.

" Who is it?" I whispered.

" Quil?" The voice sung from the other side. " Is that you?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. " It's a super hearing know it all half vampire."

" Hey!" The voice yelled back. " I heard that!"

He walked toward the door and flung it open. " I know." He laughed. " I wasn't whispering."

He stepped back allowing whoever was on the other side to step through. I almost had to look away as she stepped through the door, because I knew I would stare. She was beautiful, beyond it even. She was tall and thin with pale ivory skin that looked flawless against the long bronzed curls that swung over her shoulders. After a moment I finally recovered enough courage to meet her gaze. If it were possible my heart would have fallen from my chest. She was in pain. Her misery was evident in her every expression and movement as she looked around the room between the two of us. She let out a short breath of despair before turning back to Quil. " Where is Ja-cob?" She asked her voice breaking on his name. " It's important."


	22. The Time When Claire Hugged

A/N: First I would like to thank everyone for the AWESOME reviews. I think the last chapter was my most reviewed chapter of any story I've written. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

Secondly. A minor change has occured. I took out the preview/fast forward section of the last chapter because I couldn't make the time change thing work right. I added it to this chapter so you will see a minor repeat of that.

Third. Fair warning for future chapter excursions that I did rate this story Mature for a reason. Just a little reminder.

Fourth/And last. I am neither Team BlackWater or Team Nessie. I am still Team Pissed at Bella. I would put him with her but like I said I'm too pissed at her to give her the glorious opportunity. But I love hearing your views on the matter and who everyone is rooting for! P.S More Embry/Ellie Seth Collin and Brady soon!

Chapter 22: The Time When Claire Hugged

Don't you hate when you realize things about yourself that lead you to think you're a horrible person. The gorgeous half vampire standing before me was almost paralyzed with fear as she frantically searched the room surrounding me looking for her imprint. A normal person would have been concerned and they might have even been propelled to give her some form of comfort. I, however, was focused solely on the crotch of my now fully clothed boyfriend as I imagined the many could have beens if we hadn't been interrupted.

_Vampires! Always in the way!_

I turned my attention to Nessie at least trying to pretend like I cared even though it was taking my utmost concentration at the moment. Quil inconspicuously adjusted himself as I bit my lip and balled up my hand in my t-shirt behind my back. Nessie was now staring at him with her tiny little pale hands trembling. " Where is everyone?" She asked frustration evident in her tone. " Where is Jacob?"

Quil seemed to be having a similar reaction as myself, faux interest while he glanced over at me lips parting to let out a miserable sigh of regret. He shook his eyes away from me so he could answer her question. " Emily and Sam live with me now since the attack," he explained casually. " I figured Jacob would have told you."

She cursed under her breath as she turned away from us. " I forgot." She mumbled.

Quil shot me an apologizing look as he walked toward her placing his hand on her shoulder. " It's okay Ness. I understand you get worried about him."

Her eyes seemed to refocus as she spun around with a renewed determination " Take me to him." She demanded like a toddler throwing a fit. " I need to see him right now."

He smiled at her playfully trying to lighten the mood. " Okay, Edward Junior, we will." He agreed patting her on the shoulder. " But first you need to chillax."

She groaned while running her hands through her tangled locks. " You don't understand! We don't have time. Something bad is going to happen." She hissed.

She officially caught Quil's attention, and mine for that matter. I stepped forward as she began to pace back and forth across the room.

" What do you mean something bad is going to happen?" He asked seriously. " Did Alice see something?"

She began to shake her head as she stopped between us. " No," she sputtered. " This is all my fault. I really need to find Jacob."

Her voice shook as the sheer desperation shot through it. He looked at me one last time, disappointment stinging his eyes as he sighed. " Okay, Ness." He finally agreed. " I'll call him."

That answer didn't satisfy her, because her face scrunched up. " No. I'm going to his house," she refuted.

Quil clamped his hand down over her shoulder and applied his big boy voice. " No. We are going to call. Trust me."

Quil walked into the kitchen scrambling around in the pocket of his jeans for his cell phone. He held up a finger to Nessie indicating that he only needed a moment as he disappeared around the corner leaving us alone.

We both looked at each other and then stared around at the empty room surrounding us. I smiled soothingly at her holding out my hand. " Nice to meet you." I said plastering a smile on my face. " I'm Claire."

I flinched when she grabbed my hand, not because I was surprised by the coolness of her touch, but because of the memories it brought back. My other hand reflexively shot up to my neck remembering the icy hold that had been placed around it. I swallowed loudly, but she didn't seem to notice. " I know." She told me, a small smile forcing its way across her lips. " We've met before."

Our hands dropped apart as I stared blankly at her. " We have?"

" We were only little kids," she explained. " Too young to remember, but Quil and Jacob used set up play dates for us."

I wrecked my brain trying to find the memory that might have been stored away but I kept coming up blank. " Why did they stop?" I asked curiously.

" I grew up too fast." She explained as I remembered Jacob telling me how she grew at an amazingly fast rate. " Then I moved."

Quil poked his head around the corner shoving his cell phone in his pocket. " He's on his way." He told us motioning us through the kitchen. " He'll meet us out back."

Nessie shot by me before I could even register she'd moved. Quil smiled over at me holding out his hand. I quickly ran for it grabbing it as he pulled me into his side. " I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear. " This is really random. I mean Nessie hasn't been to LaPush in years."

" Just my kind of luck." I laughed against his chest.

We walked out back where Nessie stood in the middle of the yard looking around frantically. It was the first time I noticed how much older she looked than me. Even though Quil hadn't changed since I met him, it still felt odd knowing that technically I was older than this woman standing in front of me. If I had to guess I'd say Nessie was in her mid-twenties having already came into her own as an adult. She wore tight dark jeans with a low cut white t-shirt that looked as if it were made of silk clinging to the curves of her body in a way that made me envious. Everything about her shouted sophistication, but when you looked closer you began to notice the small things that depicted her lingering youth. She stood bare foot in the grass, her toes painted random colors of pink, yellow and blue. On her wrist she bore a faded silver bracelet with a worn carving of a wolf dangling off the end. Her hands were covered in scribbled words that I couldn't read like she used them for a notepad. They continued to tremble as she twisted the end of one of her bronze curls around her finger.

Quil and I stayed on the porch despite my curiosity to get closer to the scene. I silently wondered if this was how my family felt when Quil and I had our moments. It took only minutes for Jacob to arrive. He ran out behind the trees wearing only a pair of cut off jeans. The sight of his half naked body reminded me of what kind of fun Nessie had caused Quil to interrupt.

" Jacob!" She bellowed running for him.

He met her half way throwing his arms around her. " What's wrong Ness?" He panicked wiping her hair out of her face. " Quil said you were freaking out."

She began nodding her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck. " I screwed up." She whispered. " I knew my gift would back fire on me eventually."

Jacob pulled her back from him so he could decipher her expression. " What happened?" He encouraged. I'd never heard Jacob talk to someone so gentle before, like his mere words would break her.

" Nahuel." She breathed shaking her head in frustration. " He's pissed."

Jacob's eyes instantly narrowed, and I even felt Quil's grip tightened around my waist. I think my heart started beating a little faster. " Why?" Jacob growled at the mere idea of someone being upset with her.

" He saw it, Jacob. I was asleep and he placed the palm of my hand over his face so he could see my dreams, but instead he found my memories." She whispered the words more out of fear of Jacob's response than keeping the news a secret.

" Which memories, exactly." He asked staring down at her.

" All of them." She told him reaching her hand up to touch his face.

Jacob's eyes closed as if he were reliving a memory in his own mind. His lips parted, a short gasp escaping before his eyes shot back open. He pulled her hand down wrapping it under his own. " That's none of his fucking business." He huffed looking away from her.

" Either way he saw it, and now he is angry."

Jacob's mentality change in a flash of pure rage. " Did he say something to you?" He demanded. " Did he yell at you?"

Jacob's rage roared out of him at Nessie's silence. " If he said anything to you," he growled. " I'll fucking kill him."

" No, Jake." She quickly spoke clinging herself toward him. " He isn't angry with me."

Jacob sneered as he came to the inevitable conclusion that Nessie was trying to make. " Fuck him." He said through gritted teeth. " If he wants to say something to me about it, let him. I'll help him find his mortality."

Nessie began to panic and for good reason. All indications showed that Jacob was dead serious. He was practically vibrating as he tried to fight off the urge to phase. " That is the whole point Jacob!" She squeaked. " He's looking for you! He's convinced himself that it was all somehow your idea. That you took advantage of the imprint despite the fact of what he witnessed in my head."

A howl ripped through the air causing me to shiver from head to toe. I was shocked to find that it came from behind me, which probably explains why my knees were trembling. Quil stepped away from me baring his teeth as he barked out his words. " We would _never_ do that! We couldn't!"

Nessie turned to us acknowledging Quil's outburst and when she spoke she addressed them both. " I know that. Jacob _knows _that." She tapped his chest making sure he heard her emphasis. " That is why Jake has got to be the reasonable one in all this."

Jacob laughed lacking all humor. " What do you want me to do? Apologize for loosing my virginity to you?"

Her face hardened to stone. " No. I just want you to talk him down out of this hell bent rage against you. He's just jealous, Jacob! He's always been insecure about our relationship. Can you imagine what it must have been like for him finding out that we've been together, to watch you take me for the first time in the way only your best friend could. It must have been terrifying to him witnessing the kind of connection we have."

" Its not my fault you feel more secure with me." Jacob defended himself.

" Its not his fault that you're the best lover I've ever had and I can't keep you out of my dreams. I'm the one screwed up here. I'm just trying to defuse the situation," she explained hastily.

Jacob backed away from her, vibrations running down his arms. " There is _nothing _wrong with you! If he didn't want to know what you dream about he shouldn't have looked. Don't defend him for invading your privacy."

Nessie dropped her eyes to the ground unable to look Jacob in the eye. " Jake." She whispered so low it was barely audible. " Just because you don't like him….."

" That has nothing to do with it." He shot back.

She looked up peering into his eyes with an expectant look like she could predict his next answer. " So you'll help me?" She asked unhopeful.

Jacob was too angry to speak. He turned around and walked away from her. He squatted down on the ground placing his face in his hands. " You didn't see me trying to pick a fight when you chose him over me." He said as calmly as he could manage. " Why should I have to be the bigger man twice?"

" Because you're my Jacob and that's what you do," she whispered towards him.

He stood up but couldn't make himself face her just yet. " You deserve better than him." He asserted.

" Maybe." She replied. " But I don't deserve you."

He turned around his expression lacking any emotion. " I've moved on. I'm happy now, but that doesn't mean shit if you're miserable Ness. You shouldn't have to drive down here to find me because of something stupid like this. You should never have to be scared for _my _safety. That's not how it's supposed to work!"

She blinked back tears. " This isn't how any of this is _supposed_ to work."

Everyone, including myself jumped as a howl sounded in the distance. Quil with his arm wrapped around my waist shifted us forward his eyes on Jacob who instantly positioned himself between Nessie and the looming darkness of the forest. Jacobs eyes shot back around towards her. " He's here?" he asked.

" Alice saw him make the decision, I left only hours before he did." She explained quickly.

" Fucking idiot." Quil hissed. " If he tries crossing the boundary line, he's going to be the wrong kind of dead."

" Or the good kind." Jake mumbled under his breath, but Nessie heard it.

" Jacob, please." She begged.

The lines in his face straightened as he attempted to mask his expression. " I do not give a damn about his insecurities. I don't have to explain shit to him."

Nessie's face fell pain taking it over. " However," Jacob continued. " Seeing as how his dumbass made the terrible mistake of stepping onto my territory we're going to have a little chat. If he doesn't like what I have to say then so be it. I'll just have to prove that I'm better than him at more than just sex."

" I don't want either of you getting hurt because of this!" She screamed. " It's ridiculous!"

They were close now, standing only inches apart as Jacob loomed over her small frame. " Maybe if you would have fallen in love with a stronger man," he whispered. " No one would have to."

Nessie bit her lip and looked away, tears streaming down her cheeks. Jacob took a final step forward cupping his hand under her chin and kissed the top of her head. " Stay here." He demanded.

Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she let her self cry freely. It took him a moment but he finally let her go backing away from her toward the tree line. He looked over at Quil giving him a look that I deciphered all too easily. Jacob wanted back up, and I knew that Quil was too good a friend to let him down. He began moving behind me as his lips touched my ear. " Follow me." He whispered.

I mimicked his steps across the yard passing by a hysterical Nessie sitting on the ground. She didn't even seem to register our presence. He quickly pulled me through the trees as I stumbled forward into his arms. I gasped as I found myself with my back up against one of the tall moss ridden trees with his body pressed firmly against mine. He sighed in my ear, my eyes fluttering closed. " Help me." He cooed.

My eyes opened as I leaned my head to the side so I could see his face. " With what?" I asked.

His lips brushed my cheek inching over until he could kiss me gently. He was deliberately moving slowly making the kiss long and deep as he found my hands. He moved them lower stopping at the hem of his jeans. " Take….. them…. off," he instructed between touches.

My fingers fumbled with the button as I began to gasp against his lips. I pulled the zipper moving my hands back up to the top of his hips. My thumbs slid under the denim massaging the smooth skin beneath. He halted his kisses due to the smile he couldn't suppress. I pushed against his jeans sliding them down over his ass, my fingers making sure to follow them down stopping momentarily to enjoy the sensation. Once they were to his knees he kissed me again while he dropped down to slip them over his feet. He brought them back up between us pushing them into my hands. " Keep track of these for me," he said right before letting his tongue part my lips. " I will be back so we can finish this."

I grabbed the jeans in one hand while the other wrapped around his neck unable to fight the need to devour him. " You better damn well come back." I warned him. " I love you."

" Love you too."

I wanted to keep going but he pulled away and I knew he needed to go. He kissed me again, softer and much shorter. " See you soon."

I watched as he stepped away his eyes never straying. I gripped his jeans between my hands as he raised his fingers to his lips blowing me a kiss. It took every ounce of my determination to keep myself planted in that spot. I hated watching him leave not knowing if he'd ever actually return. It was like sending a glass version of my heart into a hurricane praying that it doesn't shatter before the calm. I caught the kiss clutching it between my fingers as I watched his eyes close. His body began to shake as his eyes grew dark with something much more powerful than lust. His shoulders hunched forward like he was trying to hold himself together, but his arms flew out from his sides. He phased his body shifting allowing itself to mutate in form until he fell forward onto a set of large brown paws. I waited until his eyes looked up to me before placing this kiss he'd blown against my lips.

He barked once as I waved goodbye. He disappeared swiftly through the trees. I took a moment to remember him, the smell, the warmth and the love just in case it was the last time. When I walked back through the trees Nessie was trembling, her tears like crystals on her cheeks. " They will be okay, right?" She whimpered.

I ignored her question as I began to search the pockets of Quil's jeans for his keys. She watched my movements curiously. " Damn." I hissed after finding they were empty. He must have left them somewhere in the house.

As I began to run for the door Nessie shot up off the ground. " Where are you going?" She asked.

I stopped turning towards her trying to decide if I wanted to trust her with my thoughts. " I can't just sit here and wait for them to come back." I told her. " I'm going to find them. If Jacob won't stop this, then I will. I'm an imprint. I'll explain it to your boyfriend."

She thought over my words but I could tell she had doubts. " You won't be able to find them."

" My wolf is out there, I have to try."

Her decision was wavering on edge. " Jacob told me to stay here." She whined.

I rolled my eyes. " He's your imprint, not your alpha. Do you want to save him or not?"

My harsh words pushed her over. " Of course." She spat back at me.

" Good, lets go!" I insisted turning back toward the house to find where Quil put his keys.

Before I could move Nessie was by my side, her hand placed lightly on my shoulder. Suddenly the reality before me vanished and I saw a vision of myself speeding down the highway in a blur of blackness. " Lets take my car." She suggested removing her hand causing the vision to fade. " It will be quicker."

I followed her around the side of the house to find a slick shiny sports car sitting in the driveway. I couldn't help but marvel at it before I could make myself speak. " That's your car?" I questioned in disbelief.

She opened the driver's side door looking over the roof at me. " It was a gift from my father." She stated without enthusiasm. " He gave it to me the day after he found out Jacob and I weren't romantically involved. I normally refuse to drive it, but this task required speed."

She motioned for me to get in and I quickly followed suit. I slung on my seat belt as the engine roared to life. " I'm guessing the confrontation will be at some point along the boundary line." She said quickly while backing out of the driveway. " It will be easiest to find from my old house. Once we park I should be able to track Jacob's scent."

" Sounds like a plan." I agreed holding onto the side of the door as the acceleration kicked in.

It was quiet as we zoomed down the back roads of LaPush. I heard a crack of thunder burst through the clouds above us. Nessie clenched her teeth next to me. " If it rains," she explained. " It will be harder for me to find him."

The engine screamed as she increased the speed. I tightened my seat belt as I envied her confidence. To think I thought forty-five was going too fast. I managed to calm myself down as I adjusted to the trees whizzing by me outside. The thunder continued to boom as streaks of lightening flashed through the air.

" I'm sorry that Quil got involved in this," she apologized never taking her eyes off the road. " I tried everything I could think of to stop him, but Alice assured me he was going to do it."

My stomach stung as my thoughts began to form into words because it made me feel as if I was betraying Leah by even thinking it, but I had to ask. " Why would you ever choose someone else over Jacob? I mean if he was your best friend, your lover…."

Her lips pressed together in a firm line. " I didn't choose Nahuel over Jacob even though that's what Jacob tells himself. I'd never choose anyone over him, not even myself."

I didn't know if I should prod any further into what I knew was none of my business, but my curiosity was killing me. " Then why?"

She shifted gears thrusting into third with more force than was necessary. " I was like you, Claire. LaPush was my second home growing up. I grew up watching Leah fall in love with Jacob. She tried to deny it, she even tried to make herself hate him, but it never worked. Even though she knew he had an imprint, she loved him anyway. One day I realized that I could never give him the same things that she could, and I love him way too much to make him settle for his best friend."

Her voice was shaking but she kept it firm. " I know I hurt Jacob and that is a decision I will have to live with but watching him smile when he talks about her makes it worth it."

She glanced over at me judging my reaction. " I understand." I said even though I didn't know if that was necessarily true. I couldn't even make myself imagine a situation where I wasn't in love with Quil.

Her eyes shifted back to the road. " You are so lucky Claire." She whispered. " Don't ever take Quil for granted."

" I won't." I assured her. " I mean that's why we are in this car isn't it?"

" Exactly." She smiled.

We drove down a long winding driveway deep into the forest in Forks. The road looked almost abandoned and I guessed that it had been forgotten since Nessie and her family moved away. Her old home remained standing albeit over grown with weeds but it didn't fail to make her nostalgic. Tears rimmed the outer edge of her eyes as she stepped out of the car. It was raining now and I flinched against it as I walked around the car to join her. " Are we going to be able to find them?" I asked.

At my words the rain steadily picked up. " I honestly don't know," she sighed.

She trotted over toward the trees, her nose in the air. " I smell something," she yelled back to me. " It has to be them."

I ran to her grabbing her hand as we set off through the rain. Even barefoot Nessie ran faster than me. I kept tripping over broken tree limbs trying to keep up with her pace. She darted back and forth between trees making sure to clear a path for me. We ran for what felt like hours. I could feel my legs weakening beneath me. My foot slipped against some wet leaves causing me to fall forward. I reached my hand out to grab hold of anything that would keep me from crashing to the ground. My fingers grabbed a branch next to me but gravity was stronger than my grasp ripping the branch from my hand. I hit the ground sliding across the wet forest floor with enough force to rip the skin across my shin. I rolled over onto my stomach clutching my hand between my chest and the ground as a piercing pain stung through it. I could feel the wetness of the blood leaking down the palm of my hand.

Nessie had already stopped throwing her self down to the ground to aid me. The hand she'd placed on my back jerked away as she caught the scent of my blood. My breath hitched as fear over took the pain I felt. " Shhhh." Nessie soothed backing away from me. " No worries. I'd much rather have a cheeseburger."

I pushed myself up with my elbow searching her eyes to make sure that was the truth. She smiled placing her hand back to its original position. " Lets get you up," she whispered.

I began to push myself off the ground holding my hand to my chest when Nessie's movement faltered again. Her attention turned behind us as she closed her eyes breathing in the rain. " Shit." She swore lifting me up from the ground with one hand.

I would have been impressed by her strength if I hadn't been so worried about the reason for her quick reaction. She hissed through the air, a high-pitched menacing sound that sent chills down my spine. " I can't believe he brought them." She growled pushing me behind her until my back was up against a tree.

" Who? What?" I asked confused trying to cover the blood on my hand with my t-shirt.

" He brought Amias." She mumbled out the words trying to keep her voice low. " He is near."

" I'm guessing that is bad." I squeaked back.

" For Amias." She growled.

I felt the movement in the air, my eyes unable to catch it through the rain. Nessie's eyes shot across the landscape in front of us following what I couldn't see. I heard a gentle rustle of leaves when Nessie sprang out from in front me, a thunderous crashing sound radiating around us. My eyes had shut out of instinct, but when I opened them I fully understand why. Ten feet in front of me was Nessie her long slender arms wrapped around the neck of a pale dark haired vampire with blazing red eyes. She tightened her grip as he tried to scrambled forward eyes locked on me.

I scurried behind the tree as if it would offer me protection from the horrible monster. I peeked around the edge to keep an eye on it. I didn't want to loose track of it. Nessie leaned her head down to speak to him. " Where are they?" She hissed.

The vampire merely screeched clawing against Nessie's arms, but she didn't act like she even felt it.

_This chick is badass. _

" Where are they?" She demanded this time applying pressure to her hold.

A loud crunching sound rumbled through the air. " It's too late. Nahuel is going to take care of his little wolf problem once and for all." The vampire attempted to pry her hands away from his neck with no success.

Nessie growled as he winced under her touch. " You obviously haven't met my wolf." She spoke to him hissing out each word with increased aggression. " Or you'd know that his problem isn't so little."

The vampire dropped to his knees as the pain Nessie was inflicting over powered his thirst for my blood. " What awaits him is much worse than what I have in store for you."

She leaned down further so she could force his head around to look him in the eye. " You'd choose her," he sputtered as he lost his ability to speak, " over your own kind? You'd choose that beast over Nahuel?"

Rage flashed in her eyes. I screamed as Nessie jerked her arms causing a large crack to form at the base of the vampire's neck. She quickly shifted her hold reversing to the opposite side repeating the action. I lost my breath as his head separated from his body. The separate halves fell to the ground as Nessie stood over it panting. " Any fucking day of the week." She screamed down at the motionless body.

We stood there attempting to adjust to what just happened. Nessie stared down at her hands like they'd betrayed her and I gaped at her completely mesmerized.

_Badass wasn't a strong enough word to describe her awesomeness. _

She stepped over the body running to me. I followed her lead as she pulled me out from behind the tree. " Change of plans," she panted. " If Nahuel brought his half brothers this a lot more serious than I even imagined. We can't let you near them especially with the blood."

I nodded in agreement even as the pain of my need to find Quil bore down on me. " We've got to hide you until this is over." She explained. " I might be stronger than Amias, but his brother Cassian is a different story."

I couldn't speak, instead I followed her blindly as she led me through the rain. She would stop momentarily checking for possible scents in the air. I was reassured when she remained relatively calm. We stopped finally when we ran across a large cliff face rising above us. Nessie pulled me up against the cold rock positioning me like a lawn ornament in just the right spot. " This is a good a spot as any." She explained. " At least the rock provides a barrier to our back."

" Now what?" I asked as shivers stung down my spine.

" We wait." She sighed. " And hope Jacob and Quil find us before Amias can pull himself back together and come after us."

I swallowed, my throat dry. " We wait." I squeaked.

I shivered violently, my body jerking against the frigid feeling running down my skin. The rain beat down against me as I sunk lower into the cold ground beneath me. I huddled my knees closer against my chest as I clenched my teeth together to keep them from chattering too loudly. I was freezing inch by inch. My muscles were starting to loose their strength with every passing moment. I heard a slight whimper next to me in the dark. " I wish I could help," her whimsical voice sang into my ear. " But I fear I would only make it worse."

I nodded my agreement knowing she could see the gesture through the black fog of rain. The cool sting of the water dripped down my face as I closed my eyes and waited. My head became fuzzy as I began to drift into a haze, my body's natural response to stress. I sat there rocking back and forth unable to account for the passage of time. I almost didn't comprehend the words that she spoke next. " Someone is coming." Her voice was still beautiful but this time it held a deathly edge.

She sprang forward, one cold hand clamped around my wrist as she crouched in an attack position in front of me growling into the darkness. In that moment all innocence faded from her face, she was no longer my sweet savior but rather a predator ready to strike. Her eyes were wide taking in every ounce of light with her teeth bared. I was thankful her deadly glare wasn't directed at me.

I jumped as I heard rustling in the leaves, the noise that had sprung her into action. Her grip tightened around my wrist.

" Nessie," a frantic voice bellowed through the darkness. " It's okay! It's just me."

Her grip fell from my hand as she heaved out a heavy sigh of relief standing up before me. " Jacob," she whispered just as his figure appeared through the fog.

I gasped at the sight. My heart aching as I took in his condition. Blood poured from his nose spilling down and over lips with the rain. Three long claw marks ripped through his left shoulder blade, still fresh and unhealed. He acted as if none of this mattered running toward her and grabbing her up in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, her long bronze curls draping down to cover her tears. " Oh Jacob." She cried. " I was so worried. I should have gotten here sooner. This is all my fault."

He began to shush her stroking his hand down her back. " It's going to be okay Nessie," he assured her but his tone wasn't convincing.

His eyes shot around behind him as he held Nessie tight against his chest hearing something that I could not. " Quil!" He shouted. " Over here!"

I shot up to my knees at the sound of his name. Quil was here. He was alive. I began to gasp in air as if I hadn't been able to breath until now. My heart began to race as I tried to stumble to my feet, mud dripping down my body. I began to scream his name even though it only came out as a whisper. A flash of movement darted before my eyes until I felt something crash into me. I instantly melted against the warm embrace of my wolf. " I'm scared." I cried unable to hold in my fear.

" I'm here." He assured me pressing his lips against my forehead. " You're safe."

I clung to him tighter, my hands gripping around his bare back. It was then with my body pressed up against his taking in every ounce of heat I could steal that I noted this was the second time today I'd held Quil's bare body in my arms. A brief shining moment in a day of complete chaos.

" I love you." I told him quickly rubbing my frigid nose against his hard pecs.

" I love you more." He chuckled back. " Even though you convinced Nessie to disobey Jacob _and _you forgot my pants."

I smiled into his chest. " The Nessie thing was unintentional." I explained. " The pants were on purpose."

He snorted pulling me tighter against him. I moved my head so I could look around for Nessie. If Jacob and Quil were alive, what did that mean for everyone else? Jacob was still soothing her bending down so he could wipe the tears from her eyes. " I killed Amias." She told him sobbing.

" I know." He whispered back. " I know my girls handy work when I see it. Embry is burning the body as we speak."

" He'll hate me forever now." She cried.

Jacob's eyes contracted slightly as he looked away from her face. He cleared his throat as he straightened up enough to pull her against him. " Well Ness…..about that….I don't think he's really going to care that much." He winced.

A high-pitched whine cut through her lips as she fell helplessly into Jake's arms. " I was afraid of that." She cried.

Jacob held her as she mourned her loss. I made myself look away unable to watch her pain. I looked up to Quil as something hit the side of his head. I squinted my eyes to see a pair of jersey shorts hanging over his head. " Dude, please." Embry hissed under his breath. " Cover that shit up!"

Quil rolled his eyes removing the shorts from his face. He looked over his shoulder to find Embry standing behind us with his hands over his eyes. " Jared says you can officially borrow those. He's staying in wolf form to search the perimeter around Nessie's house."

Quil swiftly kissed my cheek before scooting away to give himself room to slip the shorts on. I won't deny that I snuck one last look. Once he was clothed Embry trotted over to give me a hug. I gasped as he squeezed the air out of my lungs. " Imprints should have an Alpha." He groaned. " So they can order ones like you to stay out of trouble."

" Uh huh." I heard Quil agree. " We'll talk about that later. Right now I'm just worried about getting these girls out of the rain."

" We'll go back to Nessie's house for the night." Jacob called out picking Nessie up to carry her.

" Good enough." Quil agreed holding out his hand in an awkward position.

I looked at him confused causing him to laugh. " Piggy back." He explained. " We'll move much faster that way."

" Oh." I sputtered grabbing his arm to allow him to swing me over his back.

The movement surprised me because of how easily he swung me around wrapping my legs around his waist. " Oh." I said again except it came out more as a sigh.

Embry turned away covering his ears. " I am _so _sleeping outside tonight." He groaned.

Quil shot a mischievous grin over his shoulder at me as he followed Embry through the trees. " I'd highly suggest it." He chuckled.


	23. The Time When Claire Helped

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Haiti ;) Actually it's dedicated to Claire and Quil because we all know they just needed some freaking alone time.

Chapter 23: The Time When Claire Helped

Fuzzy. That is the only word I could think of to describe the past hour of my life. I'd tucked my face into the bend of Quil's shoulder as he ran through the thick brush of the forest with me across his back. I couldn't help but notice how the heat of his skin felt through the dampness of my t-shirt. I knew he was talking with Embry, discussing details of the battle. Apparently Seth had suffered a broken arm. It had been his howl we heard, as he'd been the one to first run across Naheul's scent so close to the boundary line. Everyone else, thank goodness, had managed to come out unscathed. Well, except for Jacob, who'd been punched in the face while in human form and according to Quil a sucker punch didn't count because he had paid dearly for it. I couldn't concentrate on their discussion because my attention kept diverting to the pitiful noises following slowly behind us.

Nessie was sobbing to the point that she seemed to be loosing the ability to breath. I could tell Jacob was concerned by the way he continuously tried to comfort her, whispering words I couldn't hear next to her face. I clenched my eyes shut trying to block out her pain.

We entered Nessie's abandoned house by the dim light of the night. Quil slung me around to his front, my hands wrapping quickly around his neck in fear he was about to drop me. He let out a disgruntled snort when I squeaked in horror. " Is this house still operational?" He asked looking over my head back at the entrance of the house where Jacob carried Nessie in.

Jacob sat Nessie down gently at the entrance keeping his arm around her back as he leaned across her body to flip on a light switch. The room flooded with light causing me to blink my eyes against the sudden change. " It's the Cullen's," Jacob answered, " What do you think?"

Nessie looked up, eyes swollen, wiping away her remaining tears. " Second room on the left up the stairs." She said hoarsely. " You should find everything you need to clean up."

" Thanks Ness." Quil whispered. " We'll be back."

He quickly whisked me up the stairs, and before I could catch my breath I found myself standing in a dark room, my head a little dizzy as I tried to regain my sense of balance. The light blinked on and I gasped as I took in my surroundings. I was in a bathroom that was essentially bigger than both my bedrooms combined. I slipped off my shoes letting my toes curl up against the cool tile floor. I inspected the room curiously as it was the most beautiful room I'd ever seen. To my left was a long vanity that clung to the wall and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why anyone would need three sinks in one bathroom. As I continued my gaze across the room I found that it held no shower, but rather a large porcelain bathtub that stood on four bronze claw shaped legs.

I was caught off guard as I heard Quil rummaging through a set of cabinets over my shoulder. I turned to watch him pull out a set of whine colored towels. " These will do." He assured himself walking past me toward the tub.

He laid the towels down on the tile in front of it before turning one of the long thin nozzles letting water begin to spray into the tub. He held his hand beneath it testing the temperature adjusting it just slightly. " What are you doing?" I asked dumbly.

He cocked his head to the side as he studied a set of glass bottles sitting in a basket on the floor. " Making you a bath," he said absently because he was fully focused on two bottles he now held in his hands.

" Stupid blood suckers and their fancy foreign shit," he mumbled shaking the two bottles as if they were soda pop and he wanted to make them fizz.

He inspected them once more finally deciding upon the bottle with a pale yellow liquid floating to the top. He popped the lid off and gingerly poured it into the water smiling happily as bubbles began to sprang up on top. " And to think Embry said taking French was a waste of time," he stated smugly at the bottle before adding a couple more drops.

I couldn't help but smile about his apparent triumph, but it quickly faded as a shiver ran up my spine and goose bumps prickled along my arms. I reflexively crossed my arms over my chest rubbing them. He was back at my side before I even realized he'd moved. His warm hands flowed down my arms melting away my chills. " I'll have you warmed up in a matter of minutes." He promised.

I stared at the water running into the tub, the bubbles multiplying rapidly as did the uncontrollable thoughts in my head.

_Who the hell was getting in that tub?_

Quil was holding me now, his lips brushing along the top of my temple. He slipped my hand around his leading me over to the tub. My heart started pounding in my chest as a giant lump formed in my throat. We stood still for a moment as he took in slow controlled breaths, which only made the knots in my stomach twist together. Then without speaking a word he stepped away from me, closed his eyes and turned around. My hopes fell to the pit of my stomach as his intentions became clear. I thought he said we were going to finish what we started earlier. Did I misread his actions? I huffed slightly thinking how can you possibly misinterpret a guy asking you to strip his pants off and keep them. He heard my annoyance and laughed. " They're expecting us back down stairs soon." He whispered over his shoulder, eyes still closed. " The night is still young."

I sighed heavily letting him know that just because I understood didn't mean I was happy about it. I stripped off my muddy clothes piece by piece letting them drop loudly against the tile. I couldn't suppress the grin that spread across my face every time his shoulder flinched when he heard another piece hit the floor. I took a moment to appreciate the sheer panic and extreme pleasure I felt knowing I was butt naked standing only feet away from him. " Hurry it up Claire," he grunted. " I'm a man, not a saint."

I bit my lip as I stared at his back his hands trembling slightly. A moment of courage hit me as I ran over and smacked his ass before rushing over to climb in the tub. I heard him growl as I sunk down into the massive amounts of bubbles. The heat of the water felt amazing as if my body had never felt the sting of a cool summer rain. I drifted beneath the water holding my breath letting it soak through my tangled hair. When I resurfaced I found Quil sitting up against the wall across the room. I set my chin on the rim of the tub looking out at him. He wore an odd expression, a mixture between happiness and something I couldn't quiet put my finger on. " We need to talk," he said briskly all amusement leaving his face, " while I can still manage it."

" Okay," I whispered wiping water from my eyes. " What about?"

" Your actions tonight." He answered. " The reason why I found you in the middle of the woods freezing to death in the first place." He was staring down at his hands almost angry now.

" Quil, I-i-I," I began but the look in his eyes stopped my excuse.

" I don't need an explanation." He stated curtly. " Just tell me you won't do it again. Promise me." His anger faded into fear. " This was the second time I've smelled your scent entangled with the sick stench of a vampire. The first time I'd been prepared for it, but this time…" he trailed off staring at me, his eyes widening as a glossy haze filled the corners. " I didn't expect it. All I knew was you were near, a vampire had found you first and you were bleeding."

I sunk a little lower in the tub feeling insanely guilty. He scooted forward desperation in his voice. " I refuse to try and tell you what to do Claire," he whispered. " But if you care anything for my sanity, you will never purposely put yourself in danger again. I don't care who it might save."

I couldn't even bare to look at him. " I don't mean to be harsh." He whispered softly. " I just love you too much. And just because our relationship had progressed doesn't mean that initial urge to protect every precious little hair on your head has faded."

I jumped not realizing he was now close enough to touch me. He sat only inches away form the tub, his fingers playing in the wet strands of hair around my face. I peaked my chin back over the edge after first checking to make sure the bubbles were performing their necessary duty of hiding me. " I'm sorry." I said bringing my hand out of the soapy water letting it brush across his cheek. " I will be more careful from now on."

He closed his eyes smiling like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders as drops of water leaked down his chin. He looked so beautiful, so perfect in every way that I could hope for. I'd promised Nessie I would never take him for granted, and I was going to make sure I followed through on it every chance I got. " Get in with me." I sputtered before my brain could make me stop. I not only had the bravest, most loving man in the entire world but by far the hottest and I wanted all that in this freaking tub!

He instantly leaned away from my touch. " I shouldn't." He said looking away from me.

I smiled. " That doesn't mean you can't."

He smirked at the floor having totally predicted my reply. " You're naked." He said eyeing the bubbles with increased curiosity.

" You could be too." I sang innocently splashing around a bit of water. " We could be naked together."

The idea intrigued him, that was obvious but I doubted whether or not I would be able to convince him. " They're expecting us." He reminded me again but with less force than he'd used before.

" They can wait," I cooed luring him toward me with my finger.

He followed slipping his hand over the edge scooping up a finger full of bubbles. He brought it up to his lips and blew them at my nose laughing as I cringed away. " You know that promise you made me?" He asked. " It applies to staying out of Sam's way when he tries to kill me over this."

My eyes lifted as my heart stopped beating. " Does that mean?" I squeaked out hopefully.

" Are you going to stand back and let me take my punishment like a man?" He retorted.

I scrunched up my nose but he quickly countered it with a stern glare. " Fine." I grumbled. " Just get in the damn tub." I splashed some water to complete the full effect of my demand.

" Bossy, bossy." He chuckled jumping up to his feet. " You act like you're attracted to me or something crazy like that."

He jerked his borrowed shorts down casually like it was no big deal the third go around revealing his prominent hard on that just so happened to be at eye level with my face. My mouth dropped open, which was probably the wrong thing to do at the moment. That thing still scared the piss out of me. Luckily Quil didn't seem to notice my not so elegant reaction as he was too busy staring at the bubbles. "Make room." He said taking in a breath.

This tub was huge, but fortunately Quil is massive so there was no way he could avoid touching me. He stepped over the side and slid down under the water, his legs stretching out on either side of me. He wiggled around for a moment trying to find a comfortable position. I held my breath as I stared shyly across the sea of bubbles at him. I hadn't noticed that I'd reflexively brought my knees up to my stomach and crossed my arms over my chest despite still being completely immersed under the protection of the bubbles. He held his hand out to me and he didn't have to say the words because I was already moving toward him self consciences be damned. I crawled up to his knees before he pulled me the rest of the way up straddling my legs across his stomach. He groaned deep in his chest but managed to turn it into a soft hum as he attempted to keep his expression casual. His fingers were playing along the side of my thighs. He cleared his throat as he began to speak. " Y-y-you shave?" He stuttered.

My eyes shut in shock at his question because I knew he wasn't referring to my legs. I squirmed shyly trying to decrease the contact I had against his stomach. " Yeah." I whispered back. " Is that a problem?"

He looked up at me from under his lashes. " No." He mouthed before finally finding his voice. " I just wasn't aware."

I muffled a giggle. " Should I have sent you a memo?"

He returned my playful smile griping his hands around my thighs. " Cut me some slack," he mumbled, " I'm new at this too."

My hands slid up his chest coming to rest just below his shoulders. " I can't get used to that," I admitted. " I've grown accustomed to you being the experienced one."

" You've caught up to me." He explained. " We're at the same stage. I can't lead you anymore, we've got to face life as a team now."

" A team huh?" I asked leaning back letting my hand drop over the side of the tub to find the small piece of cloth on the floor. " So that means we help each other correct?"

" Yeah." He stated cautiously peaking to watch the actions of my hand.

I pulled the washcloth back into the tub drowning it beneath the water. " Then that means you won't protest if I help clean all that dirt off of you, right?"

He eyed the spot beneath the bubbles were my hands were holding the cloth I'd hidden. " You want to wash me?" He questioned and I nodded slowly toward him.

" Help wash you," I corrected. " I will need some guidance."

I knew by the look on his face he heard the double meaning in my words. " My face," he croaked. " Start with my face, its very dirty."

I giggled agreeing with him as I scooped some of the bubbles on the cloth before massaging it against his cheek. Technically he was actually very dirty, but I wasn't interested in the literal sense of the word. " That nice?" I asked.

He grinned happily at me. " You were a little rough." He snickered holding his cheek out toward me. " Kiss it and make it better."

I rolled my eyes as I leaned forward to give his cheek three short kisses. " Better?"

He merely hummed as he focused his attention of the cloth that I'd let drop down to his chest. " It's dirty." I assured him as I slowly let it dip down along the line that separated his pecks.

" If you say so." He laughed.

I used the cloth as a distraction allowing my fingertips to graze across his damp skin as I pretended to wash away the non-existent dirt. He managed to stay relatively calm but I successful elicited a short muffled moan when my fingers darted across his nipple. I chuckled when he stared at me letting my hands drop beneath the water. " How about here?" I asked scooting back slightly to allow access to his stomach.

" Definitely." He sighed leaning his head back against the tub. My fingers outlined the lines in his abs and I couldn't stop the way my tongue came out to lick my lips. I suddenly wanted to curse the damn bubbles for disabling my sense of sight. I knew where I wanted to go, but I was afraid to just grope blindly. I let the cloth inch down his stomach following the line of his leg down to his thigh. I stopped just along enough to gather up any form of confidence I could pretend that I had before moving my hand up and over.

He caught my wrist just as it left his leg. " No. No." He said shaking his head.

" But why?" I pouted. " Isn't it dirty too?"

" Fuck yeah it is, you have no idea." He raised his eyebrow alerting me I wasn't the only one applying the double meaning to the term.

" But-" I began to whine but he placed his finger over my lips.

" Don't be greedy." He laughed. " Don't I get a turn?"

He smiled coyly at me taking the cloth from my hands. I couldn't even manage to make myself answer. I just stared blankly at him. " You're up on me, three to one today," he continued. " And the first time I didn't even look."

" Not even a peak?" I teased tucking my hair behind my ear.

He shook his head no. " Not that I wasn't tempted," he explained his hands running down my back coming to rest on the top of my hips.

I'm surprised the water didn't start to bubble from the heat my body was creating in response to such a simple gesture. He licked his lips causing my legs to tighten on either side of his thighs. " Come here," he instructed pulling me back up his stomach.

As soon as I sat down he pulled my lips down to his letting his fingers entangle themselves in my hair. His kisses were gentle, his lips barely brushing against mine. He pulled back just enough to look me in the eye before his hand left my air running down my neck to the top of my shoulder. He leaned forward smiling against my cheek. " Damn I'm nervous," he hissed. " How can I look a vampire dead in the eye and never flinch, but you….. I can barely breath right now."

I tried to stifle my giggle as I nuzzled my face against his kissing his forehead. " The big brave wolf brought down by the likes of a sweet innocent little girl?"

He snorted leaning back so I could see the disbelieving look on his face. " Sweet, I agree with," he laughed. " But innocent? Might I remind you that you're naked in a bath tub with me right now."

I grinned broadly not denying his logic. " Plus," he added sticking his tongue in his cheek. " You're a woman. No little girl as an ass like this."

He whispered the last part in my ear just before biting my ear lobe and squeezing his hands around my back side. I inhaled a breath air not having realized his hands had moved. He was stealthy when he wanted to be. " I see someone got their nerve back." I breathed trying to make myself laugh.

" No." He said massaging the place where he'd squeezed. " I just get so turned on with you taunt me I can't control myself."

I pursed my lips at him holding back my smile. That little fact might just come in handy. Quil really is a dirty boy and he'd just given me the key to his bad side. My smile turned into an outright smirk as I leaned forward purposefully letting my breast brush across his chest. " Then let me be in control," I offered. " You did say we needed to help each other, so let me help you."

He wasn't even looking at me. He was looking directly down at the water between us with his lips parted in a very "oh" like expression. I took his lack of response as an okay to continue, so I took the liberty to stand up on my knees pushing myself out of the water enough to reveal the upper half of my torso above the bubbles. Quil's eyes followed me up, his expression unchanged. I thought I would feel nervous, or shy from the sudden exposure especially since he seemed to be fixated on me but I didn't. It just felt normal, almost natural to be here like this with him. He finally broke out of his trance looking up to my face. He started to speak but quickly figured out that wasn't an option at the moment and dropped his eyes back down to my breasts. I snorted rolling my eyes. " I get it Quil," I said mimicking his response to my reaction earlier today. " You think I'm hot."

" Fucking flawless." He said breathlessly.

I felt the blush spring up in my cheeks despite my concentration to keep my cool. However, I knew it was impossible with him looking at me like that. The admiration I saw in his face made want to hide my face with embarrassment. In fact, I caught my hand snaking its way up to my cheek as I tried to hide the stupid grin I had on my face. Quil quickly pulled it down to my side. " Please don't," he whispered.

" Its just when you look at me like that," I tried to explain but he finished my thought for me.

" It makes you feel beautiful." He smiled at me running his fingers through mine bringing our hands up between us. " I've never felt more confident than I do when you look at me. Because you're opinion is the only one that matters to me."

He pulled my hand up to his lips where he began kissing the tips of my fingers. " I've never felt more loved than I do when you kiss me," he continued. " I want to return that favor to you."

I looked at him slightly confused but he clarified his intentions before I had a chance to ask. " I want to kiss Claire." He explained opening the palm of my hand to kiss the inside of my thumb. " Everywhere."

My mouth went dry as I repeated the word back to him like he'd spoken Chinese. " Everywhere?"

His lips were on my wrist now his tongue grazing along my skin. " Mmhmm." He hummed.

I wanted to give him the go ahead, or assure him that I was totally okay with his plan but all sensible thought left me as he raised my arm letting his tongue trace down to my elbow. A jolt of pure excitement flourished through my abdomen surging out to every inch of my body. He sat up in the tub allowing himself access to my shoulder where he sucked gently against my collarbone. All I could do was whine in happiness as the feeling tingle over me. His fingers were drawing circles on my stomach just below my belly button like he knew exactly where all the trouble was brewing and he just wanted to stir it up.

His lips dipped lower as his hand rose. I let my own run through the dark strands of his hair as I searched for something to hold onto. He looked up at me as he let his hand cup itself around my breast. I knew he wanted to watch my reaction, which only made the moan I let out that much more satisfying. I'd been dying for that boy to feel me up for over a month now and it was better than I'd ever imagined. His hands were enormous especially compared to anything on my body. I could feel the callous of his palm against me as I pushed myself further into his grasp. A small smile formed on his lips but it quickly faded behind the lust that had developed in his eyes. He dropped them from me and back down to his hand as he engulfed his long fingers around me brushing them over my nipple. " Mmmm." I moaned through my gritted teeth causing him to quickly repeat the gesture this time letting his thumb do the work.

My hands grasp the side of the tub trying to keep myself from attacking him. I felt his breath against me as a sinister chuckle escaped him. I started to ask what was so damn funny, but then his lips touched the outside of my breast and I found myself staring down at him my knees trembling beneath me. His lips pressed down along the swell inching their way over. He parted them letting his tongue taste my skin causing me to flinch in pleasure. I almost squealed as I watched his tongue reach out and lick my nipple. His lips immediately followed straight behind as he took it in his mouth kissing and sucking until it hardened under his touch.

I had a death grip on the tub now as he switched over to my other breast. My nipple instantly puckered as his lips tugged against it and his tongue flicked across the tip. His lust filled eyes drifted slowly back up to mine as he let he fingers replace his lips. I knew the look I gave him was pleading but I was too lost in my own hunger for him to be ashamed. " Please don't stop," I begged.

" Wasn't planning on it." He said huskily shifting beneath me.

I didn't understand what he was doing until I felt myself being lifted up and out of the water. My hands flew around Quil's neck but I knew he had a firm grip and would never let me fall. He stepped over the edge of the tub, water draining off us onto the tile floor, and bent to lay me down. It was cool and stung against the warm flesh on my back but I paid it no attention. My chest was heaving up and down as Quil stood on his knees between my legs. His right hand was gripped around himself as the other rested on the top on my bent knee. His breath was completely ragged when he spoke. " So perfect."

I couldn't help but stare at him as I considered how easily it would be for him to take me right here and now. He would merely have to push my legs apart with the hand he held on my knee. As much as I knew that I wouldn't stop him if he did, I knew he wouldn't try. The thought excited me and scared me all at the same time. I had no idea what it would feel like to have Quil inside me, but my body yearned for it none the less. I could feel my blood pulsing through me, heat building inside me as my body ached for him. He grunted his hand slipping up and down his length.

I had no idea what I was doing, but I slowly let my legs fall open revealing every last inch of my body to him. His hand stopped moving his body stiffening as he closed his eyes. " I need you." I explained. " I need you so badly it hurts."

His eyes shot open, the brown almost invisible against the lust. " I know the feeling." He choked out.

He looked down my body and I had to look away when his eyes followed his hand down my leg. It stopped just along my inner thigh, my muscles tightening in preparation for the sensation I knew would come. " I can't promise you relief baby." He whispered. " At least not today. All I can promise is to try, and I'll that I will keep trying until I finally get it right."

I peaked one eye open only to find that his face had dropped down to my knees. I stared at him blankly as I realized his intentions. " You're really going to?" I asked slightly relieved he hadn't taken my invitation to mean I wanted to go all the way.

He smiled as he leaned over and kissed the inside of my leg causing me to grind my teeth together. " I told you I planned on kissing you everywhere."

My eyes lit up with anticipation as he kissed my leg again. " When I say I'm going to try that is actually guy code for I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, so can you please help me out by telling me if I'm doing it right?"

I nodded agreeing although I knew it was pointless. Just the mere thought of him going down on me was almost enough to push me over the edge, so I highly doubted he was going to have much difficulty. He began to kiss the inside of my thigh as his finger rang down the other side. His lips left my skin for the briefest moment. I eagerly waited for its return, but instead I felt a small gust of air hit against my center as he blew it threw his lips. Before I could recover his hands gripped around my thighs, his tongue darting inside me, my wetness filling his mouth.

I moaned loudly not trying to hold it back as my fingernails scraped across the tile floor. He continued to taste me eagerly lapping his tongue inside me before pulling up and running it across my clit. My eyes clenched shut as my muscles reflexively tightened. He took my reaction as in instruction and began sucking on me as his tongue stiffly worked against my clit. My legs fell further apart, my natural reaction begging for more. I practically squealed when he brought his finger up placing it below his lips at my opening. He cautiously slide one finger inside me being careful not to push too deep, but I wanted him to throw caution to wind. I wanted and needed more. His tongue was driving me insane and his fingers were only serving to increase the tension.

My hips began moving with the rhythm of his fingers but I slowly quickened the pace. "More," I breathed. " Faster."

He quickly obliged letting two fingers sink into my wetness as his tongue began to flick rapidly against me. " Yes," I screamed as I bore down letting the intensity of his touch fill me.

My hips were moving in perfect tandem with the gentle thrust of his fingers and I could feel it slowly over taking me and I knew it was only a matter of moments. I clenched my muscles focusing solely on the pleasure of his tongue on me as the sensation ripped through me. I screamed his name as my hips thrust forward and one of my legs crossed over his head in a vein attempt to control the intensity of my raging orgasm. His fingers slipped out of me but his tongue kept working causing echoes of pleasure to shoot threw me as I slowly began to come down off my high. I didn't realize when he stopped because I felt almost numb and completely light headed. I didn't think it was possible but I was wetter now than when we started. I slowly lift my head because I wanted to congratulate Quil on such an excellent job. I'd given myself orgasms before but they were nothing compared to that.

I rose up on my elbow to find Quil bent over grasping himself stroking slowly along his length as he stared at me. He looked me dead in the eye and whined my named. A hazy fog still lulled in my brain but it didn't keep me from jumping to his aid. I pushed him on his ass and climbed up him until I found his neck. My tongue traced up the side until I could whisper in his ear. " That was the best orgasm I've ever had baby." I told him eliciting a groan of pleasure.

" May I have the honor?" I asked placing my hand over his.

He didn't answer, he merely switched our positions wrapping his hand on top of mine. I was surprised by the heat that pulsed through him as he began to lead me, showing me the rhythm that he liked. I feared it wouldn't feel as good seeing as how my hand wasn't nearly as big as his, but I could feel him hardened under my touch. I bit my lip as I watched my hand move over him feeling a sense of power and authority inside me. " I'm so close," he whispered helping me move my hand at a faster pace.

I kissed his neck again as I listened to his ragged breathing. It was like music to my ears knowing that my touch had that kind of effect on him. It was nice to know I could return the favor, that I had the ability to tame the beast. My grip instantly tightened as I felt Quil's fingers enter me a second time. He cursed under his breath when he felt me dripping on his fingers.

" Claire." He grunted falling back onto his elbow. His body stiffened under me and I felt his release but kept my eyes on his face. I couldn't look away as my name lingered on his lips. I'd never seen Quil look that way before, vulnerable in a very sexy satisfied way that made me feel very accomplished. He smiled sheepishly up at me before his eyes dropped down to my hand.

I started to look down before Quil grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet. I was standing at one of the three sinks with my hand covered in soap before I could even get my bearings. He stood behind me washing both our hands while I stared into the mirror in front of us smiling. It was weird seeing myself naked with Quil's arms around me like I was an outsider looking in on a private moment between lovers. But then Quil flipped off the water and turned his gaze at us too. " What?" He asked looking at me through the mirror.

" We look good together." I commented turning my head to the side noticing how I was just the right height to lean perfectly against Quil's chest in just the right spot.

" Of course we do." He laughed leaning down to kiss my cheek. " We also work well together."

My smile grew. " That's true."

He pulled my hair back to kiss my ear and then the spot just behind it. I turned to offer him better access when I noticed something in the mirror. I turned around to find it spotting it in the floor just beside the door. " What is it?" He said turning around.

" Look." I said pointing toward a white piece of folded paper on the floor. " That wasn't there before."

I walked over picking it up realizing it was a single sheet of notebook paper. I unfolded it to find a message scrawled out in a familiar chicken scratch that I'd learned to decipher over the years. I sighed and read the message out loud to Quil.

_Dear Obnoxiously Loud Imprints Upstairs in Nessie's Bathroom,_

_In case you didn't know, you're currently doing the dirty in a house full of werewolves and a half vampire, which means your moment isn't as private as you probably assume. F.Y.I Jacob may or may not be threatening to cut Quil's balls off. Leah brought Claire clean clothes that I'm leaving outside the door because of before mentioned awkward situation that I want no part of. Lastly, I'm going to Ellie's house so incase I never see you again, it's been fun bro. Good luck. _

_- E_

I closed the message and looked up at Quil who was staring down at his crotch frowning. " Well," he said sadly, " it was nice knowing you guys."

I laughed as I rolled my eyes. I'd like to see Jacob Black try to lay a hand on him; promise or not I'd kick his ass. I cracked the door grabbing the clothes that lay on the other side. There was no way in hell I was going to give up my relationship with Quil, especially at the urging of a bunch hypocrite imprints. I sighed as I walked over to Quil and embraced him in a hug. I'd find a way around their excessive intolerance, I just needed to find the right angel.


	24. The Time When Claire Gasped

A/N: Sorry for the delay, life be crazy and all. So I have this uncanny feeling y'all are gonna freak out (in a bad way lol) while reading this chapter. Just remember I have an out of control imagination and it does what it wishes without the consent of my logical mind.

Chapter 24: The Time When Claire Gasped

" I have a secret." Quil whispered into my ear. " Promise you won't tell?"

He leaned into me wrapping his arms all the way around my back melting me against him. I had to admit, it felt different now, holding Quil in my arms. The simple gesture felt more intimate than it used to despite the fact that we were now both fully clothed. His touch seemed gentler somehow, even more than before and lingered longer tracing its way across my skin. I sighed into him nuzzling my face against his chest. I felt at home in his embrace, safe, secure and beyond loved. Something had definitely changed between us, our intimacy deeper, grounded into our very core. It was nice, comforting even. I liked the new us.

" I promise." I breathed enjoying the soothing sensation of his mere presence.

He placed his lips directly next to my ear teasing me with his breath against my skin. He had no idea its effects, or maybe he did and my torture amused him. " I do not want to go down there," he admitted shyly.

I smiled to myself as I heard the slight hint of embarrassment in his voice. I found it funny that he was the one who dreaded our family's response since it wasn't him who'd screamed aloud their intense pleasure for the entire mythical world to hear. I couldn't resist the warm chuckle that escaped between my lips, apparently bravery had its limits, even in a wolf. I could almost hear him smiling in return. " Its not just because of that," he assured me, " the awkward meter is probably already off the charts already with Leah and Nessie in the same house with Jacob without adding us into the mix."

I found it cute, the way he tried to deny it. " If you don't want to face your friends just yet, I understand Quil, you don't have to explain anything to me." I ran my fingers down his concerned face trying to relieve his fears.

" I'm not ashamed of what we did," he asserted firmly, " but if Jacob tries to go all big brother on me I'm liable to get really pissed right now."

" Okay." I said softly. " Lets leave."

He checked my eyes waiting for a change of heart that would not come. Quil had always been there for me no matter what without me ever having to ask and as much as I would like to go down there and tell Jake exactly where he could stick his opinion, I would wait if that is what Quil needed. A small smile developed on his face when he realized I was serious.

" I told myself I would never make you sneak out of your house for me," he grinned, " but seeing as technically this isn't your home, I guess it's okay."

" More than okay," I laughed as I began looking around the room for an escape route but quickly remembering we were on the second floor. " How do suggest we escape?"

His smile turned into a smirk as his eyes innocently drifted over to the window. " You trust me, right?"

I stood up straight and squared my shoulders. " Just tell me what I need to do."

The window was small, especially in comparison to the rest of the house, and I wondered if Nessie's father had done that on purpose because all the other windows in the house were huge. It slid open with little effort on Quil's part but he winced as it squeaked. He patiently waited listening intently for anyone to come up the stairs. Fortunately, no one heard and I accounted that to the fact that they must be trying to block out all noises from our direction. I peered over the edge of the window staring down at the cold ground below. The rain had stopped but a cool mist still fell in the air. " What do we do?" I asked in a low whisper.

He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek before climbing out the window only to turn around and face me as he clung onto the inside with one arm. He offered me the other smiling brilliantly. " Come on," he insisted. " Climb into my arms."

I took one long look back down at the ground and then back up to Quil. " You sure?"

" Would I let you even try this if I wasn't? I've snuck out of my share of windows."

" Really?" I asked as I began sticking my leg out over the window sill. " Why would you sneak out?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he took a moment to firmly secure me. " I didn't take being grounded too well back then either," he laughed.

Before I could respond my stomach double over as Quil let loose of his hold on the house and dropped us down to the ground. I clung to him as his feet hit the ground nimbly. He dropped me to my feet trying to muffle his laugh. " What?" He inquired. " You actually thought I was going to drop you didn't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders attempting to be nonchalant. " Are you sure you're not part cat?" I shot back. " Because that was pretty effortless."

" Its what I do." He grinned. " Now lets go before they catch us."

Quil grabbed my hand pulling me into the forest. It was deathly dark and my exhaustion was already deeply set. I leaned under his arms curling myself against his warm body. " How far of a walk is it?" I asked suddenly weary of our grand plan.

" When you get tired I will carry you," he said kissing my temple.

I took one last look back at the looming house now barely visible through the trees. I felt mildly guilty for leaving because I knew Nessie was in pain and we should be there to support her right now. It was just a rude reminder of my lingering youth and immaturity. I'd only been thinking of myself, rather than the people I confess to love and even though I just met Nessie, she was still Jacob's imprint and a member of my family. She deserved my support just as much as the rest of them. Then there was Leah, whom I'm sure was inwardly distraught having to watch her fiancée with his imprint. I'm sure she was putting on a casually brave façade despite her inner angst. My resolve slowly broke as my feet stopped moving.

Quil walked on until he was at arms length and stopped only because another step would break the connection between our hands. He studied my face as I thought about the chaos that had been occurring just beneath us while we'd been enjoying our selves.

" Stop it." Quil said tugging my hand.

" Stop what?" I asked stepping backwards until I could see the house again. I could feel myself being pulled there, a sudden need to be in the presence of my family.

" Being guilty," he explained, " I can see it all over your face. All that shit is Jacob's problem. He is a grown man, he can handle it."

I slowly started shaking my head in defense. " I don't think he can," I mumbled. " Jacob isn't as strong as you give him credit, not when it comes to Nessie."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders hugging me tightly. " Nessie is hurting and Jake is the only one who can comfort her right now. There is nothing we can do to help them tonight."

" But Leah is there too," I reminded him.

" Leah knows what she signed up for," he replied.

I turned around and silently looked up into his eyes. That was beside the point and knew it. Leah is much braver than I'll ever be to love Jacob, but that doesn't give us the right to sit back and let her suffer alone. He looked away avoiding my gaze but I led him back with my finger against his cheek. " They need us. All three of them."

" It's not just Jacob and his drama squad in there," he persuaded.

" I know," I said firmly.

He hung his head in defeat and suddenly I felt guilty all over again. " Quil, if you really don't want to…" but he cut me off covering my mouth with his hand.

" You're right, Claire. We belong with our family tonight, and I should be man enough to face them."

I tried to mumble through his hand but it didn't work. Instead I aggressively pried it off so I could speak freely, however he cut me off once again.

" We're going back." He insisted heading off in the direction of the house.

As soon as he took three steps forward he flinched, jerked back and cursed under his breath. I quickly cradled up behind him in response looking intently at the darkness looming in the trees. I, of course, saw nothing while Quil began to growl menacing but then I heard something. It was laughter. Through the trees and into the dim light of the moon stepped Brady and Collin fresh off a run with their bare chests and muddy faces. Brady propped himself up against a tree looking rather smug while Collin continued to step forward grinning wildly at us.

" Boys." Quil greeted firmly as he bared his teeth in frustration.

They paid no intention to his ill mood. " Hello." Brady called back with such enthusiasm you would have thought he hadn't seen us in years.

" How long have you been here?" Quil asked acidly.

Brady glanced over to Collin who turned to us with a wicked grin clearing explaining that they'd been here long enough. " Did you really think you could sneak out of the house without someone hearing you?" Brady laughed. " Lucky for you we didn't notify the others of your little stunt."

" Yeah, we just came to check on Claire," Collin added. " I mean did you fall asleep up there and have some kind of terrible dream? Or maybe a vampire snuck in through the window and bit you?"

" Collin," Brady chuckled like he was talking to a five year old, " those weren't screams of agony."

Collin turned around with faked astonishment. " What ever do you mean Brady?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped in front of Quil with my arms crossed over my chest standing my ground and ready to defend myself. " What?" I snapped at them. " Do you expect me to blush?"

Collin cocked his head to the side, still amused as ever. " You? Hell no, I know better than that. But your boy on the other hand…." He trailed off peaking down to smile at Quil.

I looked up to find Quil's eyes shut and his face turned to the side trying to hide his expression. Both the boys cackled out in laughter. " Stop it!" I hissed at them.

Brady rubbed his face in exhaustion as he continued to laugh. " Calm down Claire," he told me. " Its only fair we give him a hard time after all he's put us through over the years."

" Yeah," Collin agreed. " He had a hell of a time at my expense during that whole Hoakim waitress experience."

I had no idea what he was referring to, but it was enough to make Quil crack a smile. " You can tease all you wish," Quil said then trying to sound casual, " but if you even attempt to look at my memories next time we're phased I'll find something to break that won't heal back."

They rolled their eyes. " We won't have to look in your head," Brady explained. " We'll get it second hand from Sam or Jacob after they kick your ass, and by then you'll be in no condition to come after us."

He said the words jokingly, but it still struck a nerve. It was none of their damn business, Jacob and Uncle Sam included. The feeling must have been rather intense because I found myself screaming at the boys. " Hypocrites!"

All three of the boys stared at me taken a back by my outburst, but I paid no attention and continued on. " It's true! All of them! Jacob had sex with Nessie before they even realized the imprint hadn't changed! You can bullshit me all your like about Uncle Sam and Leah but I know they weren't saints in high school."

Brady smiled at Quil before walking closer to me. " So what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

" Don't encourage her!" Quil snapped.

" Oh come on," Collin whined. " Don't act like it wouldn't be fun watching those two Alphas brought to their knees."

Quil grabbed Collin by the shoulder and pulled him close. " One day she is going to get pissed at you," Quil barked, " and I'm not going to do a damn thing to stop it."

I found it odd that Quil's threat sounded sincere and the fear in Collin's eyes looked real. " Either way," Brady interrupted. " We're going to have to go back in the house."

Quil released Collin and he quickly backed away. " Exactly how pissed off is Jacob?" Quil inquired trying to calm himself down.

" Well," Brady began contemplating his answer. " You have to understand the entire situation. Here Jacob was trying to console his imprint, and in walks Leah pissed the fuck off that he'd just left without telling her the reason. She was giving Jacob complete hell for not calling her to help when his life was in danger, when Nessie made the mistake of taking up for him as all imprints would do."

That sounded about right. I'm sure I would have done the same. However, I might have managed to hold my tongue if the person I was defending him from was Leah.

" What happened?" Quil asked immediately concerned.

" If Jacob hadn't been standing between them, I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be a treaty anymore."

Quil cursed loudly running his hands through his hair. " Yeah," Brady agreed. " So Jacob wasn't in the best of moods when the soundtrack of love started playing over our heads."

" However," Collin admitted. " The rest of us were highly amused."

Quil ignored him and kept his eyes on Brady. " So whose in the house with them now?"

" No one." Brady answered. " Sam and Paul stayed home since they missed all the action anyway. Embry went straight to Ellie's house and Jared is tending to Seth's broken arm."

" You left them in there alone?" He asked raising his voice.

Before Brady could answer Quil was pulling me toward the house. He was practically running which made it increasingly difficult for me to keep up even at a full sprint. The boys followed closely behind us as we ran up the steps through the front door and into the kitchen. My eyes widened as I took in the oddest scene I'd ever witnessed and hope to never again.

I spotted Nessie first sitting at the end of a long wooden table with a blanket around her shoulders as she sipped delicately from a steaming bowl of soup. My heart ached for her as I noticed her swollen eyes and trembling hands. She glanced up at me and smiled weakly with an added wink as she spun her spoon around in the bowl.

Next, across the room, I spotted Leah sitting up on the counter rubbing her temple. She gave me a rye smile as she slowly shook her head. Amused disappointment, such a Leah type emotion. However, it quickly changed to anger as she looked away from me and back to Nessie.

Sitting exactly between the two at the head of the table with his chair turned toward the door sat Jacob, one arm thrown across the back with a deadly scowl strewn across his face. He mouthed Quil's full name through gritted teeth.

" I know." Quil quickly shot back. " You should know by now I'm horrible with timing."

" You think?" He growled slowly moving his eyes back and forth between Leah and Nessie to showcase his current predicament.

I continued to look back and forth between the two because it seemed as though they were having a silent conversation. Their expression kept changing, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what they were saying to each other. The silence in the room became stagnant. Collin began fumbling around uncomfortably behind us. Finally, when I thought the room was about to burst with tension a shiver of fury ran down Jacob's arm and I watched his mouth open in preparation to scream, but instantly stopped.

A small pale hand touched Jacob on the forearm and his fury instantly faded. " Jake." Nessie whispered. " Calm down."

Leah hopped off the counter but didn't move any further with her eyes locked onto the hand on Jacob's arm. Jacob lips formed a hard line across his mouth, completely torn amidst his own rage. " Claire is old enough to make her own decisions," Nessie said softly to him.

" Doesn't mean they're the right ones," Leah quickly added shooting me a glare, and I knew I would be hearing it from her later.

Nessie stood up a little straighter increasing her grip on Jacob's arm. " Doesn't mean she'll ever regret it," she shot back as Jacob's eyes dropped to the floor.

" He took advantage of her," Jacob said gruffly staring Nessie straight in the eye.

Her eyes softened in a way that looked almost vulnerable. " You know better than that," she said sourly.

" Do I?" He asked.

I glanced back at Quil with a confused look on my face. I suspected that they weren't exactly talking about us anymore. I eyed Leah in my peripheral vision as she shifted uncomfortably crossing her arms over her chest.

" Imprinting aside, they are in love," she told him with a sense of vigor as her blanket dropped to the floor.

My eyes shot back to Leah as she turned and disappeared almost silently out the back door. Jacob was still staring at Nessie. " How quickly things can change." He held her eyes for only a second before turning quickly and following Leah's retreat outside. The door slammed shut loudly as Nessie fell almost helplessly into Jacob's empty seat.

Quil gave me a nudge as I leapt forward and encircled Nessie into my arms. Her head fell against my shoulder. " He'll never forgive me," she sighed, " despite the fact that he's happy because of what I did."

I looked up to Quil searching for support, but he looked almost as helpless as Nessie. Brady and Collin strayed next to the door, both silent. I didn't know what to say or do to help Nessie without being completely honest. The problem was honesty meant telling Nessie to go after her imprint, and that would mean hurting Leah and I could never do that. I heard the door open and I expected to see Jacob and Leah return but instead found Seth. He looked horrible, his face covered in deep bruises and his arm slung across his chest in a make shift sling from ripped t-shirts.

He shut the door slowly behind him eyeing the room cautiously. " What happened?" He asked noting the look on everyone's face.

Of course Collin was the first to speak. " Claire's gettin' it from Quil, Jacob is pissed, Nessie tried to help and Leah got jealous."

Seth exhaled slowly. " Ahh, the usual then?"

" Imprint drama at its finest," Brady added.

Seth looked defeated not only physically but also mentally. Nessie had turned around in her seat sitting up on her knees looking back at Seth waiting for him to notice her. He slowly turned his gaze toward her, failing to smile. " Renesmee." He greeted without expression.

She sighed half-heartedly. " Seth."

I looked around the room trying to figure out what the hell was going on but everyone was looking somewhere else other than Nessie and Seth. Did they sense something I didn't?

" I met your boyfriend," Seth announced holding out his broken arm for display. " He seemed almost eager to see me."

Nessie's face turned up in pain. " It was a mistake Seth." She whispered. " He took my hands while I was asleep."

" I thought we made a deal?" He said almost sourly. " You weren't to show anyone that, ever."

" I was asleep!" She spat jumping over the chair and straight in front of his face. " I didn't even realize he saw that part of the dream! He acted like he was only pissed at Jacob!"

" Then how did someone I've never met know my name?"

Her eyes reflexively shot away from him. He adjusted his arms against his chest before speaking her name, this time with more meaning. " Ness?"

Her lips twitched. " I might have told him about you." She admitted.

" You might have?" He asked acidly.

" Okay, I did. He wanted to know why Jacob and I split up. He wanted to know why I didn't stay with my imprint. I had to tell him the truth," she said.

" And what if he would have told Jacob? We both could have lost everything!" Seth was genuinely upset now, but Nessie stood her ground.

" Instead of just each other?" She said reaching up to place the palm of her hand over Seth's cheek to which he flinched. His eyes slowly disfocused as I remembered the way she had showed me visions earlier today. Suddenly his hand jerked it from his face. " I don't need to know that," he growled.

" But it is still true." She whispered.

Seth scoffed loudly and for the first time I noticed the deep set pain in his eyes. I never have seen Seth look so old before and so unhappy. " So that is why you were dating Nahuel? Because you're still fucking in love with me?"

I gasped. It was due to the fact that Seth had cursed, but then I added a second gasp, as I finally comprehended the rest of his words. I felt Quil's hands wrap around my waist.

" I was only doing what you told me to do," she said her voicing cracking. " You told me to forget about it, to move on."

" I said that because I have to. You're not my imprint, just like Leah isn't Jacob's." Seth spoke evenly without inflection. " But do you see me moving on?"

My head was whirling in a thousand different directions as I tried to piece together the information. Tiny bits and pieces of past conversations began to come together. I remembered Seth telling me how he never went out to find girls to ease his loneliness like Brady and Collin. He'd expressed how he wished he could imprint, but doubted whether he ever would. He'd been so uncomfortable talking about Leah and Jacob's situation and refused to tell me about Nessie. He had been genuinely upset. Could that all have been because ….

" You're in love?" I said the words out loud by accident.

It was only then that Seth and Nessie remembered they had an audience. They turned to look at us, both unable to control their emotions. Seth was wincing in pain that had nothing to do with the broken arm against his chest. Nessie was winding her fingers in the bottom of her curls like she was trying to pull them out.

Quil sat his chin on the top of my head and sighed. " Guess I'm not the only one with a secret."

Seth cursed again, maybe for the second time in his entire life.


	25. The Time When Claire Moaned

A/N: Did you believe your eyes were deceiving you? Yes it is real! 2 Chapters in 2 days! My treat to you because your wonderful reviews inspire me.

Chapter 25: The Time When Claire Moaned

I've always despised the expression, "The shit has hit the fan." It always seemed vulgar and unsanitary, but yet as I have recently found out, sometimes the situation calls for such an explicit response. I felt like a child all over again just finding out that Santa Clause isn't real, and realizing that I'd been deceived my whole life. That feeling of forced unawareness was becoming way to common in my life. Seth had been friend for as long as Quil, but yet he didn't feel it necessary to tell me he was in love with a girl. I understood he couldn't tell me about Nessie, seeing as how the rest of them hid her from me as well, but he could have dropped a hint. I could have been there for him, listened to his concerns, offered advice. We could have yearned for our loves together, a tag team of sorts.

I fell back into Quil's arms completely exhausted. My mind was reeling unable to stop the thousands of thoughts and questions building inside it. The thought that stretched to the forefront of my mind was that this had literally been the most mentally draining day of my entire life. If felt like it would never end! Honestly, I expected the sun to rise at any moment dragging this day into the next to form a never-ending cycle of chaos. From the looks on the faces around the room I knew the others could feel it too. We all just stood there staring blankly at each other and I have no doubt we would have continued to do so, if Collin hadn't spoken up.

"I don't know about the rest of you," he said rubbing his head, "but this shit is too fucked up for me to appropriately respond to right now. Could we take a break, get some sleep and figure this out in the morning?"

Everyone looked to Seth and Nessie awaiting their answer. Nessie looked almost relieved but patiently looked up at Seth trying her best to smile. "You need to rest," she told him, "you'll heal faster."

"Day light isn't going to change anything," he said sadly. "You'll always be my big brothers imprint."

"Okay, just stop." Brady interrupted. "Collin is right. This is too complex for me or you Seth to handle right now. I'm calling an official time out until eight a.m."

Collin joined in slapping his hands together and yelling, "Break!"

No one moved though until Quil stepped forward. "Lets get some rest," he sighed. " We'll figure this all out in the morning. I think you both need some time to process the events today and think it over. Don't make any rash decisions."

Seth started to speak but quickly stopped when Quil gave him his deathly big brother look that meant he could either agree willingly or by other means that would end in the same result. Seth finally conceded to his exhaustion and agreed. "Show me where I can sleep."

Quil and I agreed that I should stay with Nessie in her room because after all she had a pretty horrible day and it wasn't looking to improve anytime soon. The boys split up taking the two remaining bedrooms. Quil made sure to bunk with Seth in order to keep him in his sights mentioning something about Seth's tendency to avoid confrontation. Nessie was already in bed when I kissed Quil goodnight at the door. I turned the light off finding my way to the bed by the light sneaking in through the window. I crawled into next to her evaluating her mood as she stared blankly out from her pillow. "Nessie are you okay?" I asked leaning down on my elbow.

She slowly shook her head no in response with a well worn grimace on her face. "I always seem to find a way to ruin everything. I am the master of fuck shit up."

I laid my head down on the pillow facing her. "What do you mean?"

Her brown curls were spread over her face as she tried to hide her tears. "I managed to screw up imprinting, which is supposed to be like this full proof, no choice necessary kind of phenomenon. I believed in it for so long, and it was so easy with Jacob. He was my best friend so I naturally trusted that our relationship would eventually progress and because I love him so much I convinced myself it had."

Talking seemed to ease her pain, lifting the burden she'd been carrying, so I made sure not to interrupt. I merely shook my head encouraging her to continue. "We chose to loose our virginity together, because why not right? We were imprints, we loved each other and thought we'd ultimately end up together. It was perfect, in the most realist expectations kind of way. We were both nervous, but ready. Jacob was gentle, sweet and everything else you could hope for in a guy and I'll never regret sharing that part of myself with him."

She took a moment to hiccup and tuck her unruly hair behind her ear. "But then I realized the difference between loving a person and being in love with them. I loved and still love Jacob Black with all my heart, and would sacrifice everything in life for his happiness, but I never fell in love with him. It became horribly obvious to me the closer I became with Seth."

"So you were friends with Seth?" I asked.

"Of course. My father loves Seth still to this day, and welcomed him in our home more willingly than Jacob. He was always calling him a brother in arms on the battle field. Each day that went by I started to distinguish the difference between the types of love and how they each applied differently to Jacob and Seth."

She took my intense silence as her cue to continue. I could hear my own heart pounding in my chest as I awaited her response. "When I opened my front door and found Jacob on my door step I was always over whelmed with happiness and excitement. On the mornings I found Seth my stomach would turn in knots and I'd feel the intense urge to comb my hair or make sure I didn't have food in my teeth."

"When I looked at Jacob I saw his beautiful deep brown eyes, and that bright smile that instantly makes me want to start laughing without him having to say a word. Then when I looked at Seth I noticed the fullness of his lips and how they always seemed to be wet and waiting to be kissed. I noticed the little, useless details about him that most people ignored, the same things I'd overlooked with Jacob."

"What did you do?" I asked so immersed in the story that I was clinging to my pillow.

"I tried to convince myself I was crazy. After all, Jacob was my imprint."

"I'm guessing that plan failed miserably." I added noticing the faint humorless chuckle she gave.

"Seth began noticing it too. It was like we couldn't sit next to each other anymore without this electricity sparking between us. I'd find him looking at me in a way that made me hurt inside. He stopped hugging me after not being able to let go after five minutes one day. It scared him as much as it did me. A few weeks later he stopped coming over unless I specifically called and invited him. Then finally he cut off all contact with me."

My mouth dropped open. "He didn't say anything to you at all? "

She sadly shook her head no. "He loved Jacob too much to admit his feelings, and he too convinced himself he must be crazy."

"Then how did you ever figure it out?" I asked brazenly. "Obviously, you two have discussed it."

"He managed to stay away from me for almost five weeks using excuse after excuse for being too busy to visit. I knew it was a lie, he ran past my house almost every single day, I could smell his scent. Inadvertently with one less friend to hang out with I started spending more time in LaPush with Jacob and the other imprints. That is really when I began noticing Leah, or well Leah's behavior in the presence of Jacob. It was only then that I was positive of the difference, for Leah looked at Jacob the same way I saw Seth. It just clicked. It was only then that I knew what I had to do, for Jacob's sake. "

My heart instantly began to sink. "You told Jacob." I knew this part already, but it didn't make it easier to hear.

"Yes. It was the most difficult thing I will ever do in my lifetime. Breaking your imprints heart isn't an easy task and I only managed to do it with the hope that he would soon realize Leah's love for him. It was so scary to let him go, but his happiness meant more than what would have been my selfishness. Seth and I couldn't be together, but that didn't mean Jacob shouldn't get his happy ending."

"I can't even imagine," I said as a tear trickled down my cheek.

"I left for a little while afterwards, Jacob needed time to adjust. I didn't want to make it any harder for him than necessary so I went to Alaska to stay with my extended family. On the fourth night of my stay I awoke to the sound of a howl outside my window. I feared it was Jacob, but knew I would have felt his coming presence. I ran outside in the snow to find Seth standing in the dark with tears streaking down his cheeks."

My own tears were doing quiet a bit of streaking themselves at the moment. "Why did he come?"

"To tell me goodbye," she said turning over to look up at the ceiling. "He didn't say anything to me at first. He simply walked over and gave me the absolute best kiss of my life. I felt a fire build inside of me that still hasn't gone out. I'd never wanted anything or anyone as much as I did him in that moment. For one tiny instant I could see all my desires becoming reality but it was only a flash, fleeting as quickly as it came because when he pulled me away the determination was already set in his eyes."

"Jacob was in misery beyond belief and he was only hanging on by a thread. He'd almost let his feelings slip the day before and the fear that arose in him was greater than the love he bore for me. He refused to loose Jacob at the risk of following his heart. I can't blame him for that. I would have chose Jacob over me too."

Nessie was straining now to hold herself together. "He told me never to mention or show our meeting to anyone. We were impossible, he said, defying nature would only lead to more hurt in the end for both of us. He told me to move on and forget about him."

Her breath was ragged and high as her words came out in sobs. "He kissed me again, shorter than before but with the same intense passion. I begged him not to go but my pleas fell on deaf ears. He simple kissed my forehead, said I will always love you and walked away."

"That is it? "I asked shocked. "He just left?"

She nodded. "I stayed in Alaska and a few months later my family moved with me. Eventually, several months later, Jacob finally forgave me enough to at least speak to me. He gave me the chance to explain myself better, letting him know I did it only out of love for him. He hasn't fully forgiven me, as I'm sure you can tell, but we came to an understanding."

"And Nahuel? "I inquired. "Why did you date him if you were still in love with Seth?"

"I don't have a good reason, and obviously that was a major mistake. My family encouraged it. They had suffered right along with me, especially my parents. I felt guilty for not at least trying. Jacob seemed to finally open up to me about Leah when I shared things as well and I obviously couldn't tell him about Seth. Nahuel was a momentary distraction that didn't work. I couldn't love Nahuel and he could feel it. That is why he kept asking me questions about Jacob and why I felt the need to tell him the truth about Seth. Seeing everything in my dreams pushed him over the edge and now I have to live with his death on my conscience."

I knew it was the time for comforting, and moved over hugging her gently. She returned my gesture squeezing me tighter. We laid there silently for a moment until Nessie breathed in a gust of air jolting up in the bed. I followed her eyes to the door where Seth stood with Quil right behind him. Seth's face was pale even in the dim light of the room. Quil reached around him and offered me his hand beckoning me toward him. I quickly exited the bed as Seth walked forward. "You are wrong." Seth whispered to her. "The fear of loosing Jake isn't greater than the way I feel about you."

"Then why did you walk away? " She asked breathless.

"Anyone who says its better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all has never met you. I've witnessed the pain of loosing someone you love to imprinting, and I promised myself from the moment I found out the reason for Leah's heart ache that I would never willingly cause that kind of pain to anyone, most especially you."

Nessie scooted over to the edge of the bed letting her feet hang off the side. "Don't you realize that the pain of living without you is just as bad? Leah has realized that with Jacob, can't you see it too?"

Seth didn't speak at first, he was too caught up in looking at her. She stood up and walked slowly toward him placing her hand back on his cheek just like she did before. "I've longed to be with you Seth Clearwater," she whispered as she held her hand firm. "Denying me your love is cruelty not only to me, but your own heart."

She brought her other hand up to cup them around his face. "Let me love you, please? I'm willing to risk my heart for one second with you."

He bit his lip curling his fingers through her hair. " I'm willing to discuss it," he breathed. " Under one condition."

She patiently waited for him to continue. " Never leave me again," he whispered. " No matter how stupid I am."

His face dropped down as she pulled his lips towards her. He kissed her slowly bringing his free hand up to wrap around her waist effectively molding her against him. He moved them slowly backwards toward the bed until Nessie sat up on the edge. "Take this off," he told her holding his arm out.

"But Seth," she protested but he quickly hushed her fears.

"It's healed enough," he promised. "I've waited a long time to be with you, and damn it I'm going to use both hands."

She smiled at him as her hands untied the knot around his neck. I suddenly felt myself being pulled out of the room until I found my back against the wall in the dark hallway. I looked up at Quil completely baffled. "Can you believe that?" I asked.

He led me down the hallway and into a room at the end of the hall. "Kinda, yeah." He admitted. "Seth isn't as good at hiding his thoughts as he thinks. I've seen hints of his feelings for Nessie over the years, but knew better than to pry."

"Jacob? What will he think?"

Quil shut the door and lead me over to the bed. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

He climbed in and held his hand out for me. I found myself smiling without realizing it. "We're going to sleep together?" I asked noting the double meaning.

He chuckled. "In the literal sense, yes we are sleeping in the same bed tonight."

I crawled in next to him curling up into his side. "This is nice," I sighed.

Quil only hummed into my ear. " Are you tired?" I asked noting how his eyes were already closed.

He smiled having never opened his eyes. " Not necessarily, however the longer I lay here and don't go to sleep the more likely my good intentions will begin to waiver."

He peaked one eye open laughing at me. " I find it hard to believe you had good intentions to begin with," I snickered.

He rolled me over tickling my sides until I busted out in laughter. " I'm not a total pervert," he defended himself. " Unlike someone else I know."

My mouth gaped open at his words. " If my boyfriend wasn't so freaking hot, then maybe I'd be able to form a single thought that didn't evolve him, a gallon of strawberry ice cream and my tongue as a spoon."

The chuckle rumbled deep into his chest. " You're corrupting me Claire, when the fuck did that start happening?"

" I prefer to keep my tactics a secret," I said running my finger down his bare chest. " In case you change your mind."

He rolled his eyes. " I thought I made it clear by having you on the bathroom floor for the entire world to hear that I was saying, you win."

I didn't try to conceal the smile on my face. " However," he quickly interjected. " I don't think we are ready for sex."

" I agree." I spouted out quickly to his surprise.

" What? Wait." He said shifting up onto his elbow. " You're actually agreeing with me?"

" Yes." I assured him with as much pain in my voice as I could manage.

His expression changed. He'd lost all humor and was looking at me with concern. " What changed? Did you not like it? I moved too fast didn't I?" He worried.

" No." I said dramatically pushing myself up so I could look him straight in the eye. " What you did tonight was perfect. It has nothing to do with that."

" Then what?"

I smiled so he would understand the context of my next statement and hopefully take it in the playful manner that I was offering. " I don't know if anyone has told you because you seem to be oblivious to the fact that your penis is freaking huge."

His lips parted as he stared at me. I gave him a gentle pat on the back. " You can now consider yourself officially informed. You're welcome."

He shook his head in an attempt to remove the stupor I'd placed him in. He looked at me again and to my disappointment he wasn't laughing. I inwardly hit myself for being so brutally honest because in hindsight I could perfectly predict his reaction.

" You're scared I'm going to hurt you." He said it like an absolute fact.

I scrambled to think of something to say to stop him from converting back to his over protective regime. " I didn't say that!" I pointed out. " I just merely pointed out the obvious, the difference in our size. I just need some time to adjust to the fact that the pleasure of having sex with you will be mildly delayed until after the fact."

" Don't bull shit me." He said huskily. " I'm not going to freak out and never touch you again okay? I just want you to be honest with me."

I opened my mouth to speak again, but realized it was just more bullshit. His face was pleading with me and I couldn't make myself continue with anything but the absolute truth. " It's going to hurt." I told him. " I've always tried to forget about that part of it. When I imagine being with you I never imagine the first time because honestly I have no idea what to expect. I don't know whether it will hurt the entire time, or just for a few moments. It's the unknown that frightens me."

His face scrunched up in thought. " Shit." He cursed.

I was baffled with his response until his hand grazed down my cheek. " I hate not being able to help, but unfortunately I don't know the answers to your questions." He stopped and shot me a faint smile. " Or how to magically make my penis smaller."

I stifled a giggle. " That would be one hell of a magic trick. However, I'm sure my future self would prefer you stay perfectly how you are."

" I'm more worried about this self," he whispered tapping me on the nose.

" This self will be fine." I assured him. " I just need some time to mentally prepare myself. I need realistic expectations." I couldn't help but remember Nessie's description of her first time with Jacob.

" We'll wait as long as you need." He promised sincerely. " Despite what my penis thinks."

I cocked an eye at him happy I'd officially scared him off. " Exactly what is your penis thinking about?" I questioned.

" You." He laughed. " Naked."

I grinned as I pulled the blankets on the bed back and climbed underneath. " My vagina is really going to like your penis one day, I can tell."

He quickly joined me under the covers pulling me up in his arms. He moved my hair away from my shoulder and began kissing my neck in a strictly sensual fashion that had my toes curling. " Quil," I sighed, " what are you doing?"

" Earning brownie points for later," he replied. " I'm going need a lot of fucking brownie points."

He licked my neck pulling the collar of my shirt down causing me to moan. Instantly I found myself sitting on top of Quil almost screaming as a loud booming sound knocked through the wall. I looked at Quil with my heart beating in my throat. He'd also responded to the sudden out burst clutching me tightly in his arms. Then the knocking was followed by a voice. Collin's voice to be exact. " I swear," he yelled through the wall. " If I hear one more thing about Quil's penis I'm going to rip my own ears off!"

I glanced at Quil sniggering. " Agreed!" Brady yelled joining in. " Go to sleep!"

I smiled to myself. Did they really believe I'd go down without a fight? I jumped over to the edge of the bed that set directly up against the wall they were screaming through and let out a moan with my face pressed up against the wall. I added a few good knocks to finish it off. I heard a very distinct plea from Collin asking Brady to assist him the removal of his ears. Quil laughed behind me but quickly pulled back in the middle of the bed. " Note taken!" He yelled at the wall. " Good night boys!"

I threw a pouty look up at him disappointed that he'd ruined my fun. " We can torture them again some other time," he assured me. " Its really late and we all need sleep. I just have this feeling that tomorrow is going to one hell of a day."

I slowly climbed back up the bed joining him in our original snuggling position and closing my eyes. " That's funny," I said remembering my former feeling of the pending day, " So do I."


	26. The Time When Claire Freaked

A/N: I'm not gonna lie… I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you like it too!

Thanks to whom ever nominated my other story " The Other Beta" for Best Quil at the JacobBlack-n-pack Summer Awards!

Chapter 26: The Time When Claire Freaked

I awoke with sunlight beaming into my eyes. Something had startled me but I wasn't aware of the source, or rather too groggy to care at the moment. My brow suddenly creased as two simultaneous snores rung loudly through the room. My mind bolted into hyperdrive. Two, I assured myself. I definitely heard two distinct snores.

I slowly rolled over preparing myself for the inevitable. I was almost positive as to what I would find as I spotted the two heads of dark hair sharing what used to be Quil's pillow. I was surprised by how quickly the annoyance hit me. I'd expected an early morning snuggle fest with my boyfriend not an invasion by the bopsy twins. I shot a swift kick to the top of Collin's thigh to which he snorted but gave no other inclination that I'd even touched him. It only served to infuriate me more. In my rage I jumped over and shoved their heads together eliciting a loud thud that effectively woke up Brady.

He grabbed his head grunting grumpily. " Stop it," he whined. " You're mean."

Seeing as how Collin was still sleeping, totally unfazed, I figured my best shot at extracting information was Brady. " I will," I promised. " As soon as you tell me where Quil went."

" Downstairs," he grumbled into the pillow. " With the lovebirds."

" Thank you!" I told him kissing the top of his head. He only groaned and covered it with the pillow.

I jumped out of the bed wiping my hair out of my face. I made my way into the kitchen following the sounds of hushed voices. I immediately spotted Quil at the table listening intently to Seth who sat across from him with a sleepy Nessie in his lap. Her head was on his shoulder and their hands connected. The boys looked up at my entrance and Quil motioned me over to join them. I walked up behind his chair placing my hand on his shoulder. Nessie smiled lazily up at me. " Am I interrupting?" I asked having noticed the serious tone of their voices.

" Of course not," Quil assured me. " Seth and I were just discussing our plan of action for today."

" A.K.A survive the day without getting killed by an Alpha." Seth chuckled.

" Jacob won't hurt you," Nessie whispered.

" I don't know Ness," Quil shot back pulling my arms around his shoulders. " If it were Claire, I'd kill him."

Seth groaned as Nessie buried her face in his shoulder. " I'm so sick of the violence." She tugged on his shirt gripping it between her fingers. " Please let me go, I know I can keep him calm."

Seth hands caressed along her back as his lips brushed gently along her temple. " This is a brother thing." He kissed her again before looking up at me. " Quil and I have to face our demons."

Quil's hands gripped my arms noticing the tension at the mention of his name. Their plan of attack was suddenly becoming clear. Seth and Quil meant to go face Jacob and Uncle Sam alone. He turned around in his chair, eyes blinking readily up at me. " Involving you and Nessie will only escalate the situation. It's better we do this wolf to wolf, so maybe if we can somehow show them our feelings they'll take leniency on us."

I frantically started shaking my head no as I imagined the many ways this plan of theirs could go wrong. Brothers or not, the wolves tended to act on animal instinct especially when tempers flared. Quil stood up next to his chair facing me. " Embry is on his way, he's going with us as a peace keeper of sorts. Brady and Collin will keep you, Nessie and Ellie company for the afternoon while we work this out."

I crossed my arms and stood firm. " You mean Brady and Collin are going to baby-sit us and make sure we don't interfere."

Quil's expression didn't waiver. " If that's how you wish to view it."

My mouth dropped open at his candidness. I fully prepared myself to resist but lost my will as he stepped forward emphasizing his size over me. " I am not willing to negotiate. I _will_ tell you no." He was firm and obviously unwilling to relent. He'd never been so bold and assertive with me before causing me to loose all vigor in my rebuttal.

The fear and defeat was evident in the sharp pants I breathed in as the thoughts of this horrible confrontation poured through me. He pulled me to him, softly offering me comfort. " I know it scares you." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. " Welcome to my world."

I shot him a look that clearly implied I wasn't in the mood for jokes. " I'm a grown man Claire, clearly capable of discussing my relationship with my girlfriend's parental authority." He gave me another knowing look. " Just like you are capable of driving. We both have to learn to accept the simple facts of life, no matter how difficult it might be."

I hated when he was right, especially when he used my own arguments to convince me of it. I whimpered into his chest and conceded. " Fine." I agreed. " But if Uncle Sam breaks your nose I have full right to nurse you back to health anyway I see fit and you will not fuss about it!"

He kissed my hair completely relieved. " You can baby me all you want." He promised.

A round of not so silent yawns behind us cut off our reconciliation. I turned just slightly to see Collin rubbing his hand through his hair that was stuck straight up in the air in a variety of directions. " I heard the vein in Claire's head throbbing all the way up stairs," he said smiling sleepily. " What did we miss?"

Brady was beside him with his head against the wall and eyes still closed. Seth took the time to explain the plan to the boys and the unfortunate role they must play. They were just about as thrilled as I had been. " Entertain them?" Brady retorted. " You mean we have to baby-sit the girls and miss all the action?"

Seth rolled his eyes. " Yes." He sighed as Nessie gave him an I-told-you-so look. " You are to keep the girls away from the house for the afternoon."

Collin immediately looked to me. " You agreed to this?" He asked almost in shock.

" Unwillingly." I told him looking sideways at Quil. " He didn't really give me a choice."

" Only because I love you," Quil replied tapping his finger on my chin.

" We need to leave soon." Seth spoke up. " Embry will be here any minute, so everyone needs to get ready."

I begrudgingly stood up to heave myself back up the stairs to the bathroom. I could feel Quil right behind me until Brady's voice broke through. " No. No. No." Brady said half laughing.

I turned to see he had grabbed Quil's arm as he'd passed by him. " You, my dear brother, can use the bathroom downstairs with the rest of us. Claire can brush her teeth all by herself."

Nessie and Seth chuckled in unison. I gave Quil a rye smile. " It's probably for the best." I told him with an added wink.

" What about those two?" Officially offended Quil pointed accusingly at Seth and Nessie. " They weren't exactly saints last night."

They all smiled but I was completely confused. I hadn't heard a peep out of their room, but then again I'm not a wolf. " We were discrete." Seth grinned. " Until the end."

Nessie blushed and quickly shot up out of Seth's lap. " I think us girls should get first shot at the bathrooms," she said hurriedly. " We'll make it quick."

She looked to me and I quickly agreed. Still feeling like he'd been unjustly picked on Quil sat back down in his seat scowling at Collin. Nessie escaped to the bathroom downstairs and I found the familiar one I'd used last night. I can't deny the rush of feelings that fluttered in my stomach at the sight of the porcelain bathtub and tiled floor but managed to keep myself under control. It seemed easier now, to control that urge inside of me that wanted to burst down those stairs and drag Quil back up here for a second go around. It was just as intense as before, but more easily tamed. I wondered how long that would last, and how soon I would need another fix.

I tried to quickly go about my business even though it was difficult in a foreign environment. Under the sink I found two packs of tooth brushes, having already been opened and missing several pieces. I turned the first pack over to retrieve my own when I noticed the writing on the back. The pack I was holding, consisting of a variety of blue and green brushes were clearly labeled " Jacob" in hot pink writing. I picked up the other pack, consisting of pink and yellow brushes, and noted Nessie's name scrawled in the same hand writing.

Jacob had his own tooth brushes at her house, something about it made me want to cry. They'd been so close, best friends and I worried so much how easily their precious connection could be broken today. It was stupid really, crying over a tooth brush, but it represented so much more to me. It was like a symbol of their lost happiness. I could picture it so clearly in my mind. Jacob spending the night at her house after staying up all night talking and having to resort to stealing a toothbrush from Nessie out of necessity before going on his morning patrols. It became such a habit that she'd went out and bought him his own, surely giving him hell about sticking to his color to eliminate mistakes.

I stole one of the blue brushes and shoved them back under the cabinet. My eyes were stinging when I looked back in the mirror. A simple reminder of the stakes that now hung in the balance. A friendship, like no other that has ever existed, might be forever lost today. I tried to weigh Nessie and Jacob's friendship in comparison to my own with Quil but it was too different to compare. They were uniquely special having formed such a trusting and concrete bond that they'd been lovers without needing the certainty of being in love. They've each sacrificed so much of their selves already for the preservation of that bond that it seemed cruel to test it once more.

I brushed my teeth in a haze as I tried to blot my eyes with a tissue. I couldn't help but wonder how my own relationship would be affected due to the day's events. Though the rules of my house were stern, I was still relatively free to spend as much time with Quil as I pleased. That could all change with one simple order from an Alpha to his helpless Beta. Quil and I weren't a normal couple, not in any sense, but it certainly made it more complex when your so called father had complete control over your boyfriend's actions. Unlike normal boys, Quil wouldn't be able to defy Uncle Sam and be that rebellious temptation in my life as others could do.

I finished brushing my teeth and glared at the toothbrush in my hands. I thoroughly cursed it for having brought on such thoughts, and surely hoped that Brady and Collin would find a way to distract me during this miserable day. I quickly finished my routine as I thought about anything other than the impact of the coming events.

I came back down stairs to the sound of a voice that I desperately missed. It was amazing how such a simple contented sound could bring such hope and happiness to me, almost completely washing away all my former fear. Then again, I suppose that is what best friends were for.

" Ellie!" I screamed her name running like lighting down the stairs to scoop her up. She greeted me just as cheerfully hugging me so tightly I thought my lungs would combust, but I didn't care. I'd missed her. Above all else, I needed her, more today than any other. Next to Quil, Ellie was the next best thing to keeping me sane.

Before I could speak she gave me a swift slap on the arm. " Embry told me all about your little romp in the forest with the vampires." She shrieked now in full big sister mode. " What the hell were you thinking?"

" It was stupid." I admitted.

" Idiotic." She shot back. " I have enough to worry about with Embry without wondering whether or not you're tramping about in the woods looking for trouble."

I hung my head down peering up at her through my lashes. " Forgive me?" I begged.

She let out a resigned huff. " If I must."

I smiled and grabbed her again squeezing her tightly. " Be gentle." Embry stated next to her pulling us apart.

Ellie let out an amused chuckle. " Embry, I'm fine." She gave him a look that I couldn't decipher as if using a code that she knew I didn't understand. He returned the look exactly as if calling her on her bluff. It ended quickly enough and he stepped forward as the other boys began to emerge from the bathroom.

Embry honed in on Seth almost immediately shaking his head in laughter. " I should have known." He laughed slapping Seth on the back. " No man is that saintly without a damn good reason."

Seth only managed to blush and push his hands in pockets. He probably figured he had it coming, so he willingly resigned to take his teasing. Embry gladly took the offer. " Glad I wasn't here last night. That many years of pining away after her, I bet you put Claire to shame. I surprised the house is still standing."

" Embry Call." Nessie's voice rang out from inside the bathroom.

Embry's eyes shot up in surprise as Quil began laughing heartedly. " Busted."

Embry grinned and walked over to peak inside the bathroom to find Nessie standing at the edge of the doorway. " To think," she said hiding her own smile, " I thought you were the sweet brother."

He gave her a coy smile admitting willingly that she'd been horribly mistaken. " You just weren't supposed to hear that," he explained.

She laughed running over to hug him. " I meant to do this last night." She told him. " I've really missed you boys."

He hugged her in return. " Please tell me Seth has convinced you to come back home." He said pulling her back to examine her eyes.

She sighed reluctantly. " It all depends on what Jacob wants."

Embry turned to Seth worried. Seth confirmed his fears nodding as he spoke. " If she goes, I'm going with her."

Embry cursed running over and pulling Seth into a hug. " The fuck you are," he growled. " We are going to find a way to figure this out. This shit has gone on long enough. I want my family in one place."

Seth tried to give him a hopeful grin but failed. " We should go." He said solemnly, motioning Quil toward the door. " They're expecting us."

Embry wrapped his arm around Seth's shoulder giving him a tight squeeze of encouragement. Quil found his way across the room toward me weaving through the standing bodies. He grabbed me up and spun me around in his arms. " I'm going to miss the hell out of you today." He said dropping me to my feet.

Everyone was making their way outside and we followed slowly behind them. " Not as much as I'm going to miss you." I clung to him desperately, silently pleading for him to let me go along.

Embry was already phased and stepping back through the trees in wolf form. Seth was just now releasing Nessie, kissing her several times before he could force himself to stop. He jogged off into the woods relieving himself of his clothes as he went. I felt Quil's lips against my temple and knew my time was up. I couldn't help but remember the last time we'd parted, the privacy of the moment and wished that we could somehow repeat it. " Do I not get to keep your pants this time?" I asked trying to smile.

He laughed lightly into my hair swaying up both back and forth. " I'm afraid Sam would notice." He chuckled. " And I'm positive he'd know just where to look to find them."

I faked a groan to his amusement. " I love you." It was time to go. Seth and Embry were now both waiting on him. " I love you too." I kissed him quickly before watching him walk away. Quil and the wolves disappeared, as a heavy rock seemed to crash down on my chest.

Luckily Collin was quick to intervene. " I'm hungry." He stretched his arms out wide yawning loudly. " Lets eat."

" You want to eat right now?" Nessie asked in disbelief.

Collin shrugged. " We've got to do something. Eating is as good as sitting here looking at each other all day."

" He's right." Brady agreed. " We need to keep busy in order keep any temptation to interfere at bay."

I heard a jingling noise to find Ellie holding out a set of car keys shaking them gingerly. " Embry left me the keys to his car." She smiled.

" Hell yes!" Brady shouted making a jolt for the keys but Ellie quickly pulled them back.

" Just to warn you." She explained looking Brady dead in the eye with all seriousness. " Embry is prepared to perform bodily harm to anyone who wrecks his car."

Brady's smile broadened. " Which is why I'm going to drive, and not you."

Collin sat shotgun with Brady while all of us girls piled in the back. Since I'm the smallest I was volunteered to sit in the middle against my will. I climbed in scooting my butt around the seat trying to get comfortable. Nessie slid in beside me and I couldn't help but notice the small grunt she gave as her butt hit the seat. I knew my expression was odd as I stared at her. She shut the door smiling brightly at me. " What?" She asked casually, too casually.

" Nothing." I told her examining her as if I expected her to do it again. Girls don't usually grunt, not without a reason.

I turned around expecting to find Ellie on my other side. The door was still standing ajar with Ellie outside looking in with a worried expression on her face. " Ellie?" I asked leaning over in the seat. " You okay?"

She replied with a high-pitched " Umm hmm." However, she continued to stare at the car nervously. " Brady has come along way since the ready vs. reverse incident," I assured her. " It's safe."

" I know." She spoke softly, her hand gripping the door handle.

She pulled herself up into the car. The lines on her face were smooth, expressionless as if hiding her true emotion. As soon as she sat down she let out the exact same grunting sound that Nessie had done. I shot a suspicious look at Nessie before confronting Ellie. " There is something wrong with you." I whispered.

She shut the door loudly. " I am perfectly fine." She insisted. " We'll discuss it later." She said the words with a sense of strain as she gave me a hard glare that I knew very well. I wasn't to bring the topic up again. I couldn't help but look to Nessie again. I felt like she was secretly conspiring with Ellie, and I was the only one left out of the loop. Everything turned back to normal as we drove back through Forks to the reservation. The boys were intent on eating lunch at Anne's restaurant because according to Collin, the pancakes were fluffier there and he liked his pancakes fluffy. The girls hopped out of the car before me, both grunting along the way, but quickly made their way toward the door before I could catch up and question them. They were avoiding me.

I walked behind them with the boys, my annoyance simmering to an outright boil. When they both winced as they slid into the booth I'd officially reached my limit. My best friend and my half vampire savior were hurting and I wanted to know why. I slid into the booth next to Nessie, facing Ellie head on. " What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked practically hissing the words at her. " And don't give me any bull shit."

Her eyes were staring dead at the table as blush filled her cheeks. " What is going on," Collin asked wedging his way in the both next to Nessie and I.

" There is something wrong with these two and they're not telling me." I felt no guilt ratting them out. " They act as if getting in and out of car is a major accomplishment."

Brady stared at me across the table raising his eyes in interest. " Well I know what is wrong with Nessie." He smiled biting his lip.

Collin suddenly began to giggle. " Nahuel couldn't measure up huh?"

Nessie elbowed Collin in the ribs so hard he actually grimaced. " I didn't sleep with Nahuel." She threw a kick at Brady under the table that he effectively dodged having predicted her next move. " It's been a long time since being with Jacob. Its only natural to be a little sore."

I was utterly confused now, but the fog was slowly lifting. " Wait." I said holding my hand up. " If you're sore from having sex with Seth last night, then what the hell is wrong with Ellie?"

Her eyes shot up from the table as the blush danced across her cheeks. My mouth fell open in shock. " You had sex with Embry!" I accused much too loudly because she darted across the table trying to cover my mouth.

The boys howled with laughter as I dropped my voice to a much more appropriate level. " You did! Didn't you?"

She sat back in her seat still nervously staring around the room making sure no one had noticed my out burst. Luckily the place was empty except for a few old men drinking coffee at the bar. They didn't seem to hear us or had chosen to ignore it. Either way Ellie seemed satisfied. " I might have." She whispered. " I was going to tell you later."

" Dude." Collin said laying his head on the table. " I need to find a freaking imprint. Everyone is getting laid except me."

" And Claire. She obviously isn't showing any signs of after shock this morning. Guess I owe Embry five bucks." Brady knew exactly what he was doing because he looked straight to Ellie as he spoke the last words.

Her eyes shot directly at me. " Did you and Quil do something?" She asked hurriedly.

" Well," I began sticking my tongue out at Brady. " There was a incident in the bathroom."

Her curiosity was burning as she leaned over the table. I wasn't going to share anymore, so Nessie gladly filled in the blanks. " I don't know what happened up there." She told Ellie. " But Idaho called with a noise complaint."

Ellie's lips pursed. I knew we had a lot to discuss but breakfast wasn't the appropriate venue. Funny how I just now came to that conclusion while _my_ actions were being scrutinized. " We'll discuss it later." I assured her smiling.

" Indeed we will."

The boys instantly perked up as a voice called over assuring us we'd soon receive service. We shuffled the menus on the table around as we tried to share the three between us. I was deciding between eggs and French toast when I heard two very delicate sighs. My head popped up over my menu to see both Brady and Collin staring at the waitress with wide eyes and dumbfounded expressions on their face. My stomach sunk to my feet.

" Good morning!" The waitress was smiling from ear to ear with forced politeness. It was way too earlier to naturally be that chipper.

" Hey." The way Brady said it, long and exaggerated made me want to puke. " How are you?"

The girl, albeit cute was far from googily eye standards, which is why I couldn't understand the boys sudden fascination. The girl looked down at Brady unsure of how to respond. " Great." She finally replied flipping her note pad over. " What can I get you to drink?"

They both spoke their answer simultaneously as the girl stared awkwardly at them. They were apparently freaking her out and I couldn't blame her for that. Nessie had noticed it too and gave Collin another shot to the ribs, but this time he didn't even flinch. The girl quickly finished our orders and walked off. The boys continued to stare after her, their mouths parted in admiration. My heart began to flutter in my chest. " Boys." I said sternly trying to gain their attention.

No response. Their eyes followed the girl behind the counter as she filled drinks. Ellie shot me a worried look as Nessie began to panic. " Collin." She hissed. " Snap out of it!"

His arm shook limply with no resistance as they both let out contented sighs. Nessie shot me a look of desperation and I found myself crawling across the table. This couldn't be happening, not now, not ever. They couldn't possibly imprint on the same girl, could they? " Brady!" I yelled shaking his head. " Say something!"

We were all three hyperventilating as Nessie began to forcefully pull Collin's head away from the girl and toward her. Brady was the first to crack. He couldn't hold in the smirk and I caught it before he could recover. I punched him in the shoulder cursing as I slid back into my seat.

" We had them!" Collin bellowed cracking a smile of his own.

" I couldn't help it." Brady laughed. " Did you see their faces?"

Nessie was furious now. " I can't believe you tricked us!" She was hitting Collin repeatedly now as he desperately tried to defend himself through his laughter.

" I can't believe you fell for it." Brady wrapped his arm around Ellie and rubbed the top of her head. " That was too easy."

" It was cruel," I hissed. " We have enough to worry about today."

" Which is why you should laugh." Brady gave me an apologetic look and I couldn't help but smile.

" You did fool me pretty good." I admitted.

The table erupted in laughter as we recounted the trick and how they'd used Jared's memories to inspire their reaction. Everything went along smooth after that, we all seemed more relaxed as we sat talking over our glasses of orange juice. I ended up choosing French toast and after scarfing down every last bite concluded I'd made the right choice. The only interruption was the sound of a breaking glass that caused all of us to jump in our seats. Luckily it was only just that, a broken glass. One of the other waitresses had accidentally dropped it and was now receiving a lashing from her boss. I calmed my nerves and turned back to the story Brady was telling about the time he convinced Rachel he'd imprinted on her dog. " She actually started to believe it!" He confessed. " You should have seen her face. All she kept saying was poor Gigi, like freaking Gigi was getting the bad end of the deal!"

He leaned across the table and slapped Collin's arm. " You remember how pissed she looked after we told her the truth. You had to hold her back from kicking my ass."

His face scrunched up when Collin didn't immediately respond. He quickly slapped his arm again. " Bro."

Again Collin only ignored him. I leaned up to look back at what had caught Collin's attention. His eyes were still on the broken glass and the poor waitress frantically apologizing to her boss. At second glance I realized I recognized the girl. She was older than me, but she went to my school. I didn't really see her around much, she didn't run around with any of the big crowds at the school. I only noticed her when I would walk past the library or that lone bench under the Maple tree outside. She was usually always reading, and it was the tiny black glasses she wore that always caught my eye.

I suddenly became more aware of the situation. She had not only broke the glass, but also had managed to spill it on herself in the process. The entire front half of her vintage Star Wars tee was soaked. Her long black hair was loosely French braided but long strands that had fallen loose now dangled around her face as she repeated her apology over and over again. Her boss wasn't listening as she motioned for one of the bus boys to bring a broom. She thrust the broom into the girl's hands scowling at her. " Break another one." The boss said glaring at her. " And you're paying for it."

" Glad I don't work here." I mumbled as everyone else watched the scene as well.

" Yeah," Nessie agreed. " That woman is a bitch."

Suddenly without warning Collin shifted in his seat preparing to stand up but Brady caught him. " Whoa." He cautioned. " Where you going?"

" To help her." Collin replied pushing Brady off him.

" I don't think so." Brady shot back. " Look at me bro."

Collin tried to push him off again but Brady only tightened his grip. " Look at me." He ordered again.

Collin finally complied. Brady warily examined his face. " Don't fuck me with," he warned. " We made a deal, remember?"

Collin didn't hear a word he said. The girl was scooping up the shards of glass and dispensing them into the trash. She yelped as one of the pieces snagged her finger. Collin scrambled to his feet pushing Brady off him. " Don't do that!" Collin yelled at the girl.

Her head shot toward us following the sound of his warning. She looked at Collin, dropping the last piece of broken glasses in the garbage. She gave him a shy smile before quickly disappearing behind the bar. Brady caught his arm as he whizzed by slinging him back around and into his seat in the booth. " Oh no you don't!"

Collin was clearly frustrated now. " She cut her finger!" He bellowed at Brady as if the girl had just lost her arm.

" I'm sure she can find a band aid." Brady was staring at him now, fear building in his eyes.

Collin groaned impatiently. Nessie reached up touching Collin lightly on the shoulder. " Sweetie." She whispered it softly in even tones. " Did you just imprint on that girl?"

I hadn't noticed how rapid his breathing had became since she left the room, but he was heaving in air now. " I don't know." He was panicking now. " I just need to help her."

Brady's hands were sliding down his face as he peered over his fingers at the rest of us. I climbed over the table so I could face him head on. " Collin," I urged. " Concentrate. Do you think you imprinted?"

He looked almost desperate now. " I feel really weird." He admitted.

" What kind of weird?" Brady was bending down in front of him now focusing his attention away from the kitchen behind the bar.

" Like I'm going to puke if I don't go find out if she's okay."

We all looked at each other, astounded. " What do we do?" Brady asked.

I shrugged looking to Nessie and Ellie. " I have no idea." Ellie said leaving only Nessie to shout out some bright idea to save us.

She felt the pressure. The bell over the door rang as the lunch crowd began to trickle in. Nessie looked at the customers as they eyed us while walking to their tables. " We need to get him the hell out of here." She suggested.

Collin had lost his attention to the sounds of the kitchen again or he would have already been protesting. Brady looked at each of us in turn. " Help me." He mouthed slowly reaching down and grabbing Collin's hand.

It took all four of us to get Collin out of the place and into the parking lot and even then he was still putting up a fight. " You don't understand!" He yelled peaking over our heads and back at the front door. " She was hurt! Bleeding!"

" I know." Brady said calmly trying to keep the peace.

" And that woman yelled at her and she spilled that cold water all the way down her shirt. She could be cold!" He continued ranting out his fears as he tried to find a way through our blockade.

" I understand that Collin." Brady assured him. " However, I doubt your solution would be to give her a jacket. So in lou of a public indecency charge, it best we stay out here."

Collin whined fully knowing Brady was right. He slumped up against the side of the car officially resigned to pout. " We need one of the Alphas." Nessie suggested. " They can better handle this. They have more experience than we do."

" No." Brady shot back. " You just want to find Jacob and Seth."

It wasn't a lie that she wanted to find out news about the boys, but you could tell she honestly didn't know what to do. " We need help." She tried to convince him. " Or do you have any bright ideas?"

" If you don't want to help you don't have to, but we are not interrupting their business." He stated firmly.

Anger flashed in her eyes. " Fine." She took a step to the side crossing her arms over her chest effectively leaving a gap in our barricade. Collin's eyes flashed with hope as he shot through the opening only to be caught around the waist by Brady. He continued to walk toward the door pulling Brady along behind him.

Brady cursed as he tried to pull Collin back to no avail. " Okay." He yelled. " You win! We'll find the alphas. Just help me!"

Within seconds, with Nessie's help, Collin was back against the car scowling at us for dashing his hopes. " I'm going to repay you for this," he told each of us.

Brady only groaned. " After Seth and Quil are through with me, I doubt I will care."

Nessie ignored him pulling the keys to the car out of his pocket. She opened the door and began shoving Collin inside. " Get in the car." Nessie instructed to the rest of us. " We need to hurry."

Brady whined realizing the obvious now. Collin had officially become our excuse.


	27. The Time When Claire Rushed

A/N: Yes. I know. I am sorry. Forgive Me? My life has been crazy with vacations, training and the hubby passing his Bar Exam. However I am back on track!

This chapter hopefully sums up all the Jacob/Nessie drama and lead into some Quil and Claire time.

You can follow me on Twitter at Vannajodee I give teasers for new chapters and let you know how quickly the next one is coming along.

Chapter 27: The Time When Claire Rushed

My life literally flashed before my eyes. I was strapped in the back seat with Ellie and Collin fearing I'd never see Quil again. We whipped around the curves of LaPush with precision and urgency. I winced as I continuously slammed into the side of the door with Collin falling over on top of me. I tried to lean over to see through the middle in order to estimate how much longer until we arrived at our destination. The road zoomed by so fast it was difficult to get my bearings on where exactly we were at the moment. I contemplated asking the inevitable " Are we there yet?" question when a dark blur flashed out the window to my left. I jerked my head around but it was already gone. My eyes shot back to the front window were the blur appeared out in front of the car almost three hundred feet away.

My face slammed mercilessly into the seat as Nessie slammed on the breaks. She jerked the wheel around sending us into a whirl wind sliding in circles across the road. My stomach gave a strong heave as motion sickness kicked in. I tried to grab hold of something but only managed to find myself lying in Collin's lap. The tires screeched as we made our final turn facing back in our original direction but now at a complete stop.

I slowly raised my head when it stopped spinning in circles. Everyone in the car was completely silent. I spotted Ellie's face first since I was still turned in her direction and her mouth was gaping open. She was peaking past the seat in front of her in mild astonishment. I followed the line of her eyes out of the car and back toward the original position of the dark blur on the road. However, instead of an unrecognizable blob of nothingness stood a brooding and naked Jacob Black.

My own mouth began to gape a little, or a lot. I lost the ability to decipher the difference. He stood in the dead middle of the road with the light glistening off his body through the trees. Despite my natural urge too look elsewhere I was suddenly caught up in the look in eyes. He was staring directly into the car at Nessie with a very distinctive frown on his face. It became all too evident that despite our great effort we were too late. Jacob knew about Seth and now he'd come for her.

I began to panic shooting a look back over to Ellie hoping to find some sort of support but she was still staring relentlessly out the window. " Ellie!" I hissed trying to gain her attention, but only her eyebrows rose in recognition.

" Look at me!" I insisted but my own eyes gradually turned back toward Jacob as if being beckoned there by a beckon of holy hotness.

" Can't." She mumbled attempting to turn her face toward me but her eyes remained fixated in the forward position.

Nessie was not out of the car walking tentatively toward him, but it made no difference. In fact, I think Nessie was walking a little slower than was absolutely necessary.

" Let me help you girls out." Collin groaned from beside me and I found a large hand slapped over my face. " Perverts."

" Hey!" We both yelled in unison as we tried to rip his hand from our face.

By the time we actually managed to do so, Jacob had pulled on a pair of shorts and was facing Nessie with his arms crossed. Now that my mind could actually focus I noticed Jacob's right fist was covered in blood. Brady had already noticed and was jumping out of the car. We followed him but stayed back out of view. I could still hear Jacob growling out his words at her.

" I can't believe you Nessie." His words were firm and authoritive to the point it made my own knees a little weak.

" What did you do to him?" She asked with worry in her voice. " Did you hit him? Are you hurt?"

She grabbed Jacob's blood stained hand but he quickly jerked it away. " Yes." He told her simply. " I hit him. The little fucker lied to me!"

" Jake." There was pain in her voice now. Regret.

" I asked him specifically if he knew what was wrong with you back then. You two were close, it was obvious. I hoped he could somehow help me convince you to stay here with us even if you didn't want to be with me. He said he didn't know. He just let you leave!"

Jacob was yelling. It was weird to witness because Jake never raised his voiced. Then again, I'd never seen Jacob quiet this angry before either. Nessie didn't dare speak again. She'd stepped back away from him with hands tucked in the pockets of her jeans.

" Why didn't you tell me? Do you know how much I worried about you? Do you even begin to understand how fucking guilty I felt for liking Leah?"

Nessie just shook her head wincing. " You shouldn't have worried." She whispered. " I just wanted you to be happy."

Jacob rolled his eyes theatrically. " I told you already Nessie. My own happiness doesn't mean shit to me, if you're not happy too. You talked to me about Naheul, why couldn't you tell me about Seth?"

She looked at stunned as if she couldn't believe his words. " Seth is your brother." She said weakly.

" Exactly. You think I wouldn't rather see you with him than that asshole leech."

Nessie still looked confused. " You're okay with it?"

He let out an annoyed huff. " I will be if it means you're going to move back here and I can stop running my ass back and forth to Canada every other week."

Her eyes lit up but you could still see the doubt. " But you hit him." She reminded him like he'd forgotten somehow.

He shrugged his shoulders. " Doesn't mean I don't love the punk. Like I said he lied to me. He'll think twice about it next time."

Nessie just stared causing him to let out a sigh. He held his hand out toward her. " Ness, trust me. I just want you to be happy and if it's with Seth so be it. Just say you'll come back home."

Brady who was peaking over the hood of the car started bouncing up and down with excitement until he couldn't keep it in any longer. " He's right Ness! Come home! You belong in LaPush!"

Her head shot around to the four of us watching diligently and she smiled. She turned back to Jacob, took his hand and allowed him to pull her into a hug. She buried her face in his chest. " You'll help me move?" She asked laughing.

" Yes!" We all screamed as Jacob began laughing.

" You know it." He promised.

Just as she stepped back to look at him a thundering noise erupted from the woods. Everyone turned around to watch two wolves, grey and sandy colored jump through the tree line skidding to a stop just at the edge of the road. They both looked almost panicked but quickly calmed down as they took time to asses the situation. Nessie looked back at the sandy wolf smiling. He phased instantly throwing on his clothes and running toward her with dried blood on cheek. She caught him and immediately began to fuss over the blood checking his nose for any breaks. " Is everything okay?" He asked glancing over at Jacob.

Jacob gave him an approving smirk. " Ness is moving home."

Seth's eyes widened as he looked back at her. " Really?"

She grinned and shook her head yes. " As soon as possible."

Seth hugged her enthusiastically but then turned back to Jacob. " And you and me?" He asked warily.

Jacob crossed his arms. " Break her heart again, and next time it'll be more than your nose."

Seth smiled and pulled Nessie into his side. " No worries. I've learned my lesson."

I'd been too engrossed in the activities of Nessie and Jacob to realize that Collin had gone missing. It wasn't until Embry spoke after just phasing back that I noticed his absence. " Where you going Col?" Embry asked while tying the string on his shorts.

Collin had one foot in the drivers seat getting ready to jump the rest of the way in when Brady bounded around the car and grabbed him. " Damn it Embry!" Collin yelled trying to push Brady off him.

" What's going on?" Jacob asked as they all walked over to the car.

" Collin imprinted." Brady informed them as he pulled him further away from the car. " He's trying to get back to the diner to her."

I slammed the door shut to cut off his escape route. Jacob, Embry and Seth stood there gaping at him. " No way!" Embry gasped.

" Yes." Brady assured them. " So Mr. Alpha man could you please help a brother out?"

Jacob continued to watch Brady struggle with Collin before shaking his head realizing that Brady was referring to him. " Oh yeah, of course." Jacob cleared his throat and stood up a little straighter. " Collin stop trying to run away. You are not allowed to go back and find you're imprint."

Collin whined as his body went almost completely limp. Once Collin was officially subdued Brady eased back and told the boys the whole story concerning Collin's imprinting. As Brady described Collin's intense reaction I began to yearn for the presence of my own imprint. I wondered why he wasn't with Embry and Seth but I knew the answer already. He'd gone to find Sam alone.

While the boys continued to talk I ran and jumped in the car. " Claire!" Jacob yelled stepping in front of the hood. " Where are you going?"

" I've got to find Quil." I yelled through the window at him.

He placed both hands on the hood. " You can't drive by yourself."

Luckily Ellie came to my rescue. She grabbed Embry's hand and started pulling him toward the car. " We will go with her."

Jacob still wasn't convinced. " I'm sure he went alone for a reason."

I honked the horn impatiently at him. " I know, because he's stubborn."

Embry strayed at the edge of the door. " Jake." He said catching his attention. " I'll keep an eye on her."

He thought it over for moment and finally stepped aside. " Okay. Let them know we'll be there as soon as we figure out what the hell to do about Collin."

Embry nodded and jumped in the passenger side while Ellie climbed in the back. My hands shook as I sped down the road. I drove at half the speed Nessie did, but I still managed to frighten even myself taking a curve a little too fast. " Don't rush." Embry suggested. " Take your time."

" Easy for you to say." I huffed gripping my hands tighter around the steering wheel. " You don't have to worry about Ellie's dad phasing into a wolf and ripping you to pieces because he could see images of you two having sex in your head."

Embry became suddenly stiff as I through a glance over at him. He was quiet for a moment as I took the next curve with a little more grace. " Ellie told you?" He asked finally.

" It was kind of obvious." I explained. " The girl can barely walk."

" Claire!" Ellie hissed from the back seat but it was too late. Embry was already turned around to face her with a horrified expression on his face.

" I knew it!" His voice cracked in pain. " I hurt you!"

I winced remembering Embry's protective actions this morning. I should have known he'd over react. It was what Quil would have done.

" I'm fine." Ellie insisted. " Just sore. That is natural."

Embry didn't hear a word she said. " This is all my fault. I should have known better. I should have taken things slower, or done it differently. You shouldn't be out walking around."

Before he could continue, because it was certain he would have, Ellie clamped her hand over his mouth. " Stop." She instructed.

The mumbling behind her hand turned in a whine. " Embry." She whispered his name moving her hand to his cheek. " I promised you I wouldn't lie. I told you I would stop you if it was too painful. You said you would trust me."

" But."

She placed her finger over his lips. " Do not ruin what was the best night of my life by regretting it."

I heard him silently give in. I giggled eliciting a stern look from Embry as he reluctantly turned back around. " What?" He asked.

" You had sex." I smirked.

His eyes narrowed as he bit back a smile. " Yeah. So?"

I turned on what I liked to call my big sister voice. I commonly used it with Collin when trying to teach him how to do his own laundry. " Did you use protection?" I asked.

His eyes rose in suspicion. " Are you giving me the sex talk?"

" Someone has to." I informed him. " Now answer my question young man. Did you use protection?"

He crossed his arms laughing at me. " Of course."

" Is that going to be your regular form of protection or do I need to go with Ellie to get on the pill?"

His smile faded as he realized I was being completely serious. He swallowed not knowing what to say and turned to Ellie. " It wouldn't hurt." She told him. " You can't be too cautious."

" Okay." He agreed slowly nodding his head.

" That's settled then." I said turning my attention back to the road. " We'll go together because I'm pretty sure Quil doesn't own condoms."

" Are you and Quil having sex?" Embry's voice rose in surprise.

" No." I answered quickly. " Not yet. However, I think one of us should be prepared."

Embry cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. " I don't know if I should say anything, but Quil is prepared. He gave me the condoms."

I suddenly took the curve a little too sharply causing my wheel to run over the rumble marks on the side of the road. I over compensated and jerked the wheel back center and sent Embry and Ellie jolting back and forth through the car. Embry's hand grabbed the steering wheel helping me regain control. I didn't realize that my breathing had sped up. " You okay?" Embry asked slowly letting go of the wheel.

" Quil has condoms?" I asked ignoring his question.

" Yes." He answered cautiously eyeing me with concern.

My speed gradually slowed, as did the function of my brain as I tried to make sense of it. Quil bought condoms. He'd always been the one wanting to wait and slow things down but yet he was out preparing for it.

" That doesn't mean anything Claire." Embry rushed out. " Quil wants to wait. I've seen it in his thoughts."

I knew Embry was talking but nothing he said was registering. My total focus was on the road and the final mile that would lead me to their house. I knew they were there as soon as I pulled into the driveway. I could feel Quil's presence pulling me toward him. I pushed the car into park and jumped out leaving Embry and Ellie behind. I by passed the house because I knew they wouldn't be inside. Quil would never risk Sam phasing around anyone else in the family, especially Emily.

I dug my feet into the dirt and pushed harder as I rounded the side of the house. I had just managed to gain some momentum when a large dark hand grabbed hold of my arm bringing me to an abrupt stop. My body continued to pull forward against the resistance but it was too strong. I whirled around following the long line of the arm until I found Uncle Sam's face, the face of my impending doom. It lacked all emotion and his voice was even and unmoved. " Why the rush?"

I always found it funny that it wasn't until times like these, when he loomed over me with a hint of insanity in his eyes, that I realized his extravagant size. I didn't know what to say or what I should do. I didn't know how much Sam already knew. I only knew he wasn't happy at the moment and my presence didn't help. " Uncle Sam." I blubbered out raking the hair out of my face. I tried to sound surprised but it only served to flash anger in his eyes.

" He knows Claire." A chill ran down my spine. It wasn't necessarily the words, but the voice that had spoken them. It still amazed me how the cool deep tones of Quil's voice could make my body react so suddenly and with such massive violence. Then, after the initial shock and joy, the words slowly sunk in.

Quil was sitting on the bottom step of the porch watching us tentatively. The look on his face worried me, because he looked worried. Quil was always my rock, the foundation to which I built all my confidence but he looked helpless. My eyes mechanically turned back to Sam whom was still glaring daggers at me. " Join your imprint." He stated flatly. " Now."

He let go of my wrist and motioned toward the step where Quil sat. I slowly walked towards him mouthing out the words," I'm sorry." I don't even think he noticed because his attention was focused solely on the figure behind me. I joined him on the step, my heart sinking as I felt him leaning away from me. This was bad. This was really bad.

Sam cleared his throat. " Quil here was just telling me about your activities of late. I think we were up to the part where you took a bath with my niece and then slept in the same bed with her?"

I cringed. It sounded so much worse coming from his mouth. I shot a glance at Quil that he didn't return. " Yes." He said speaking directly to Sam as if I wasn't even sitting there. " Like I said nothing happened in the bedroom. We just slept in the same bed."

" Oh." Sam said lightly throwing his hands out to the side. " All is well then. I guess that makes up for the fact that you defiled Claire on the bathroom floor while the entire pack listened downstairs!"

Quil didn't even flinch. " No. That does not make up for it." He stood up and straightened his shoulders. " However, I don't remember asking for your forgiveness either."

A low deep growl erupted from Sam's chest. I twitched preparing to jump to my feet and place myself between the two of them but Quil quickly gave me a look that changed my mind. I instantly felt myself falling back into my seat. He didn't have to speak to tell me exactly what he wanted. " Do not move from that spot."

He didn't even wait for me to agree before turning back to Sam. " Don't bare your teeth at me Sam Uley. I came here to discuss this with Claire's father, not my Alpha."

Sam laughed almost hysterically. " You think I would ripped some little punk's head off for doing the same thing?"

Quil was loosing his patience. " Would you please try and be reasonable about this? I came here to have an adult conversation. I was completely honest with you about our relationship. I didn't want you to see it in someone else's head."

Sam stepped forward. " You think that makes you a man? Because your willing to say it to my face?"

" I really don't know what your definition of a man is, but honestly I don't really give a shit. This isn't about you and me. This is a about Claire and what is best for her."

Before Sam could officially loose it, because I could tell Quil had already predicted his response, he quickly finished his thought. " I am what is best for her. It's time you accept it. She's a woman now Sam. If it wasn't me, it would be somebody else. You should at least be comforted in the fact that she's with her imprint. I genuinely love her and will do anything to protect her. You know, you can't possibly deny that I would let Claire do anything she wasn't ready for and that's what counts. It doesn't matter if you're ready, it matters when she is."

" You arrogant little prick."

Sam's entire body was vibrating as Quil took a step forward. He dropped his voice as if they were the only two people in the world. " I don't mean to disrespect you Sam. I'm sure one day I'll understand how you feel. When our daughter," he paused his head tilting back towards me, " brings home a arrogant little prick just like me, I'm sure I will want to kick his ass too. However, right now all I can focus on is Claire. I will be what she needs. We might make mistakes, we might screw things up, but we will do it together."

Sam grabbed Quil's shirt pulling him forcefully up until their faces where only inches apart. My own hand trembled, as I feared Sam was about to phase with Quil's still gripped in his hands. Quil remained fearless staring Sam dead in the eye. He was heaving in short breaths of air as he shook Quil violently in his hands. Then without a moments notice he threw him down on the ground. I gasped at the sudden movement. Quil rose up on his elbow as Sam stepped over his body. He stared down at him growling menacingly. " I quit!" He yelled.

Quil's eyes furrowed together as Sam stepped back cursing under his breath. " What?" Quil asked sitting the rest of the way up.

" I quit!" Sam yelled again. " Or retire, whatever the hell you want to call it!"

" What?" This time the voices came from behind me as I twirled around on the step to find Emily surrounded by Paul and Jared standing in the doorway.

No longer trying to hide their presence they stepped out onto the porch. Sam rubbed his forehead as he tried to calm his nerves. " I'm retiring." He said with a little less fury this time. " I can't be both anymore. I can't be Quil's Alpha and Claire's father. It's been long past time for me to hand the reigns over to Jacob."

Paul whispered his name in an almost desperate sigh, but Sam only held his hand up. " I know we said we'd retire together." He told Paul. " I'll understand if you want to wait."

" Are you sure?" Emily asked passing by me to walk out onto the grass. Sam held his hand up to stop her. He was still too angry to let Emily come any closer.

" Yes. The only thing that will stop me from forcefully keeping that idiot away from Claire is if I no longer have the ability." He threw Quil a dirty a look. " However, I will have other ways."

He crept back closer towards Quil with his eyes narrowing. " You." He growled down at Quil causing him to cautiously scoot further away. " For the unforeseeable future you're just the perverted asshole dating my niece. You will never speak to me again in that little know it all tone you just used and you will not fucking lay another hand on her!"

For the first time during all of this Quil began to look nervous. " And if you do," Sam continued. " You better pray I don't catch you because broken bones may heal but I promise you they won't grow back."

Quil slowly nodded his head in understanding. " And you will not under any circumstance, vampire attacks included spend the night with her without my knowledge or consent ever again."

Quil held his hands up in surrender as Sam finally calmed down. Emily took the chance and ran to him throwing her arms around his waist. His face fell in her hair. " Maybe we should discuss it with everyone." Emily suggested.

" It's time." He sighed. " I'll kill him if I don't" He shot Quil another nasty look. " One day I want to like the little ass again."

I felt a hand laid itself lightly on the top of my head. When I looked up I found Paul looking down at me. He smiled weakly ruffling my hair. " I'm retiring too." He said finally.

" Paul." Sam sounded regretful and solemn.

Paul held his hand up. " You're completely right Sam. We're too old for this shit. I can't watch my little Claire bear grow up through Quil's memories."

I looked up at him gawking and suddenly I felt very selfish. I knew without a doubt how much pride Uncle Sam and all the boys took in their job to protect the Rez and it was why they hadn't given it up already. Now the two oldest and most experience pack members were calling it quits all on account of me and teenage hormones. I opened my mouth to object but Paul was already sitting down next to me with his arm thrown around my shoulder. " I don't want to hear it little bit." He told me smiling. " It's not just about you. Rachel will be more than thrilled to stop worrying herself to death every time I leave and I want to spend more time with my baby girl. You're just my excuse."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. I scooted over into his warm embrace giving him an affectionate squeeze in return. Quil was slowly starting to stand back up keeping a cautious eye on Sam who was now officially preoccupied with his relieved imprint in his arms. I immediately began to stand up too remembering why I'd come running through the backyard in the first place. I needed him. I motioned toward the trees hoping that Quil and I could make a quiet escape but I found myself hindered once again. Paul had hooked his finger in the belt loop at my waist and pulled me down back into my seat. He laughed coldly. " You thought that was it?"

" It's not?" I asked innocently surprised.

A hard line was forming over his mouth and I instantly began to worry. " Answer me one question." He said flatly. " And I want the honest truth."

My eyes widened slightly as my brain began to predict the millions of possibilities. I didn't have to agree because he knew at this point I really didn't have a choice. He bent over with his elbow on his knee so he could look me dead in the eye. " Do you really need to grow up? Some people like celibacy."

A sharp gust of air rushed out of my lungs as relief hit me. " Yes, I really must grow up." I admitted quickly. " And I'm pretty sure celibacy wasn't meant for imprints of wolves. I'm sure your wife would agree."

He rolled his eyes sticking his tongue out at me. " My wife isn't sixteen."

" Age is just a number. " I shot back.

While we continued to make faces at each other Quil walked over to join me. He gently brushed my hair away from my neck. I turned to look up at him smiling. " How did you get here?"

I was taken aback by his question and noticed that Uncle Sam and Emily immediately became interested in my answer as well. " Did you drive here alone?" Emily asked.

" No." I assured them taking Quil's hand in my own. " Embry and Ellie are in the car."

" The car?" Paul asked giving Sam a questionable look to which he returned with a heavy sigh.

Jared jumped over the railing with a smile spreading over his face. " These hormone crazed kids." He laughed turning to go around the side of the house.

Paul, Sam and Emily followed him while Quil slipped his arm completely around my waist. He kissed my temple before leaning down to whisper to me. " I think they just saved our ass."

He began leading me around the edge of the house. " What do you mean?"

He stopped us at the corner watching the group approach the car. " Sam and Paul are pissed at me, but they are irate at Embry. They know they had sex. Officially that trumps our little bathroom escapade."

He pointed toward the car were Jared had opened the door and drug Embry head first out of the vehicle. I heard Quil chuckle behind me. Then I felt his pull again but this time we were going back around the house. I turned to follow him. " Where are we going?" I asked.

" They may be preoccupied right now, but I promise you their wrath isn't over. I need to be alone with you right now, if only for a few seconds."

He led me into the house and closed the door behind us. As soon as it clicked shut he pressed me back against it. " They're moving you back into your old house tomorrow." His lips brushed my neck.

I cursed. I was disappointed about moving out of Quil's house, but at the moment I was more concerned with how his teeth was nipping against my skin.

" Quil." I was only half breathing as I gasped against his bare chest. His long arms encircled me as he leaned into my body. " I don't want to move." I began but one of his long fingers placed itself firmly over my lips.

" You will always have a room here." He stated huskily. " Sam just won't know about it." He pulled me up his chest until my lips were even with his. " I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I left."

" I know I wasn't supposed to interrupt." I blurted out, but he shushed me.

" I'm glad you came. Saves me time from having to track you down."

" I have an excuse, a legitimate one this time." I don't know why I continued to explain myself when he wasn't upset.

His lips crashed against mine pulling what little breath I had from lungs. The kiss was urgent possessed with a desperate need I'd never felt before. His tongue slid effortlessly between my lips as my legs tightened aground my back. I let out a gasp when one of his hands dropped down to grasp around my ass. His fingers wound their way up the edge of my shorts until I found myself almost squealing into his mouth. " Quil." I panted again. " What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. He didn't need to. His actions spoke louder than any words he could have said at the moment. He shifted me further up his stomach as his fingers dove under my panty line. He growled into my ear as my hands clenched around his back. I gasped his name but it came out as a high-pitched squeal. His finger wrapped itself around the fabric of my panties as he gave them a little tug. " I want these." He explained. " Right now."

I stuttered into his mouth gasping for air. " W-w-what?"

His tongue licked my lips as his fingers continued to caress me so close to my center as if teasing me on purpose. " How quickly can you get them off?" He inquired.

I looked up into his eyes noting the serious tone of his husky voice. I swallowed deeply gathering my courage. " Quick enough." I promised.


	28. The Time When Claire Insisted

Chapter 28: The Time When Claire Insisted

" Claire." Quil's voice was rushed and husky with lust, just the way I liked it. It was no surprise that I found myself consumed with desire for the man, because in all honesty, when wasn't I consumed with desire for this man. _NEVER!_

It still amazed me, even after our loved filled night of fun on the bathroom floor, the effect on had on him too. I was completely mesmerized by how easily, and quickly one simple little statement could make Quil so enthralled with lust that I could feel him throbbing against my hip. I hadn't lied to him though, I knew Embry and Ellie would keep the others occupied long enough to accomplish the task that Quil desired, even though my mind was still reeling over the many reasons for why he desired such a thing in the first place. The point was, I could in fact, remove my panties with time to spare.

_One Mississippi. _

I flipped the button on my jean shorts and with one quick tug let them drop to the floor.

_Two Mississippi. _

I stepped out of the shorts dragging my black lacy panties down my legs with one thumb as I went.

_Three Mississippi._

I pulled my shorts back up, buttoned them and shoved my panties into Quil's awaiting hand. By the count of four he'd already shoved me against the door, pressing his vibrant, hard body against mine and growled. " I don't give a fuck what your Uncle thinks." His voice was deep, and completely intoxicating. " I will never be able to keep my hands off you."

My knees trembled, an obvious sign that I agreed. That and the fact I'd lost the ability to breath, let alone talk. A string of incoherent babbles left my mouth, but I think he got the point. _I was a sucker for a bad boy. _

Greedy and insisting, Quil's lips found mine again. He tasted so damn good. I could feel his hand beneath my shirt, the lace panties still grasped between his fingers. When he finally pulled back for air, I managed to speak English. " Why do you want my panties?" I asked gasping for a little air myself.

He licked his lips, revealing a wicked smile. " Reasons." He chuckled.

My hand slipped down the front of his pants, feeling the bulge beneath the thick fabric. He hissed almost immediately, his head falling down on my shoulder. " Why?" I asked again, cooing out the words like I hadn't just manipulated him.

He chuckled again, beneath the growl. " You're imaginative." He whispered. " What do you think I am going to do with them?"

The breath in my lungs hitched and my entire body faltered beneath his. _Did I know what he was going to do with them? _My mind ran through the possibilities again, each dirtier than the next. It didn't matter which of the many things Quil could do with my panties, each of them turned me on. I could feel my body begin to ache as the realization hit me. _I was a bad girl too. _

" You owe me." I stuttered out. My hands lifted the front of his shirt, my fingers tracing the line of his abs. I loved how my hands seemed to burn against his skin, but somehow yearn for more.

He smiled into my neck. " I will always owe you. I'll never be able to pay you back for loving me."

My head fell back against the door, hormones bombarding my body and my heart fluttered. Damn, fucking romantic wolf, as if driving my body crazy wasn't enough, he had to take my heart too. I was about to attack him, and take my dues if he were so insistent upon it, but he quickly flinched away from me and I realized we'd ran out of time.

His eyes focused on the door behind my head as if he could see through it. They quickly darted back to me, and sobered up almost instantly. He jerked away from me, straightening my hair and clothes as he began taking deep, long breaths. I heard footsteps, loud and demanding followed by voices of the same effect. He pulled me away from the door as he began shoving my panties into the front pocket of his jeans. I hadn't completely come to a stop before the door flew open with Sam and Paul filling the small space to the brim. They searched the room with scowls over their faces, until they finally fell upon me.

" What are you doing?" Paul asked even though it sounded more like an accusation to me.

Quil casually shrugged leaning up again the kitchen counter. " Nothing." He looked around the empty room as if to prove the fact.

_Liar. _You could tell that is exactly what Paul was thinking as he crossed his arms over his chest. Fortunately, Quil didn't seem to notice or was just that good at ignoring him. Sam was quiet, but you could see the displeasure written across his face as well. I felt his eyes roaming over me, evaluating my appearance. I tried to look as casual as Quil, but somehow felt that I lacked the necessary calmness he seemed to exude. Apparently, I passed the test, at least for now because Sam dropped his stare. " Quil." He spoke his name with annoyance. " Come with me."

My breath hitched, worried that my façade had actually failed. I looked to Quil with fear in my eyes, but he remained as calm as ever. " Where are we going?" He inquired.

I tried to keep my anxious looks directed at him and away from Paul who seemed to be eyeing us both with increased intensity. " Jacob called. They're taking Collin to our house. We're going to meet them there in twenty minutes."

Quil nodded and threw a hand out toward me. " What about Claire?" Again, his question was completely calm.

" She's staying here with the girls. They are going to help her pack." He looked at me this time, making sure that I understood that was an order and not a suggestion.

Quil's composure broke for the first time as a frown developed across his face. " Must we do that tonight? I could help her tomorrow, we'd have the whole day free."

Sam held his hand interrupting Quil's plea. " Tonight." It was direct and cold. It brought tears to my eyes, the thought of packing up and leaving Quil's house. However, I held them back, I knew Uncle Sam would not be moved.

Quil crossed the room toward me, placing his arm around my shoulder. I gave him a sorrowful look because I couldn't manage anything else. I didn't want to move back, away from Quil. I wanted to sleep in his bed, on the pillows that smelled just like him, with the blankets that he used to tuck me in every night. Most importantly, I wanted to wake up every morning with his nose pressed up against mine as he made goofy faces. I'd gotten so accustomed to having him there every morning, evening and night with kisses and affection available to me at fingers length. I was spoiled, I knew that, no girl my age lived in the same house as her boyfriend, but those girls weren't imprints either.

I could feel his grip tighten against me. He didn't want me leaving either. Finally, as the truth of it hit home, the tears spilled over. As predicted, Uncle Sam appeared unaffected. " Quil." He repeated. " Come with me."

He rolled his eyes turning me around toward him. " I'll be back." He mouthed out the words to me, before hugging me tightly against his chest. His lips pressed against my hair as he whispered. " I love you."

He reluctantly pulled away and followed Paul out the back door. I just stood there, broken, staring at Uncle Sam. " You can be angry with me." He said turning toward the door. " I am prepared for that. I know one day you will understand."

I shook my head, my tears cool on my flushed cheeks. " I'm not angry." It was true. " Just disappointed. I guess I expected you, another imprint, to understand."

He sighed. " I do, Claire. That's the whole damn point." He walked for the door, stopping only briefly to give me once last glance. " Love you, sweetie."

Finally alone, I turned around and released my frustration through tears into the palm of my hands. I was so caught up in my own misery that I didn't hear Emily and Ellie enter. It wasn't until Ellie wrapped her arms around my waist that I realized their presence. I hugged her eagerly in return. " Emily told me." She whispered. " I'm here to help."

" I don't want to move back." I sobbed. " I don't want things to change."

" You belong at home." Emily's voice was soft and kind, but the words were just as deadly as Sams'. " It's not for forever, Claire. There will be a day when you will live with Quil permanently, but that isn't today. I know being a sixteen year old imprint is difficult, and I won't pretend to understand but the fact remains that right now, at this moment, you belong at home with us."

I looked over my shoulder at her. She seemed on the verge of tears herself. " We will loose you to him one day." A tear fell on her cheek. " Let us enjoy what little time we have left with you."

My mouth fell open as she quickly tried to wipe the tear from sight. I loosened my grip on Ellie and step toward her. In that one brief moment, watching my Aunt cry over the fact that I was crying because I didn't want to move home, I realized I was selfish. I was only considering myself, and my desires. Not for one single second did I stop and consider the feelings of Emily and Sam. They had taken me so willingly into their home, treating as nothing less than their very own and loved me more, than possibly, my own parents. I didn't think about how they would feel if I, for some reason, stayed here with Quil, effectively choosing him over them after they'd sacrificed so much on my behalf.

_Selfish. _It was a simple fact.

I ran to her, almost knocking her over in my haste. " Oh Emily!" I hugged her so fiercely I thought I might break her in two. " I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking, I wasn't considering everything. Of course I want to go home, to be with you and Sam."

She hushed me quietly, but I couldn't stop. I felt so guilty. " I love you both so much. I'm so lucky to have a home to go back to. Sometimes I just get so caught up in Quil that I forget about everything else."

She laughed quietly against my cheek stroking her hand down my hair. " Yes." She agreed. " You do. But that's expected, I do the same with Sam."

I leaned back to look her in the eye. " I do want to go home, I promise. I mean you're right. One day I'll get to live with Quil, and that means I only have so much time left to live with you. I don't want to take that for granted. I don't want to look back and realize I neglected you."

She laughed louder this time. " Neglect? Oh, sweetie. I don't feel neglected."

I stuck my lip out. " You sure?"

She pushed my hair out of face, smiling down at me. " I'm positive. That doesn't mean I don't sometimes wish that I could get a little more alone time with you."

" We need to do that." I blurted out, jumping on the tips of my toes. " We need more girl time. I want to see Rachel, Kim and Ellie too." I turned around to include Ellie in the conversation. " Its like we've lost each other since we found out about the imprints."

Ellie nodded, smiling weakly at me. " I know." She agreed. " The boys have taken over our lives."

I felt myself squaring my shoulders. " We are going to have more girl time in our life." I stated it with confidence, even though I know it wasn't going to be that easy. If Quil had walked in the door at the exact moment, I'm positive I would have instantly recanted.

Emily patted my shoulder. " Sounds great. We can start by helping you pack."

I gave her a sour look, but then agreed. As much as I loved it here, and the high availability of Quil, Emily was right, I belonged at home with her and Sam. Emily dug through the closet and found some left over boxes she'd kept from the original move and we began packing up my clothes. I worked slightly slower than them, but mostly because I kept eyeing things from Quil's room that I wanted to steal; for instance his old high school picture. I managed to behave myself, knowing he'd give it me if I asked him for it later.

" So, since it's just us girls." Emily said while folding a heap of freshly washed clothes. " I thought maybe this would be a good time to talk to you about last night. I figured it would be easier, you know, without keen ears around to over hear."

Ellie and I both looked at each other, and I knew we both caught the extra causal tone she'd used as if this wasn't going to be a lecture. I figured since Emily was my Aunt that I should be the first to respond. " What about last night?" I asked warily.

Emily continued to fold clothes completely unaware that the conversation had turned awkward, at least for Ellie and I. " You're mother told me she talked with you about sex." I almost swallowed my tongue, but again Emily didn't seem to notice. " However, I think a revision talk is necessary. After all, you two aren't dating normal high school boys."

Ellie and I both stopped what we were doing and now stared blankly over at Emily. She placed another shirt in the box. " I know what Quil told us about last night and what Sam saw in Embry's thoughts as of last week. However, I find it more prudent to just ask you than relying on stolen information."

We were both silent, too shocked to speak. " Claire." She encouraged. " Have you and Quil had sex?"

My eyes blinked repeatedly because my mind couldn't believe her bluntness. Yes, I'd had the sex talk before with my mom, but that had consisted of her giving me a book she got from the health department and then two days later asking me if I had any questions. She would have never asked me such a question straight out like this, mostly for fear of my answer. I cleared my throat to give myself a second to regain my senses that seemed to have dulled at the sudden distress. " No." I finally squeaked out. " Just what Quil told Sam about last night."

She nodded while inspecting one of my shirts. " And you Ellie?"

Ellie's eyes darted to me, panicked. I gave her an encouraging look, because after all, I trusted Emily. I knew she wouldn't just pump us for information and then use it against us. I think I smiled at her, but I'm not for certain.

" Yes." It was barely a whisper as she turned around so she didn't have to look Emily in the eye.

Without missing a beat Emily continued. " Did you use protection?"

Ellie almost cringed into the side of the bed, her cheeks flaming red. " Yes." I answered for her. " I already asked Embry that question."

She finally put down the clothes, confident enough now to face me head on. " What kind?" She asked.

Ellie was almost sitting on the floor now in attempt to hide herself. " Condoms." I was attempting to mimic her casualness. " Quil gave them to him. However, I thought maybe she should get on birth control."

" As should you." She shock back. " I'll take both of you."

I nodded and we both went back to work. It was silent for a few minutes as Ellie managed to return back to her normal color. Right when I thought the worst was over, Emily started talking again. " You're Uncle Sam doesn't mean to be cruel to you girls, and I knew it may seem that way sometimes."

She caught our attention again, as we both eagerly listened. " It's just he is an imprint as well, and so he understands how Quil and Embry feel about you two."

Which means he should understand how much we loved each other, I wanted to say but kept my mouth shut. " He was nineteen when he imprinted on me, and well he worries as he did with me, that hormones may use the excuse of love to achieve their goal."

I was gaping at her again. She was really full of surprises tonight. She laughed at herself. " What I'm trying to say is, there were more than a couple of times that he convinced himself that sex was okay, because he imprinted on me."

" But you had choice too." I reminded her. " Having sex isn't just their choice."

She gave me a sly smile. " Like we'd say no." She laughed. " I practically seduced Sam those first couple times. Hence why he doesn't trust you at all."

" What?" Ellie and I almost screamed it.

She laughed at us sitting down on the bed, to which Ellie and I quickly joined her. " You seduced Uncle Sam? " I asked, the surprise evident in my voice.

" Like I said." She explained. " Sam was afraid that his love for me was letting his hormones off the hook. He was so afraid of taking advantage of me."

" That sounds just like Embry." Ellie whispered.

" And Quil!" I added a little louder.

" That is exactly why Sam figures his best bet is to focus on the boys. He knows you two are a lost cause." Emily was practically giggling now.

" Sam knows?" I asked horrified.

Emily rolled her eyes. " Sweetie, your both pretty obvious. Rachel and I actually counted how many times you checked out his ass at dinner one night. You made it to thirty-six before we even set the plates."

I can't deny it. That definitely sounded like me. " Are you angry?" I asked slightly worried.

Her brows knotted together. " Of course not. You're a teenager and so is Quil. I can't be mad at you for something that comes so natural to you. I'd be the biggest hypocrite on earth."

" Does that mean you're not going to limit my restriction to Quil?" I smiled brightly at her baring my teeth.

" You will have the same set of restrictions as every other girl your age, just like I did at sixteen."

I nodded knowing that was the best I could hope for. I crawled across the bed and scooting in her lap to hug her. " I love you." I told her. " And I am really sorry for taking advantage of that for the past couple of months. I'm really going to try and divide my attention better."

" I love you too." She whispered. " I only want the best for you, both of you."

After our girly moment had officially passed we actually managed to get some work accomplished. As it turns out, most of my stuff was still in boxes and didn't have to be repacked. We moved everything out into the hallway so the boys could come by and pick it up later. Even though I knew I belonged with Emily and Sam, it didn't mean I would miss being here any less.

~0~

Everyone was already at the house when we arrived. The place was like a beehive, with people buzzing around in a thousand different directions. Everyone wanted to know about Collin, the girl, how it happened and how he was going to go about telling her about it. Then, of course, there was Nessie and Seth and the fact that she was moving back to Forks. I made sure to get my own congratulations hug in for both of them, but I was especially excited to get another female around this place. Needless to say, the house was over flowing with people. Thankfully, Jared suggested we move the festivities, and our late dinner down to the beach for a late night pic nic under the moon. I particularly liked this idea, and the entire situation in general because the chaos seemed to distract Sam away from Quil and I.

He held onto my hand the entire time and pulled me into his side as we headed down to the beach. " You seem better." He whispered to me.

I nodded. " Emily and I had a talk." I explained. " I belong here with them, for now. It won't be forever, and so I should enjoy the time that I have instead of loathing it."

He took a moment to think it over. " Yeah." He finally agreed. " I guess it's only fair, because I do intend on stealing you away from them eventually."

I smiled up at him in the dark and noticed a hint of dirt on his cheek. He noticed my scrutiny and wiped it off. " We ran over here." He explained. " It was safer than riding in a car with Sam."

" Good choice." I laughed.

Everyone gathered at the beach eating sandwiches on blankets laid out over the sand. The boys struck up a game of football while the girls listened to Collin tell the story of his imprinting for the hundredth time. Nessie and I finally decided to join in on the game since we officially knew the story by heart now. Ellie would have joined if she hadn't still been so sore, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Embry who came by to check on her every few minutes.

Sam put Quil and I on the same team after he repeatedly tackled me four times in a row when I didn't even have the ball. So instead he threw me sexy looks while we waited for the ball to be snapped. The play was simple enough, Quil would block Paul giving me an open shot down field. I ran for it, my feet streaking barefoot through the cool sand as I looked back over my shoulder waiting for Embry to send the ball flying my way. Uncle Sam and Seth were in hot pursuit, but Nessie easily took Seth out of the picture. I watched as the ball came flying over Sam's head and straight at my face. I suddenly regretted having agreed to this, I should have predicted Embry's strength. I did the only thing I knew to do and blocked my face. I felt the ball hit my hands and reflexively wrapped around the ball. I stumbled forward caught up in the balls momentum and landed safely across the line in the sand that represented the other team's end zone.

I rolled over stunned that the ball was still in my arms. I could hear Paul and Seth groaning in defeat as Embry yelled joys of triumph. I quickly scrambled to my feet searching for Quil to share in my success. I guess all those fake football lessons actually paid off. I found him standing almost exactly where I left him frozen in mid-step. His eyes were averted away from me in almost the opposite direction. I followed his line of vision to find the reason for my easy touch down. Sam, the failed defender who let me go without even a passing glance, had stopped half way through his pursuit. He was bent down on his knees in the sand staring at his hand that was cupped out in front of him. I moved forward, cocking my head to the side, trying to see through the darkness. Now, at a proper angle to the moon, my heart sank to my feet as I watched Sam rise with my black lace panties in his hands.

My heart began to pound loudly in my chest. Quil and I continued to look back and forth between each other, fear round in our eyes. " Whose are these?" Sam asked gruffly.

My heart skipped a beat. He hadn't seen them fall out of Quil's pocket at least. No one spoke, causing Sam's voice to turn angry. He knew someone was hiding something. " Who lost these?" He asked again.

It was then that Nessie's stare caught my attention. She knew they were mine. The horror was written all over my face and it would be only a matter of seconds before Sam figured it out too. Nessie smiled sympathetically at me before stepping forward toward Sam. " Oh my gosh!" She screamed. " Those are mine! Seth, I can't believe you brought those with you!"

Seth spun around confused as Nessie gave him a look before Sam turned around. Seth looked back over at Nessie's accusing face one last time before slowly responding. " Uhh….yeah. I totally forgot I still had those." He looked to Nessie for approval and she nodded her encouragement.

" You had Nessie's panties in your pocket?" Sam asked baffled.

" Obviously." Seth stated pointing toward the underwear still in Sam's hands.

Embry, just as confused as everyone else, finally caught sight of Quil's face behind Sam's back and quickly figured out the situation. " You dog!" He howled at Seth. " Such a perv." He threw Quil a grin knowing the comment was meant for him.

" You know me." Seth said dryly.

Sam threw the panties at Seth's chest. " Really Seth? You couldn't do that on your own time? Did you have to bring them with you?"

Seth looked over at Nessie who smiled sheepishly at him. " It's been a while." Nessie admitted. " Cut him some slack."

Jacob looked about to punch Seth in the face until Embry nudged him in the side and pointed toward Quil and I. I slowly watched as his anger turned to amusement at our expense. Seth caught my panties and I swear Quil took a step forward like he was about to walk over and rip them from his hands. Fortunately, he quickly came back to his senses.

" Uhh…thanks." Seth said looking down at the panties, unsure as what to do with them.

Embry began frantically motioning to him behind Sam and Paul's back to put them in his pocket. He finally comprehended the gestures and shoved them down his back pocket. " Next time could you at least try and keep that shit at home." Paul growled. " You're such a bad influence on the kids."

Seth didn't dare look over at me, but scoffed instead. " Bad influence. Me. Yeah, I'll try and remember that for next time."

Quil roughly cleared his throat. " So, we can get back to the game now?" He asked hopefully, while still eyeing Seth's pocket.

Sam sighed, tired. " No. I think it's time to head back in. This just reminds me how Jake and I need to sit down and talk."

" So, you're still serious about retiring?" Jake asked helping to change the subject.

" You have no idea." He sighed.

" Well then, let's go." Jacob motioned toward the house and they headed off. He still managed to throw Quil a lop-sided grin as he trailed behind them up the beach.

Everyone began to pack up and followed Jacob, Sam and Paul back home. As soon as they walked out of hearing range I heard a loud thud over to my right. Seth had thrown the football at Quil's head and succeeded at hitting him across the forehead. " Asshole!" Seth accused. " I mean…. Claire's panties! Are you kidding me?"

Seth was genuinely angry, while the other boys were bent over in laughter. " Sorry." Quil apologized.

Seth ignored him pulling the panties out of his pocket. Quil immediately held his hand out for them only causing Seth to give him a death stare. Instead, Seth threw them to me. " Be more careful who you trust with these from now on." He told me.

I grinned weakly to the sound of Embry's snorts. We were the last to leave the beach, purposefully falling behind the rest. I wrapped my arm around Quil's waist and stuck my panties into his front pocket. " You sure you want to do that?" He asked sarcastically. " Apparently, I'm not very trust worthy."

I shot him a playful nudge in the ribs. " Everyone deserves a second chance." I assured him. " Besides they belong to you now, I'm not taking back a gift."

Even through the darkness I could see him smiling down at me. We stopped just out side the back door lingering just long enough to sneak in a few goodnight kisses that I'm sure I would be denied inside the house. " I'll be back for breakfast." He promised. " I'll help you unpack."

" Okay." I agreed. " But you should know I plan on eating by five a.m."

He laughed before kissing my temple. " Liar. You just want me to wake you up like I usually do."

" Caught me." I laughed. " I can't help it though. I have a thing for your morning breath."

He snorted as he tickled my sides. I easily escaped and opened the door for us. Everyone had migrated into the living room prepared to leave for the night. As soon as he walked in the room Embry motioned for Quil at the door. " Bro." He motioned. " Follow me to take Ellie home?"

" Sure man." He lips brushed my temple, his final goodbye.

I watched him cross the room, already preparing myself to go find Emily in the kitchen and help clean up the dishes. Quil was halfway out the door when I heard Uncle Sam call out his name from the couch where he sat with Jacob and Paul. Quil turned back, his eyes already raised in question. Sam didn't respond, but instead stood up and stepped forward toward the door. Quil was confused, as Sam remained silent. Finally, when Quil was about to speak he took another step forward, his eyes dropping down to Quil's waist. " What is that in your pocket?"

Quil froze in place, his body stiffening to the point it looked as if it would break. " W-w-what?" He asked.

Sam's voice dropped. " What is that in your pocket?" He pointed directly at the tiny bit of black sticking out the top.

_Lie! _I wanted to scream at him, but knew it was useless. Quil couldn't lie his way out of this if his life depended upon it. So instead Quil decided to remain confused. He held his hands out twisting around. " I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

Sam let out a low growl as he closed in the remaining space between them. My body flinched as I watched Sam rip my panties out of the front of Quil's pocket, holding them up to his face, so he could now plainly see what he was referring to.

" Oh." Quil mumbled. " Those."

" Yes." Sam hissed. " Those. Why do _you _have Nessie's panties?"

I could have came up with a thousand different lies in that moment, but my boyfriend just stared at Sam completely void of any emotion or objection at all. He looked utterly guilty. " These aren't Nessie's are they?" Sam stated because he already knew the answer.

He shot a scowling glare over at me that sent me backing up toward the kitchen. " I should have known." He growled.

" Sam." Embry spoke from behind Quil's back, stepping up to place his hand on Quil's shoulder. " I'm sure there is a good reason."

Like a complete idiot Quil shook his head claiming the opposite. " I thought I told you." Sam began growling as Paul and Jacob jumped to their feet and grabbed his arms.

" Stop!" Emily's voice rang out loudly behind me as she quickly, asserted herself into the middle of the confrontation. " Just stop it!"

Sam continued to bare his teeth at Quil, but instantly backed away. Emily removed my panties from Sam's hand, turned around and threw them to me. _Damn, what does a girl have to do to rid her self of some panties? _I caught them in one hand, figuring it was pointless to deny it now. Emily turned to Quil and Embry and motioned toward the door. " Go home." She insisted. " I don't want Ellie to be late. We'll discuss this later."

Quil gave me one fleeting glance before disappearing out the door behind Embry. " You let him go!" Sam complained.

" For now." She explained running her hands down his arms. " Don't worry, he'll come back."

Jacob began backing away toward the door. " I think I'm going to join my beta's." He said. He looked back at me and smiled. " Good luck."

The house was officially cleared out except for Emily, Sam and Paul. As they all three turned toward me, my hands quickly hid my panties behind my back. I smiled at them as they stared down at me. " Uhh… anyone up for desert?" I asked innocently.

I was greeted with two menacing growls and one less than amused chuckle. " Well shit." I sighed.


	29. The Time When Claire Changed

Chapter 29: The Time When Claire Changed

The lingering silence stifled the room. It was just passed morning, I'd eaten breakfast in my room while unpacking with Emily, and now I sat at the kitchen stable hugging my arms around my knees. Sam sat next to me at the table reading his new edition of Sports Illustrated that Paul had given him while he finished off his last cup of coffee. Today was his first day of retirement and apparently he was enjoying it. The only sound in the room came from a pot of boiling water on the stove. Emily was preparing to make herself a pot of hot tea.

I dared a glance across the table. Quil was sunk down in his seat, arms crossed, sulking. I smiled weakly over at him, because I hated watching him be punished for my mistake. I'd taken full responsibility last night, even though Paul didn't believe a word I said. He insisted that Quil had to be the master mind behind the entire panty incident, because I, his sweet, innocent little Claire Bear, could never prompt such a thing. I'm glad Paul is retiring too, maybe he would never find out exactly how wrong he is about me.

Quil heaved out a sigh, to which Sam completely ignored. Emily quietly joined the table stirring her cup of tea. " This is ridiculous." Quil finally muttered, unable to hold it in any longer.

" Four minutes." Sam grunted from behind his magazine and Quil angrily crossed his arms over his chest.

I rested my chin on the top of my knees as Emily smiled into her tea. Just when I thought the silence was about to take root again, the back door busted open. Embry, shirtless and dripping wet, lazily walked into the house. He didn't take time to notice the awkward situation and began rambling immediately. " What the hell?" He complained. " You were supposed to meet us at the beach an hour ago. I had to leave Ellie with those idiots to come find your ass."

Quil glared at him, a low growl escaping his lips. Embry, still confused and agitated, finally took time to look around the room. His confusion doubled when no one bothered to answer him. " Quil?" He asked again, but Sam only clicked his tongue in warning.

Quil took a slow, deep breath in before glancing over at Emily. " Two minutes, twenty-three seconds." She smiled looking at the clock above Quil's head.

Embry's mouth dropped open as Quil gritted his teeth. " Whoa." He said holding his hands up. " Wait a second. Are you in …. Time out?" A burst of laughter erupted from him before he could stop it.

Quil's hand gripped the table as he turned and eyed the clock behind him. " Oh shit!" Embry bellowed. " You are! You're in time out!"

Quil's eyes narrowed as he shot Sam an almost desperate look. Sam merely flipped the page in his magazine. " If you don't want to pay the consciences." Sam sang, obviously enjoying Quil's discomfort. " Don't violate my niece."

I rolled my eyes at his use of words. Technically, Quil _and_ myself were on punishment for letting Seth and Nessie take the fall for us, but we both knew he was just pissed about Quil having my panties. Embry was almost completely bent over in laughter now, as he began backing up toward the door. " Sorry to interrupt." He laughed. " I guess we'll see you down at the beach when you're finally let off your leash."

Quil scooted up on the edge of his seat, preparing for attack with one minute remaining. However, Embry was too clever for that. He knew better than to wait around and get his ass kicked. He gave Quil one last fleeting grin before disappearing back out the door. As soon as the door shut, Emily sat her tea down on the table. " Time is up." She announced.

Quil darted out of his seat headed for the door, but Sam grabbed the edge of his shirt stopping him in his tracks. " Sit." He instructed. " You aren't getting off that easily."

" What?" Quil asked looking over at me. " We did what you said. We paid our punishment."

" Sit." Sam demanded this time.

He flopped back down in his seat and waited, impatiently. Sam took his sweet time setting his magazine down on the table, and taking another sip of coffee. " Where are you taking Claire?" He asked.

" I already told you." Quil began, but Sam only narrowed his eyes.

" Tell me again, in detail this time." He clarified.

Quil looked at Emily in disbelief, but Emily only shrugged. She'd already warned me this morning that Sam's demands would be strict, and she wouldn't over rule him on it until I graduated High School. Quil slowly realized this as well. " I'm taking Claire to the beach with the rest of the pack." He groaned.

" You are staying at the beach the entire day?" Sam asked.

Quil twitched in his seat. " No." He growled, because he knew Sam already knew our plans. " We are eating dinner at Anne's restaurant so Collin can have a chance to talk with his imprint with us there to effectively supervise, so he doesn't freak her out. And then…"

" And then." Sam interrupted. " You will bring Claire home."

" But.."

" You will bring Claire home. If you want to spend more time with her, you can do it here in my living room." Sam gave him a stern look, and it was all but decided.

" Can we go now?" Quil asked exaggerating his annoyance.

Sam nodded and picked his magazine back up. Quil and I both jumped from our seats running for the door. We'd both had enough, and I swear I heard Emily laughing as I let the door shut behind me.

We walked hand in hand down the beach, I could already hear the splashing of water and screams of laughter, which caused me to reflexively squeeze my hand tighter around Quil's. I was excited, and I wasn't scared or ashamed to admit it. Any day that consisted of getting to see Quil in a pair of swim trunks, dripping water all over his body, was a good day. I wasn't about to let our short period of punishment ruin that for me.

Quil, however, walked a little slower than normal. He didn't seem as eager as me to join the others, and that was definitely odd. I'd caught him inspecting my new swim suit I had hidden under my tank top and shorts more than once already today. " What's wrong?" I inquired. He looked rather gloomy and I feared that maybe I'd done something wrong or he really was upset about being punished.

" Everything is changing." He sighed, swinging our hands between us. He seemed very unhappy about this fact.

" Things change, sweetie." I hated being the bearer of bad news, but it was true. I'd always loved change, because change meant I was growing and getting older. Every time I changed, I was getting closer to being an adult, which to me meant closer to Quil.

" I know." He conceded. " But I'm just not used to them changing this fast. It just seems like a lot, all at once."

" Don't tell me you miss Sam and Paul already?" I laughed, nudging him playfully in the ribs. " I thought you were happy they wouldn't hear your thoughts anymore."

" It's not just that." He admitted, but he did frown again once he thought about it. " Jacob and Leah are getting married in a couple weeks, Nessie is moving back to be with Seth and Collin imprinted on some girl we don't even know yet."

He paused, mistakenly and I knew he'd stopped before saying his final thought. I wrapped my arms around his waist leaning my head against his shoulder." There is something else." I encouraged. " Tell me."

He licked his lips as he stared intensely out in front of him. " We are changing too."

My eyes rose in surprise, because I hadn't expected that answer. " We are?" I asked, because I was apparently unaware.

He gave me a sarcastic look, like I should totally know what he was talking about, but I didn't. " Have you looked in the mirror lately, Claire?" He asked stopping us before we started down the crowded portion of the beach toward our family.

" Well I did glance at it once or twice while brushing my teeth." Then I hit him for asking such a stupid question. " Of course, I look in the mirror, silly."

He suddenly began shaking his head vigorously. " You obviously aren't looking hard enough." He sighed.

I stared at him confused, which caused him to sigh even deeper before pulling me to his side. " Look." He stated, placing his hand on the top of my head and measuring it in comparison to his shoulder. " You've grown like two inches this summer."

" I have?" I cocked my head to the side studying his comparison.

" And your hair." He began again. " You _always _wear it down now."

My hand automatically grabbed hold of the edge of my hair and twisted it nervously around my finger. " I thought you liked it this way." I whispered.

" I can't keep my eyes or hands, for that matter, off you anymore." He laughed at himself for this. " I'm a very weak man."

" I don't think I've ever complained about that." I mumbled.

" We saw each other naked." He stated like he was trying to convince me of it. " We came very close to having sex."

" I know." I ran my fingers down his arm, trying to calm him down. " We talked about that already, remember?"

" I bought condoms." He finally blurted out. He stuck his hands in pockets, his eyes directed down at the sand.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I cleared my throat and waited until two kids ran passed us before leaning over closer to him. " I know." I whispered. " Embry told me."

His eyes shot up from the ground, widening in his surprise. " He told you." He said slowly, gauging my reaction. " That I bought condoms."

I nodded and waited. I wanted to smile, but I didn't know how he would react.

He pursed his lips and threw an annoyed glance down the beach. " He can't keep anything from Ellie." He growled.

" Can you keep things from me?" I asked tapping his arm to regain his attention.

He turned back to me, smiling as soon as his eyes caught mine. " No." He pushed my hair behind my shoulder. " Hence my confession."

" Why did you buy them?" I squeaked, totally blowing the casual tone I'd been aiming for.

" I thought I explained that already." He laughed. He tipped the top of my head, before running his fingers down the full length of my hair. " Your shorts have also managed to get progressively shorter in the past twelve months too."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. " It's true." He laughed. " Plus the fact that I'm completely in love with you. I mean that kind of helps too, just a little."

" I thought we agreed to wait." I reminded him.

" We did." He quickly agreed. " I just thought you should know."

His eyes averted mine and his hand twitched at my back. " You know you can't lie." I pointed out. " So, lets just cut to the chase."

His eyes crinkled up as he continued to avoid my gaze. " I ran with Embry last night." He said casually. " He had very little control of his thoughts."

I involuntarily sucked in a breath of air. " You mean.." I stuttered. " You saw him…with Ellie?"

He nodded. Slowly, and very cautiously he turned to me. " It was different than what I expected." He whispered.

" How so?" I whispered back even though we were completely alone on this end of the beach now.

" Embry was surprised." He began to explain. " He couldn't help but focus on the pain he'd cause her, but there was pleasure too."

I waited quietly for him to continue. I could see him processing it himself as he relived Embry's experience. " He was so afraid that he'd be too aggressive with her, that his own need would out weigh Ellie's, but it didn't."

Surprisingly, he leaned down and kissed my cheek. His lips lingered there, his tongue tasting my skin. " I'm ready." He admitted, finally getting to his point. " However, that doesn't mean you have to be. I just wanted you to know I'm prepared and determined to be exactly what you need."

I tried to swallow the lump forming in my throat, but I couldn't initiate the action. He leaned away from me, bringing his hands to my face. " You don't have to be scared or nervous." The way he looked at me caused me to grab his forearm for support, my knees feeling suddenly weak. He noticed the change and quickly caught hold of me, chuckling under his breath.

" Sorry." He laughed, quietly. " I didn't mean to be so blunt."

" It's okay." I sighed. " Just talking about it makes me a little light headed."

He hummed into my ear and before I knew it my feet left the ground as he lifted me into his arms. " I can take care of that too." He explained walking us down the beach.

My arms wound around his neck as I snuggled up against his chest. I could see him trying to hold back his smile. He let me down as we approached the spot that the pack had claimed for the day. Seth and Nessie were lying together on a large beach towel, her head on his stomach as he read to her from what looked like a textbook. She gave a wave, causing Seth to look up and smile in our direction. Embry, Jacob and Leah were all in the water in a united effort to teach Ellie how to surf. I quickly flinched as I noticed a football flying toward my face, but Quil quickly darted in front of me, catching it with one hand. I searched around to find a smiling Brady, and Collin headed in our direction.

" Nice catch." Brady called coming to an abrupt stop in front of us. " For a panty snatcher."

Collin quickly joined him. " Hey!" He scolded. " I was throwing that to Commando Joe here."

He winked at me before stealing the football away from Quil. " Come play with us Claire." He said happily. " Apparently, I need help keeping my mind focused today."

Brady nodded in agreement. " He's counting down the hours until dinner. He's driving me nuts!"

" We'll be there in a minute." I assured him and pulled Quil toward the open spot next to Embry and Ellie's stuff.

The boys ran off throwing a hail mary pass down the beach that Brady easily caught, causing more than a few eyes to turn toward him, which I'm sure had been the whole point. I turned to see Quil emptying our bag of all its contents and spreading them out on the ground. I couldn't help but think about what he'd just told me. He'd admitted to wanting to have sex with me. It seemed almost unbelievable. It made me wonder if maybe I'd just hallucinated that entire conversation. Wasn't it just yesterday, it seems like, that I had tricked him into getting naked for me. He was right, things really were changing and fast. He smiled innocently up at me as he threw me over a bottle of sunscreen. I caught it, but I continued to stare at him blankly.

" Claire." He finally noticed my awkward staring. " You okay?"

" Yeah." I stuttered. " Of course."

His face softened as he picked up our towels. " I freaked you out, didn't I?"

" No. No." I rambled throwing my hands in the air. " I'm fine. I was just …"

" Freaking out." He laughed. " I told you nothing would happen until you were ready."

He tossed me a towel before spreading his own out on the sand. " I know." I mumbled.

" I should have just kept my mouth shut." He pulled his shirt off letting it drop on the ground. " I mean it's not like we are ever going to get the chance to be alone again anyway."

He unbuttoned his pants pulling them down to reveal his swimming trunks. A small gesture, but it was enough to have my legs crossing and an involuntary groan forming on my lips. " I'm glad you told me." I was also glad he was taking his clothes off. It was much easier to put everything in perspective when fewer clothes were involved.

" I don't want you to feel pressured."

I could think of a hundred things I wanted to feel right now, my lips on every inch of his skin being one of them. " You should know by now." I told him. " I do my own thing. I'll let you know when I'm ready."

He smiled, relieved. "Okay."

I only have one goal, at the moment, and that was to return the favor to Quil. I had no intention of being the only one walking around today with sex on the brain. I wouldn't necessarily call myself a tease, but I did take my time bending over to lay my blanket out on the sand. There was nothing wrong with a little healthy reminder, especially when it causes the exact reaction you'd been hoping for. I glanced over my shoulder and Quil still stood behind me, mouth slightly gaped open. I grinned wildly at him. " What?" I asked innocently, bending down again to straighten out the edges.

He bit his lip, finally managing to rip his gaze away from my backside in order to lay his own belonging down on his towel. " I know you're doing that shit on purpose." He whispered to the sand.

" Good. Now we're at least on the same page." I unbuttoned my shorts to reveal my navy swimsuit bottom beneath.

His eyes darted up toward me, eyeing my shorts. " Should I just assume you're going to get me in trouble at some point today?" He laughed.

I slipped my shorts down and kicked them over into his lap. " You should always assume that." I grinned.

" Hey!" Collin yelled from down the beach. " Are you to going to play or not?"

" In a minute!" Quil yelled leaning over to grab the bottle of sunscreen I'd sat down. " No matter how much you tease me, you're not getting out of it."

I eyed the sunscreen bitterly. " I never get sunburn." I held my perfectly tanned arm out as evidence.

" If you don't put it on, I will just worry about it all day." His eyes rounded as his lip puckered out. " Appease me?"

I groaned pulling my shirt off and scooting over onto his blanket. " Lather me up." I instructed.

He suddenly stuck the bottle out toward me. " I think it best if you do it."

I smirked wryly at him. " Either you put it on me, or I'm going to play football."

He grabbed my ankle and pulled me forward. " This is a bad fucking idea." He groaned.

" Then why are you smiling?" I countered.

He flipped the lid of the bottle and squirted lotion into the palm of his hand. " Because I'm excited as hell about it." He chuckled. " Turn around."

I spun around exposing my bare shoulders to him before pulling my hair around out of his way. He started at my shoulder blade, smoothing the soft scream over my skin. His touch was gentle and electrifying, all at the same time. His hand moved further down my back, lifting up the strap of my bikini top letting his fingers sneak underneath. I arched back into his touch, wanting and needing more contact. I heard him exhale deeply before removing his hands to get more sunscreen. He quickly returned them to my arms as his lips found my ear. " I don't want to play football." He whispered.

I tilted my head to the side to allow him access to the most sensitive part of my neck. He knew exactly what I wanted, kissing me swiftly. His lips tugged at my skin while his hands continued to rub in the remaining lotion on my arms. " What do you want?" I asked breathlessly.

He didn't answer. Instead, his tongue rose up my neck, his hands dropped down to my waist. I got the point, and agreed. I pulled is hand further around me, forgetting the sunscreen completely. I leaned back so I could turn around and find those lips that so insistently pleasured me. I pulled his face down to mine. If he kept this up, I highly suspected I would be ready for more too, sooner rather than later.

He let the kiss deepen, pulling me around until my body faced him. I could feel my body falling backwards in response to Quil's forward movement. My back hit the towel the same time Quil crawled on top of me. Heat soared up me, his hands were everywhere, his mouth demanding against mine. My own urges spiked in reaction, my body responding desperately against his. Just when my foot moved to wrap itself around Quil's back, he jolted on top of me. Our kiss was halted as he rolled off of me. His hand flew up to cup the side of his head as his eyes glared down at a bottle of water laying on the ground next to us.

" Are you kidding me?" A familiar voice bellowed.

Quil frowned as Seth and Nessie came into our view casting a shadow over our faces. " You're in public." Seth reminded grabbing his water off the ground and shaking it violently toward Quil's head.

Quil rolled his eyes. " No one is paying attention to us, except for you, apparently."

Nessie attempted to cover her mouth as she giggled. " He's just jealous because Jacob caught him doing the exact same thing to me earlier."

Seth frowned at her. " And he had no problem hitting me on the head with a water bottle, did he?"

" Bro." Another voice yelled coming up the beach. Embry and Ellie were making their way out of the water.

" Great." Quil muttered.

Embry already had a smile on his face by the time he reached us. " You know that just because there is water here, doesn't make this a bathroom, right?" He smirked.

He shook his head sprinkling us both with water. Quil slowly stood up crossing his arms over his chest. " I'm sorry." He said looking Embry dead in the eye. " Maybe I need to give you step by step instructions on how to mind your own business, just like I did.."

Embry grabbed him in a head lock before he could finish. Both boys erupted into laughter as they wrestled each other to the ground. The tussle ended when Jacob and Brady joined us and pulled the two apart. Quil and Embry were still making faces at each other as they dusted their shorts off. " What's going on?" Jacob inquired helping Quil to his feet.

" Embry is being nosey." Quil complained.

" Quil is being a blabber mouth." Embry shot back.

Jacob sighed, shaking his head. " Quil, everyone saw you and Clare making out and Seth was totally justified in hitting your dumbass." Then he turned to Embry. " And I'm pretty sure everyone knows about the sex lesson we gave you."

Ellie's eyes shot up to Embry causing Brady to laugh. " Not everyone apparently."

" If you want to fight." Jacob continued. " Lets do it the manly way." He grabbed the football from Brady and threw it to Embry. " Tackle the shit out of each other."

Brady instantly became enthused. " I call Jacob and Quil." He announced.

Embry frowned. " You're sticking me with Seth and Collin?"

" Hey!" Seth yelled, offended.

Jacob was twirling around searching for something along the beach. " Speaking of Collin." He said curiously.

" I thought he was right behind me." Brady explained as all the boys fanned out looking up and down the beach.

Everyone spotted him at once as Embry raised his hand to point him out. Collin stood halfway down the beach with his back to us looking up toward the path that led back to my house. " What is he looking at?" Collin asked walking down the beach toward him.

Nessie was the first to gasp as all the boys set off at a dead sprint toward Collin. Not twenty foot away, sitting on a patched brown blanket was Collin's imprint. Her head was down, her hair covering her face as she read a book that was lying in her lap. Collin had already started walking toward her, but luckily the boys got a head start.

I jumped to my feet to join Nessie and Ellie as Leah exited the water. The boys reached him just in time, all five of them tackling him to the ground at once. We immediately began running up the beach toward them. The commotion was enough to catch the girl's attention, and who could blame her, six full-grown wolves running toward you would alarm anyone. The girl instantly pushed herself up on her knees watching the boys as Jacob extracted Collin from the pile and began carrying him against his will back down the beach toward us.

" What are you doing to him?" The girl called out, now on her feet with her book thrown to the side.

All the boys turned to her stunned that she'd even noticed them. " What are you doing to him?" She asked again, this time her voice rising in anger.

I broke through the boys with Nessie right behind me. Our sudden appearance only seemed to startle her more. Her eyes instantly darted down the beach where Jacob had sat Collin down and was now talking to him in slow, hushed tones. " Is he okay?" She asked, looking directly at me.

I knew that look in her eyes all too well. The look of growing concern for her wolf, the over whelming need to protect him even though she didn't know how to do it. " He's fine." I assured her, slowly stepping closer. " I'm his friend, my name is Claire."

Her eyes shot back to Collin watching Jacob's every move. I stepped forward again to regain her attention. " What is _your_ name?" I asked, smiling.

Her eyes shot down to her feet, her fingers winding together nervously. " Roxanne." She whispered. " Some people call me Roxy."

I smiled again, finally close enough to her now to reach out my hand to her. She cautiously took it, accepting my greeting. " It's nice to meet you, Roxy." I smiled.

" Welcome to the family." I heard Nessie chuckle behind me.

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. I pointed down the beach where Jacob and Collin now stood watching our exchange. " Roxy." I said gently. " Would you like to meet my friend Collin?"

She stuttered for a moment trying to catch her breath. Her gaze shot to the group of boys behind me, her eyes widening in fear. She looked back at Collin once more, her resolve returning. " Yes." She finally answered. " I think I would like that."

I grinned at her pulling her hand toward me. " I think you would like that too." I agreed.

I continued to hold her hand as I walked her down the beach to an anxiously awaiting Collin.


	30. The Time When Claire Blurred

A/N: Just wanted to warn ya'll (because someone asked me too lol) there is only one chapter remaining. I know! I know! I do plan on writing some random one shots that go along with the story because ppl have been asking for those too. So at the end I will add some fun Jacob/Leah, Ellie/Embry and maybe even some Roxy/Collin stuff. Who knows!

I really hope you like this chapter. I also hope it stays true to form in the fact that growing up goes by so slow, but then when you finally get what you want in life it seems to start going double time.

AND…. I posted the first chapter for my NEW story Underneath. So you can check that out if you want. Its an Embry story because I kind of screwed him over the last time (refer to Call of Love lol) I also fixed all my banners on my profile and added NEW ones for all the stories. I was so proud of myself.

Okay, shutting up now. Enjoy.

Chapter 30: The Time When Claire Blurred

The room spun around me, a blurred array of familiar faces and sounds. I kicked my foot against the side of the counter sending the stool I sat on around for the eighteenth time. When I finally came to a stop, my eyes fell directly on Ellie, who looked at me with a glare. Her fingers still held the place in her book that she'd been reading before my interruption. " What?" I asked, swiveling myself back and forth on the stool. " Quil is my boyfriend now. I don't have to pretend to do my homework anymore."

She sighed heavily trying to hide the smirk on her face. " Well could you at least wait quietly and motionlessly while some of us do our homework?"

" Quiet? Motionless?" I tapped my finger against my chin, thinking. " That doesn't sound like me."

" Fine." She conceded closing her book with a loud slap. " Distract me."

" Oooooh! Really?" I squealed with excitement.

" Yes." She sighed.

A disgruntled snort echoed behind us as a hand slapped down a five-dollar bill on the counter in front of me. " You're good." Collin grumbled.

Ellie's mouth fell open in shock. " You two were betting on me?"

" We had to do something to entertain ourselves." I admitted as Collin looked back across the room toward Roxy. She was busily serving a table of five people.

She noticed Collin's stare and blushed. Even after four weeks of officially dating, the shyness never seemed to fade whenever he looked at her that way. The blush only flared we Collin leaned over and smacked her ass when she walked by. Obviously, he didn't seem to mind it. In fact, he loved it. He grabbed her hand pulling her in closer to him. She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before giggling and disappearing behind the counter. Just watching the two of them together only reminded me exactly how right Quil had been.

Everything changed.

The summer had faded away sending Ellie and I into our junior year of High school. It was as boring as ever, but at least now I had my new partner in crime, Roxy. Our classes were different since she was a year ahead of me, but we still got to hang out during lunch and study hall on Wednesdays. Embry had become Ellie's official chauffer, Sam let him finish patrolling early in order to pick her up from school on the Makeh Rez and bring her to LaPush.

Nessie had officially moved back into her childhood home, and three days later Seth's things miraculously showed up there too. Jacob still didn't know about that, but that's only because he's been so busy getting ready for the wedding, which was tomorrow. Time had really flown by, which was odd for me. I'd become so accustomed to moving in slow motion my whole life, that now everything seemed to be going at warp speed.

My thoughts were momentarily cut off as the bell over the door to the diner jingled. I immediately perked up when I realized it was Quil and Embry. The boys quickly bounded over towards us, Quil kissing the top of my head. " Hey, baby." He whispered, practically pulling me off the stool with enthusiasm. " How was school?"

I shrugged, smiling into his shirt. I was too happy to see him to care. " You two are late." I said changing the subject.

" I know. I had an errand to run that required Embry's assistance, but I'm here now." He reminded.

" What kind of errand?" I inquired because I hated when he was late. I missed him too badly.

" The secret kind." He laughed.

My lips pursed up, but he kissed them killing any chance I had at pouting him into telling me. He knew it too and laughed at my expense. He ordered both of us some drinks urging me to give him details about my day at school, which was purely to distract me from interrogating him. He grabbed my books and moved us over into an empty booth across the room, so we could start our tutoring session. Embry happily took my empty seat next to Ellie at the counter.

We sat on the same side of the booth spreading my homework across the entire table. " Physics again?" Quil grumbled turning the book over in his hands. " Ugh."

" Yeah." I agreed. " But I already finished it. I just need to do my Chemistry equations."

" Get started." He suggested still eyeing my Physics book. "I'm just going to make sure you answered everything correctly."

" Okay." I didn't want to hurt his feelings and tell him Roxy already checked the answers during study hall.

" Oh." He said popping his head up. " I'm supposed to remind you that Emily will be here to get you for your final dress fitting in an hour."

" An hour!" Roxy almost shouted sitting our drinks down on the table. " I don't know if I'll last another hour. Can't she just come early so I'll have an excuse to leave?" She slid into the empty side of the booth wiping her hair out of her face.

All the girls had been invited to the final dress fittings because everyone seemed to have an opinion since Leah really didn't care what we picked out.

" You could just quit now." Collin stated from across the room. " If you wanted to."

Roxy let out a playful, exasperated sigh. " I need my own car." She told him. " I'm not going to take yours just because you have other means of transportation." She gave him a knowing look. They'd obviously been over this before.

" You love me too much for your own good." He told her frankly.

" I know." She agreed forcing herself back up out of her seat. " Ask me again in an hour?"

He assured her he would as she ran off to the next table. Everything grew quiet as I leaned over to whisper to Quil. " Are you coming over tonight?" I asked as he began to refigure one of my physics questions. " I mean once we all get done with wedding stuff?"

" Of course." He said absently, his full concentration was on the book in front of him. " We need to go over your English essay anyway."

That wasn't exactly the reason I was asking him over. " I already corrected it during study hall." I lied.

He put down his pencil and turned to me. I knew that look. That look told me I was about to be challenged. " Okay, that's not true." I amended. " I haven't done it yet, but it's not due until next Tuesday."

" It's going to be a busy weekend with the wedding." He explained.

" I just want…" I stopped myself and rephrased. " I need some time alone with you and studying is the only time Sam gives us. I told you I was ready two weeks ago."

" I know." He whispered. " And you know I'm ready too. But that doesn't mean I'm going to take the first five minutes of alone Sam gives us. I don't want this to be something we have to rush because Sam might bust in the room any moment."

He placed his fingers on my lips willing me silent. " Trust me. I know how you feel, but tonight isn't going to work for us the way it should."

" Then when?" I whined.

He shrugged. " Who says we have to plan it?"

I knew from his tone of voice I wasn't going to win this argument. So I leaned my cheek over prompting him to kiss it in order to make it all better. " Will you at least tell me why you were late?" I added just as his lips touched my skin.

He chuckled and kissed me again. " Nice try, but no."

I stuck my lip out. " But I never loose this game." I reminded him.

He laughed as he picked up his pencil. " Good thing there is a first time for everything."

I continued to annoy him, unsuccessfully, as we finished my homework. Emily was right on time to pick us up, and no one seemed happier than poor Roxy. The boys walked us out to the car to tell us goodbye. They weren't allowed to attend dress fittings, because Jacob wasn't allowed to see Leah's dress through their memories of it. It didn't matter anyway, Jacob had a laundry list of errands for the boys to run before the wedding. Quil promised he'd come by my house no matter how much stuff Jake had left to do, which made me feel mildly guilty but it wasn't my fault they wanted to get married on short notice.

The evening went by in a blur, as did my entire life lately. Emily and I tried on our Bride maids' dresses checking one last time that the fit was just right. I'd been incredibly honored when Leah asked me to be in the wedding because they chose to make the wedding party small instead of including the entire family. It thrilled me even more when I found out that Jake had asked Embry and Quil to be groomsmen, which meant I got to walk down the isle with my man. Plus that guaranteed that Quil would have to wear a tux, which was a major plus for me.

Quil was already waiting on me when I got home that night, apparently Nessie had helped out and got everything done in half the time it would have taken the boys. Sam left Quil and I alone in my room, only stopping in to check in once. I think we've been slowly regaining his trust over the past couple of weeks, plus Jacob promised him we hadn't been sneaking around behind his back, which was true, surprisingly. Even though Sam promised Quil he wouldn't ground him anymore, he still kicked him out of the house by eleven every night, even on weekends. The night before the wedding was no exception, no matter how much Quil tried to convince him it was a special occasion.

I woke up early the next morning, too excited to sleep until my alarm would go off at eight a.m. Nessie, Roxy and Ellie showed up shortly afterwards because they all promised to help me get ready. Roxy did my makeup just like some model she found in a magazine with the same skin tone as me, while Nessie fussed with my hair. It felt like she was pulling me bawled but she promised she'd been taught by an expert, but I suspected it was one of her vampire aunts. Ellie merely offered me support, and gave me pointers on how not to trip while going down the isle. It would have only increased my stress if I didn't know I would have Quil to hang on to and I was sure he would never let me fall, no matter how high the heels Rachel picked out were.

By noon I was ready to head to the church while the others stayed behind to finish getting ready themselves. Brady picked me up and drove me over, and I couldn't help but notice how he smirked every time he looked at me. I asked him if I had something on my face, but he just shrugged and mumbled something about Quil's death. I was surprised to find out that I was the first to arrive, besides Jacob and Leah who were off doing hells knows what. Since I was alone, I wondered down the hall until I found the room designated for the girls. I knew it only because I found Leah's makeup bag sitting on the vanity table. I went in and set all my stuff down and took a seat in front of the mirror, which was probably something I should have done before leaving the house.

I sighed softly as I gazed into the giant mirror in front of me. I was actually shocked at what I found staring back at me. My lips were painted a soft, shimmering, pink and my eyes dusted with a deep shade of purple to match the delicate dress I wore. My hair was pulled back into a soft chiffon at the nape of my neck, held secure by a large, white lily to match my bouquet. I turned from side to side inspecting myself, unsure if the woman in the mirror was really me. I picked up the tiny glass bottle sitting on the vanity top and spritzed my neck one time taking in the soft scent of berries.

" Wow." A soft voice breathed behind me.

" You're telling me." Another one agreed.

My eyes darted up to the mirror to see Emily, fully dressed in her maid of honor attire and looking especially stunning. Next to her, wearing a crisp white dress shirt with his tie still hanging loosely around his neck was Quil. I smiled immediately as I turned around to jump to my feet. " You both looked amazing." I blurted out just as Emily began to tear up.

She began to laugh as she fanned the tears away. " You look so grown up." She gushed.

I ran to her, pulling her into my arms. " Don't ruin your make up." I warned. " Or make me ruin mine."

" Sorry. Sorry." She apologized. " I'm a basket case today."

" It's going around." Quil chuckled, seemingly wiping something from his eye. " Apparently."

We all began laughing as we turned away to control our emotions. " Okay." Emily finally said turning back around. " Bring Claire to meet Leah and I outside for pictures in twenty minutes."

She hugged me one last time, and gave Quil a hefty pat on the back as she closed the door behind her. " She's a mess." I giggled turning to Quil.

" She has reason to be." He smiled leaning back to take the image of me in again.

" You're exaggerating." I accused.

" Come here." He whispered softly grabbing hold of my hand and leading me back toward the chair I'd been sitting in.

I followed him willingly, as I surveyed how beautiful the starch white shirt made his dark skin look. His hand reached up and guided my hip back into the seat, turning me around until I was looking into the mirror. He walked behind me placing his hands on my shoulders looking into the mirror at my reflection. " You really do look absolutely amazing." He said smiling.

" Thanks." I blushed. My hand reflexively moved up to play with my hair only to realize nothing was there. It fell awkwardly back into my lap.

" There is just one thing missing." His long fingers stretched out over my shoulders as he bent down next to me.

" What's missing?" I asked rechecking the mental list I'd formulated in my head. I thought I'd remembered everything, even down to the special underwear Emily bought me to wear with the dress.

I felt Quil's fingers play at my neck and then I watched as a small, reflective, object dropped down my neck on the end of a tiny silver chain. His hand passed in front of my face pulling the chain around my neck. My fingers darted up to the shiny, little thing dangling just over my heart. I gasped, loosing my breath as I ran it over my fingertips. " Quil." I breathed slowly. " Is this?"

" Real?" He laughed. " Hell yeah, it is."

My mouth gaped open at the diamond as it sparkled in the light of the mirror. "How?" It was all I could manage to stutter out.

" It's the diamond from my grandmother's wedding band. Old Quil worked his ass off for that, and he told me I could only give to the girl of my dreams." He leaned over and brushed his lips over my cheek. " Lucky thing I found her."

I couldn't stop staring at it, or touching it. " Quil." I was barely able to speak. " You shouldn't have."

He kissed me again. " I love you, Claire." In one swift movement he turned the chair around, dropped down to his knees so he could look me dead in the eye. " Everything is changing, and I just wanted you to know that the way I feel about you never will."

My heart was in my throat. My pulse was beating faster with every passing second. " I love you too."

" I was going to wait and give you this the day you graduated, but I need you to understand my intentions." He smiled, his eyes dropping down as he spoke. " I plan on going to college with you, Claire. That's why I always wanted to help you with your homework, because I need the review if I'm taking the ACT when you do next year."

My eyes widened. " You're going with me?" I asked shocked.

" Unless you don't.."

" No! No!" I interrupted. " I do! I want you to come with me! I really do!"

His smile spread. " Okay." He laughed. " Well, I am."

I had to bat my eyes to keep from crying with excitement. He scooted closer, his voice dropping to a whisper. " But," He said smiling. " That means waiting four years until I can make my commitment to you official."

He waited silently, until I nodded letting him know I understood what he meant. We would wait until after college to get married. " So, I want you to keep this for me." He tapped the diamond with his fingertip. " Until I'm ready to ask for it back."

I bet the people in the church could hear my heart pounding. I was wearing the diamond for my future engagement ring around my neck. It would be Quil's constant reminder of his promise to love me forever. A tear stung my cheek. " Shit." I stuttered fanning my face just like Aunt Emily had done. " Couldn't you have done this before I put on makeup?"

He busted out laughing. " Sorry, babe. I was selfish, I wanted the full effect."

His fingers brushed the tear away, and then pulled my face down to meet his. His kiss was soft and sweet but lingered just long enough to take what little breath I had away. I couldn't believe how much I'd fallen in love with this man. My tongue parted his lips as I pushed forward wanting to somehow show him how he made me feel. His tongue met mine with eagerness but his hands slowly pulled us away from each other. " Not yet." He breathed, shaking his head at his own damn luck. " You kiss me like that, and we'll miss the wedding."

He bit lip when I gave him a look that clearly stated, " Screw the damn wedding." " Leah would kill us both." He quickly reminded.

I sighed giving in because it was true. " If we must." I agreed.

Quil stood up helping me to my feet. He stopped as he caught sight of our reflection together in the mirror. " Wow." He let out a huge breath shaking his head in disbelief. " We're both finally grown up. I felt like this day would never come for us."

He pulled me into his side. " I know." I laughed. " You have no idea how slow the years went by for me."

He rolled his eyes. " Whatever."

We both laughed as I turned him around and reached up on my tiptoes to grab his bow tie. I began slowly twisting it around to tie it properly, because I knew he had no idea how to even begin. " Okay, so maybe you had the bad end of the deal." I conceded. " But you were so stubborn, even after things finally changed."

" I had a lot to consider and worry about." He defended himself as he bent down so I could effectively reach him.

" I know, I know." I teased. " I was too young, you were scared it was only a crush and I'd leave you like Nessie did Jake."

" Yeah." He agreed. " That's a lot to worry about."

I pulled the two ends through the final loop creating a perfect bow. " Good thing that's all behind us then."

" Agreed." Except it wasn't Quil who spoke the words. We turned to look at the door to see Uncle Sam in his tux leaned up against the wall.

" Sam!" I couldn't help but smile seeing him all dressed up. He looked so handsome.

" Claire?" He asked pretending he didn't know who I was. " Is that you?"

I laughed playing along with his joke. He grabbed his hand over his heart. " It is! You mean this beautiful woman is my sweet little niece?"

I ran to him letting his arms wrap me up into a brisk hug. " Yes. It's me." I chuckled.

He pulled me back to look me over. " Perfection." He stated nodding his head, but then his eyes dropped down to the diamond around my neck. He eyed it suspiciously. " I see someone couldn't wait until graduation."

He looked up to Quil, who shrugged, unremorseful. " You know me." He smiled crookedly.

" That I do." Sam sighed. " Well come on love birds, we've got a wedding to get started. Quil I brought your jacket."

" Thanks." Quil slipped the jacket on stepping up to stand beside Sam.

" Awww." I smiled. " My two favorite men looking all sharp and dignified."

Quil stuck his tongue out at me. " Are you calling my cut offs undignified?"

" Lets just go." Sam laughed. " Before you two get started again. I know what these little fights lead to."

We all started walking toward the church. " What?" Quil asked. " What do they lead to?"

He was doing it to purely to annoy Sam, and we all knew it. " Shut up, Quil." He said walking forward trying to ignore him.

" I'm just curious." Quil continued.

" Shut up." He said more sternly.

Quil was about to speak again when Sam spun around. " It leads to more of that pretty shade of lip gloss your wearing. Which reminds me, you probably want to wipe that off before we take picture unless you want Jake's kids to remember you as bridesmaid."

In true Quil fashion, he licked his lips suggestively instead of wiping it off. " Mmm." He added throwing a smile over at me.

Sam's eyes narrowed. " You're grounded." He growled.

" What?" Quil bellowed following a now retreating Sam down the hallway. " I thought we weren't doing that anymore!"

"I changed my mind. Go sit in the corner until the wedding starts."

" No. You're not my Alpha. I'm doing no such thing."

They continued to fight as I followed them through the church laughing behind their backs. Quil was wrong about one thing. Some things never change.


	31. The Time When Claire Walked

A/N: There will be **1 MORE** chapter! I didn't expect the wedding and reception to take so long, so I just assumed y'all wouldn't mind if I stretched it out into another chapter? Enjoy!

Chapter 31: The Time When Claire Walked

My hands rung around them selves, twisting my fingers into knots. Everything within my body felt that way though, tied together and churning. I couldn't understand what had come over me, why my bravery suddenly decided to betray me in my moment of need. I'd always been the confident one, the one seeking out the attention that others shied away from, but now here I stood, blindsided by fear.

" You look nervous." Quil smirked across the hall at me, cocking his eye. " Is that sweat on your brow?" He found my predicament humorous.

" No." I half whispered, half yelled at him. My hand darted up to the spot he stared at on my forehead. " I'm just overtly anxious."

He tried to muffle his laughter into the sleeve of his tux as Embry slipped by him to stand on his other side. Embry looked up at me, his brown eyes huge as he began to bounce up and down nervously on his toes. " You guys ready?" He asked.

Quil looked sideways at him, shaking his head. " Claire's got stage fright." He sniggered.

I shot him a dirty look. If he didn't look so damn handsome in the tux, I probably would have hit him. " Yeah." Embry quickly agreed. " I hate being in the spotlight. I'm definitely not inviting this many people to my wedding."

He peaked cautiously out around the corner at the crowd. I knew exactly what he saw out there, because I'd peaked not just three minutes ago. The place was full of guest, most of which I'd never met in my life, or if I had I was too young to remember it. It was apparent that Jacob was a popular guy, and that people had been waiting for this wedding for quiet a while.

" You're over reacting." Quil stated, still amused. " Both of you."

Embry and I looked at each other, scoffing at Quil's assessment. We had every right to be nervous, especially me. The last time I was in a wedding, I'd been a flower girl for Emily and Sam. Quil's hand reached out for me then, his grin softening to show the concern he held beneath it. I took it quickly knowing something as simple as the touch of his skin would be comfort enough. He bent down and brushed his lips across mine. " It'll be over before you know it." He promised. " And you'll be in my arms dancing barefoot in the sand."

I nodded, closing my eyes imagining it to be true. I felt another kiss, this time to the palm of my hand. " Everything will be fine." He encouraged. I opened my eyes to find that I wasn't the only one receiving this part of the speech. Embry's face was contorted into a grimace of disbelief. I turned to look over my shoulder as Emily raced down the hallway, her high heels tapping frantically against the floor. " It's time!" She whispered. " Leah's ready, their about to start the music."

She squeezed passed us grabbing Embry's elbow. She took a moment to gather herself before looking over at his panicked face. " What's wrong with you?" She asked.

He made another face just as the music started up. " No time for that." She quickly added. " Just smile and look for Ellie."

With that she jerked his arm sending them slowly down the isle through the crowd of people. I turned to look up at Quil, horrified. His smile only grew. " Is this how you're going to act when you walk down the isle to me?" He inquired.

" No." I spat out without even bothering to consider it. " I'll be too excited to care about anyone else."

He chuckled, giving me one quick wink before stepping forward and pulling us into the isle. I took a deep breath and held it as I tried to stay in step with his long strides. I looked at everything except the people who were all looking at me. I looked at the beautiful, white flowers that seemed to be everywhere, and I listened to the soft music from Seth's guitar. I made a quick exception, and looked at Jacob who stood at the end of the isle grinning like it was his wedding day. He was so handsome, and most importantly he was happy. The joy he felt inside was written across his face for the whole world to see and I couldn't help but smile in return. I loved a happy Jacob.

He gave me a playful wink as Quil leaned down to kiss the top of my head before sending me off toward Emily. She smiled at me too, with tears already in her eyes, as she held her hand and brushed her fingers across my arm as I passed by her. " I love you too." I whispered to her and I took my place next to her side.

Quil stood behind Jacob and Embry now, his eyes still fixated on me. I couldn't help my imagination, it was so easily to loose control of it when he stared so intently at me like that, and I pretended that it was only Quil and I standing at the alter. Jacob, Emily and Embry weren't gone, but rather standing in the small crowd behind us, Emily hiccupping through her happy tears. I thought that I felt wind on my face, a cool breeze blowing through the long curls that I most certainly would wear down and free. The dress I wore was no longer deep purple, but rather a soft white with delicate lace, just like the one Emily had worn and maybe with some luck it would be the exact same one. However, the details of the event didn't matter, and I could see them changing and morphing into the thousand of different possibilities. The thing that mattered, the one thing I would refuse to change was the man standing across from me who was at this very moment mouthing out the words I love you.

I smiled back him, blushing slightly as if he could somehow read my thoughts. A thrill of excitement ran down my spine as Rachel began playing the piano, the familiar melody of the wedding march. My eyes left Quil, turning for the large double doors watching as Sam and Paul pulled them open to reveal the beautiful bride. Leah looked magnificent. Her usual short, cropped locks were now wavy and loosely pulled back from her face. Her deep russet skin shined against the long, ivory gown that seemed to fit so perfectly to every curve of her body. She blushed, realizing that every eye in the room was on her now. Her hand squeezed tightly around that of Billy Black, her future father in law who gladly agreed to walk or rather roll her down the isle in the absence of her father. Billy's worn eyes crinkled as he laughed silently at her reaction. He tilted his head up slightly, whispered to her and then looked up to Jacob. Leah's eyes quickly followed. Jacob had stepped down into the isle, eager to meet her and stood with his hand out stretched toward her. Her every anxiety vanished in that one brief moment when she caught sight of him waiting on her. She instantly started walking down the isle toward him, causing Billy to have to jump in order to catch up.

The exchange that occurred between father and son left tears stinging my own eyes. Billy acted as if Leah was already his daughter, giving Jacob a stern look of implied responsibility as he offered him her hand. Leah kissed Billy's cheek, the gratefulness evident in the way she affectionately hugged him. Jacob took her hand turning to lead her back to stand between us.

I wiped the tear from my cheek as I looked back to Quil. He made a slight movement, a simple reflex of his hand to the sight of me crying, but he knew he couldn't interrupt. So instead he gave me a sympathetic smile and blew me a kiss. I would like to say it worked, but it only proved to make matters worse. As Jacob and Leah exchanged vows, Quil's urgent desire to comfort me only made me understand the depth and truth of their words. I knew what it was to cherish another person so much that you would risk everything to give them anything. I experienced it every moment of everyday.

Jacob loved Leah. He placed the ring gently on her finger as he confessed it openly to her, and the world. If I was being completely honest, and at this point I was too emotionally involved not to be, the look made me a little jealous. It was barely even noticeable, but I felt it, a small delicate twinge in the philosophical heart of my mind. Jacob loved Leah by choice. My eyes reflexively darted to the front row were Nessie and Seth sat, hands tightly wrapped together, both crying happily. Nessie was Jacob's imprint, and by all accounts she is supposed to be his perfect match. They both could have taken the easy way with love, accepting their fate, trusting a magic that neither of them could fully understand, but they didn't. They chose love, not because an act of fate told them, but because they felt it inside of their self.

I know without a doubt that Quil loves me, and I him. I wanted him before I even knew I should, but something about Jacob's choice, his rebellion made the love he felt for Leah special and unique in a way that I could never have. As my blurry eyes looked at Quil, taking in his crooked grin, I realized it was also something I would never want.

Jacob kissed Leah, sealing their commitment, with the same passion and vigor as he'd shown in the middle of living room that night at our impromptu house party. The audience cheered while I and the rest of my family sobbed with indescribable joy. Jacob rushed them down the isle, a speed only a wolf bride could have managed to keep up with and vanished through the large double doors. I felt Quil's hands again, the comforting heat wrapping my arm around his as he led us slowly back down the isle.

We were through the double doors and down the hallway before I could even manage to catch my breath. I felt the fresh air before my eyes acknowledged my position. I heard the door shut behind us, but Quil was already pulling me around to face him. I got one quick glance of his face before his lips touched mine, and I lost all sense of existence.

The next thing I knew, the sun was setting, disappearing inch by inch behind the crashing waves along First Beach. I relieved myself of my high heels, they were now strung over my index fingers as I walked barefoot in the sand. Quil's arm was around my bare shoulders, and he'd ditched his shoes as well, along with his tie and suit jacket. He probably would have lost his shirt too, if Emily hadn't advised him against my suggestion. I heard him sigh easily next to me, our steps slowing as we approached the giant tents that formed the reception along the south end of the beach. " It's going to be a beautiful night." He breathed.

I hummed my agreement, too relaxed into his side to really care. " Promise me a dance?" He asked letting his fingers play along the edge of my shoulder.

" All of them." I assured to his amusement.

" We'll see about that." He chuckled. " You're going to be a very popular girl tonight, and my selfishness can only deter so many."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. I don't know if he knew it or not, but I didn't plan on leaving his side for even a moment tonight. Maybe it was the romantic atmosphere of the wedding or like he'd said, plain selfishness, but I didn't want to be anywhere but near him. I didn't want to move unless I felt his touch on my skin. I didn't want to have a conversation if I couldn't hear his voice above the others. Tonight, I knew, would be one that I remembered for the rest of my life and I wanted to make sure that the man I loved was a part of it.

The lights flickered around the tent, beaming to full strength as the sun sank lower. The soft lull of music began and I could see the guest starting to arrive. I turned to Quil, stopping us momentarily, because I needed to say the words that had been dangling in the back of my mind all afternoon. He gave me a questionable, but playful look. " I love you, Quil Ateara." I sputtered out matter of factly.

He squeezed my shoulder affectionately. " And I you."

" I choose to love you." I needed to explain further, because suddenly I couldn't live another moment without him fully understanding. " Even if you hadn't imprinted on me, I would still love you. I would still choose you."

I knew it was probably the imprint making me so anxious about having him know how I feel but I truly believed my words. Imprinting or not, Quil was one of the greatest men I've ever known. He was so unearthly gorgeous that it hurt to look at him sometimes. He was quiet when you needed to talk, and he was loud when you need someone to make you laugh. He was compassionate to those who didn't deserve it, and he risks his life for those who will never know to thank him. Plus, as if all those things weren't enough, he loves me too. He loves _me_, the out spoken, trouble seeking, kid that has caused him nothing but panic, worry and grief for going on seventeen years now.

His head cocked to side, studying me intently. A slow smile spread across his lips. " I didn't need to hear you say that to know, but it makes me feel good either way." He whispered.

His large hands cupped my face and he kissed me softly on the lips. " I choose you too."

We slowly began walking toward the reception, hands gripped together. The tents were crowded now, Jacob and Leah had just arrived and were sharing their first dance as everyone watched in fascination. Quil led me over to our assigned table and I dropped my shoes into an empty seat. We stood there a moment, watching the happy couple in their bliss. It was obvious that Jacob knew his way around the dance floor, and Leah happily accepted his lead. Once the song ended, everyone was invited to dance. Seth ran to grab Leah's hand, while Jacob laughingly walked over and asked Nessie to dance. I soon lost them amidst the other guest who'd joined in on the fun.

" Follow me." Quil whispered taking my hand.

We weaved our way through the tables and I first I thought he was leading me to the dance floor, but we by passed it. Instead, we found the other group of tables that was designated for family members only. Collin gave me a quick wave as I walked by, he was attempting to drag Roxy out onto the dance floor.

" I have a surprise." Quil said turning around.

He was so close to me that I ran into his chest. I bounced back, momentarily dazed. " Surprise? I thought this was my surprise?" I touched the diamond necklace remembering how he and Embry had been late yesterday because of some secret errand.

" I got that weeks ago." He smiled. " And that wasn't a secret. I just didn't tell you about it."

He winked, thoroughly enjoying himself. " Okay." I laughed. " Then what is it? What have you been keeping from me?" I pretended to pout.

His grin widened as he stepped away revealing a table of people behind him. I gasped. My hand rushed to cover my mouth as the other dropped to my heart. Sitting at the table, hand in hand with her head on his shoulder were my parents. " Mom!" I screamed wildly. " Dad!"

They turned at my outburst, their own eyes widening. " Claire!" My mom yelled back jumping to her feet.

I ran for them. The entire place turned into a blur, a tunnel leading me straight to my light at the end. I found the arms of my mother first, surprised by how easily she fit within them now. She planted kisses against my cheek as I buried my face into her hair. " I've missed you." I panted, too excited to catch my breath. " I've missed you both so much."

She pulled me away allowing my dad to scoop me up. " Oh darling." She sighed. " We've missed you so much."

" Yeah, pumpkin." My dad said, squeezing my breath away. " Life just isn't the same without you running around the house causing chaos."

I stepped back now, taking in the sight of both of them. " I'm so glad you're here! How did you get here?" I asked.

My mom smiled sweetly over my shoulder and I turned to see Quil standing there shyly with his hands in his pockets. " We caught a flight." She explained. " And Quil picked us up in Seattle."

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. " Surprise!" He laughed.

I talked with them non-stop for almost an hour, before my father finally asked me to dance. I looked at Quil, and without question he asked my mother to dance as well. I followed my dad out onto the dance floor, and the sensation of dancing with him was kind of odd. It was only due to the fact that I didn't feel quiet so small in his arms anymore. I didn't know if it was because I'd grown, or I'd become accustomed to Quil who was at least twice the size of him.

" Sweet heart." My father smiled at me, and for the first time I noticed wrinkles around his bright, brown eyes. " You look so beautiful, so grown up, so much like a woman now."

I smiled, batting my eyelashes. " Thanks Dad." Who didn't love a bias father?

" You've changed so much." He said a little wistfully. " You're life has changed so much."

" Yes." I agreed. " It's all came at me in a rush."

My fathers eyes drifted over to my mother and Quil who were dancing just off to our left. " And him?" He asked.

" I've always loved him." I laughed. " You've known that."

He sighed heavily, just like a father should. It reminded me so much of Sam. " I won't lie and say I'm completely surprised." He gave me a stern look but smiled. " Plus Sam has been keeping me informed and assuring me that he's doing his best to keep you in line."

My heart skipped a beat at that. So, it hadn't all been Sam's doing, but Sam with my father's encouragement. I should have known. " Dad." I complained.

" That boy loves you, Claire." Again, he sighed. " I can see it in the way he looks at you and the way he keeps looking at you." He chuckled at that part, nodding toward Quil who was looking over my mother's shoulder at us.

" Do you approve?" I asked giving Quil a quick smile.

My father groaned through his chuckle. " No father ever truly approves." He explained. " We merely accept the inevitable. I knew the moment you were born, and you looked at me with those big, beaming eyes of yours that one day, far sooner than I ever should, I'd loose you to some boy who saw all same things I did in you." He stopped, looking into nothingness, remembering some distant memory. " Even then though, I didn't know how soon it would be."

" I'm almost seventeen." I reminded.

He looked at me, seriously. " No, sweetie." He spoke softly, pulling me toward him. " I lost you to that boy thirteen years ago."

I sucked in a breath, shocked. " You know?" I asked.

" Then? No. I suspected something, because it was so obvious how much he adored you and how you loved him so much more than me. I wasn't told until we moved, and if it hadn't been for Sam and Emily I would never have left you behind."

I was still in shock, and wanted to ask him a million questions but something about his words bothered me. " I've never loved Quil more than you." I seemed to hug him tighter, willing him to believe me. " It's a different kind of love, but it's just the same. Just like the way you love mom and me."

He smiled, kissing my cheek, apparently satisfied. The song ended transitioning into a much faster pace causing my father to chuckle. " I think I might have to leave this one to Quil."

Quil eagerly crossed the floor toward us, but I felt myself turning toward the voice behind me. " Quil can catch the next one." Jacob laughed. " I want a dance with my Claire Bear."

My dad kissed me goodbye promising we'd have plenty of time to hang out later because they would be here the whole weekend. As soon as they left, Quil threw Jacob a jealous glare. " Just one dance." Jacob laughed again patting him on the back. " It's my wedding day."

Quil scrunched his nose. He didn't really care if it was Jacob's special day. " Besides." Jacob added pointing across the floor. " The bride would like a dance with her groomsman." I turned to see Leah standing alone in the middle of the floor beckoning Quil with one out stretched hand.

Quil grunted giving in because he would never be able to tell Leah no, at least not today. " One dance." He agreed. " And it better be quick."

" Sure. Sure." Jacob grinned spinning me around.

Quil disappeared leaving me floating in the arms of Jacob Black. I didn't even realize we'd started dancing yet. " You look absolutely wonderful today Claire." He smiled. " I'm really surprised Quil didn't put up more of a fight for you. I would have." He winked sending me spinning around again.

I blushed despite myself. " Thanks, Jake." I squeaked.

" I hear that you're parents are in town." He said absently looking curiously around the room. " Staying at Quil and Embry's house."

" I just found out." I admitted. " But I didn't know they were staying with him. That was really sweet of them."

" Sweet." Jacob laughed. " But stupid."

" What do you mean?" I asked confused as he searched the room again.

We spun me one more time and as I turned I realized we'd moved to the farthest corner of the dance floor. I could no longer see Quil or any other wolf for that matter and I think that was the point. " Sam is at your house." He explained dropping his voice to a low whisper. " And now your dad is at Quil's house."

I stared up at him waiting for the point. " That doesn't leave anywhere for you and Quil to spend any quality alone time together." He finished giving me a knowing look that made my cheeks flush hot.

" Jacob." I breathed because I couldn't make myself believe what he was referring to.

He smirked at my apparent embarrassment. " I can still read Quil's mind." He reminded me. " I know everything."

He wiggled his eyebrow and I stumbled over my own feet sending him into a fit of laughter. " Steady. Steady." He encouraged, amused.

I took his advice and gained control of my balance. I tightened my grip around him for extra support. " We will just have to wait." I told him. " We've been waiting, a little bit longer won't kill us."

Jacob shook his head. " Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?" He whispered. " You're giving him too much credit, he isn't that strong."

My heart was fluttering uncontrollably and I didn't know whether or not it was due to Jacob's compliment or his implication that Quil wanted to have sex tonight. He laughed again, a deep, rich sound and I concluded that maybe it was a little of both. Damn, Jacob Black.

" It doesn't really matter." I finally managed to say. " You just explained two very good reasons of why that can't happen."

" I didn't say it couldn't happen." He clarified. " I just said it probably wouldn't be possible at your house due to Sam and Quil's due to your parents."

I stopped us for a moment trying to decipher his words. " What exactly are you trying to say Jake?"

He looked around again checking to make sure our conversation was still private. Once he was positive, I watched his hand dip into the inside pocket of his tux. He removed it quickly and found myself spinning again. When I finally came to a stop both my hands were in Jacob's and I felt something cool in my palm. A slow smile spread across his face as he forced that particular hand to clamp shut. " I'm not telling you to do anything, I just want to make that clear." I quickly glanced down at my hand opening it just slightly to see the small bronze key. " I'm just saying that Leah and I will be out of town for a week on our Honeymoon which leaves my house completely empty."

I swallowed loudly, but luckily it was drowned out by the music. " I'm giving the key to you." He continued. " Because I want it to be your choice and I know I can trust you not to have sex on my bed."

He gave me a stern look. " Right?"

I nodded. " Not your bed." I whispered.

The song suddenly ended and people began hurrying passed us in all different directions. In the rush Jacob leaned down and kissed my cheek. " You're too good for him." He smiled looking back over my shoulder. " And you can tell him I said that."

I followed his eyes looking back over my shoulder to see Quil and Leah waiting. " I guess he's sticking to the one dance limit." He laughed.

Quil began walking toward us as Jacob gave me one last hug. " Have a good night Claire Bear."

" You too." I yelled back. " And congratulations!"

Just as Quil approached I felt a pair of long, hot arms wrap around my shoulders and a frown spread across Quil's face. " No so fast." Sam laughed. " I want a dance with my niece."

The key suddenly seemed to burn a hole in my hand and I quickly stuck it into a small hidden slit in my dress that technically wasn't a pocket, but it would have to suffice.

" But…" Quil began but was interrupted by a tug on his arm. He turned to find Emily smiling at him.

" Dance with me?" She asked.

He took in one deep breath and released it noisily. " One dance." He said again looking over at me longingly and I knew exactly how he felt.

Dancing with Sam felt just like dancing with my father except Sam made me feel like a little kid again. I was tempted to step on his toes in an attempt to make myself taller. " You're killing me tonight, Claire." He said softly moving us along to the slow rhythm of the song.

" I haven't done anything." I shot back defending myself. " I've barely even seen Quil all night."

He rolled his eyes as a deep laughed roared from him. " I know that. I wasn't referring to Quil, at least not this time. I meant you look so grown up tonight. It makes me realize exactly how little time I have left with you."

I started to speak but he beat me to it. " I know." He said. " I can't help it. I'm sappy today."

I smiled. I don't think I'd ever seen Sam so emotional before. " It's okay." I promised. " Its not like I haven't cried enough today."

He nodded agreeing. " I just wanted to let you know that you have my permission, along with your parents, to go to Port Angeles with everyone tonight."

My eyes rose in question. Port Angeles? I didn't know anything about a trip to Port Angeles. However, I cleared the confused look from my face and pretended that I totally understood was he was talking about.

" And since tonight is a special occasion we've all agreed that you don't have to be home until three." He said the last part without enthusiasm and I guessed that hadn't been his idea.

" Umm..thanks." I muttered.

" Don't thank me." He sighed. " Thank Roxy, it was all her idea. Although I suspect she had help from Collin. To be honest, I was surprised to find out she even had a sister and it wasn't some crazy scheme."

Again, I was confused, but I knew better than to ask. I merely nodded my head going along with whatever he said. Soon the song ended and Sam kissed me goodnight. I finally found Quil by my side and relished the relief and joy that it brought me. Brady had yelled my name as he ran onto the dance floor, but Quil had let out such an aggressive growl that it sent him backing away with his hands up.

I laughed as he took me his arms. " Sorry." He apologized. " But I'm tired of waiting. He can dance with you tomorrow while you're in your pajamas."

I laughed at him, rolling my eyes. I was soon caught up in the moment. The sun was set and the soft lights of the tent gave off a romantic glow. I could still hear the waves crashing behind us behind the music. " Finally." Quil sighed sinking into me.

I moved closer against his chest, happy to appease him. " I missed you too." I told him.

We were silent for a few moments, each of us enjoying the presence of the other in complete contentment. Quil hummed with his lips against my temple as we swayed back and forth. I took my free hand running it down the side of my dress checking to make sure Jacob's key was still safely in place. " Quil?" I asked. " Are we going to Port Angeles tonight?"

" Yeah." He whispered softly. " Roxy's sister, Penny, invited us all up there for an after party. She just moved there last month and it was an excuse to get to see Roxy and her new boyfriend. It should be fun though, and it means I don't have to have you home so early."

" By us you mean everyone except my parents, Sam and Emily?" I inquired because this information was important.

" Paul, Rachel, Jared and Kim too. I think Sue is having an after party for the grown ups at her house, so they'll all be busy."

Perfect. My hand absently slipped over the key again. " That sounds great." I told him. " I'm sure we'll all have a great time."

I could have told Quil about the key, but he wasn't the only one who could keep a secret. The song and the wedding went on and eventually Quil conceded to let me dance with Brady. Of course, it was only after Brady made him feel guilty because he didn't have a date to share the special occasion with like everyone else. The guilt trip worked because Brady was the only person who was allowed one and a half dances with me.

I sat with Ellie, Nessie and Roxy while Jacob and Leah cut their cake, which turned out to be delicious. Sue made the cake herself, so it wasn't that big of a surprise. It also helped that I licked part of the icing off of Quil's finger while I imagined it was his abs. I made a mental note to steal a piece of our wedding cake for the Honeymoon when the time came.

Jacob and Leah were the first to leave in a flurry of goodbye kisses, congratulations and bubbles courtesy of Collin and Brady. Everyone lingered behind as they drove off to enjoy their honeymoon, a trip to Hawaii, a present from Jacob's sister Rebecca. The guest slowly began to trickle away until only the family members remained. I found my high heels before running over to give my parents one last hug. I assured them that I would have breakfast with them, and that Quil and I would spend the entire day tomorrow doing whatever they wished. I really did miss them more than they could ever really know.

We all decided to leave the adults behind to finish up the last chores because we didn't want Roxy's sister to wait on us all night. Quil and I followed everyone up the beach as they discussed the best way to car pool. Brady would ride with Collin and Roxy, while Embry and Ellie shared a car with Seth and Nessie. That left Quil and I alone, and I was grateful. I didn't particularly want to tell him my secret with an audience listening in.

We were finally alone, and with permission, which was the most unbelievable part of it all. We were driving down the heavily wooded back roads, the last car in line, headed out of LaPush toward Port Angeles. The radio was on his favorite station, evident by the way he seemed to know the lyrics to the song that was playing. He smiled across at me as he noticed my scrutiny and again I became aware of the key. My fingers swiftly removed it from its hiding place, clutching it desperately in my hand.

" Quil." I said his name softly, too unnerved to speak my intentions loudly.

" Yeah, baby?" He asked looking over at me.

I took in a gulp of air. The key felt like fire. " Slow down."

His eyes creased and darted to the speedometer. " I'm not speeding." He insisted.

I shook my head gripping the key tighter in the palm of my hand. " Slow down." I told him again.

" If I slow down." He reasoned. " I wont' be able to keep up with Nessie. You know she drives like a maniac."

Even as he tried to talk me out of it, I could feel the car slowing down. " That is the point." I breathed, making myself meet his confused expression. " I don't want to keep up, because I don't want to go to Port Angeles."

His confusion increased, and concern developed on his face. " Are you okay?" He asked. " Do you feel sick?"

" No." I assured him. " I feel perfectly fine."

The car slowed again letting the taillights in front of us disappear around the narrow curves. " Then why don't want to go?" The concern was still thick in his voice and I could feel his eyes evaluate me.

I turned around to face him in my seat holding my hand out between us. I took one last slow, soothing breath before opening my fingers to reveal the key. " Because of this." I finally admitted and the car came to a complete stop.


	32. The Time When Claire Loved

A/N: Here it is! Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed and stuck with this story through all of Claire's up and downs.

You can check out my profile for my next story Underneath or randomly check back here for some special additional chapters from some of our other fav characters!

Chapter 33: The Time When Claire Loved

The porch swing swung almost silently in the cool breeze of the night. Even Jacob's backyard was void of any interruptions. I continued to clasp the key tightly in my right hand as Quil pushed the swing once more. We were quiet, both nervous and a little scared. I could see Quil glancing at the doorway from the corner of my eye, and knew he saw the same thing as I did. That doorway didn't just lead to Jacob's house, at least not for us. If we took that step, used the key in my palm to unlock the door, we'd be choosing to change our lives in a way that we couldn't take back.

I turned my eyes around to look at him and I was quickly reminded of how easy that choice would be for me. I was in love with him. I'd always been in love with him. Quil had always been the man of my dreams, the center point that held my scatterbrained life together. I was still in awe every time I looked at him, still unsure of what I'd done to deserve him.

He smiled into the darkness then as his hand found its place on my knee. " You're staring." He whispered, eyes still looking straight forward. " Are you trying to make me blush?"

He turned slightly, just enough to watch my reaction. I bit my lip, the anticipation of what could happen thrumming through every inch of my body. My hand cupped itself around his, turning it over before dropping the key safely into his palm. He didn't dare look at it, but I could feel his pulse quicken. " Lead me." I whispered.

I pushed his fingers together to entrap the key in his hand. " I want to follow you." I told him, my voice failing me. " Please, lead the way."

He was still, almost frozen in place. The swing quietly groaned to a stop, Quil's foot catching against a loose floorboard. He looked at the door again, it was brief, but it was long enough to see the doubt flash in his eyes. " I may not be a good leader." He said softly. His hand gripped tightly around the key, flexing as if he were trying to crush it.

" I trust you." I assured him. " I love you."

His breath shook, but his resolve grew. He slipped the key into his pocket, his hand moving so swiftly that I barely caught the gesture. Then, just as quickly, they found me. He pulled me over toward him until my legs were straddled around his waist. My hands fell against his shoulders, grasping into his shirt to catch my balance. His name breathlessly left my lips as he sighed his contentment.

" We have all night." He explained. " Its not that often I get to spend it alone with you. I don't see any need to be in a rush."

I didn't notice how tense I was until Quil ran his hands down my back. " Relax, baby." He pulled the hem of my dress up so I could adjust myself to a comfortable position.

" I'm just nervous." I admitted as if my shaking hands didn't make it obvious enough.

His hand squeezed my shoulder, gentle and reassuring. " So am I."

He laughed despite himself. I couldn't stop my hand as it touched his lips. His smile was so beautiful and hypnotically contagious that I needed to feel it as well as see it. His skin was warm, his lips wet and lush. I continued to trace the outline of them while I bent down to taste him. The kiss was good, damn good. I could feel the power of it sending my stomach into knots and my pulse racing. I quickly pulled away, already breathless and disoriented.

I panted against his skin, needing more but unsure of my control, because at the moment I had none. His own breath was ragged in his throat now, and I wondered if it had the same effect upon him. His fingers gripped my waist as his teeth drew his bottom lip into his mouth tasting the place where I kissed. His eyes drew together as a determined look etched its way across his face.

" What?" I asked, my hands absently roaming over his shoulders and down his chest.

He licked his lips again, letting the taste of me give him courage. " I'm going to make you forget your name." He said roughly.

My hands stopped along with my heart. I gulped, excited and suddenly impatient. This time it was his hands that found my lips. He brushed his thumb over them urging me back to him. " Kiss me again." He encouraged.

My lips fell to him and this time he was ready. One hand caught my chin angling it perfectly so he could instantly deepen the kiss at his will while the other wrapped itself around my backside pulling me further up his body. A shriek of pleasure screamed through my body spiraling down causing me to gasp into his mouth. It only served to encourage him, spiking his confidence as his tongue found mine.

I was lost in him. He'd been right when he said I wouldn't even remember my own name. I didn't even care if I had name. His hands felt like they were everywhere all at once. I could feel his fingers tracing down the lines of my throat, coaxing my hips into a steady rhythm against his and then inch slowly up my thigh taking the thin fabric of my dress with them. My need for him steadily grew until every part of me yearned for his most immediate attention.

Then when I thought I might finally loose myself to him he caught me off guard. I hadn't felt his fingers leave my skin and entangled in my hair. I broke the kiss gasping as he pulled out the final pins holding my hair into place. His eyes rounded as he watched it fall down around my bare shoulders. My hand darted up checking for more pins while I shook it loose only to find he'd been very thorough.

He played with the edge that fell against my dress as a rumble built in his chest. He was thinking hard about something, concentrating intently of my hair. He smiled as he reached up and tucked a fly away strand behind my ear. " Will you wear it down for me?" He moved the ends behind my shoulder grazing my skin purposefully. " When we get married I mean."

I nodded trying to find my voice. " I always figured I would." I croaked.

His smile widened as he glanced down at the diamond around my neck. " I would wait for you." He whispered. " You know that right? I'd wait until we get married."

" I know you would." My hand gripped around the diamond imagining the day he would put it on my finger. " But I want you now."

He nodded, leaning forward to kiss my hand. " Follow me."

He easily lifted me up and sat me down on my bare feet. I'd left my high heels in the car seeing no need for them since Quil had insisted upon carrying me to the porch. He stood up behind me taking my hand as we walked to the door together. He pulled the key from his pocket, taking a deep steady breath before turning the lock. It clicked loudly causing us both to flinch. He squeezed my hand, opening the door and leading me inside.

The house was dark except for a small lamp in the living room. We tiptoed quietly through the kitchen, both my hands wrapped greedily around his as I followed him. He stopped at the edge of the living room looking down the vacant hallway. " Not Jacob's room." I told him. " I promised."

He laughed, a soft evil sound. " Jacob's room it is then."

" Quil." I stated sternly, tugging on his arm.

" I'm only joking." He chuckled. " I've seen his memories. I don't want anywhere near his bed."

He turned back to the kitchen then, flipping on the light. He wandered slowly over to the counter unbuttoning his dress shirt as he went. When he turned around I could see the slightest hint of his chest between the small opening. " Thirsty?" He asked, casually.

I leaned against the doorframe trying to figure him out. He couldn't seem to get enough of me just moments ago and now he was stalling. He caught my puzzled look and gave me a warm smile. " I told you I'm in no hurry." He slipped his shirt off to my complete delight and threw it on the back of a chair.

"Well." I said, a little too breathless. " Since we're taking our time I'll have a glass of ice water."

He nodded, content that I was agreeable with his intentions. I waited until his back was turned before I slipped up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. His hand paused at the cabinet door waiting to retrieve a glass. " And since you're getting comfortable." I added, my figures loosing the belt on his dress pants. " You might as well loose these too."

He chuckled darkly as he now gripped the counter top. I was surprised he let me do it all of my own. The clasp seemed to melt away in my hand as I pulled it apart letting his pants hit the floor. He stepped out of them finally retrieving the glass. My hands were still on his hips, my fingers playing with the black band of his boxer briefs. I leaned forward placing one chaste kiss on his broad shoulder before stepping back in order to enjoy the entire view.

I swear I thought I saw him tremble as if he could feel my gaze on him. Finally regaining his composure he walked over retrieving some ice from the fridge and then poured it full with water. It wasn't until he turned to face me that I almost choked on my own sudden lust. " Here." He said, a crooked smirk playing along his lips.

I ignored the water, my eyes fixated on his crotch, which was now easy to admire under the straining cotton. He took the opportunity to take a sip of my water as if it was the most natural thing in the world to stand in the middle of Jacob's kitchen with an erection. He held the water back out to me, clearing his throat to gain my attention. " Water?" He asked again.

I nodded this time because my throat was dry. I accepted the glass bringing it to my lips, and I couldn't ever remember tap water tasting this good. He brushed my hair over my shoulder and I didn't register what he was doing until I felt him tug against the zipper on my dress. The glass froze at my lips as the zipper wound its way down my back. I took one last sip before Quil took the glass and placed it on the counter. My entire body shook as he whispered against my skin. " It really was a lovely dress." His fingers moved under the fabric on my shoulders. " But I'll admit, I've been thinking about what was underneath it all evening."

The fabric slipped off my shoulders tumbling to the floor. I could feel Quil's hot skin against my back as he hummed his approval. One hand wound around my now bare stomach while the other guided my neck to the side allowing his lips access to one of my most sensitive spots. His tongue was like fire compared to his smoldering touch. "Quil." I sighed, leaning back into him.

" Just a moment." He bit me, gently tugging my skin between his teeth. " Okay, what do you need baby?"

" To sit down." I suggested, because he was making my knees weak.

He laughed as he picked me up around the waist with one arm. I yelped, surprised by his strength. He spun me around as we entered the living room letting me come to rest on the couch. I glanced down at myself for the first time, thankful that Emily had supplied me with new under garments for the wedding. The purple bra and matching silk panties weren't, to me, overtly sexy but Quil was practically growling down at me. He crawled on top of me, and if it were any other man, especially the size of Quil, it would have been intimidating. However, I found myself moving forward to meet him instead of shrinking away.

I found his lips as he carefully let himself down between my legs. I could feel is heat surrounding me now, setting every nerve on fire. My legs wrapped around his back unwilling to give up an inch of his body against mine. He turned us over on our sides, making sure to keep my leg thrown over his hip. I don't know how long I kissed him, minutes or hours maybe, I'm unsure.

I only began recognizing the passage of time again when I felt his fingers tug at my bra strap. My fingers dug into his biceps causing him to jerk away. " I'm sorry." He apologized, gasping against my lips. " I'm trying to move slow."

I quickly replaced his hand. " You misinterpreted that." I smiled. " I want you to take my clothes off."

He gripped the tiny strap in his giant hand tugging it gently down my arm. " Yeah?" He sounded excited.

I kissed the under side of his chin as I wiggled onto my back so he could reach the other shoulder. He pulled the second strap as his hand disappeared behind my back. I expected him to fumble with the clasp, but before I could even offer a suggestion I heard a loud ripping sound and my bra fell away from me. He leaned up on his elbow grinning mischievously down at me. " You can teach me later." He whispered, his eyes taking in the sight of my now naked torso.

He kissed me again, slow and seductive. I was surprised to find that his hands stayed firm on my hips, reluctant to explore. When they did move I found them twisting the diamond on my necklace. I watched him stretch the necklace back out to leave it sparkling in the light against my tanned skin. " I love you." I smiled when he kissed my shoulder.

" I love you too." He kissed it again. His fingers dropped, scanning down my body until they came to rest along the line of my panties.

I think he enjoyed making my heart skip, because I could feel him smiling against my skin every time it happened. His hand lowered, the final inches necessary to complete my insanity. My hips sunk into the couch as I held back the out right moan that wanted to escape.

" Am I hurting you?" He asked, his voice deep and rugged.

I whined, hoping he understood that to mean no. I looked to him but his eyes were closed, his lips parted. I moved to kiss him again, his concentration too adorable to pass up but he pushed deeper within me and I found myself squirming under his touch, too sedated with lust to care anymore. His name came out of my mouth in quick, short spurts between my sighs of pleasure.

Suddenly, the contact vanished and I felt myself being pulled over. I rose above Quil, his hands holding me against his chest as he lifted us off the couch. I wrapped myself around him when he began to walk. First the kitchen, he bent down to grab his pants and then down the dark hallway. He grabbed something from a closet, a blanket that he wrapped around my back. When he sat me down we were back in the living room, except this time on the floor instead of the couch.

He positioned the blanket under me as he smiled. " You're too good for me." His hands guided my legs apart allowing him to sit on his knees between them. " Too beautiful and too perfect for me."

He leaned down over me kissing slowly up my body. " But I'm glad." He whispered. " I'm glad you chose me anyway."

I pulled his chin up to mine, kissing his lips. " You're crazy." I smiled. " But I like that sort of thing."

" That's why you're my imprint." He laughed, his body engulfing mine.

His lips, his tongue, and everything about him tasted so damn good. He pulled my panties down with one hand slipping them over my toes before throwing them to the side. His passion grew stronger. I could feel it in his touch, the way he needed to feel my skin. My leg wrapped around his back and I could feel the fabric of his boxers. My whine rang with the distinct sound of disappointment. " Working on it." He assured me.

" Work faster."

I felt him, all of him, against me before I even finished speaking. He chuckled at my surprise. " May I have three minutes?" He asked.

" Why?"

" Trust me. Three minutes?"

" Hell, take five."

If his desire was to conquer every part of me, he succeeded in less than one. I was writhing for more, begging through silent, breathless pleas. His fingers were on my body, his tongue on my breasts and my sanity lost.

" I'm ready." He finally whispered and I realized the need for his delay. The condom wrapper lay empty on his pants, and my legs began to tremble. " Shh, baby." His lips brushed over mine. " It's okay. Just because I'm ready doesn't mean.."

" I am. I'm ready too." I wanted to leave to no doubt. " Take me now."

He gritted his teeth as his face fell to my shoulder. " I'm never going to be able to concentrate if you talk like that to me." He groaned.

" Take me." I whispered, again.

With one gentle and deliberate jerk of my hips I could feel him. He hesitated only a moment, long enough to assure me one last time. " I love you, Claire bear."

My fingers gripped into his back, his hips moved forward and I cried out his name in a mix of love and agony. Tears sprinkled my cheeks, but I smiled anyway. It hurt, but I knew that it would. If it had been anyone other than Quil, it may not have been worth it. Fortunately, I felt no regret. I couldn't even consider the concept because I was too overwhelmed with it all. Quil's breath shook nervously above me, his chocolate eyes searching mine for any more signs of distress.

" Don't stop." I begged, wiping my tears against his shoulder.

" But..."

" Please." I held on to him, memorizing the way our bodies connected.

He took his time, moving slowly over me. I could see the hints of pleasure and uncertainty in his eyes. I moved with him, the pain slowly dulling as my own need and confidence grew. I gasped into his mouth as his hand raised my thigh allowing him to go deeper, move faster. He rose up above me, guiding my hips against him. My eyes roamed down his body, watching how his muscles flexed every time he entered me again. My hands were above my head gripping the edges of the blanket.

I watched him slowly loose it. His was face desperate with desire as he strained to hold on. The look he gave me almost made cry again, except this time it wasn't because of pain. He was worrying too much about me, afraid that the enjoyment was only one sided, which was totally something he would do.

I pulled his face down to mine while I grabbed one of his hands and moved it between us. He caught on quickly as I bit back a scream when he touched me. He cursed under his breath, diving into me and loosing himself as I went over the edge with him.

-0-

He kissed me, thousands of times, on every inch of my body. " Are you sure, baby?" He asked again.

" I'll be sore, but I promise I feel fine." I was busy doing a little exploring of my own to worry about it at the moment.

My tongue grazed his hip causing him to suck in a deep breath. " Need I remind you I still have the sex drive of a seven teen year old? If you don't stop that then I'm going to.."

I bit him causing him to forget his words. He flipped me over pinning me down beneath him. " Damn it, Claire." His tongue flicked devilishly over his canine revealing the wolf in him.

" But you encourage me so." I accused, leaning up to suck on his bottom lip.

He chuckled knowing it was true. " Come here." He rolled us over again, this time wrapping me up in his arms.

I sunk into him closing my eyes. " When can we do this again?" I asked.

" Don't tempt me." He chuckled.

" I'm serious." I told him, snuggling him closer.

" Whenever you're ready. You call the shots."

" Soon." I decided. " Hopefully soon."

He kissed my forehead, squeezing me tighter. " Soon." He promised.

-0-

Quil carried me back out to his car and I as he closed the door I noticed both of our phones blinking wildly on top of the console. I'd already grabbed mine by the time Quil joined me. He smiled lazily over at me when we noticed the six voicemails. " They're probably just mad that we bailed on them." He explained.

" Maybe." I looked at the times each was sent before clicking on the first one. " Collin just left another one three minutes ago though."

We both listened as the first voicemail began to play. " Quil Ateara." Embry's voice was stern and highly amused. " I don't see your head lights following us anymore. If you don't catch back up by the time we hit the free way I'm just going to assume you've made other arrangements." There was an evil chuckle before it clicked off and the next one began.

" Where the hell are you?" Seth asked, annoyed. " You could at least let us know where you ran off to in case of an emergency." Quick and to the point, that was Seth.

" Are you two having s-e-x?" Collin giggled in the third message. " Because Roxy's sister has a perfectly good bathroom you could have used here, you know." The phone was jerked from him and you could hear Roxy instructing him to leave us alone.

Quil snorted as he leaned his head back against the seat. " They are never going to let us live that one down." He sighed. " How many more?"

" Three." I laughed, clicking the next one.

" Hello! Sorry to interrupt, but if you get a chance please call one of us back." Came Nessie's high ringing voice across the speaker. " We have a situation here. We need back up!"

My eyes darted to Quil who sat up in his seat staring intently at the phone. Just before she hung up I heard Roxy gasp.

" The next one." Quil encouraged. I quickly clicked the fifth message.

" Shit." Embry cursed into the phone. " Pick up!"

" Go help Brady." Ellie insisted. " I'll handle this." I could already see Quil's hand moving toward the ignition. " Claire, call us back as soon as you get this, okay?"

The ignition turned and I grabbed my seatbelt as I pushed for the last message, the one left just minutes before. It wasn't anyone in particular, but a jumble of voices combined together as if someone had accidentally left the message.

" My sister!" Roxy yelled.

" I know, we tried to get him out but it was too late." Collin sighed.

" How the hell did that happen without anyone seeing it?" Embry asked.

" Sam is going to kill us." Seth groaned.

" I don't think she has a problem with it." Nessie half laughed. " Obviously."

" The kitchen table." Roxy moaned, horrified.

" That's the part that you're upset about?" Collin inquired. " Not that their having sex only minutes after he imprinted on her, but that they're doing it on the kitchen table?"

There was a loud thud and a groan that sounded an awful lot like it came from Collin. " I'm just saying, baby." He added.

" Someone has to go back in there!" Roxy suggested. " They have no idea what they're doing."

" Didn't look that way to me." Nessie chuckled.

" We will go back." Seth quickly added. " But lets give them a few minutes."

" I have a limit on how many times I see Brady's ass in one day." Embry explained. " And he just reached his limit of once right then."

They all started laughing then and the phones speaker sounded as if it was muffled. I glanced over at Quil who was smiling out at the road. " And another one bites the dust." He laughed.

" So, are we going to help them?" I asked. " They sounded a little desperate."

" They'll survive until we get there."

" But what do we do? Jacob is gone. We don't have an alpha. Can Uncle Sam.."

I cut myself off when his hand touched my knee, sending a jolt of electricity up my leg. " We don't need Sam." He explained.

He licked his lips as he bit back a smile and continued. " Seth was right. It was irresponsible of me to leave without leaving them a way to contact me in an emergency."

His hand gripped my knee as everything suddenly started to make sense. " Jacob left you in charge." I whispered.

" Well." He smiled. " I am his beta. I own the alpha command in his absence, which means I sure as hell hope Brady and Penny get their selves under control before I get there."

I patted his hand soothingly. " So do I."

He clasped his hand around mine before pulling it up to his lips and kissing it gently. " I wished we could have just went home." He began to apologize, but I quickly closed his lips with my fingers.

" No." I told him. " This is a part of who you are, a wolf, and its one of the many reasons why I love you. Don't ever apologize for doing your duty, for helping our people, and our family."

" It's just sometimes you deserve to be normal. Tonight being one of those times."

I scooted across the seat toward him, wrapping my arms around him. " I don't want to be normal. If we were normal I wouldn't have you. Time would have passed us both by, leading us down different paths, but time stood still for you. It let you wait for me. I don't need to be normal. I don't ever want to be normal, especially tonight."

" Tonight." He whispered and I recognized the question in his voice.

" Tonight was perfect." I assured him.

" It was." His eyes seemed to shine, reflecting the lights off the road. " Wasn't it?"

I kissed his cheek and then his shoulder. " Well worth the wait, wouldn't you say?"

" You are always worth the wait." He whispered. " No matter how daunting time might be."

I leaned into him looking out at the road as we sped our way out of LaPush. The older I became the more I seemed to realize how delicate time can be. I'd spent my whole life rushing toward this moment, and now I would spend the rest of it trying to hold on to it.

My fingers played with the diamond around my neck and I found myself smiling, happy the wait was over.

The End.


End file.
